


Something Westeros Has Never Seen Before

by Claire_lapiz



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Eventual Smut, Mowgli: Legend of the Jungle AU, Multi, Shapeshifting, Were-Creatures, Werewolf, Werewolves, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 102,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_lapiz/pseuds/Claire_lapiz
Summary: The direwolf, Jon Snow, rescued Dany before she is abused further by her own brother. Jon took her into the Stark pack and Ned approved because he knew something that only he and Benjen knows. As Jon and Dany grew up together, they also fell for each other, hoping that they can be together forever. But the Lannister clan wants the Dragon Cub dead, and all hell breaks loose amongst the shapeshifting clans. The wolf and dragon must work together as they uncover truths and fight to break the wheel. WEREWOLF AU JONERYS FIC
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 265
Kudos: 251





	1. One Fateful Night

**Author's Note:**

> Look who is supposed to finish one fic but made another instead!! Anyways, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year guys!! I was on vacation so I had no laptop with me to write. I swear I will update Defiers of Fate!! I am in the process in making the next chapter, but if anyone wants to help me write it, please DM me :D
> 
> Now here is a late Christmas present for you all :) This fic is inspired by the Netflix movie Mowgli: Legend of the Jungle, it is also a shapeshifting AU. While I do not intend to follow the story as the movie did, it will still follow the movies story flow.I loved a few scenes from the movie that somehow suits for Jon and Dany, especially the beginning scene. I hope you enjoy it and be sure to watch the movie! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Also, I noticed that someone told me that I need a beta reader. So if any of you would like to volunteer as tribute, please do :D After all, this is my second fic, and still learning to write. 
> 
> That said, enjoy :)

_I am the eyes of Westeros. I can see the past, and the future. It is I, Melisandre, who witnessed the coming of man and Westeros trying to survive. I saw chaos and darkness come to our lands. I saw the lion, Tywin Lannister, killing the dragons, and breaking the ancient laws of Westeros. And then, one fateful night, I saw Westeros place its hopes into the hands of two creatures, the like of which it had never seen before._

*******

Jon was padding along in the forest of the South of Winterfell, doing his daily patrol before the hunting. His brothers would usually join him, but this time, he wanted to go on his own. Therefore, in the late afternoon, he went on his own. The air is cold and chilly, but his pelt allowed him to stay cool in this temperature. 

In his snowy white direwolf form, he is known as Ghost. He is the most silent among the pack, which is why hunting was simple for him. However, despite his talent, he wasn’t the most likable as well. He’s the runt of the litter. A Bastard. His father said he was born the day the dragons were extinct. 

He has never seen one before, not even in their human forms. Unlike the rest of the clans, the Targaryens are unable to shift after the Mad King’s doing. The old and new Gods sealed their shape shiftings until the red comet appears in the sky again, the sign of the Prince that was Promised. Therefore, they stayed in their human form, unable to shift like their old ancestors. At least, that’s what the Old Nan gathered. But the tale may as well be forgotten since the dragons are no longer in the world.

That is, until today.

Ghost arrived at the trails of the Long Lake near White Harbor, all he can hear is the water flowing calmly. He stood by the bank to take a drink.  
His ears suddenly perked up to a scream of a female. 

The direwolf raised his head, trying to trace the distress. Ravens flew and cawed at the sound, heading to Winterfell. He darted across the lake to where Ravens flew from as he heard another scream coming from that direction. 

Passing by the trees like the ghost he is, running like the wind, the sound he can hear now is his paws darting across the lush green grass, he finally found the source. The scream came again, and this time, it’s sounded nearer than before. He hid under the bushes, poking out to see what all the distress was. 

Then he saw them.

A silver-haired man shouting at a young-looking silver-haired lady, who seems to be shoved to the ground. The man looked furious, he wore a green tunic and a sword at his hip. The girl looked frightened, her white dress looked torn at the bottom side, though it was still able to keep her bosom covered. Her hair was a mess, and her right arm received a scar, making her bleed. She held on the injured arm, trying to stop the blood from flowing out, but it seems to be no avail.

_Targaryens!!_

Ghost knew that he should be heading back to his pack to report what he saw. He could imagine all the rewards he could’ve received from Alpha father or even the King Stag himself, and the pack will then acknowledge him. But another part of him was in denial.

The human in Ghost fixed his gaze to the young lady through his wolf blood-red eyes. She was the most beautiful lady he has ever seen. She has white pale skin, silver hair that flowed down to her chest even when it is a mess and bright violet eyes. But the eyes are flowing out painful tears, frightened eyes gazing at the man. 

“YOU WILL MARRY THE KHAL AND GIVE ME THE ARMY TO TAKE BACK KING’S LANDING!” The man shouted. 

The girl whimpered, trying to back away from him as she held on her bleeding arm. “I don’t want to marry the rapist, brother. Please!! There must be another way we can go home!!”

The man walked closer and kneeled in front of her, he then grabbed her chin, to which Ghost find it must be painful. “Do I give a fuck if you are sold to a rapist, Daenerys?” He said menacingly. “I will let every Khal and their horses fuck you if I were to get my armies to take back what was once mine. You are to be their slut if it’s the last thing I do.” 

That did it.

Ghost can no longer hold the anger of the human in him after witnessing the exchange. He stepped out of the shadows and let out a menacing growl. The two Targaryens heard it and fixed turned to the source at their left. There, they finally witness the huge white direwolf growling at them. But Ghost’s blood red eyes were more fixed to the man. He pounced between him and the lady, keeping her away from him. Still fixing his gaze at the violet-eyed man, he snarled and growled at him, threatening him to not come any closer. 

The man backed away fearfully as he pulled his sword out, pointing it at him. “A Stark’s mutt!!” he exclaimed. “Get out of the way, usurper’s dog!! My business is with my sister!!”

Ghost barked at him, showing his bare teeth as his lips curled up until the man can see the direwolf’s gums. They may be targets of the whole Westeros, but that doesn’t mean that he will allow any abuse to one’s kind. He can hear the lady behind him whimpering, which broke his heart. How sad it is to live with a brother who would let her be raped by another. 

“If you don’t leave, wolf, I’ll have this sword in your neck.” He threatened Ghost. 

And that was the cue. He darted towards the man, as he is close to his foe, he lifted his paw and slapped his hand, making him drop the sword. He then rammed him with his head until he fell to the ground. By now he had him where he wants, he pounced at him, weighing him down. The man squirmed under his giant paws.

“GET OFF ME, YOU MUTT!!”, he shouted as he struggled to break away from Ghost. “WHAT YOU ARE DOING IS TREASON AGAINST THE TRUE KING!! I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD OFF, TOGETHER WITH MY SISTER’S!!”

He heard the lady gasp, but his focus is at the man under his paws. Even if the man isn’t a Targaryen, it is forbidden by the laws to raise a hand on the innocent. Ghost opened his jaws wide and aimed at the man’s neck. He can hear the man shouting curses and screaming as he tears his neck apart. Ghost snarled and growled, biting through the fleshes of his throat, flaying his head left and right to gain the force. 

He felt the weight in his jaws release, and the man dropped. Not making any more movement, neck, and face full of blood. Ghost dropped whatever flesh was still in his mouth, then he turned back to the lady.

Only to find her gone.

He padded to where she last stood, sniffing the ground and air. She had the scent of flowers, and it seems, lemon, something that is usually not common in White Harbor. He found her trace behind the trees and began searching, she couldn’t have gone far. 

After a few paces going forward, he found her trace heading towards the lake where he drank. As he walked closer to the lake, he found her. She sat on the bank unknowingly as she was being watched by the direwolf from the side, scooping water in her hands to treat the wound on her arm, wincing as it trickled down. “Ahhh”, she winced. 

Jon looked at her face, _she really is beautiful_ , he thought. Her silver hair covered half of her face, her slender hands scooping in the water, it’s like from pictures of the beautiful women painted in the books. Even when she is in pain, she has the gift to remain a goddess in his eyes. She sighed in relief as she relaxed a bit. 

Seeing her condition, he decided to show himself to her as he padded towards her. She heard his steps and gasped, the look of terror in her face. She was immediately on her feet and tried to waddle away from him, Jon took it that he needs to slow his pace. 

But it seems that the man he killed before must’ve abused her so bad that she couldn’t even run properly as she tumbled to the ground again after tripped on an overgrown root. She sat up and tried to back away from him, whimpering. Though she lost her strength to flee now as she sat still, crying. 

“Please, don’t kill me.” She pleaded. “I’ll do anything.”

He must’ve had blood on him if she is this fearful of him, after all, he didn’t bare his teeth at her. But there’s no time to wash his snout, if he does, she will keep running again. 

He stopped right in front of her. Her face was still filled with fear, she lowered her head to the side and squeezed her eyes shut as she hugged herself, as if meeting her fate. But Ghost didn’t have any intention to kill, even if the person in front of him is a Targaryen. 

He nosed her injured arm, taking a sniff and licked it clean, including the hand that is covering her wound. Her blood is sweet, he licked her like he was licking his paws. From the side of his eyes, he can see that the lady’s terrified face is beginning to fade, her muscles relaxed as she stared at him. He heard her wince a couple of times as he licked her scar clean, reducing the scent of blood on her. 

After finding no more races of blood on her, giving her scar one last lick, he backed away and gazed at her violet eyes. Her eyes stared at him with awe now, her cheeks have several trails of tears. He couldn’t resist to lick them clean too, her tears tasted salty. She finally giggled at his given action to her. 

“Hey, stop that.” She laughed and she finally had the courage to stroke his furry cheek. Her voice is beautiful like herself, especially when she laughed. Determined to hear more from her, he licked her left and right cheek again, then he nosed her face, 

“Stop that, wolf.” She held his head and smiled at him. 

_Of course, she doesn’t know me._ He then backed away from her and shifted. Transforming himself from the white direwolf to his humanself. In his human form, he was bound to one clothing, white shirt and black pants, enchanted to his pelt. Therefore, whenever he transformed, he wouldn’t be running around naked. Though his other packs had better outfit than him, tunics or armors. His was the mark of a runt of the pack. At least this one covers his naked form.

The lady gasped as he transformed, seeing his true self. A raven-haired curled man with a clean-shaven face, strong square jaws, like the wolf he is. But she felt safe with him somehow. 

The man knelt in front of her, his grey eyes looking at her with concern. “Are you alright, my lady?”

She snapped out of her daze and nodded. “I- yes, good Ser. Thank you for saving me from my brother.”

 _How cruel it is to must fear her own brother._ But he had killed him, but she didn’t show any sign of accusation for murdering her brother. Jon sighed in relief, then he gave her his hand. She took it, and he pulled her up as he stood up. “I’m Jon Snow. Who are you?”

“Daenerys.” She was about to say her last name, but she suddenly felt that she didn’t need to. After all, everyone knows the features of a dragon. “I suppose, you know my last name.”

She is right. The whole Westeros have been eyeing on that name, before and after their fall. There is no way anyone can miss their feature, though, after all these years, Jon isn’t sure how they managed to stay in Westeros without anyone knowing. That question is for later on though, he must admit that he knows about her features. “Aye.”

Just as Daenerys was about to say something else, a loud roar came out of nowhere, startling the birds perching on the tree branches. _Lannisters._

Daenerys backed away from him in fear. She must’ve thought that Jon is going to take her to her family’s killers, so he thought fast. “Come with me.” She looked at him with wide eyes, the look of confusion placed across her face. “I’ll take you to my pack, my uncle and mentor can help you, you will be safe there.” 

She shook her head in fear. “No, you Starks will take me to them, and they will kill me.” 

“I am not a Stark.” He channeled Lady Catelyn’s words to him, and now to her. “I am a bastard, but I am a member of the pack. Surely, you must’ve heard that we take our honor to our grave.”

But she is still not convinced. “Why did you save me?”

Jon is a loss of words. Why did he? _Because I was so drawn to you_ , he wanted to say. “You were hurting, it seems like the right thing to do.” He said instead.

She is hesitating, he can see it. How can she not? Everyone is after her, most probably wanting her dead because of her father’s madness, and the action of Rhaegar Targaryen to Lyanna Stark. He guessed that all her life, she had been running away. 

But his alpha father is a forgiving leader, he would never turn her down. If she joins that pack, she will be safe!

Another roar came again, and this time, it sounds near. “I think they know your presence.” Jon gave her a serious look. “If I wanted you dead, I would have killed you myself there. But I am offering you my help, either come with me or the Lannisters will find you.” He then held out his hand again.

She looked at the given hand. She was still unsure until the roar came again, she looked back and to the given hand. Then she took it. 

“Right, climb on my back.” As he said this, he shifted into Ghost. The direwolf lowered himself beside her until his stomach touched the ground, for some reasons she was still hesitating.

 _Hurry, my Lady!_ He barked at her, though he is unsure that she can hear him. No other clan species have ever been able to communicate in their animal forms, though he is unsure of the dragon clans.

“Alright, I will. No need to tell me twice.” She exclaimed as she mounted on Ghost.

He then looked back at her, _you can hear me?_

This time, she looked at him in confusion. “Why wouldn’t I?”

She can hear him. This is no coincidence, he needs to speak with Old Nan or Uncle Benjen later on. _I’ll ask you again later, now hold on tight._ He then lifted himself up. 

“Dany.”

_What?_

“You can call me Dany for short.”

 _Very well then._ When he felt that she bunched his fur in her fist, he bounded away. 

As the two escaped the coming pride of lions, little did they know that the slithering ancient seer python, Melisandre, was watching their interactions the whole time in the shadows of the trees.

*******

Ghost darted towards the ground near Winterfell, far from the castle, where he knows his uncle will always be observing. And as expected, he is, but he isn’t alone. Sitting under a tree in front of a hut is the panther Uncle Benjen and his half-sister Arya in her grey direwolf form, noticing him running under the trees. The fact that they didn’t howl or roar to announce his arrival is a sign that they too noticed the girl on his back. 

As he got closer to them, Benjen and Arya shifted to their human form. His uncle walked towards him. He wore all black, just like the Night’s Watch before he decided to pledge his side to the Starks again as his duty. Arya stood behind him, wearing her usual tunic and pants, looking at them with concern.

Benjen looked at him as Ghost lowered himself to the ground so that Dany can dismount him.

“What have you done this time?” He asked before looking at Dany. “And how did you come across a Targaryen?” 

Dany backed away from his remark. Ghost quickly shifted himself back to his human form, standing beside her. “Uncle, this is Daenerys. I found her running away from her brother in the forest near the White Harbor.” 

His uncle quirked an eyebrow up. “Viserys?”

Dany nodded sadly and she lowered her head, looking at the ground and hugged herself. 

His uncle seems to know that something terrible had happened between them, though thankfully he decided not to ask. He then noticed her scar. “Are you hurt? That looks like it will stay.”

She shook her head. “I’m fine, Jon helped me clean the wound.”

Uncle Benjen raised an eyebrow at him, but Jon looked away. His uncle sighed and turned to her. “What are we going to do with you?” She backed away behind Jon as he said this, he took her arm in an attempt to comfort her. 

Suddenly they heard paw steps trotting their direction at Jon’s back, sounds that is not from their clan. He immediately shifted to Ghost and made Dany stand behind him, growling at whoever is coming at them. Beside him, his uncle and sister shifted as well. Uncle Benjen shifted into the blank night panther almost the size of a grown direwolf, and Arya shifted into a grey direwolf, the size of a grown wolf.  


Out from the bushed came Peter Baelish, Littlefinger, the hyena. _Evening Jon, Benjen._ He said calmly after his run, though he sounded insane. _I can’t help but_ …..he sniffed the air again, inhaling long, _notice the scent of something._

Ghost snarled at him. _What do you want Baelish? If it’s bones you are after look elsewhere before I make you dinner for my pack._

 _I mean no harm Jon._ He then looked behind Jon, noticing Dany at his back. Nymeria, Arya’s wolf form, immediately stepped in front of Dany as she growled at Littlefinger, trying to block his view of her. 

They then heard a loud roar coming from far away, _Keh, they may have found her_ , Ghost thought. 

Uncle Benjen then stepped forward, snarling at Littlefinger. _Your master calls, you best leave now. He doesn’t sound happy._

 _That he does, my friend. That he does._ He gave Dany one last menacing stare. _And with a good reason._ He then bounded back to where he came from, _I FOUND THE DRAGON CUB!! I FOUND THE DRAGON CUB!!_ The hyena laughed with a hint of madness in him. 

Uncle Benjen huffed. _That doesn’t sound good._ He turned to Jon. _You didn’t wash her scent, didn’t you?_

Ghost just remembered out that part! He ducked in shame for his forgotten lesson.

His uncle sighed and then turned to Nymeria. _Arya, take the girl to my hut and get her to clean herself. Then find a proper dress and a hood to cover herself, your old nan might know._

The young grey direwolf nodded. She shifted back to her human form and held Dany’s hand. “Come with me.”

Dany looked at Ghost with concern, he knows that face. The face telling him to not leave her alone. He gave her a comforting nod, pushing her gently to go with Arya. _It’s fine Dany, she is my closest sister. She’ll take care of you, I promise._

She gave him a satisfying smile and walked with Arya to Uncle Benjen’s hut. Jon hated to leave her alone, but he trusts his uncle. 

Then the panther looked at Ghost. _Find your father, boy. A council must be hold if we are to keep her._

_You are willing to?_

_Aye, she isn’t her father. The king may want her dead, but I will not kill an innocent child._ Ghost sighed in relief, he knew he could trust his uncle. _Keep an eye on the girl after you call for your father, I’ll come back with my offering._ At that, he bounded away into the forest. 

Ghost watched his uncle disappear behind the trees, before he too ran to look for his Alpha father.

*******

The castle may be a good place to hold a council, but not for the Starks. The Stark clan gathered at a small hill near the castle, the sun has set. Ned Stark sat on a boulder in his grey wolf form, overlooking his pack. His mate and daughter, Catelyn and Sansa in their brown wolf forms, sat next to the boulder. His sons, Robb, Bran, and Rickong, in their wolf forms, Grey Wind, Summer, and Shaggydog, stood by each other amongst the front of the pack. Few feet away in front from of the Alpha’s boulder sat his ‘bastard’ boy, Jon, or should he say Ghost. 

Ghost sat in front where everyone can see him, he then noticed a female hooded figure behind Nymeria in front of some pack members. Some wolves are already noticing the human, but he decided to not notice first, for this might be the matter at hand. 

He called to Ghost. _My boy, you called for council. What is the matter at hand?_

Ghost gulped before he answered. _I…I found…..a Dragon Cub._

There were gasps and many raised voices as Nymeria gently push the human with her snout so that he can see the subject. She slid her hood down and looked at him. Without him knowing her name, he knows her, the daughter of Aerys and Rhaella Targaryen. _Daenerys Targaryen._

At his words, he can hear whines and barks of “Targaryen” among the packs, but not loud enough to raise a fight. Ned growled for silence.

When the noise died a bit, Ghost answered. _Aye, my Lord._

_This is most unusual indeed._

_I found her abused by her own brother near White Harbor. The law states that we are to not raise our hand on the innocent, this is one of them, My Lord._

Ned Stark nodded. ‘It’s either his honor or the hidden dragon blood that kept him from killing her’, he thought. _And you wish for her to live amongst our pack?_

Ghost fell silent for a while, he looked to the girl, then back at him. His blood-red eyes filled with determination. _I do._ There were gasps as he said this.

Nymeria leapt up front to Ghost’s side. _I do too, father. I speak for her._

But Ned fixed his gaze at Jon. _Will you treat her as you would your own?_

 _I do._  
He saw the girl smiled softly at Ghost. The white wolf noticed her and nosed her arm. ‘Most unusual indeed.’ He thought. He shifted to his human form, wearing his usual Lord’s outfit with the fur cape at his back. He then turned to the girl. “Is this what you want, child?”

The girl slowly nodded. “I ask for no payment, only shelter amongst your pack, My Lord. My family are all gone, and everyone in the South wants me dead. I have nowhere else to go, but I swear to you that I am not my father and will serve your pack.” As she said this, Ghost sat closer to her, as if giving her comfort, which she accepted by placing her hand on his neck.

It seems that Ghost is not taking ‘no’ for an answer then. Ned shifted back to his wolf form and raised his bark, _You all know the law. This child is not born amongst us. So, who else here speaks for the Dragon cub?_ Instead of gasps, there were yips of laughter. No one seem to have confidence in Daenerys Targaryen, he noticed Ghost growled softly and the girl stroked the fur of his neck to calm him down. 

Out of nowhere, there was a grunt followed by a heavy drop not far behind the pack, everyone turned their head back to see the source of the noise. His ranger panther brother, Benjen, stood there with a dead moose in front of him. _I SPEAK FOR THE CUB!!_ He panted before he caught his breath. _The law states that the life of a cub may be bought for a price._ He looked at him seriously, his yellow eyes fixed his gaze at him _And I’ve brought my payment._

Ned nodded in confirmation. _We have two_ , he shouted. _Who else?_

Benjen then huffed to Ser Rodrik, the black bear. _Ser Rodrik does._

The bear looked at him in astound. _Benjen!!_

There were barks in the pack. _He is not a wolf!! He has no say!!_  
But Benjen knows how to debate. _He is the teacher of your cubs, that makes him a member of the pack._ He calmly stated as he looked at his nephew, Ghost and Daenerys gave him a nod of appreciation. 

Ser Rodrik was hesitant amongst the crowd, he shouted yet stuttering. _I...I, haven’t said anything about the Dragon Cub!!_ He then turned to Benjen. _Benjen have you lost your mind? A Dragon cub living amongst the wolves??_

Ned wasn’t listening to their debate as he looked closely at the girl. She is indeed a beautiful young lady, no wonder his ‘bastard’ son was swoon by her beauty. Her ability to shift is sealed though, so what can she be of use to the pack? Let alone a princess, he is unsure whether the other clans will be happy that they took in a Dragon cub. However, she and Jon can be the bridge to stop this power madness. 

Ned, he heard his mate barked at him. _Her parents wouldn’t want a dragon living amongst the pack!!_

Just as she said that, a loud roar came from the side, followed by heavy paw steps of lions. _Her parents are dead._ A menacing growl came, Ned looked to his side and found Tywin, Jaime and the hyena, Littlefinger, walking towards the pack. The hyena laughed menacingly as Tywin announced himself. _My pride and I killed the mad family._ He then stopped in front of the pack, presenting the proud lion he is and growled. _There is no one to come looking for her._

But the Starks are not always welcome towards Southerners. They growled at the lions, Ned too was never comfortable with the Lannisters. _This is not your concern Tywin._

But Tywin isn’t taking no for an answer. _The cub is mine, I have already tasted her brother’s blood!_ He then fixed his gaze to the fearful child, who backed away behind Ghost. _It is my right._

His 'bastard' son wasn’t backing down either. _Your right according to whose law??_ He snarled. His other sons joined him, protecting her from the lion's view, even Nymeria. They all growled and snarled menacingly, baring their teeth at the lions.

Ned knew he must protect her. _Best you leave now._

 _Careful, Eddard Stark._ Tywin hissed. _You do not want to challenge me._

Ned must show who rules the North to these lions. _This cub,_ he lowered his tone to several octaves lower, _is under the protection of the pack._ As he said this, the pack turned to the lions, growling and snarling at them. _Should you decide to take me, you take on the pack. All of us._ The panther and bear roared at the lions. _As long as I am leader, this part of the North is closed to you._

The lions began backing away from the angry packs. Tywin sneered and gave him a dagger stare at him. _You cannot be leader forever!_ Then he roared louder for everyone to hear, _The day you miss your kill, the Dragon cub’s blood will run down my chin!!_ He gave one last glare at Daenerys, who is protected by his sons and daughter and ran back to where he came from with his minions. 

Ned watched the lions leave until they disappeared among the trees, then he turned back to his pack. _The cub is spoken for, she is one of us. She may not be a wolf, but the great dragon blood flows in her._ He looked at his subjects, Ghost nosed her face in excitement, making the girl laugh in delight. Maybe she can be at use for his brooding boy after all. He looked back to his pack, _As long as I live, the pack will stand by the Dragon Cub. And that is final._ “I won’t fail you again, my sweet sister.” He silently vowed to his passing sister.

Then he howled to the moon, the pack followed his song. 

*******

“Here we are.” Jon stated as he opened the door to his room for Dany to enter. Unlike his half-siblings, his room is located near the training grounds. Far away from the Stark family. His room is not too small but not too big either, only one bed, a small table to hold water, and a wardrobe for his clothes. The rest are all empty spaces. Enough for the bastard boy, Lady Catelyn once said. But he is always grateful for what he has anyway. “It’s not much but it’ll do, for the time being, you are safe here.”

After the council, Ned ordered him to have Dany stay with him. After all, he was the one who found Dany and clearly, after the ordeal, she would not want to be left alone without Jon. Not when only a few of the pack trust her. But Arya was already warming up to Dany, practically leaping at her when he announced that she is part of the pack. In fact, Jon found out that Arya ‘stole’ Sansa’s old dresses for her. The length of his sister would go for her always amazed him.

But Dany was still adjusting with the people in the North, which is why he made Dany stay with Jon. He gave his trust to not do ‘anything’ to her, which obviously he would keep that oath. He wanted to ask her what happened when he found her with her brother, but that can be a story to tell later. 

The pack didn’t go hunting either, due to the council meeting. So, they had to make do with the stored food. As Dany was an extra mouth to feed and some of the pack members didn’t look too happy to give away for a Southerner, Jon shared his food with her. In fact, they ate the moose that Uncle Benjen caught, which his uncle didn’t mind he took. And now, he must share a room with her. 

Dany sat on the bed and looked at him. Jon stuttered, “I’ll sleep on the floor for your privacy. There’s water on the table, you can take it whenever you want. Call me if you need to make water.” She nodded and made herself comfortable under the blankets. He then shifted to Ghost and lied beside his bed, being close to her if anything happens. _Good night, Dany._

Just as he was about to close his eyes, she called to him. “Jon?”

His ears perked up, _Yes?_

“Thank you for accepting me.”

If wolves can smile, he would. _You’re welcome, Dany._ And he closed his eyes and let himself rest.


	2. A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woaahh the reviews here look awesome!!! Thanks for the faves, follow, and review guys ^^ Keep them coming!! Sorry for the long wait, here's a new chapter. Introducing a little of the world of the shifters, the Starks, and exploring Jon and Dany's relationship a bit further that made the spark that brought them closer.
> 
> This one took longer since I need to explain a lot whilst furthering their relationship.
> 
> By the way, this fic is also on Fanfic.net, and be sure to checkout my other Jonerys fic Defiers of Fate ^^
> 
> Here goes!

As the night grew late and the moon and stars hung high in the dark night sky, Winterfell sleeps. A few direwolves were assigned to patrol the area and the human town outside the castle, watching over the sleeping men.

Only the people who pledged their loyalties to House Stark were able to shapeshift into a direwolf, for they must protect the clan and their people. Every time a recruit joins the pack, a priest must perform a ritual upon them before they can shift into a direwolf. The exception of Ser Rodrik, for he is the Master-at-Arms of Winterfell, the black grizzly bear's strength is needed to teach the young recruits. The same goes with Benjen, as he swore to the Night Watch, he abandoned his wolf skin and shifts into a ranger panther until the end of his days. Thus, with the diversity of the kingdom, Winterfell is in good arms to rest after the ordeal.

All except two brothers.

Ned Stark padded to his brother's hut, careful not to let anyone follow him. The night is usually the hour of the wolves, but after today's ordeal, it's best for the pack to rest.

He needs to discuss this matter with his brother.

As he arrived, he found his panther brother watching the horizon. His Night Watch training never seize to impress Ned, the ranger has assigned himself to help train the new recruits of the packs, and thus, he has stayed in Winterfell for moons. Truth to be told, it is much better this way.

Ned shifted back to his human form. Immediately, he felt the warmth faded slowly if it weren't for his cape. His agility faded as well and his footsteps became louder, which made the panther's ear perking up as he noticed him.

Benjen huffed and shifted to his human form to greet him. "Brother."

"Benjen." Ned greeted back and stood beside him. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Aye." The ranger looked back to observe the town, "Not after what happened today." He replied solemnly.

"Then I suppose you know why I am here." He joined his brother to observe the town of his people. "You accepted the Dragon cub with no hesitation."

Benjen sighed, "When I saw whom Jon brought on his back all the way from White Harbor, I had to. It seems that the gods brought them back together and to us for a reason." He firmly stated before his voice softened. "A Dragon and a Wolf."

"Aye."

"Just like Lyanna and Rhaegar." He said softly, he can hear a hint of hurt in his tone. "That was why I spoke for her."

Ned nodded. "I understand." Their sister fell for the dragon a long time ago, but their time together was short. Now, their only legacies are amongst their pack. "Jon and Daenerys seem to take a liking of each other. But I am not sure how the other clans will take it."

"Aye, as much as I am glad for them, it might raise suspicions that Daenerys Targaryen may want her claim back. People will speak, the whole Westeros will soon know of her presence in Winterfell, especially Robert."

"Leave Robert to me, brother."

"Well then, that leaves the pack. I don't know how they feel about her, but the boy is determined to not leave her side." He pointed. "Let them have their moment first, the Dragon cub will get used to the pack and so will they." Then he paused. "Or should I say…two Dragon cubs."

"No one knows about Jon yet."

"No, but I have trained the boy. I have seen his strength, Ned." Benjen explained. "He is more skillful than the other cubs, he runs faster as if he were flying, and he fights as if the dragon lives in him. That is no ordinary land shifter. I have trained recruits in Castle Black, and cubs at his age don't fight this skillfully. And…" he paused for a while before revealing his discovery. "It seems that he and Daenerys can communicate with each other whilst Jon is still in his wolfskin."

Ned turned wide-eyed at him, he did not just hear that. "What?"

"The Dragon cub was hesitant to go with Arya at first, but after she turned to Jon, he spoke to her and I saw she understood every word he said, Ned. No other shifters can communicate with a human whilst in their form unless they are of the same clan."

"I see," Ned sighed. All his time knowing him, Jon is gentle towards a female, but never to a point like this. "It appears that maybe the dragons will be returning."

"Aye, maybe even reclaiming their throne."

Ned nodded. "Then we will stand by the cubs until the day they reclaim their birthright."

Benjen turned to Ned. "You want them to?"

Ned nodded. "What we are doing is more than just a good deed, brother.

"Westeros is changing since the Dragons fell. Without them, all the clans are killing one another on who gets the right of the Seven Kingdoms, and not all are fit for the role. Robert is failing his duty as king, he attends fewer councils or any political meetings to get things done, he used the golds for wine and gold. Slowly, the kingdom could fall, and a rebellion may arise", He stated. "The Stags are already complaining of his leadership, and Tywin is already on the move. That is why he wants Daenerys dead, to remove her from her claim. The pack will not be safe if the lion or the stags crowned themselves, they will mark us as treason."

The thought of Daenerys dead sends a shiver down his spine, remembering the day when the Lannisters brought two dead children of Rhaegar Targaryen for the whole clans to see. If they are not careful, the Starks may be next. "The Dragon cubs may just be our only hope of survival."

"I understand. I will ensure their safety." Benjen agreed, then he turned to Ned. "I plan to stay, brother. I will help watch over the Dragon cubs and train your cubs together with Ser Rodrik, the Night's Watch are in good hands as I stay here. Would that be alright?"

Ned only chuckled. "This is your home, brother. You are always welcome."

"And one more thing," Benjen quickly interfere before they jump into another conversation. "I will have Jon scout grounds that has no humans, if he vows to protect Daenerys, then I would prefer that they both stay close to Winterfell."

Ned thought about it and nodded. "Understandable. You can tell him that yourself since you are the one assigning his duties. Now, enough with the depressing talks, how about a drink?"

The brothers laughed, enjoying the diffuser of tension before talking about other matters, making their way into Benjen's hut.

Under the shadows nearby, the phyton Melisandre heard the entire conversation about the Dragon cubs before she slithered away.

She then noticed something painting the sky, the bleeding star. Tail as long as a dragon's, shooting its way across the sky until it fades away. No one seems to notice it but her. _Most unusual indeed._

*******

Dany woke up to the sound of the door opening. She didn't know how long she slept, but it was the most peaceful sleep she had ever had. It was difficult to remember if she had one before, not with her situation.

But starting today, that may change the day Jon saved her.

Jon was standing at the door with something in his hands, he is wearing black breeches and doublet. "Good morning, Dany. Sorry, did I wake you?"

She rubbed her eyes, and sat up, covering her chest with the fur coats. She smiled at him, no one had ever been this nice to her before her brother turned mad. "No, I am just waking up." She greeted back.

He closed the door. "How is your arm?"

She rubbed her arm, tracing her fingers on the dried scar. "It's healing, I'll let it dry."

Jon nodded, walked towards the bed and sat on the edge. "Here", he handed her what it looks like another dress, but with white colors. "Arya and our Old Nan managed to find more for you, it should keep you from the cold."

Dany took the dress from his hands and carefully inspected them. It has long sleeve and slipped between the dress is what it seems to be a white breeches and a shawl, which fell on her lap. Nonetheless, Dany did not complain, no one has ever gifted her anything she needed. "Thank you."

He gave her a warm smile. "I'll let you change here, I am about to break my fast. Would you like to join me?"

The thought of something to eat made her stomach grumble. Back then, she learned to ignore it. But now, that may too change. "Yes, I'll be out in a minute."

He nodded and left for the door. "I'll wait for you outside." At that, he closed the door behind him.

Once Dany finished changing, she neatly folded her old dress and set it on the table. The dress she wore fits, but there is no glass for her to inspect what she looked like. She combed her long silver hair with her hand as best as could, hoping that she will at least look polite enough for the pack. She wore the same sandals she was given by Arya, then walked out of Jon's chamber. She found leaning against the wall in front of his chamber, waiting for her as promised.

She saw his grey eyes darting from her head to toe, inspecting her, this made her nervous. The last time someone inspects her was when her brother was trying to sell her to Drogo. She hoped her appearance won't bother him, she felt so guilty for making him do everything for her. The least she could is not to bother him too much.

But Jon proved her wrong. His eyes were kind and he gave her a smile, "you look nice."

She blushed at the compliment, feeling her cheeks warming. "Thank you, Jon."

"Come, let us eat."

*******

The dining hall was rather dull. It was so silent that the only thing that can be heard is the fire crackling from their torches, the morning is early after all. Dany guessed that the rest were still sleeping, considering the seats were nearly all empty.

"I come here every morning at this hour so that I can do my morning patrol later on," Jon seemed to see the curiosity on her face as he explained to her, he led her to a table full of fresh loaves, eggs, and bacons and handed her a plate to load hers as he filled in his. "You can go back to my chambers again if you want to after we eat."

She immediately shook her head at the thought of him leaving her alone. She saw how the pack looked at her, not many were welcoming. Going alone again is terrifying. Yes, they may have accepted her, but not all did. "I….is it alright, if I join your morning patrol?"

Jon furrowed his eyebrows, "It could be boring."

She immediately thought fast. "I…..I have never seen Winterfell before. It could be a good start for me to get to know this place more." While the woods terrified her, being in a place filled with people despising her frightened her even more.

"Alright", she felt relaxed at his answer.

*******

After eating, they went outside the castle. Some direwolves passed them and gave a quizzical look before huffing and moving on, she felt uncomfortable at the stares. Jon must've sensed her uneasiness. "Don't worry, Dany. They'll get used to you, it's just a phase."

She lightly nodded. She didn't really mind if people didn't like her, but the glares. It reminded her of her own brother, he would be unpredictable if he would attack her and it frightened her. What if someone were to do the same? And Jon won't be there to protect her?

Pondering at this, she felt his hand gently touching her arm. "Everything will be fine, Dany. As long as you stay with us, you will be safe." He smiled at her. "Arya likes you already, she is fond of your family. Always pretending she was Visenya Targaryen. You'll see her later."

She remembered the girl who spoke for her without hesitation, she was so friendly. She's smaller than her and Jon, not a pup but not an adult either. But she seems to think of her as a sister already, bringing in the things she needed.

As they got closer to the forest, Jon shifted into his wolf form. He then lowered himself to the ground, _Climb on my back._

Dany looked at him quizzically. "I think I can manage walking."

_Today I will be going a bit further from here, it'll take some time to get there. You are still recovering and new here, if anything happens, I can get us out fast._

She couldn't argue with that. While her bruises on her back and legs are recovering, it will still need proper healing. And he is right, she has never been to this part of Westeros. But she is still hesitating despite the excitement. "What if someone sees me?"

 _Then I will protect you._ He said easily, his red eyes looking at her with care and promise.

His words were promising, and he did keep his promise. She smiled at him. "Alright. Thank you, Jon." She then mounted on his back, put on her shawl and fisted his soft white fur.

 _You're welcome._ He lifted himself up and padded into the forest, trotting along the lush green grass.

*******

Dany had to admit, it's nice to be on his back. He is faster in his wolf form, the wind kissing her face and she can enjoy the view without feeling too tired, and his furs are softer than the furs in his chambers. He padded so fast, that leaping and climbing uphill wasn't a problem to him.

The North itself is beautiful. The trees stood still, the lake flowing gracefully, it's so peaceful. It made her wonder why he should even do his patrol, but everyone has their duties anyway.

They have been traveling for quite some time, the sun hung high now. Jon is right, it is a long way. She didn't question where they are going, but he only mentioned that he patrols the area.

_Are you alright, Dany?_

"I- yes, Jon. I'm fine." She said softly.

_Do you want to stretch your legs for a while? You've been sitting on my back for quite a long time._

Dany shook her head. "No, I am fine, Jon. Are you?"

She heard him chuckle. _I am fine, Dany. You are not heavy, I can carry you until we get back to Winterfell. I've been here before on my own, so I know how much strength I need._

She nodded. "I see."

 _The pack always have assignments from Uncle Benjen or Ser Rodrik._ He added. Everyday we switch our duties, but sometimes will be training with them. He trots up the hill and padded along the way.

She felt at ease as she remembered the panther who fought for her too. "I must thank your Uncle."

Ghost nodded. _He is the most understanding amongst the family. Though sadly, he pledged his vow to the Night's Watch. So sometimes we get to see him, sometimes we don't._

_"Oh, why is that?"_

__He has his duties up North and here. In the North, he is a ranger. Here, he trains and recruits new members for the Night's Watch. Luckily, when I found you, he is here. Otherwise, it'd be difficult for me to talk to my Lord Father and the pack._ _

_Dany remembered his frustration that day. He did everything he could to fight for her when the pack doubted did not, she felt guilty for putting him in this mess. "I am sorry, Jon."_

__For what?_ He turned to look at her._

_"You….you fought for me. I am afraid what the pack or the lions might do to you."_

She heard him chuckle, _Don't be too harsh on yourself, Dany. It's fine, it was my choice to keep you safe. You were attacked, I can't just turn my back away as it happens._ His voice then turned sad _, My only regret was that I went too far by killing your brother. I'm sorry, Dany._

"I…..my brother was cruel, and he never treated me well. I…..I was sure I'd die that day." She stated sadly, almost crying as she remembered the mad violet eyes of his, beating her until her body is bruised. 

She saw him turning his head back to her as he padded. _It's alright Dany, you are safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you like your brother did, you have my word._

She heard those words before. Ser Willem said the same thing, and it got him killed, so did Viserys and it made him mad, most people knew who they are, and they know better than to get involved. The thought of Jon and the pack dead because of her crept in her mind, "Jon, you shouldn't have done what you did to me." She softly sobbed. 

This made him stop walking and look at her to meet her eyes. _What do you mean, Dany?_

This time she began to shiver and hugged herself. "We ….we had a caretaker, but he was killed to protect us. No orphanage would accept us….. because we are Targaryens, a family of the mad." She choked, unable to control herself. "My…my brother cared for me then, but….. he reached his limit the day he sold our mother's crown for food…and…and…." 

_Hey, hey, hey, slow down_ he tried to soothe her, lowering himself down and Dany dismounted him. She climbed down and walked a few feet away from him to calm herself down, but it was too no avail. 

She hugged herself as tears rolled down her cheeks, panic took over her. Jon is too kind, it'll be his doom and the pack…. because of her. Everyone died because of her, if she stayed alone, no one will get hurt. Just like what the orphanage did. She should've been sold to the Dothrakis so that her brother can take them home, that way, Jon and the pack can be safe. 

"Dany." She heard him softly called out to her, his human voice. "Dany, please, look at me." But she shook her head, unable to face him. She felt a hand on her shoulder, making her jolt and turn back in instinct, jerking the hand away. 

She found him looking at her intensely, his grey eyes filled with care, he walked to her slowly. She back away a little, but Jon managed to get to her and held her arm gently. "Dany, I knew the risk I made the day I saved you." 

She looked at him at his honesty. "What?" 

"I know what it feels like. For nobody to want you." he breathed out. 

Her violet eyes widened in disbelief. "What do you mean?" 

He sighed, letting go of her and stood by her side. "I am a bastard, Dany. That was why it was difficult for me to convince the pack to accept you if it weren't for Arya and Uncle Benjen. I am not exactly likable in the pack, my siblings are good, but not the whole Stark family accepts me. Had anyone else from the pack found you that day, it'd probably be much easier for you to join. Instead, it had to be me who found you." 

She walked closer to him, wanting to know more of what he meant. Did he regret finding her just like how she feared of his life because he found her? 

He continued. "If it were Robb who found you, you would've been in a better condition since he is a prince. A council wouldn't have been called, no one would think lowly of you, the pack would gladly accept you, and if he fancies you, you could be his lady." She thought she may have heard a slight sting in his voice at the last one, but she isn't sure. "But no, somehow I was the one who found you. I don't regret it, but I wished things would've been better for you." 

Dany realized that he too is hating himself, feeling like a burden to everyone. But not to her. She hasn't met this Robb, but for some reasons, a part of her is grateful that it was Jon who stayed with her than his brother. 

She then held his arm with both her hands, "Jon, I am glad it was you who found me." 

He turned to her with sad eyes, it didn't look like he believed her. 

She sighed, she didn't really know what to say to him. So, she let out what she thought, "No one has cared for me like you did, Jon. I've been running away all my life, I can barely remember ever feeling safe, not even with my brother." She stated before continuing. "I'm grateful you brought me in, the shelter you helped me have, that's all I ever wanted, not the concept of luxury. I just…." she looked down at his arm and sighed. "I just fear what they would do to you on my account, Jon." Tears begin to well up her eyes again. "I am not worth the risk, I can't shapeshift because of what my father did, I have nothing, I'll be a liability. I'm…..I'm not…" 

"You're not what, Dany?" he interrupts her and wiped her tears with his thumb. "You aren't a liability, Dany. You may not be able to shift like us, but you have the blood of the dragons, and they inspired greatness for generations. I'm sure you will do the same for us." 

She looked at him, his confidence for her is amazing, even she couldn't find that in her. She looked down and smiled, "I hope so." 

He chuckled, "I have been studying your history, I do admire your family's achievements and I hope I can be like them one day." She found him staring at her, smiling. "Sometimes, I wish I could fly just like them." 

"A pity I could not shift then." She laughed. 

He then turned into his wolf form, then he licked her face gently, cleaning the tears that painted her face, making her giggle. Then he lowered himself to the ground. _Well then, you could be the first dragon to ride on a direwolf's back._

_She smiled and quickly mounted him. As he lifted himself up, she hugged his neck, burying her face in his soft white fur. It made the direwolf turn his head back in confusion before she answered for him. "Thank you for everything you've done for me, Jon."_

_She heard him chuckle, Anytime Dany. And they continued their journey._

_******* _

After walking along the path that leads out of the forest, she found themselves on an edge, overlooking what it looks like a field of crops and farms. _Here we are. This is Torrhen's Square._

She can see the entire field in front of the square, it is full of life. Men getting their cows to plow the field, women milking their cows and nurturing the field, children playing along, and farmers bringing their wagons filled with hays. A few direwolves padding along, watching them as well. Some did help such as helping women bringing buckets filled with corns and placing them on their wagons, but otherwise, they are guarding the humans. 

Dany watched them in awe. This is another side of humans helping each other to settle down, she dreamed of this kind of life. But interacting with them is something that she isn't ready yet, so she asked, "Do we have to meet them?" 

Ghost observed the men before answering her. _No, I have everything I needed to report._

She is confused now. "How?" 

He was silent for a while before answering. _While the distance makes it easier to spot the situation, usually I don't speak to the guards for their status reports. Grey Wind, my brother Robb does that. From here, we can see that food progress is working well, just like what he reported a week ago._

She watched the landscape again to confirm his observation. The fact that the fields are full of life tells what he picked up, he really is good at this. 

Jon noticed her confusion and chuckled, _Don't worry, it'll take some time to get used to observing. It took me months to practice, I'll show you how later on._

She turned to him. "Truly?" 

The wolf nodded. _Aye, you are one of us after all._

Dany felt warmed at his remark. One of us. She had never felt this happy to be accepted, she stroked his neck in hopes that he knows that she really appreciates all he had done for her. "Thank you, Jon." 

He nodded. _Come, we should head back to Winterfell. Hold on tight, I might pick up my pace from here._

"Alright." She fisted his fur again as Ghost bounded off to where they came from. 

_******* _

When they arrived, they found his Lord Father strolling along around the forest in his wolf form. His intense gray eyes staring at the forest, observing everything until he noticed them both approaching him. 

The alpha shifted back to his human form. "You are back, my boy. With our new member, I see." He joyfully said before turning to her. "How's fare our new pack member?" 

She felt shy, she has never been this welcomed by anyone. "Thank you, Lord Stark. I am adjusting to the North. It is lovely up here." 

He chuckled at her. "I am glad you enjoyed it, the North have been our home for generations. And now, it is your home too. I feared that you might not feel comfortable here after what happened, but I can see our cub is helping you adapt." He looked at Ghost as he said this. 

Jon immediately switched to his human form and looked away from him. "I'm just doing my duty, Father." 

_Duty._ Is that all she is to him? She wondered. 

But Ned Stark wasn't having it either. "Now, now Jon. She is part of the pack now, and the pack sticks together, that means she is family. We protect one another, that is your duty. Must I remind you all the time?" 

He looked down at his remark. "Sorry, Father." 

_Family._ She had never experienced having a real loving one, longing it since she was a child. And now that he is allowing her to call them her family. 

Ned cleared his throat. "Now, back to your morning report, Jon. What do you have for me?" 

Jon cleared his throat. "Torrhen's Square is progressing well in their farming, their wagons are always loaded with baskets full of riped fruits and- OOOFFF!" 

A grey young wolf suddenly tackled Jon to the ground, startling Dany beside him. Ned was laughing at him, the grey wolf furiously wagged her tail. It then leaped off from him and shifted, revealing to be Arya. "Pinned ya, Jon!" 

Ned was still hauling with laughter, "That's very good, Arya!" 

Jon groaned as he sat up, "What? Where'd you come from, you runt?" 

His little sister giggled, "I was behind the trees the whole time. Did you see father? He didn't notice me at all!" Then she noticed Dany, and her excitement grew. "Hi Daenerys! I was looking for you everywhere! Father said that we will have our lessons together with you from now on!" 

This made her confused, she looked to Jon for answers, but he seemed to be as clueless as her. 

"Ah yes," Ned recalled. "I have assigned our Maesters to have you, Arya, and Bran to learn together starting tomorrow. I wanted you to join Jon at first, but I believe it would be wise for you to know our roots before going any further." 

Arya nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes! We will learn about the history of your family! Isn't it great Dany?" She excitedly told Dany and held her arm. "There will be Aegon, Visenya, and Rhaenys, the dragons, the war against the Blackfyres….." 

Ned picked her up before she could chatter even more. "Now, now Arya, calm down. She gets the point, I am sure she is as excited as you." Then he turned to Dany, "No offense dear child, but how far are your lessons?" 

She stuttered. "Well….I can read and write, if that's what you are asking." 

"Other than that? Poetry? History? Arts?" 

She fell silent and looked down, feeling ashamed for her lack of education. She had to run away and find food on the table everyday, the thought of learning wasn't even in the back of her mind as she had to survive. 

But she didn't expect for Ned to notice her discomfort. He puts Arya down and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I am sorry for all the things that you didn't deserve to take, allow us to make it up for you from here." He then cleared his throat, "as you heard my daughter, you will be taking lessons with her and Bran. I'm sure you would want to know more about your kind." 

"But…..but my family wronged you. I am not a Stark," she suddenly had to say it, she may not learn much about her family's history, but she had heard talks from the townfolks, of what her father did to the Starks. "I shouldn't be..." 

"Now now Daenerys", he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Just because you are a dragon and what your family did, does not mean you don't deserve it." 

"But- " 

He raised his hand to stop her protest. "Not another word, Dragon cub." He said firmly but gently as well. "You are one of us now, and as a member of the pack, they are to learn each and everyday to grow. I know you have potential in you, child, you just need to discover it. And I am willing to offer it to you." 

Daenerys is starstruck, unable to hold back a wide smile. She bowed respectfully, "Thank you, my Lord." She saw him smile warmly at her. 

Never in her life, she was offered something for free, there will always be a catch. Out of habit, she needs to know. "Is there anything I could do to serve your pack, Lord Stark?" She asked meekly as she looked at him. 

Ned raised his eyebrows, he looked up to the skies, then back at her. Then his grey eyes trailed to Jon, who is still standing beside her. "Well…..you can keep an eye on my boy, Jon. He tends to do something reckless and eventually hurt himself." 

"Hey!" Jon complained. 

"I mean it, boy." He stated. "You tend to turn wild and lose your way at times, just like when you were trying to hunt a savage deer." 

"I…that's…." he stuttered. 

"No, Jon. I will not have you coming back from your patrols with new injuries. From now on, Daenerys will patrol alongside with you before her lesson starts, and THAT is final." He commanded, Daenerys could feel the Alpha inside of him talking, standing his ground for his decision. 

Jon ducked his head, "Yes, father." 

"Good." He seemed satisfied with his answer. "Now off you go, I'm going for a meeting with my advisors. Jon, give Daenerys a tour around the castle, let her familiarize herself around here, but don't go out in town." 

Jon nodded, "Yes, father." 

His little sister came up to him then. "Father, may I join Jon and Daenerys on their morning patrol too?" Arya chimed in. 

Ned thought for a moment before asking. "Well, I don't see why not. But only if Jon scouts nearby." 

Arya whooped happily, making Dany smile in content. How lucky she is to be able to have a normal childhood. 

And at that, Ned shifted to his grey wolf form and bounded away. Dany watched him gracefully disappeared behind the Castle walls, he really is an honorable man, and his teachings are taught to Jon as well. Jon is right, she did feel safer now. 

A hand suddenly dragged her out of her thoughts and pulled her, she turned to see Arya holding her hands, "Come on, Dany! We'll show you around Winterfell!" She tugged on her hand before calling out to Jon, "Hurry up, Jon!" 

Jon chuckled, he wondered how Arya managed to know her nickname. Probably when he spoke to Dany on her first day here. Without a word, he followed them both into the castle. 

_******* _

The job was supposed to fall to Jon, but Arya was so enthusiastic that she was the one who showed Dany along whilst he walked beside her. She passionately told Dany what each room is, she really is welcoming her. Jon is thankful that his little sister is the one leading them, she is so happy that all the people who used to give him and Dany funny looks turned to smiles the moment they saw the princess of Winterfell. As she happily greeted them, they forgot about Jon and Dany's status, as if treating them as their own, but Jon knew that they are doing it for the sake of the princess. Maybe Arya should tag along with her more often. 

They were taking a tour around the training grounds when they heard a group of laughter, Jon had the sudden urge to keep the two girls close. He quickly had Dany stay close behind him, Arya stopped chattering immediately when she saw whom the group of people are. 

Theon Greyjoy and his two of the pack guards that Jon didn't bother to remember their names, one is tall, lean and smug-looking with long hair, whilst the other is snarky and devilish looking. Jon named them Horseface and Underfoot. Theon wore his tunic and fancy breeches just like the others, he whistled and came up to them, but his eyes went straight to Dany, "Well, well, look who is here." He teased as he walked towards them, "It's the famous Dragon cub, the bastard, and the runt." 

Jon immediately had Dany close to him, trying to stay calm even when he wanted to punch him. "Dany, this is Theon Greyjoy. Lord Stark's ward." 

"That's right." He remarked proudly. "I come from the Iron Islands, the home of the Krakens. Though in here, I am cursed to be a wolf until I get back to my home island." He then eyed Dany as if she's a piece of meat, "And you must be Daenerys Targaryen." 

"I…yes, my prince." She stuttered. 

"Ah, you were taught courtesy. Then this will be easy." He then turned to Jon, "You see Jon? This is how you treat a prince." His remark made his other two friends laugh, but it fumed him. He felt his hands clenched as he watched him walked closer to Dany. "Why don't you come with me, Lady Daenerys? I'll introduce you to the other packs and help you find a better guidance than this lowly bastard." 

=Jon clenched his jaws and fist, but he couldn't do anything. But he couldn't do anything because all the choice is Dany's, he doesn't have the right to object. 

_His sister though, didn't like what Theon had said to him, "Go away, Theon. Father said that Jon and I will accompany Daernerys, not you."_

__

__

But he only laughed. "But Father would be most grateful if our Dragon member is guided by a prince, be reasonable little Lady." 

Arya fumed, "I am not a lady." 

Jon gently tugged Arya, "Let it go, Arya." 

"Yes, little sister. Let it go." Theon mocked, then he looked at Dany again and this time outstretching his hand for her. "Now, allow me to guide you around Winterfell." 

But Dany didn't take his hand, instead she took Jon's arm. "Thank you for your kindness, my prince. But I will be fine with Jon." She stated firmly, Jon felt her hands gripping his muscles, making his stomach flutter as he looked at her. He felt happy that she chose him over Theon. 

Theon must've felt his pride was kicked down, for he grabbed Dany by her arm. "Now don't be ridiculous, princess." His tone turned dark. "I am a prince of Iron Island and I say you come with me- OWWW!" He screamed in pain and he loosen his grip, his cry startled Jon and Dany, "Let go of me, Arya!" 

Jon and Dany quickly looked to see Arya has transformed into her wolf form and bit down Theon's thigh, she growled and snarled until he is several feet away from them. That's when Arya let go and stood her ground firmly in front of Jon and Dany and barked at Theon and his companions. 

"Keh, Nymeria is out." Horse scowled. 

Underfoot only smirked. "Doesn't mean we can't join in the fun." That's when he shifted into a brown direwolf, a bigger size than Nymeria, and he growled at her. But she only stood her ground and barked at them, but that only made Theon and the other man to shift as well into a direwolf. Theon turned into a dark grey direwolf whilst the other man turned into a dark grey direwolf, the ward prince took the lead in the middle and snapped at Arya, though she didn't flinch. 

Jon immediately shift into Ghost and had Nymeria under him for Theon to face him instead of her, he snapped back at him. Nymeria took the chance to slip out of him and stood in front of the frightened Dany, protecting her from them. 

_Back off, half-breed._ Theon growled. _The Dragon cub comes with me, and we will call this even._

But Jon only growled back, not replying to him. He steadied himself, preparing for any attacks. 

Until a loud roar echoed the ground from the entrance. 

_WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?_ A furious roar of a bear came. From the entrance, Robb and Ser Rodrik walked out in their forms. Robb, or he should say Grey Wind immediately bounded to Jon's side, standing his ground, shielding Dany and Nymeria from their views, and growled at them. The Black Bear, Ser Rodrik, thumped his way between the fighting wolves. 

_That's enough!_ The black bear snarled at Theon and his gang, _You three, shift back and get inside NOW!_

Theon sneered, then he and his friends shifted into their human forms and leaves for the castle.

Ghost carefully watched them disappear behind the walls of the castle before he shifted back to Jon, his half-siblings and mentor did the same. Robb wore his prince outfit, black tunic and breeches, Ser Rodrik with his training attire.

"That was close." Robb pointed out and he looked at Jon, Dany, and Arya.

Arya then turned to Jon, "You should've fought back when he called you a lowly bastard!"

Jon sighed and looked at her, "They were only playing, Arya."

She pouted and crossed her arms, "He's not supposed to even call you that. It's wrong."

Jon couldn't help but smile and ruffled her hair, making her giggle. "Let him say what he wants, I'll beat him in training for that."

A smile immediately crossed her lips, "I can't wait to see that, I hate him." She remarked, her brows narrowed, and her grey eyes trailed back to where they last saw Theon.

Robb laughed, "Calm down, little sister, he'll get what he deserves." Then he turned to Dany, "You must be Daenerys, I'm Robb Stark, Jon and Arya's brother and son of Lord Stark." He stretched his hand out to her, as she took it, Robb placed a kiss on her hand before letting it go. Jon felt a small sting in his heart as he watched the exchange, but he ignored it.

She blushed and smiled at Robb, "It's an honor, my prince."

He chuckled, "Why the honor is all mine, my Lady. I am most excited to have a Dragon amongst us, isn't that right Ser Rodrik?"

Their mentor chuckled, "Well, it'd be a fine addition indeed. Too many wolves will bore the pack, it's a good thing your Uncle is here."

Dany chuckled nervously, "Sadly, I can't shift into one."

"That doesn't mean that the blood of the dragons is in you, Dragon cub." He remarked, then his old eyes stared at her violet eyes with sincere and longing, something Jon have not seen in him. "Daenerys, you do not know how happy I am to finally meet you in person. I used to train your brother, Rhaegar, a long time ago."

Jon saw her violet eyes sparkled, something he find very admirable "You did?"

He stood up straight again, "Aye, a good lad indeed. I will never forget that boy, grew up strong, noble, and wise. I was so sure that he would rule the realm justly even if he can't shift." He smiled, then he placed both his hands on her shoulders gently and looked at her, searching for a trace of memory of her family from her face. "Look at you, little cub. You have grown beautiful like your mother and such manners like Rhaegar. I can see why our boy here came to rescue you and fought for you to join the pack."

Jon was taken aback and looked away, he felt his blood rushed up his neck and cheeks. "Well….that's….." His eyes turned to Dany adjacent to him, her violet eyes staring at him, cheeks turning a bit red, but smiling at him warmly. Her happy face gives him warmth in him somehow, he couldn't help but look at her for a bit too long.

Then he felt Robb elbowed him and sniggered, then he howled like a love-sick wolf. Jon playfully pushed him away, his brother only laughed.

Luckily Arya came to the rescue, walking up front Ser Rodrik, "You met Queen Rhaella and Prince Rhaegar, Ser Rodrik? You never told us that!"

The mentor laughs, "That's another story to tell, pup. I can't have you chattering about the dragons while you are in your sewing lessons." He then winked at her, making her realize her forgotten lesson today.

Arya froze, eyes wide in shock. Then she hid behind Dany, clutching on her dress, which Jon finds it odd yet lovely to see his sister bonding with Dany. "You are not here to take me to her right?" Dany smiled down at her and stroked her hair.

Robb chuckled, "Don't worry, Ser Rodrik and I are here for our own account." Jon always thought Robb is a wonderful brother, a true heir he is, but he is willing to mingle with Jon no matter his status, same goes with Arya. He always felt closer to them.

"Alright, enough of the chattering, cubs." The Maester of arms then turned to Arya, "Shouldn't you be at your sewing lessons with Septa Mordane today?" he asked her cheekily.

Arya turned red and looked down, "Well….I...uhm…."

"ARYA STARK!", a loud female shout came from the Castle, making them freeze. "WHERE ARE YOU, CHILD? YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE IN YOUR SEWING LESSONS!"

The little cub startled, she immediately shifted into Nymeria and tried to dart away, but Jon was faster. He shifted to Ghost and quickly caught the she-wolf before she could go any further, his giant paw weighed her down.

 _Hey! Let go, Jon!_ She struggled.

But Jon is strong with his grip, _You have lessons, little pup. You don't want your mother to hear that you miss this._

_I don't care what Mother says! I don't want to go to that stupid lesson! I want to go with you and Dany!_

Ghost huffed, then he thought of something. _Tell you what, you join this lesson, then you can come with me to my next patrol to the Lonely Hills next week._

Nymeria immediately stopped struggling, then she turned her head to Jon, her grey eyes wide with excitement. _Promise?_

He released his grip and licked her head, _I promise Arya._

Tail wagging, she yipped. She licked his nose and bounded to the castle. She then shifted back and turned to them, "See you all later!" and she skipped happily into the castle.

Jon watched her until she disappeared into the castle, feeling a warmth for her. It was always Arya who would turn his brooding nature around, though sadly he couldn't always be with her.

He felt a warm hand stroking his neck, turning to see it was Dany. Her violet eyes staring at his red eyes, "You know how to get her attention very well."

He licked his nose where Nymeria trailed her tongue on, _Let's just say it's a bargaining tactic._

She giggled at his remark, which Jon finds amusing.

Ser Rodrik cleared his throat, grabbing their attention. "Right, so I hope you are familiar with Winterfell, Daenerys. After all, it'll be your home from now on." Jon saw her smile at his statement, he wondered when the last time she felt she had a home.

Their mentor continued, "I am sure Lord Stark have told you about your lessons with Arya, you can also join the other maids to help you around Winterfell. Stay by Jon's side, he's one of my best students, so I trust he can keep you safe."

Jon felt a rush of pride, especially in front of Dany. He immediately straighten his posture, _As you say, Ser_ . At the corner of his eyes, he can see Dany smiling at him, her cheeks blossomed red.

"Hey, am I not your best student?" Robb complained.

"You are going to be the next Alpha of Winterfell, young Wolf." He remarked. "I want you to be more than that, understood?"

"Understood." He confirmed.

"Excellent." Ser Rodrik remarked. "Now, who's hungry?"

*******

The four of them entered the dining hall, and this time there are more people. Dany could smell roasted beef, bacons, and so many other foods. She used to beg for food and now the fact that it's willingly served is something that she needs to get used to, everything is new to her.

As they reached for the table to grab some food, she felt Jon stiffen beside her as he saw something amongst the crowd. She turned to him to see his face turned pale, "Jon, is there something wrong?"

He took a moment to respond, "I…I need to report back to my uncle, you go eat with Robb and Ser Rodrik. I'll see you all later, Robb will take care of you." He gave a silent nod to Robb, then he left without saying another word, she could tell that something is bothering him the moment they entered the hall. She watched him leave, and the moment he disappeared, she suddenly felt lonely.

"Come, Daenerys." She felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked to see that it belonged to Robb. "Let's get something to eat."

She nodded and followed Robb to fill her plate with roasted beef and egg, then she followed Robb and Ser Rodrik to sit at a far corner of the table. For the majority, the people in the hall ignored them, which pleases her.

Ser Rodrik wolfed down his beef like he hadn't had anything to eat since the morning, "Ahh, the Starks are always a master in cooking their meat. I will fall asleep easily tonight, thanks to that council meeting yesterday, training is canceled for now."

"Aye, I'd like a break from sparring anyway," Robb said, then he turned to Dany. "So, Daenerys…."

"Please, my prince. Call me Dany." She smiled.

"Alright, Dany. Then you can call me Robb." He stated. "So, Dany…how do you like Winterfell?"

She shrugged, "It's hard to say. I have only been here for a day, but the North is wonderful. Everyone is so joyful and happy."

Robb nodded as he chewed on his meat, "Aye, Jon showed you around on his morning patrol, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"A good start, he knows how to make you fall in love with the North. You will definitely love it here." He popped another beef in his mouth.

"Aye" Ser Rodrik agreed, "The other clans are so depressing I tell you, all about politics and nonsense that makes your head hurts and no views like here can help you get your mind off to wonder. But the North? We mind our own business, it's full of life." He wolfed down his meat as he told Dany before looking at her again.

"But why aren't you a wolf, Ser Rodrik?"

"I am a teacher, cub. And a teacher has got to show discipline to their students, so I finished a training from the Mormont clan, and they gave me permission to use their clan form to train each clan that I am hired to. As of today, the Alpha Lord Stark has assigned me to train their cubs after your brother."

Dany perked up at the mention of her eldest brother. "What was Rhaegar like? Was he difficult?"

The mentor laughed, "At first, aye. A feisty young dragon cub prince, just like this one here." He slapped Robb's back, making him choke on his meat. The young prince gave him a side-eye before resuming to his food, the mentor looked back to Dany. "Tell you what cub, you can come to their trainings some time, will give you a good picture of what training your brother went through, and if you want to know more about your family, I'd gladly tell you."

Dany's eyes widened with joy, "Truly?"

He wiped stains from his mouth with his hand, "Aye, it's a nice getaway from all the serious stuff."

Dany felt her heart soared, she has only been here for a day and the Starks are already welcoming her. They are all so kind she'll have to get used to it.

Well…. not all.

After they finished their food, she noticed Jon have not returned at all. She looked around for any signs of him and found none. "Where is Jon?"

Robb drank, but he didn't look at Dany and stayed silent for a while. The moment he did that, she knew something is up, "Is there something wrong?"

He sighed and he put his elbows on the table heavily, "Look behind you, do you see a middle-aged woman with black hair and a redhead hair lady at the very far corner?"

She did as he told her, searching. Then she found them, eating together happily. "Yes."

"That is my lady mother, Catelyn Stark, and sister, Sansa Stark."

"Alright." Not understanding where this is going.

"They…she is the one who ordered Jon to stay out of the hall if they are here. Sansa followed along."

As he said that, she felt like her heart sank. _Not the whole Stark family accepts me._ She remembered his words, the sad eyes that looked at her and at the horizon when he told her, as if longing for acceptance. Just like her.

"It's cruel, yes. But it was her order because of my father." Robb explained. "He brought home a babe that he sired with another woman, mother was close to kill Jon when she knew, but they each made agreements to let him stay." He then looked past Dany to observe them, "This is one of them."

Dany felt as if she is going to regurgitate, she drank her water and slowly stood up. "Thank you for bringing here, I think I'd like to go now."

He nodded and stood up as well. "Me too, come, I'll take you to him." Dany looked at him, her eyes widened as he knew his guess of her intention of leaving the hall. But he only chuckled. "He did told father that he would take care of you, so I'll drop you to him before I have to leave to help Ser Rodrik."

Dany smiled, relieved that he didn't think of it another way. "Thank you."

Robb nodded again before turning to his mentor, "I'll be back later, old man."

Ser Rodrik gulped his wine, "Fine. More food for me then." He stood up again carrying his plate and headed to load some more food. The two cubs then left the hall, but Dany managed to swipe a loaf of bread and hid it in her pocket dress. She thought Jon might be hungry.

When they exited the dining hall, Robb turned to Dany, "Do you have a clue where he may have gone to?"

She thought for a moment, "He told me that he is going to give his reports to Benjen."

He nodded, "Alright, follow me then. I think I know where he's headed to."

*******

They found, not only Jon but Benjen as well outside their uncle's hut at the open field where Jon first brought Dany to. They have shifted to their respective forms and it looks like they are sparring, Jon's direwolf form is taller, but their uncle's muscles look bigger. Robb and Dany watched them from the entrance of the hut.

The white direwolf was pinned down by the black panther, his paws pressed his throat, hissing at him. But the wolf swatted its paws at his jaws and managed to throw him off him, giving him time to get back up again.

"Come on, Ghost." Robb murmured. "Show Uncle Benjen what you've got."

Dany quirked an eyebrow when she heard him, "Ghost?"

"Oh, it's Jon. Some of us give ourselves nicknames in our forms, it helps us stay focus in our shifting." He explained. "For me, it's Grey Wind or The Young Wolf. Some of the pack members called me Grey Wind, others called me The Young Wolf. But I prefer Grey Wind."

"I see," she hummed. "I guess I am known as the Dragon cub even when I can't shift."

Robb chuckled, "Don't worry about it, you'll be just fine amongst us. Let's watch them."

Dany smiled, and observed the fighting shifters.

Ghost's blood-red eyes narrowed to the black panther, he circled and observed him carefully. It wasn't long before the panther pounced at him, claws extended and jaws opened wide, baring his teeth. Ghost dodged the attack, as soon as his uncle landed, he, in turn, pounced at him. But Benjen was quick to react and they ended up grappling and snarling at one another on their hind legs, trying to sink their teeth in their neck. But Ghost, being taller than the panther, managed to push him away and pounced at him again. The white wolf is trying desperately to pin him down, but the panther clawed his legs and managed to swat his jaws, making Ghost backing off again. The White Wolf became frustrated and charged at him again, ramming the panther off the ground.

"Impressive, aren't they?" Robb softly whistled.

"Yes, is this how you all trained?" Dany asked, curious about how the Starks sparred because they look like they are killing each other instead.

He placed his hand on his chin, "Sometimes we do, but not this intense though."

"What?"

"Usually we train with the wolves, friendly sparring, the one who wins is the one who managed to pin their snout down." He explained. "But this one looks like the one who wins is if one managed to pin the other down on their neck with their jaws."

She gasped and looked at him in horror, "But that's how killing works."

"Aye, this is another level of training. So far, Uncle Benjen told me that among all of us training, Jon….or should I say, Ghost, is the only one who managed to train so much this intense."

She gulped, is this why Lord Stark wanted her to watch over him? "But why would he do that?"

"To be stronger, of course. He is always the most hardworking amongst us, always trying to prove himself worthy." He smiled, "I guess it's because he didn't want anyone to just see him as a bastard.

Dany looked down sadly, it seems that she isn't the only one trying to prove to the world. She then resumed observing the spar.

Ghost had the panther pinned down on his side, as he struggled under his paws, the wolf sank his teeth on his paws. The panther yelped in pain.

As she witnessed the pain that the panther received, she couldn't help but scream in horror.

The White Wolf's ear perked up, he looked towards the source, and his grey eyes found Dany's violet eyes. She looked terrified, backing away from someone whom he realized is Robb. His brother held her back, looking at her with concern, but she continued to stare at him.

As the human in Ghost stared at her, afraid what she might think of him as he trained savagely with his Uncle, he felt his foe managed to slip out of his paw. The panther rolled away from him, then with all his might, he pounced at the wolf by the neck. He successfully pinned Ghost's head down, the wolf struggled, but the panther sank his teeth on his neck, but he didn't pierce it.

 _YIELD!_ He heard his uncle growled, he felt the panther's claws weighing him down at the side of his face, his teeth are close to stabbing open his neck as if ready to tear him apart.

Ghost had no choice, he stopped struggling. _I yield._

The black panther huffed and released his vice grips, backing away from him. Ghost grunted and growled, he got on his paws and shook himself, shaking the dirt and soil tainted on him.

Benjen did the same before he shifted to his human self, "What did I tell you before, Jon? Don't let your guard down."

Ghost heavily padded towards him, his lips still curling in frustration. _I almost had you._

His uncle crossed his arms, "And you would have." Then he turned back to see Dany and Robb a few feet behind them, Benjen smiled at them. "Thanks to our new pack member, I win."

Dany felt embarrassed, her reaction turned out to be a distraction. She shyly placed her hand on her arm and looked down, Robb patted her shoulder, "It's alright, Dany. It must've been your first time seeing such training isn't it?" She nodded. "Don't worry, it's not like anyone died here. Besides, Jon needs to stop these trainings." He turned to the direwolf and Uncle Benjen as they walked towards them. "Isn't that right, brother?"

Ghost shifted to his human form. "Depending on the question." Jon then turned to Dany, "Are you alright, Dany?"

She looked at him and nodded, still shocked after witnessing the intense spar and embarrassed for what she did.

Robb luckily answered for her, "Don't worry, brother. Our new member just witnessed her first savage fight, which you shouldn't be doing too often, Jon." He crossed his arm, quirking an eyebrow at him. "When was the last time you had this savage training with Uncle?"

Jon fell silent for a while, his ducked his head and ran his fingers on his hair. "Well…three days ago."

His brother sighed, then he turned to their uncle. "Uncle, I think we need to stop this for a while."

Uncle Benjen scratched his bearded chin, "Well, if the Dragon cub isn't used to this yet then we'll have to pause this kind of training first."

Jon stared at him in horror. "What?"

"Jon, you and I have done this training a lot of times. You have done well, take a break, Wolf cub. It's good for you, we don't have to come back with scars all the time." Then he turned to Dany and grinned, "You don't want to look bad in front of Lady Daenerys, don't you?"

Jon coughed, Dany's cheeks turned red, then she looked away.

Uncle Benjen then walked towards her, giving her a warm smile. "Hello there, Lady Daenerys. Sorry you had to witness us like that, it's Jon's way to calm himself down apparently." He laughed, then he stretched his hand out to her, "I'm Benjen, ranger of the Night's Watch and trainer of these insufferable wolf cubs."

Both brothers groaned, "Hey…"

Dany giggled, feeling the shock she had earlier diminished with the warm welcome she received again. She took his hand, "Hello, Ser Benjen. It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for speaking for me yesterday."

He chuckled. "My pleasure as well, and don't worry about yesterday. If Jon brought you here, then I suppose he knows that he is protecting a good person, didn't you my boy?" He nudged his nephew, Jon only looked away shyly. "Right, since the three of you are here, why don't you all sit there under the tree, I'd like to discuss a few things with you all. Wait there, I'll get us something to drink." He waved them to the tree near his hut.

As the three cubs sat on the shadows forming a circle, Robb turned to Jon with, resting his elbow on his knees and his head resting on his hand. "So, what happened to 'giving morning report?'"

Jon shrugged, "Waiting for you all to finish eating, thought to do something with Uncle Benjen."

"By doing those trainings again?"

He shrugged again, "Why not? It's a good way to improve my skills."

"We are not going to war, Jon."

"Well, you never know. You saw those lions."

"Father can manage them." he retorted back. "You saw how they backed away without a fight."

Jon lowered his head, holding his hand, "I suppose so. Still….."

Dany knew he was hiding something other than the lions, he did mention that he sparred like this before they even met. But she didn't want to bring it up yet, so she tries to break the tension, "Are there other trainings aside sparing that you all do?"

Jon immediately perked his head up, his grey eyes faded the fire in it. "Well, there's the running and the books we have to learn with the maesters."

"Aye, and Jon is good at 'running' away from the 'books'." Robb grinned at him.

Jon frowned, he picked up a stone and lightly threw it at him, which he managed to block by raising his arm. Dany giggled at their exchange, Jon's frown suddenly turned into a smile as he saw her. His frustration of defeat seems to fade, replaced by a warmth in his heart.

Grass crunching made the three of them search for the approaching source, revealing to be Benjen with a tray of four glasses. He sat between Robb and Dany, "There you all go. Help yourself, don't worry it's not wine, just water." He offered them all as they respectively took one.

The four of them drank, then Benjen went to the point. "Anyway," he set his cup down on the tray, "As you may know, Daenerys here is new and probably the whole Westoros have not heard the existence of a dragon for decades yet. So, here is what will change now."

He looked at Robb, "Robb, from now on, you scout the towns and cities. Take Theon and the other packs with you, but not Jon. Report whatever meetings and reports you have, Jon will cover the North areas. As a prince, you will need to build good relationships among your people and know your men. Understood?"

Robb nodded, "Aye, Uncle."

"Good," Then he turned to Jon. "Jon, you volunteered yourself that you will take care of Daenerys. So, no more talks about joining the Night's Watch, and only scout the North. The stunt you pulled at the lions was enough to piss them off, so stay away from the South. Understood?"

Jon nodded, "Crystal clear."

Did she hear that right? Jon wanted to join the Night's Watch?

"There will be times I will have both of you have your patrols together, but for now, I'd like to Robb to learn on his own first. It's what alphas would do." Benjen remarked, then he turned to Dany. "Daenerys, as you may know, not everyone is fond of the dragons as we do. Therefore, I am forbidding you from leaving Winterfell and entering towns, cities, or villages."

Dany slowly nodded, they had taken her in so she may as well obey whatever they asked for of her.

But Jon felt horrified at the idea of her not leaving the castle. "Forbid to leave Winterfell? Are we imprisoning her?"

"No, Jon. It's just for the time being until we know things are well for Westeros to have her around. By now, words should already spread that Daenerys is in Winterfell thanks to the Lannisters, we'll see how they react, especially King Robert."

The mention of the Stag King brought shivers down Dany's spine. How indeed will he react to her?

But Benjen didn't look too concerned about that, "Don't worry, we have the whole pack to protect Daenerys. They just need time to adjust having you around, child." He smiled at her. "I am sorry you may feel locked up here, but it's for the best.

"However, whenever Jon is in his patrol to the North, you will go with him so he can still keep an eye on you." Dany silently felt happy that he's allowing him to stay by her side, then Benjen continued, "Lord Stark mentioned that you will have your lessons with Arya and Bran from now on, but that won't be in the morning. In the meantime, you will learn the ways of the wolves with Jon or Robb or both. Preferably, Jon should do the task since he was the one who helped you, but I am sure Robb can help Jon with that as well."

Jon and Robb nodded, "Not a problem, uncle." Robb agreed.

"Excellent." He stated, then he patted Dany's shoulder. "Well then, Daenerys Targaryen, welcome to Winterfell. I hope you will like it here, you may find some of us are complete arses, but we all protect one another no matter what."

They all laughed at his remark, Dany haven't felt like this for such a long time. Safety, comfort, and…dare she say…family?

"Right, I am starving from all the sparring with Jon, trying to make him sit is like trying to make Arya be quiet and be a lady."

Jon frowned, "Hey…."

Benjen laughed, "Just a joke, my boy." He stood up, "I…. am going to the dining hall. Anyone care to join me?"

Robb followed Benjen, "I'll join, I left Ser Rodrik there. Going to need to bring him back to help assign his new lessons to the new recruits."

Benjen turned to the ones who are still sitting, "Jon? Daenerys?"

Jon shook his head, "I'll stay here until Lady Catelyn is out of the Dining Hall."

Benjen understandably nodded at him, then he turned to Dany. But Dany didn't feel like it to be in a room who ordered her savior to leave in her presence. "I have eaten with Robb and Ser Rodrik, thank you. I'll stay with Jon."

Jon turned to meet her, she looked at him as well, they both smiled.

He quirked an eyebrow up but nodded, "Alright, I'll come back for you when the Lady is done. Until then, see you both later." He smiled and left.

Robb followed, "Bye Jon, Dany." He waved at them and walked beside his uncle.

When they both are far ahead already, Jon decided to speak. "I suppose, Robb told you why I didn't join you all before."

Dany turned to him and nodded sadly, "Yes, it's awful to hear it. I'm sorry."

He chuckled, "Don't worry, that's how she is to me. I got used to it."

"But it's not your fault."

He sighed, "It doesn't matter. It's just like what Theon said." He smiled at her, trying to cover the sadness and pity she felt for him. Although it's nice for someone to worry of him, but he prefers no one should worry of him. "I am a bastard, Dany. It's something I have to get used to."

But Dany isn't going to let him think lowly of himself, not after how he fought so hard to save her. "Is that why you trained so intense with your Uncle like that?"

He fell silent, not looking at her. At that moment, she knew she was right. "Jon, being a bastard doesn't mean you have to throw yourself in harm's way."

"Who says I am?"

"Your training does, it scares me, Jon You could have gotten yourself hurt." She told him in concern.

He stayed silent again, looking at the far distance. She knew he was doubting himself again.

She sighed, he is just not getting it. Then she thought of another tactic, she scooted closer to him and placed her hand on his on the ground, "Jon, I too know what it feels like. For nobody to want you."

That caught his attention, he then turned to her. He never thought of someone having the same experience as him.

Dany smiled at him, "I am really glad that it was you who found me, Jon." She then fished the bread she took from the hall out of her pocket and handed it to him. "Here. I suppose you were hungry, after all the patrolling and training you had to do."

Jon looked at the bread in her hand and took it. He smiled at her, making her stomach flip. "Thank you, Dany."

She smiled at him, then she looked at the horizon, watching the sunset, together with Jon as he ate the bread.

From a far distance, Ned Stark observed the cubs in his wolf form. Thanks to his form, he was able to hear both of their exchange from far. He huffed sadly and padded away into the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's not too long, please let me know what you think ^^ Oh geez it's 1 am, time flies. Till next time!
> 
> -Claire


	3. Southerners and Rearrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter explores the reaction of Robert, Dany's adjustments amongst the wolves, the training that they had to do, and of course, our lovebird's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you so much for all the positive reviews, faves, and follows! I never thought this would get so much readers, thank you very much!
> 
> For all your rewards, here is a new chapter. Sorry, this one took longer because I had to brainstorm on how to het their reaction right and the relationship of our lovebirds. I got time to write some more since the Corona outbreak. Stay safe everyone! Let's also send our prayers to Tormund and Ellaria Sand so that they will recover soon.
> 
> Also, I have been helping a fellow author on his fanfic called The Snow Dragon by Patriot-112. Check out his fic! And be sure to check out my other Jonerys fic "Defiers of Fate", you can click on my profile to find it.
> 
> Nuff said. Enjoy ^^

News of the Dragon cub in Winterfell traveled fast. It wasn't long before Lord Stark received a message from King's Landing that the Stag King will visit Winterfell to see the Dragon cub and that he is already on his way with the lions. The Alpha Stark immediately held a council just like before to inform of their possible arrival tomorrow.

At the mention of the Stag King and the lions, Dany began panicking. She became rigid beside Ghost, fearing what they would do to her and the pack. The alpha noticed her tense, so after the meeting, he made all his cubs, and Dany stay behind to have a conversation before they meet the king, they all shifted back to their human forms.

"Child, you do not need to worry about Robert. He only wants to see you." He reassured her.

"But…. but what if he wants to take me? What if he is going to punish you for taking me in?" She panicked, Ned can see so much fear in her violet eyes. "Please, if he wants to take me-"

"He won't take you, cub. I promise. Robert is my friend, and he respects my way of leading."

Dany heard those words before, she shook her head furiously. "No, Lord Stark. You don't understand." Her eyes are already forming tears, "Lord Tywin and King Robert have long wanted me dead, my family did so many crimes towards his family and yours. I have been running away for my whole life from his assassins."

"I know, and I am sorry that you had to go through that." He sincerely told her. "But did you also know that it was I who stopped his hired assassins from going further?"

She froze at his statement, her eyes widened at the revelation. It caught the attention of his cubs as well, especially Jon. "You stopped Robert's assassins from looking for Dany?"

So he gave her a nickname, he noticed before continuing his tale, looking at the cubs. "Aye, a few weeks after Queen Rhaella, and Viserys disappeared, Robert immediately hired assassins to find them. It was only a few days later when I heard about this. I told Robert to stop this madness and leave them be. Of course, he didn't want to. He was paranoid that they would want to form a rebellion to take back their kingdom, which I told him that it was absurd. Then he called me a fool for not wanting revenge after what the dragon family had done to us and the realm."

Bran, who has been silent the whole time, became curious, "So what did you do?"

"I had a long debate with him, but when I managed to finally convince him the next day, Ser Willem has already been killed." He said sadly, recalling that horrific day when the assassins presented his body. "But because he is dead, it was simpler for me to convince him since the guard of the dragon is dead."

The cubs were silent for a moment, then Robb wondered. "He wasn't happy that you asked that from him, wasn't he father?"

"Aye, but we all must abide the ancient laws. Our laws are sacred, we do not pry on the innocence no matter what their other family member had done. Rhaella never made any orders to kill anyone, it was her husband. Viserys was only a child back then and Daenerys was not born yet." He gently explained to the cubs. "Are you going to punish someone for a crime that they didn't commit?"

Jon then scoffed, "But the lions and Stag did more of the killing. Then Viserys eventually went mad."

"And you saved her from him anyway, which goes back to what I told you, Daenerys." He looked back to her, she no longer looked frightened. "I am sorry that Viserys had to end up like that, but it may also be a good leverage so that King Robert will not be too paranoid that we have you in our pack."

Dany sniffed and looked down, "But I am not a Stark, just a member of your pack. He could still take me." The fact that he saved her life from the very beginning must've been overwhelming for her.

"Arya? Sansa?", he called his daughters.

"Yes, father?" the girls responded simultaneously.

"What did I use to tell you after you had a fight with each other? Would you care to tell Daenerys?"

They groaned for a while from the reminder, then Sansa recited first, "In winter we must take care of one another. Look out for each other."

"And…", Ned said.

"The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives." Arya finished it.

He nodded and smiled at them, "Precisely, I hope you heed my words, girls." He saw they looked at each other and looked away immediately, making him chuckle, then he turned back to Dany. "You see, child? We take our words truly. You are not a wolf, aye, but you are part of our pack, and by our own law, we protect each other, even from the King. Understood?"

The girl sniffed again, then she nodded. "Thank you, Lord Stark."

Ned smiled at the girl, then he patted her shoulder. "Now, let's get back, shall we?"

And the pack went back into the castle.

*******

The next day, his wolf scout informed of his coming arrival, all of Winterfell then prepared for the king. Ned had his family upfront in the castle, waiting for his arrival and to be the first to greet them. The Dragon cub stood behind Jon.

The Southern came with a grand entrance. A carriage with stags and lions at each sides of it, and a few members of the Kingsguard shifters. All the Kingsguard are albino lions, sworn protectors of the King and Queen of the realm, long before the Lannisters.

They are all white feline, all except for Jaime Lannister, who led the carriage upfront. He leads the Kingsguard and because he killed the Mad King, Robert allowed him to keep his family form in his honor.

As they arrived, Robert stepped out of his carriage. Ned could've sworn he wasn't this obese the last time he met him, but here he is, putting up a lot of weight.

Dany whimpered behind Jon at the sight of them, he could hear her breathing harder. Jon sneaked a hand behind and found hers, he looked back to see her staring at him in surprise. He squeezed her hand, giving her reassurance that everything will be fine.

He saw her swallow, then nodded. He released her hand and looked front. The king is approaching them.

"Ned Stark!" He boomed in excitement, opening his arms. "It's been a while, my friend."

Ned laughed and received his old friend in a brotherly embrace. "Your Grace."

He was about to kneel down before Robert stopped him, "Enough with the formalities, is this how you treat your old friend? Come here you!"

They embraced in a brotherly hug, joyful to be reunited. Ned untangled first and looked at his friend from head to toe, "Look at you, Robert! What have you been doing?"

Robert only howled in laughter, "King's Landing has many great things I tell you, that's why I am…." He raised his hands to present himself to his friend, which only made them both laughing again. "Ahh yes, meet my mate, Cersei."

A woman with golden hair came behind them, one look at her hair and grumpy face is enough to know that she is the daughter of the lion. She bowed to Ned, "My Lord, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Ned knows she didn't mean it but went with it anyway, "The pleasure is all mine, my queen."

The Stark introduced themselves to the King and Queen, until their gaze fell to the silver-haired girl behind Jon. Robert's voice began to turn salty, "So this is the Dragon cub you adopted, Ned."

Jon can feel her fear, she is still looking down. Jon then stepped aside so that Robert can see her better, he whispered to her, "It's alright, Dany. Everything will be fine."

Dany's eyes met his grey ones for a brief moment, she gave him a sad smile before she finally gazed upon the man who killed her father. Jon can see that Robert is not happy to see another dragon in front of him, his face immediately fell after his joyful reunion.

He glared at Dany. "I have known you for a long time, Ned. I trust you and believed in your judgements in every decision I make in the past." His voice turned angry. "But this cub is something I need to hear from you directly."

Dany lowered her gaze, staying silent. Jon can see that she is doing her best to hide her fear.

"Come, Robert." Ned called out, knowing that his presence is fearing the girl. "We should discuss this inside. Tywin would want this discussion as well."

All the Lords and royalties went inside, leaving only Jon and Dany outside. When he stood beside her, she was still frozen from the presence of the king. She stared at the royalties who are going inside.

Jon stroked her arm, making her startle and she finally broke her gaze and looked at him. He gave her a reassuring smile, "You alright?"

Dany let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and nodded. He saw tears beginning to form in her eyes as she hugged herself, "I am afraid, Jon", she squeaked. "What if….What if they take you because you didn't kill me?"

"Hey, calm down." He placed both his hand on each of her shoulders. "Nothing is going to happen to me or any of us, alright? Father told us yesterday, we are a pack, we look after one another no matter how harsh the winter will be."

Jon can see that Dany is still doubting it. How can she not? Her caretaker died and her brother turned mad, all her life she was taught to keep running. He sighed, "Come, let's go to Uncle Benjen."

She nodded, and they both left to find his uncle.

*******

As they were on their way to his Uncle's hut, Jon began to sense something is wrong. The outside castle turned very quiet when all the royalties busied themselves inside, the guards and servants are already guarding the castle, and all the Kingsguard are inside.

But it seems…..not all are.

He heard a faint footstep from their backs halfway, then he pulled Dany before she can walk further.

"What is it, Jon?", she asked.

"Shhhh", he hushed her and looked around. Dany felt his tense and began to move closer to him, looking around on what seem to be the problem.

Jon can hear it coming from behind. He looked back to see a Kingsguard walking slowly behind them, his eyes gave him dagger stares. Jon didn't like where this can be going, he pushed Dany in front gently, "Come on, Dany." She nervously obeyed, and they picked up their pace.

Only to have another Kingsguard to block their path. From the looks of it, Jon knows that he means trouble.

He pulled her hand to get her closer to him. Dany held onto his arm, he can feel tense. As much as he wants to get mad at them, he tried to sound casual, "Good evening, good Sers. How may I help you?"

"My my…" the Kingsguard in front of them sneered, "How you've grown, Dragon cub."

Then the Kingsguard behind them spoke menacingly, "What's wrong, princess? We are here to take you home. I am Ser Meryn, I used to be your father's guard. So was Ser Mandon there."

Dany whimpered and shrank behind Jon, he knew he mustn't let his guard down. "Aye, and now you guard the Stag King."

"Ahh, you are the bastard cub that the lion said." Ser Meryn mocked him, "Maybe you should come with us for not killing the cub, we'll teach you properly on how to kill."

The two cubs backed away until their backs faced the wall, "Sorry, but as members of the pack, we are required to stay here."

"Not any longer." Ser Mandon growled, Jon can sense that he is preparing to shift. "Tell me, princess. Are you hungry?" The two Kingsguard began closing in to them, Ser Mandon teeth are turning into fangs. "Let's have a bite, shall we?"

At that, the Kingsguard transformed into a huge albino lion and pounced at them. Ghost immediately emerged and leaped to him, both shifters slammed to the ground and rolled away from Dany.

Ghost snapped and snarled at the lion, he managed to weigh him down. But as he was about to sink his teeth onto his paw, he heard a scream behind him. He turned to see Dany being cornered by the other young albino lion, ready to pounce.

Without missing a beat, he left his foe and ran to her. With all his might, digging his paws on the earth, he launched himself and slammed the lion away from her. The lion roared in shock, tumbling off the ground.

Ghost had Dany behind him now, protecting her from the albinos. On my back now, Dany! He lowered himself and she quickly climbed on his back, he rose to run away.

Only to be cornered by the huge albino, growling at them both. _You fight like a true warrior, I'll give you that, you filthy mutt._ The lion snarled, _Tell you what, you give us the cub, and you will be rewarded._

Ghost tried to dart another way, but it was also blocked by his ally. He snarled at them to keep them away, though it is only giving them little effects. He can feel Dany's arms enveloping his neck and her face buried into his fur, she was trembling in fear and heard her whimpering on his back.

 _I don't answer to you, Kingsguard. She stays with me._ Ghost snapped at them, lips curling and baring his teeth. If Dany isn't with him, he would gladly fight these lions.

Have it your way then. The lion crouched, ready to launch himself at the cubs. Ghost prepared himself to sidestep and tell Dany to hold on tight…..

Until another loud roar from a close distance stormed in. _MERYN! MANDON!_

They all turned to find the source of the roar, and saw a pair of lions running towards them, one young golden and a long-maned pale white lion. The long-maned albino ran and stood between Ghost and his members, then he gave a deep growl, making the other lions back away.

The golden lion calmly circled his members, _The King requires our presence in the castle. Let's not mingle around the castle, shall we?_

Ser Meryn and Mandon growled irritatingly, they gave one last glare at Ghost and turned to leave them. The golden and pale lion stood their grounds and watched them leave the scene.

Once they disappeared into the trees, all tensions earlier faded. The golden lion shifted back to his human form, revealing to be Jaime Lannister. He looked at the white direwolf, then at Dany. He bowed, "Forgive me, princess. They shouldn't have done that."

Dany peeked out from Ghost's neck, finding a young golden-haired man, armored with gold and silver plates and braces on him, looking apologetically at her. Beside him, the albino lion shifted into an old man, heavily armored. She wondered how his age didn't even ware him down, but nonetheless, he managed to keep his members away from her.

Ghost lowered himself for Dany to dismount him, he then turned back to his human form. "Thank you for your help, Ser Jaime. And…."

"Barristan Selmy, wolf cub. I used to be Lord Commander when my boy here finally earned his title as one. Now I teach him our ways." He patted the shoulder of the young lion, looking very proud of his successor. Then he turned to Dany, "Princess Daenerys, it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

She gave him a sad smile, "I don't think I deserve such title, good Sers. Daenerys would do just fine."

"Well…you are the daughter of someone we used to serve." The old man chuckled. "But if that's what you prefer, then we will go with it."

"I used to serve your mother, Daenerys." Ser Jaime said, he smiled at her, "I am sorry I couldn't save her …..or your father." He bowed his head, his shame seems to be real, so Jon relaxed.

Dany only shook her head, "No, I am sorry that my family caused you all the troubles. I understand what you had to do."

"So you knew." The golden lion said. "That I…I…"

She nodded sadly, "I had to understand why I had to run away when I was little."

"No words can describe how sorry I am, Daenerys. I wish there was another way."

Dany only smiled at his apology, "I understand, Ser Jaime. All is in the past now."

Jon saw the two Kingsguard looked at the young girl before looking at each other. From the look on their faces, it was like Déjà vu, that they had experienced that same kindness from the queen they used to serve herself. Come to think of it, from paintings, she looks exactly like Rhaella Targaryen.

Ser Jaime sighed as if trying to release the sadness after reminiscing the past, "Right, we should get going. The King and the Alpha would probably want to see us. Would you like us to escort you to wherever you are going, wolf cub?"

Jon shook his head, "We'll be fine from here. Thank you."

"As you wish, take care", Ser Jaime bowed again. It seems that not all will look down at him even if he is a bastard, or maybe because the daughter of the queen they used to serve is here. The golden lion then turned to Ser Barristan, "Come, Ser Barristan. Before the King wants our head."

The old man chuckled, "Until then, young ones."

And at that, they left the cubs on their own.

Jon watched them leave, he then turned to see Dany weakly smiling at them as she held her hands together. He smiled at her, "See, Dany?" he said, she turned to him, "Everything will be just fine."

She nodded.

Jon then shifted back to Ghost, then he lowered himself, Come, it'll be faster to get to my Uncle's this way.

"Alright." She agreed. She climbed on his back and off they went to wait for any news from his father and the Stag King.

*******

It was near evening when the Alpha and the King have finished their discussion, however, they didn't say anything to them. The two friends held a feast as if the discussion never happened, and Jon took it as a good sign. The royal family stayed at Winterfell for a few days before they finally left.

All except…..Ser Barristan. The white lion stayed back at the castle, mostly at the side of Ser Rodrik.

Jon was about to ask why is he still here when his Alpha father called for council again for everyone to join that evening.

That is when he announced everything, the good and the bad. This time though, he wants everyone to be in their human form, so that men will also know about this.

"My friends, brothers and sister, and my cubs." The Alpha began, "The King has renounced the claim of the Dragon cub's blood."

There were whispers and murmurs. But the Stark cubs were only smiling and looked at Dany, feeling relieved that they are allowed to have a new member who isn't a wolf. Even Sansa was smiling for her.

But there will always be a catch. "However,", he raised his voice, "In exchange, the Dragon cub is forbidden to keep her last name. From now on, Daenerys Targaryen is not amongst our pack. But Daenerys Stormborn is."

The cubs were surprised to hear this, and they all turned to Dany. The Dragon cub herself wasn't expecting this information, that she must relinquish her name. This time, the murmurs got louder, Jon can hear their exchanges.

"Erasing the dragon's name?"

"Is that against the law?"

"Are their clans, no more?"

"Is she to be a bastard?"

The murmurs became too loud, and that's when a roar silenced them. It was a new roar, one that doesn't belong to Ser Rodrik nor Benjen. It was the roar from the albino lion, Ser Barristan.

"Thank you, Ser Barristan." His father said before turning to the audience again, "As you know, we have a new member here, Ser Barristan the Bold. The Stag King wants him to stay and keep an eye on the cub."

The murmurs continued, but it was more to mockeries.

"That old man?"

"He is going to die before he can survive the next spring."

"I bet Ser Rodik's cubs can take him down easily."

The old lion roared again, but this time, it was louder that it startled everyone, even the birds flew from their perch. The mocking stopped immediately.

His father chuckled, "As you can see, the lion is not as weak as you may think. Ser Barristan was hand chosen by Ser Jaime Lannister to do his task, that means that he knew what he is doing." The Alpha said. "That is all I have to say. Dismissed."

The crowd dispersed, going back to their own tasks. When the Alpha met Dany's eyes, Jon saw that he gave her a sad look. Then he and his family left to go back to their chambers.

Jon and Dany went back to their chambers, after the meeting, Dany seem to be lost in thoughts after she was given another name. She was quiet the entire time they went back, Jon didn't want to say anything, he thought that the news is already too overwhelming for her.

She sat on the bed, her back resting on the wall, she wrapped her legs with her arms, her violet eyes stared straight at the wall. She looked so…. devastated.

Jon took his place beside her, sitting on the bed. "Dany."

She turned a bit to look him in the eyes, but it was brief before she turned back to stare at the dark walls. Jon sighed, "Are you…..", he changed his tactic, "How are you feeling?"

Dany shook her head. "I don't know."

"Sansa once said to me the same thing, but it turns out she had more to say." Jon said, recalling the time with his half-sister. "Arya told me she was ranting at her the whole time instead of to me or Robb." He laughed, it made her smile, but it was a sad smile. "Come on, what's on your mind? Is there anything I can help you?"

"I don't think anyone can."

"Oh," he said, he could guess that their earlier council had her weighing down, he doesn't want to force her to talk about it, but at the end of the day, she must speak about it. "Then…..can you tell me about it? Talking might help."

She shook her head, but he can see tears began to form in her eyes.

Jon sighed, girls crying in front of him is not something he has ever dealt before. Maybe with Arya, but she mostly ran to her mother or father, and she is mostly tough. This is completely foreign to him, he just doesn't want to say something that will make her even more upset.

So he did the one thing Lady Catelyn did if her cubs cried, he nervously wrapped an arm around her and pulled her towards him. It shocked her at first, then she began to relax. Now, her head rested on his shoulder, and her hair tickled his cheeks. It was an awkward position, but if she's calm, then so be it.

That's when her sobbing began. It was faint, then she inhaled hard, and finally cried. She turned her head and buried her face on his chest, crying into him. Her sadness is a stab to his heart, he then used both his arms to pull her to him and let her just stay there, letting it all out.

He doesn't know what it feels like to lose the very thing that is left of ones family, but he knows what its like to be alone. Sometimes, being around his siblings and uncle would ease him, but it was for a short period of time before Lady Catelyn would snatch them away from him on purpose. Uncle Benjen would be their alternative, but sometimes, he too just doesn't have the time to be with him since he is a ranger. He was always looked down throughout his whole life, that's why being alone is much better than being shamed on. He nearly joined the Night's Watch because of that, hoping that it would somehow prove his worth to everyone and be like Uncle.

That is….until he found her.

He stroked her back, hoping that it'll ease her. Her small body trembling with sadness, and her breath became ragged until she hiccupped. "You are going to hyperventilate, Dany. Come, breathe with me, alright?" He felt her nodding.

"Right, come. Breathe in with me. Inhale." They breathed in together, "Exhale." And breathed out together, they repeated the same exercise until she calmed down.

She didn't cry again, but he can still feel her awake. So he asked, "Better now, Dany?"

She nodded. "Thank you, Jon."

Unconsciously, he held her tighter. He was thinking to let her go, but it seems that she was the one who is not allowing him to, for she rested herself on his chest and from the looks of it, she's not going to move for a while.

They were silent for a while, just enjoying the quietness. Until she broke it with a whisper, "What am I going to do?"

Jon moved his head a bit, "What do you mean?"

"The Targaryens are no more, that name will forever be gone." Her voice is hoarse, "It was the only thing I ever had of my own family, I don't have anything else to remember them or honor their memories."

Jon praised her for wanting to keep her family memories going, even when her father and brothers were complete arses. She really doesn't deserve all the pain she went through. He stroked her back gently again, "They live in us now."

Dany shifted under his arms, pulling away from him. She looked confused at his statement, "It'll sound weird, but Uncle Benjen once told me, that whenever he felt alone, he would look to the stars. He said that the ones who passed on to another life, would look down on us from those stars. So, whenever we feel alone, just remember that they will always be there to guide us."

They both looked out the window, there are bright stars on the night sky, lighting up the solemn night. Jon continued, "I never knew my mother, and my father never wanted to talk about her to me. So I went to my uncle, and he was the one who told me this. He said that there are times that he missed his sister dearly, and that's when his habit on stargazing began."

She turned to him, meeting his grey eyes. "Did it help?"

"Well, I assumed that it did. Because he told me that he felt closer to my aunt. It sounded strange, but at the same time, it's oddly comforting." He said, "I did it as well, and strangely, I felt closer to my mother, even though I never knew who she was. But…..I felt like she has been guiding me all this time."

"How so?"

"Well…..I am here", he immediately answered. "There are times I felt like I just want to die rather than to live my whole life as a bastard. But…somehow, a part of me always tell me to be strong. And I like to think that it was my mother who whispers to me."

Dany smiled at his remark, she no longer has tears in her eyes, just the trails on her cheeks. But her smile faded a bit and looked down, "But if I am no longer a Targaryen, then…who am I?"

He placed a hand on hers, "You can be yourself, Dany." He eyes found his, he found that her violet orbs fascinating. He knew that her eyes are always violet, but it was never this deep, he felt like he could lose himself in her eyes. He managed to regain himself, "You can make your own path, be who you want to be."

She smiled again, Jon gave himself points for returning her comfort. She opened her mouth, "I don't know who I want to be."

She left her lips part a bit, he had to restrain himself from kissing her, so he quickly gazed away before meeting her eyes again. "Well…..tomorrow is your first day in your lessons right?" She nodded in confirmation, "Well, you can discover yourself there. Might give you some ideas."

She gazed away from him and thought about it for a moment, she seem to like the idea of exploring her own talents. She looked at him again, "What do you want to be, Jon?"

"Honestly now? I am not sure." He admitted. "I used to want to join the Night's Watch, thought I could prove myself there. But then…I met you, and it seems the pack is going to need more members to help ever since the lions confronted us…..so really, I guess we are on the same boat." He smiled at her, the last sentences were added ones so that it doesn't sound awkward.

Then they both chuckled, realizing that they both are just as confused. Then it was quiet again.

"Why don't we rest for tonight?", Jon changed the subject, "It's been a long day after all, and I have to patrol tomorrow morning." He got up to prepare himself to shift and sleep on the floor as usual.

"No", she pulled his hand back, surprising Jon though he did an excellent job in covering it. For he knew she felt nervous, her hand holding his is fidgeting. "I'm sorry, I…..I don't think I can sleep alone tonight." She fell quiet then, it seems that she is hoping that he understood her silent plea. To sleep beside her.

As if he could ever deny her, "Alright."

She smiled at him again, and she made room for him to lay down beside her. She rested her head on his pillows, "Goodnight, Jon." She murmured.

"Goodnight, Dany." And for the first time in their lives, they didn't feel alone anymore.

*******

Months after the Stag King's visit, Dany has been following the ways of the wolves and doing her best to fit in. Even if she isn't a wolf, she can still hear them communicating in their forms. She can hear that some accept her, but some are still wary of her. Neither less, she did all she can to be part of the pack.

As per Alpha Lord Stark's request, she goes to her lessons with Arya and Bran everyday. It wasn't easy at first, she did know how to read and write, but she hasn't advanced them as she only knew the basics. Luckily, the Maester Lord Stark chose was patient and didn't mind teaching a Dragon cub. He mostly taught her literature so that she can advance her learning and catch up with the youngest Stark cubs.

Arya and Bran were also helpful for her. They didn't mind at all having someone who is not their family member to join them. Dany was shy at first, but the cubs were very welcome towards her, and her insecurities began to fade. She also gets to know each of them better in the process.

Arya is the most enthusiastic in her learning of history. She was so absorbed with all the historical figures, especially the Targaryens. She would always tell everything she knew about them to her. Dany felt delightful knowing that not everyone has a grudge towards her family. However, if it weren't anything else related, Arya became less engaged in her lessons, especially in arts. There were times Arya would miss her lessons and Dany would find her watching Jon and the other pack members training the whole afternoon.

Bran, on the other hand, was the quietest and tolerable towards any lessons. Unlike Arya, he is a studious one. He too was, at first, shy around her, but quickly began to open up to her by telling anything about what he learned. He is the most studious amongst them both and Dany would sometimes find herself discussing art and literature and asking opinions about anything. He truly will be a great advisor for the future Alpha.

After their lessons, she would go to the training grounds where Jon, Robb, and sadly, Theon and his gangs, would train and wait for them. She wanted to hear more about her dragon family, to which Ser Rodrik obliged to keep his promise. As they train, he would tell her his story and at the same time, managed to keep the training cubs in check. If Dany finds herself walking to the training grounds by herself, Ser Rodrik will always accompany her. The black bear allowed her to watch the other cubs train.

Most of the time, Arya would join her to watch them train, and if she had the chance, she would pick a bow up and tried target practicing with Ser Rodrik. The young she-wolf can nearly be as good as the training cubs. Otherwise, the Septa would find her to continue her sewing lessons.

Bran would often join in to watch them train, but not too long. Most of the time, he would either lock himself in the library, go scouting around Winterfell with the other cubs or join her to watch the others train.

This day is the day that the cubs enter their new training, the Running of the pack. This training is a preparation for the real test for the next season. The wolf cubs are to race at The Lonely Hills before Benjen, the ranger panther, catches them. This is the most important tradition that all cubs must participate to be a true pack member.

Arya and Bran are told to join. Their mother didn't agree at first, but Ser Rodrik and Benjen insisted, especially since Arya spoke for Dany during the council. Ned feared that the lions may target her too, so she must be ready at all costs, including Bran. Sansa didn't bother to join since she believed that it is not for Ladies and Rickon was too young for such training.

So here they are, in the forest of Winterfell. As they gathered, Dany sat on a fallen tree. Beside her is Benjen, observing the cubs carefully in front of them.

The wolf cubs lined up to rows, yipping, and barking in excitement. The Stark cubs are aligned, there is Summer (Bran told her his wolf name), Nymeria, Ghost, and Grey Wind. Then next to the future Alpha is Theon and the rest of his gangs. And in front of the cubs is the black bear, standing on a boulder.

" _Alright! Listen up!"_ Ser Rodrik roared to get their attention, which effectively made the cubs straighten their backs and look at him.

"This is the North! In the North, we all hunt and..." he jumped down with a loud thud, making the cubs flinch, "We are all hunted." He walked slowly and eyed each of them, _"you see what that means?"_ he paused for a while before continuing, " _It means that you…..you don't want to get caught._ " He walked behind the cubs, " _That's why you can't join the true pack until you have passed the Running. It is a trial that every cub must go through to test their strength and see if you truly are part of the pack, even Lord Stark had to go through this."_

Whilst he is explaining, she saw Theon trying to mock Grey Wind, laughing and hissing at him. Amazingly, Grey Wind ignored him as if he is a wind. As he tried to annoy him again, the black bear slapped his back and roared, " _PAY ATTENTION!"_. The force sends the wolf sliding on the ground and whine, making the other wolves immediately silent. Theon went back to his position with his tail between his legs.

Ser Rodrik cleared his throat then, _"So…. 'what's the running Ser Rodrik?'"_ , he looked at Dany as he said this as if addressing her silent question before he turned back to the cubs. " _The Running is the hunt where you…..are the prey."_ A wolf whined as he said this, but she saw that Ghost didn't seem unfazed.

The black bear then looked to the panther, _"Now Benjen here, you all know Benjen, don't you? Friendly Benjen."_ The wolf cubs turned to their direction, looking at the ranger who is sitting sternly beside Dany. For a brief second, Ghost and Dany's eyes met. It was quick before all the cubs turned to the ranger, then Ser Rodrik continued, _"In the Running, Benjen will hunt you, and if he catches you….. you fail."_

 _"What happens if we fail?"_ Dany heard young Summer asked.

 _"YOU DON'T JOIN THE PACK!"_ the black bear replied harshly, making all the cubs shudder, including Dany. The thought of being kicked out of the pack and live on her own again scares her. She hugged herself, wishing Jon is beside her when she felt someone sat closer to her. _"But….I've never had one of my cubs fail._ " He grinned wickedly. " _And I am not going to start now."_

She turned to see that it was Ser Benjen, as if he sensed her wary. "Don't worry, little dragon" he gently told her, "It's his way to show discipline." His reassurance made Dany feel safe now, no wonder Jon thought of his uncle when he first brought her to the pack. They both watched them again.

" _Are we clear?_ " The black bear asked, the cubs nodded. " _Good, let's practice, shall we? Five laps!"_ , he said. " _In position!_ ". The cubs readied their stance, " _Wait…wait….GO!"_

And off the cubs ran, Ser Rodrik followed behind them, snarling and roaring at them to go faster. The black bear stayed closer to the youngest cubs to encourage them whilst the rest of the older cubs ran ahead.

Dany watched the cubs running in laps. She saw Ghost and Grey Wind on the lead as if competing with one another. In their laps, Ghost was always at the lead, sometimes Grey Wind will playfully snarl at him to slow him down and managed to steal a head start. Dany is silently rooting for Ghost to win.

"So, Daenerys…", Dany turned as Benjen called her, "How are your lessons? Bran told me that you managed to catch up with them fast."

"It's going well, thank you," she smiled.

"Let's find out, shall we?" He shifted his sitting position so that his body is turned towards her. "Tell me the three laws of the pack."

Dany thought for a while, "No wolf shall hunt man and shifters in Westeros, for killing man and shifters only brings danger."

"And why is that?"

"Because hunting is sacred, it is our right. But we never do it for sport." She answered.

Benjen hummed. "Next."

She continued, "The cub scout follows the alpha. The cub scout helps the pack go. The pack helps the cub scout grow. The cub scout gives goodwill."

"Impressive. Last one?"

"Now this is the Law of the North. As old and true as the sky. And the Wolf that shall keep it may prosper, but the Wolf that shall break it must die... For the strength of the Pack is the Wolf, and the strength of the Wolf is the Pack." She finished without missing a beat.

Benjen hummed in satisfaction. "Splendid, little cub. Now, let's hear the words of the Starks."

"Winter is coming."

"And the words of the Targaryens?"

Dany flinched at the name of her own House. That name is so forbidden that most people wouldn't dare to say it. Then again, he asked for it, "Fire and blood."

The ranger clapped his hands, "Magnificent, my child." He praised her, making her smile. "I can see why Bran is taking a liking of you, maybe you are both a dragon and a wolf."

This made her blush, she has never been praised like this. "Thank you, Ser Benjen."

"Please little princess, Benjen would do just fine." He said, they were quiet for a while before he spoke again. "I am sorry that you had to lose your name, young one. It was the only way to keep you safe."

But Dany is long past caring about that after her conversation with Jon, she will live to honor their memories from now on. "You all did everything for me." She smiled at him.

He smiled at her, and they watched the wolves practicing their running again.

*******

That night, after the training, Robb, Jon, and Dany spent their time at Benjen's hut, talking about their days. This was something Dany too wanted to get used to because she never had someone to talk to in the past, to tell everyone their days and how they felt. It's strangely comforting.

The four of them sat together on a mat, circling a lantern as they told their tales. They had small snacks, water, and wine. Then it was Robb's turn to speak.

"Father told me that I am to marry Margery Tyrell." Robb finally announced.

Jon looked at him in shock, "The elf of the Tyrell clan?"

"Aye, they will be here in a month or so. Depending on their schedule."

Benjen quirked his eyebrows, "Why is your father making them come to the North? Shouldn't it be us to visit them?"

"Father said that Margery wanted to see the North."

"Then you better marry that child, boy. No questions asked." Benjen immediately stated. "She's a keeper if she says that."

They laughed at his conclusion just because the lady loved the North. Dany suddenly had the urge to ask, "You aren't marrying her because of the trouble I caused to the North…..is it, Robb?"

"Oh, he should be thanking you instead, Daenerys." Benjen poured himself another cup of wine as he said this, "I've met Margery, and by the gods, she steals the breath of every young man around her, a true rose. Robb will be left breathless."

"Why can't I just marry, Dany?" Robb whined and took the jug from his uncle and poured himself one. His statement left her in shock, even Jon went rigid.

Dany blushed furiously, "I hardly know anything about ruling, Robb. And it'll ruin your reputation if you are going to have me as your mate, who knows I'll turn mad like my father if I were to marry you." she jokingly said the last part.

"Oh come one, Dany. Am I that bad?" The Young Wolf complained as he gulped his wine. "Besides, you are with us. There is no way you will ever be like your father as long as Jon keeps an eye on you."

Jon laughed at his statement and took the wine jug out of his hands, "Alright, I think that's enough wine for you."

"Don't worry, Robb." Benjen howled with laughter, "Margery is loved by everyone!" As he said this, he opened his arms, then he pointed to him, "And you…you have a duty as Alpha. That is…to find a pretty mate to rule with you." And then he continued laughing.

"How much did you drink, Benjen?", Dany giggled as she asked.

"Least he is conscious though, just a bit tipsy," Jon stated before he grinned at his brother. "Though it is true, you do need to find yourself a mate. Someone who can assist you to be a true Alpha like Father."

"And I will need a Beta by my side, by then." He slapped Jon's back, "You….since you are as excited as our dear Uncle here for my marriage with the elf, you shall be my the Beta of the pack." He said it casually as if it's an easy way to do so.

Jon only chuckled, not believing his words taking it as if he was joking, "Alright, I am forbidding you from having any drinks here ever again."

"I'm awake, Jon."

"There must be a catch."

"I'm being serious, brother."

The bastard boy looked at him, "This is not a subject of jokes, Robb."

"Because it's not." Robb said seriously, "I want you as the Beta of the pack, Jon."

He scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous. What will your mother think?"

"Doesn't matter what she thinks. I will be Alpha of Winterfell sooner or later, and that's something that everyone needs to get used to."

"I'll be old by then." Jon joked, making Robb playfully push him. This side of Jon is something Dany rarely sees, happy and carefree.

"Well….because I will be Alpha, it's also my right to make you be a Stark," Robb said, making Jon stopped at gazing at the lantern and turn to him.

Benjen, who watched the brothers interact finally spoke, "It's true though. When Robb is Alpha, he has every right to rank his pack members. This is one of them."

Jon was a loss of words. All his life, all he ever wanted, is to be seen as equal, for everyone to see him more than just a bastard. To truly be a part of the Stark pack and to really feel belong in one. He has always been so different than the other wolves, especially his snowy pelt, making him even more noticeable as the bastard of Winterfell. No females even dared to look at him…..that is….until he met Dany.

When he met Dany, all the thoughts of being a Stark seem to have slipped off his mind. He used to think about it everyday, but ever since he met the Dragon cub, he thought less and less about it.

Robb slapped his shoulder, breaking his thoughts away, "You just need to pass The Running test, then everyone can see you as a true Stark, even without me telling the pack."

Jon only nodded.

Dany smiled at them, "You've long thought about this, didn't you Robb?"

"You got me there, Dany." The Young Wolf laughed, "Jon and I have been close since we were little, and I think it's time Jon earns his ranks. Better he earns the ranks of the Starks than the Night's Watch, no offense, Uncle Benjen."

"None taken." Their uncle waved them.

"Just pass the Running, alright Jon?" His brother pleaded him.

"It's too much to think for one day, give me some time alright?" Jon said. "It's too early for this, and it's overwhelming as well."

"That's a good lad", he slapped his shoulder again and was rewarded with a playful push from him, making them both laugh and debate again.

Dany felt happy for him, that her savior gets a chance to prove himself. To be more than just a bastard, just like how he has ever wanted.

Then her face fell, as far as she knows from her studies with Bran, a Beta must report to the Alpha at all times and travel all the time. If she can shift into a wolf, maybe it's possible for her to travel with him and help with his patrolling and scouting. But sadly, she can't. If he is truly to be a beta, will he ever have time for her again?

Unbeknownst to her, their uncle was watching her expressions since Robb said he wants Jon to be his Beta. He knew that Jon and Dany have a spark since the very beginning, which is why he can tell the true reason why Jon was hesitating for his decision and how the Dragon cub's face fell after that.

It seems that he is going to have another conversation with the current Alpha Stark later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! What do you think?
> 
> Yea, I took the Lion King reference there. I thought it was suitable for both of their relationships. I was listening to the OST "This Land" from the Lion King as well, so that idea popped up. And yea, the Tyrells are elves. If the turn into flowers its odd. Haha
> 
> But ultimately, this fic is also inspired/based on the movie Mowgli: Legend of the Jungle. Though I tweaked some of the plot lines, as you can see.
> 
> Be sure to check out my other Jonery fic "Defiers of Fate" yea? It's a time travel AU, but it's not Jon or Dany who traveled through time, but their kids.
> 
> Next up: The Phyton will finally meet Dany!
> 
> Till next time!
> 
> -Claire


	4. First Sign of Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this isn't too long, cuz this is the longest I wrote. I tried to reduce it though, but it wouldn't make sense if I didn't mention a thing or two here. I am very fond of this chapter, I had to brainstorm how to make their relationship more sensible. So let me know what you think of it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woaa! The responses for this fic is coming great! Please keep them coming! Thank you so much for your feedbacks! Made me want to write some more ^^ So here it is! I really really reallyyyy love your feedbacks for me, that's why I made it again! Keep them coming guys!
> 
> I am so glad there are people curious about the movie Mowgli: Legend of the Jungle now ^^ I really love that movie. It was supposed to be out in the cinemas, but the director, Andy Serkis, the actor who used to play Golumn, wasn't able to get it to the big screen because the Disney's Jungle Book got in first, and now it's in Netflix. I am glad they put this in Netflix now ^^ That story of the Jungle Book is more precise to the original story, the Disney's version is mostly sugar-coated.
> 
> Which is why it inspired me to write a Jonerys AU based on Mowgli. But this one focuses on our two lovebirds, so I had to tweak the plotlines a lot and add other movie references since the movie had no romances at all. However, the story will follow the flow of the movie. I slipped in other movie references and flows to fit in since it's Jon and Dany and not just Jon or Dany.
> 
> Anyways, I hope everyone is safe! Don't go out! Read more fics! *Cough, read my Defiers of Fate as well please. And other fanfics there! If you are a writer, please do continue your fics as well ^^
> 
> Nuff said, here goes!

Somehow, after their discussion that night, without realizing, Jon and Dany had been spending a lot more time together.

Since the day her name was relinquished, there hasn't been a night where Jon had to shift and sleep on the floor now. Dany had no problem offering the space beside her, after all, it's his bed. Ever since then, they have always been sharing the bed.

Another that had changed is the time they spent together after their lessons and training.

Jon and Dany would always find themselves in the library, finishing their tasks that their Maesters gave. Sometimes the other Stark cubs, especially Bran, would join but not all the time since they have their own study in their chambers.

They came along naturally. Dany had a lot of interest in literature, and so she'd pick books that had many tales in them, especially about her own ancestors. Jon would often accompany her reading as he himself finishes his tasks, there are other times he would teach Dany as well when there are certain things she didn't understand. They both could spend hours on end there in their free time, and most of the time of the day, that's where they always escape to spend their time together.

The other reason is also so that they can avoid Theon after that day.

Usually, after training, Jon and Dany would spend time together in certain areas in the forest near the castle and just talk before heading to the library. Sadly, the Kraken wolf cub noticed this.

One day, right after training, still in their forms, Theon and his gangs went up to them and just gave his same insults.

" _Well well well, what have we got here_?"

Underfoot hummed, " _Hmmm, I don't know, Theon. What do you think, Ed?_ "

The Horseface named Ed only laughed menacingly, just like how Littlefinger did when he first saw Dany.

Ghost tried to keep his cool, then he nudged her arm _Come on, Dany. Let's go elsewhere._ Dany nodded, fisting onto his fur, they both tried to leave the castle.

" _He should spend more time with his freak friend!"_ he can still hear their insults.

Theon added to his friend's comment, _"It's natural for them to spend so much time with each other,_ _freaks have to stick together!"_ And that made the other two wolves behind him laugh. There are other cubs that heard this, Ghost can hear them laughing at giggling.

Ghost growled at his remarks, he wanted to so much to pounce at him and teach him to shut his mouth. But Dany's gentle hands stroked the fur on his neck, soothing him. "Don't Jon." She told him with a sad smile, "He's not worth it."

He nodded and continued to walk away with her. Usually, on his own, he would lose his temper easily and would be baited into a fight. One time, Lady Catelyn caught him fighting with Theon to the point she snarled at them both. But she would mostly blame on Ghost, making him whimper and whine with his tail between his legs.

But with Dany, he was able to evade the bait. He didn't want to end up looking like a child in front of her as well anyway. And thus, their new hobby of staying in the library nearly everyday. The cubs found that they learn so much reading, sometimes Bran and Maester Luwin would join them. The Maesters would sometimes teach Dany different types of herbs to use for a wound or when one is sick.

Eventually, Dany liked her new subject. She was so absorbed with the different types of plants and herbs that it made the Maesters bring the three cubs to a small trip around the castle to show the plants that are written in the journals or texts. Of course, only Dany and Bran were more interested in the topic, Jon was only there to accompany.

Not only did their schedule changed, their meals also became a sanctuary for them.

After knowing that Lady Catelyn forbids Jon to enter the dining hall in her presence, Dany made a new schedule for them both. Each session, she would take note of the time the Lady of Winterfell would come into the Dining Hall. She found that she would come at least a few minutes after food is spread out to the table.

The week after she timed her arrival, she snuck into the dining hall, with a small table sheet she got in the kitchen enough to wrap food for them both, and at first light and brought as much food as possible for her and Jon.

Jon was surprised at first when he woke up to find food on the table next to his bed. When he asked her, she just gave him a mischievous smile and took a loaf to break her fast. Jon only laughed at her little secret and consumed the food Dany 'provided' for them both before the training.

This became a habit for their meal sessions eventually for morning, noon, and evening. They spend less and less time in the Dining Hall unless Robb or Arya invited them to join. In the morning and noon's meals, it'd be in Jon's chambers, and at night, they'd go to Benjen's hut before they start their usual conversation with Robb. Of course, Dany brought more in case Benjen couldn't stand watching them eat, but usually, he took some and left them to eat dinner in the dining hall (For he knew he would be disturbing their moments together).

The night gathering goes on as usual. Benjen would listen to their tales and give them advice, Robb and Jon debating over silly things, and sometimes Dany would trade a thing or two on her thoughts. For her, it really felt like a family.

Because of their usual conversations, Dany wanted to know more about life in the North. She expressed her determination to the wolves during their usual night gatherings. She never had the luxury to express certain desires, but ever since she is part of the pack, she slowly emerges from her shell and expresses certain things. This is one of them, and as far as Jon knows, if Dany wants something, that means that she means it.

In the end, they agreed to take Dany to Winter Town to grant her small request. Benjen suggested that she should wear something to cover her hair so that no one can see a Dragon cub entering the town, so she used the shawl Jon brought to her on her first day as a member of the pack. Sadly, Robb couldn't join them since he had extra lessons solely with Ser Rodrik and the Alpha himself. Benjen himself told them that he couldn't join as he will be reading reports from the Wall (Then again, he still didn't want to intervene on their moments together), Bran wasn't too interested, and Arya herself was dragged by the Septa to finish her sewing lessons before she could even agree. Thus, only the two of them went to Winter Town.

When they reached the town, Jon showed her around. The town had markets, taverns, and all the usual mundane activities. Dany has seen normality in towns but that was when she had her head focused on surviving another day. But now, her perspective is different. It's so full of life.

It makes it even better that the folks didn't recognize her. They only saw her as a new person in town, so they paid her no mind. Jon assumed that they thought her as a maid since he was the one accompanying her, everyone knew he is the bastard son of Winterfell so they know that he won't go with anyone with higher classes besides his siblings.

Dany loves the busy town. Jon has never seen her this happy knowing what life in the North would look like, she watched as merchants trade with others, children running and playing, stray dogs padding along the path, carriages dragging supplies, and so much more. He watched how Dany let up every single time, Jon felt happy to see this carefree side of her.

At one point, Jon saw how Dany stared at a certain food for a long time: lemon cakes. Come to think of it, when Jon first found her, she did have the scent of lemon on her. He deduced that these sweets may be her favorite thing, he asked the merchant for the price before he traded a few coins for a few lemon cakes. The merchant gave him a bag of it to Jon and they left the stand.

Dany blushed as she may have realized that she looked like she wanted it so much, "You…you didn't have to…" she stuttered.

Jon then opened the bag and grinned at her, "If you ask nicely, I might even share you one." He teased her.

She smacked his arm playfully and giggled. Jon couldn't hold back his laugh as well before he took a piece out and gave one to her. Her eyes sparkled, a beautiful sight to him, she thanked him before taking the sweet in his hands and nibbled it. Jon smiled at her remark and popped a sweet in his mouth as well before they headed back to the castle.

After that Town visit, it was Dany's turn to passionately tell her tales to his uncle and brother at the night gathering. She was so full of life explaining all the details on what she experienced and saw there, she made it sound like the town is not as dull as it seems, even his uncle and brother are absorbed to her story as they listened to her tale.

As for Jon, he wasn't really listening much. He mostly watched Dany as she tells her story, giggling and laughing, and not afraid to speak her mind. His heart swelled with warmth, this is the side of her that he wanted to see more often, and he felt grateful that he took the responsibility to take care of her, for he has seen how much she bloomed. She really did break out of her shell.

Morning patrols are his most favorite now. It's his only time where he can be with her without anyone interrupting, just them both. Having her on his back is also a delight, feeling her little hands fisting on his fur, and trusting him. He loved her laughs when he picked up his pace.

On their way, they would always talk about a lot of things. They would discuss about life outside the North, the fascinating facts they learned the day before, his training, the other clans, and so much more. Dany liked to ask Jon about the other clans since he had met most of them.

"What about the Freys?" she curiously asked him. "They are of the monkey-people clans, they must be funny."

Ghost scoffed and chuckled, _The monkey-people have no laws, they're unpredictable, and they can't even cooperate. There's nothing funny about them._ He padded along the way, _Keep away if you ever encounter them, understand?_

"Yes, 'Father'." She playfully teased him before asking him again, "Are you afraid of them?"

Ghost snorted, _Only fools feel no fear, Dany. The Monkey-people is especially foolish. There's nothing they're afraid of._ He huffed and panted, _Well, except Melisandre. They can't even lay eyes on her._

"Who's Melisandre?"

 _Ohhhh,_ he lowered his voice in a playful menacing tone, _you don't want to meet Melisandre. Melisandre the Python is as old as Westeros. She sees the past and the future._

And thus, their conversation goes on and on.

There was a time that they were enjoying each other's presence so much that they forgot that they are on Morning patrol, it was the time when they had to cross the stream. Before crossing, Ghost and Dany took a drink by the stream. She brought herself a small glass bottle and filling it full…. before a slosh of water splashed at her.

She yelped at the sudden coldness of the water trickling down her head and upper body, turning to see Ghost innocently looking away from her, she could've sworn that the wolf was grinning. Luckily, she was wearing a thick layered long sleeves shirt covered and a scarf hood for the cold, and it seems that it's doing a good job to prevent the water from soaking too much through the cloak.

Dany pouted, she was about to swat water at him too, but he noticed her intention. He immediately bounded to the stream, splashing more water all over her again. Abandoning her bottle, she joined him to the ankle-deep stream, trying to get him as wet as her, playing chase and just laughing. Ghost yipped and playfully bounding away from her, just having so much fun with each other. It went on like that for a while before they remembered that they were on duty. When they climbed out of the stream Ghost stood near her and shake his fur dry, letting droplets of water trickle on her again and she playfully smacked his head. By the time they got back, they were already dry thanks to the heat of the sun as well. So nobody can suspect their little fun.

Sometimes the nights are also his favorite. When they couldn't sleep yet, they would sneak out of the castle to try stargazing, the way Jon used to do. They lie down on their backs at an empty field with green lush grass, just staring at the night sky that had bright stars scattering all over and with no clouds. The wind blew gently, and the night is quiet besides the sound of crickets chirping, it really is a peaceful night.

This day was no different. Jon and Dany looked above, pointing out the stars that scattered together and formed different shapes. It was so quiet, it's as if the world only belonged to them both, the only sound now is their laughter.

"Look, Jon," she exclaimed and pointed for him to see. "That one looks like a rabbit there, see the fluffy tail and long ears?"

He looked at her discovery, "Aye, it's nice." He then turned to another side, "Hey, that one looked like it's a wolf and a dragon running and flying." They laughed at the silliness of what they found.

"I've never done this before." She told him.

Jon turned to her, "Really?", he saw her nodding, then he turned back to the sky, "My uncle and I did this many times." He reminisces the time he had with his uncle when he came to visit Winterfell time to time, but ever since he found Dany, he found Benjen staying here more often. It's better this way though, it felt less lonely now. It's like the day he found Dany, there have been many things to look up to. He then continued his tale, "He said that all the people who moved onto the next life are up there, just like all the Great Kings in the past."

"Do you think Aerys is up there?" She suddenly said in a whisper.

Her statement made him turn to her in confusion, she too can feel him watching her. He is just amazed at how much she cared for her family even when she knew that her father turned mad.

Dany suddenly sat up, hugging her legs close to her chest and looked away from him. Jon sat up too, looking at her face. She looked sad, and her violet eyes look solemn as if she saw the worst things her father did even though she never knew her father.

She then spoke, "I know that he is the Mad King, but…he is still my father."

He pursed his lips before speaking, "My father said that there was a darkness in Aerys that he couldn't escape." He watched her face, hoping that his words could help her let her go of thinking too much about her father.

But her face just fell again, she hugged her legs tighter, she rested her chin on her knees, "Then…. maybe there is a darkness in me too."

Jon was a loss of words. How could she think of herself that way? Was it because of her brother's constant barbs at her? How much did Viserys say to her that she thought of herself this way? He always wondered what her life was like before he found her, though he guessed that it's more or less similar to him.

He truly adored her, deep down he knew that he loved her so much. But he doesn't know if she felt the same way. This feeling is completely new to him, he didn't want to risk his only true friendship with her. Then again, he wanted to have the strength to protect her from anything.

Unable to bear seeing her this way, he pulled her to his chest, placing her between his legs. She gasped at first, then began to relax. Jon pressed his cheek at the side of her head, an arm snaked around on hers, stroking it gently, whilst the other wrapped around her belly. He hoped that this new intimacy between them wouldn't bother her.

But she buried herself deeper into his chest and held his arm tightly, he can feel her relaxing now. Jon exhaled, grateful that she didn't mind this position. He can hear her breathing softly as they continued to hold each other silently.

They stayed like that for a while, before he broke the silence. "You are his daughter, aye. Maybe there is still that darkness left in you, but you are also your mother's daughter." He gently reminded her. Dany pulled away from him to meet his eyes, her violet orbs looking at him with curiosity to where he is getting at, "Do you remember when you first joined the pack? My uncle spoke for you because he believed that you will never give in to that darkness, and Arya, I've never seen her so attached to anyone so quickly the way she did to you," He chuckled at the memory of how his sister behaves around Dany. She too in turn must've thought the same thing as she finally smiled. Then he continued, "And you reminded Ser Rodrik of your mother and your elder brother. Even Ser Jaime and Ser Barristan said something similar as well."

Dany fell silent for a while, processing Jon's words. He doubts there still won't be anyone speaking about her being the Mad King's daughter, and he can't blame them. After all, some were there during his reign.

Jon then held her hand, making her look at their tangled hands and look back at him. He smiled, "The pack stays together, Dany. You have us, me, Robb, Arya, Bran, Uncle Benjen, Ser Rodrik, my father. You won't be alone, we'll all make sure that you can make your own path. Be yourself, remember?"

She smiled at his given comfort and reminder, she took a deep breath and sighed, "And you, Jon?"

He blinked, "What about me?"

"I am clearly a Dragon cub to you, the day you saved me. Everyone wants my head, no matter what the law states. But you saved me and convinced your father to have me part of the pack instead." She said, then she looked at him with an intense gaze, "Why?"

How he really wanted to say that it's because of love at first sight. But he held his tongue, "My father once told me that sometimes what's left behind can grow better than the generation before if given the chance that is." He then looked at her lovingly, "My Alpha father gave me a chance to prove myself to the pack, and I am willing to give that chance to you just as he did."

Her smile grew wider, then she launched herself to him to a tight embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jon is shocked at first, but he quickly returned the favor, allowing himself to melt in her embrace.

He suddenly felt her lips on his cheeks. Jon felt his face heat up realizing that she just gave him a peck, he was stunned at what she did.

"Thank you for everything, Jon." She murmured, "I've never felt this happy."

He regained his composure and held her tighter, "You're welcome, Dany."

After a while, she pulled away from him, her smile is still there. Then she turned and sat back, resting her back on his chest again, looking up the stars. "Can we stay here a little longer?"

As if he would deny her request. "Of course, Dany." And the two cubs continued their stargazing, only this time, they don't speak, merely enjoying each other's company as they looked up the bright stars in the night sky.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the cubs, the albino lion, the black panther, and the Alpha Stark watched them both from a distance. They were having a conversation about the South, walking together until the old lion noticed them from afar, their forms allowed them to watch carefully from a distance and not making much noise.

" _Were they always this close?_ " the lion asked.

Benjen nodded, " _Aye, doesn't look like he can resist her."_

" _Didn't you say that that wolf cub is the cub of Lyanna and Rhaegar?"_

The Alpha nodded, " _Aye, he is. Best you lower your tone when you speak of that."_

" _They look happy._ " The lion said with a soft rumble in his mouth, " _They'd be in trouble if anyone knows of this, Tywin is already trying to set you up when you accepted her into the pack."_

Ned turned to him, " _Is he now?"_

" _I only heard whispers, the Stag King only sent me to spy on your doings if you are opening a rebellion for the cub. That must've been Tywin's suggestion. And as far as I am concern, I am not lying to them when I say that the cub is not interest of claiming her throne."_ The lion stated before watching the two cubs holding each other and smiling, looking very oblivious to all the danger around them, " _And it looks like that it'll be a long time before they can even think about it."_

The brothers nodded in agreement. Ned and Benjen did noticed that Jon and Dany had been spending a lot more time together, happy as a clamp. Although they are oblivious of their own feelings towards each other, the brothers never missed the way they looked at each other. They preferred that they stay oblivious like this, but sometimes…time may change too, and they must be prepared.

Benjen huffed, " _Sooner or later, we have to tell him who he really is. He has the right to know."_

" _Aye."_ Ned almost felt sorry that they had to keep them in the lowest status as possible to keep them safe. Then again, from his experience, some hidden tales would eventually rise to the surface. " _It seems that Tywin wants to bring war to me, it's his way to bring chaos to the pack. We need to plan something when that happens."_

" _Tywin wants the Dragon cub."_ The Kingsguard said, " _I know you are doing your best to protect her, but I am sorry to say, but not all of your pack members accept her. Let alone young Jon there."_

" _We can protect them",_ Ned stated firmly. He is not going to let his sister's cub be unsafe, let alone going to someplace unknown to them. The pack can still protect them, they are strong as one. And so long as Robert is King, they can all still be safe.

Benjen then turned to Ned, " _You know there is only one way to protect them."_ The panther stated before turning sad, " _He…they must go to Pentos in Essos, where Illyrio stays. Westeros may no longer be safe for them when that time comes, the pack won't accept them, even if Jon passes the Running."_

" _They will if he passes the running, Ser Rodrik will make him ready,"_ Ned said again _._ There will be a time where they must find a place to hide, he just doesn't know if it's sooner or later. Ned sighed as he looked to where the cubs are, " _For now, let them have their moment. The good thing now is that we are raising them as much as we can so that they will be ready to reclaim their birthrights."_

The panther and the albino nodded. The lion then walked closer to Ned, " _I will do everything in my power to make sure that that day will come."_ He then lowered his front body and bowed his head, giving his own way to kneel to the Alpha, _"Until then, use me as you would bring us all to the day, where the dragons reign again."_

Benjen also walked to him, _"So do I, brother."_

The Alpha nodded, " _Thank you, w_ _e all will have a part to play. For now, let it be just the way it is."_ The other felines nodded, and the three of them gazed at their future from the two still-tangled cubs before leaving the scene.

* * *

However, it wasn't only the three of them who saw the two cubs.

From another distance away, the python watched the cubs interacting with each other. After a while, she then slithered away.

The entertainment commences.

* * *

*******

It won't be long before Jon's batch will have to participate in the Running test. They are a season away from it. The cubs had been practicing, the bear has full confidence that everyone will pass, which is a delight to hear for the cubs, though Arya and Bran will need to sit this one out until they are of age.

Jon and Dany were in their usual morning patrol when they discussed this. His Alpha father is traveling with several of his pack members to the Mormont clans to discuss certain things.

"Don't worry. You will do great! Then after that, you will be joining the night hunting pack." She said happily.

_Sounds boring, doesn't it?_

"Jon, this is the chance to prove your worth to them. They will finally see you as who you are, and then you don't have to worry about proving to anyone about anything about you." She exclaimed happily. "Not to mention, the test will also prove Robb's worth. And when he too passes, everyone would follow him, and he can legitimize you as a Stark and … be his Beta!"

Dany was hesitating at the last part, as much as she is happy for him, she feared that there will be no way for him to spend much time together when he is Beta. The priests had tried to shift her into a wolf one time, but it was to no avail, her only gift from the gods is her ability to communicate with other shifters whilst they are still in their forms. And because of that, there is no way Dany can be by his side to work with him.

 _But…. what about you?_ He meekly asked her as he padded along the path, gazing ahead.

Her hands stopped stroking his soft fur, "What about me?"

The wolf suddenly stopped padding and lowered his body. What is he trying to do? She dismounted him, then he turned to her, his blood-red eyes looking straight at her violet ones. _What will happen to you?_

Dany toyed her fingers, "The usual things I suppose, but..." she sighed, "This time, I'm going to have to learn to do things on my own now." The thought of her entering the library by herself breaks her heart, back to be alone again. But she tried to hide her sadness and smiled at him, "Don't worry though, I'm sure Bran can accompany me."

 _Who will protect you then?_ She heard his tone became serious.

She sadly smiled at her, "I still have Ser Barristan, after all, he was Rhaegar's Kingsguard."

She watched his face, it looked like as if the wolf can frown, he stepped closer to her, _Is that what you really want?_

The Dragon cub's heart raced, no one has ever asked her what she wants. All she ever did was follow, the luxury to want something is just so… farfetched. But here, Jon wants to know what she wants. He really does care about her well-being.

That's why she stayed silent. She couldn't lie that she wants Jon by her side all the time, ever since he brought her into the pack. It has been nothing but comfort and happiness around her from then on. Sure, there are some pack members who didn't accept her, but what only mattered is Jon being with her. She'd be lying to herself if she tells him the she doesn't love him. Deep down, she really loves him. Maybe it began when he told her that he knows it feels like to be unwanted. Though she is not sure if Jon felt the same way for her, he always said that he is doing his duty. She didn't want to ruin their friendship over a silly feeling.

She felt like she wanted to cry, but she didn't want him to know. If she talks, he will know how she feels.

She stepped closer to him and threw her arms around his neck, stroking his soft fur. She always loved his forest and warm scent on him. His snowy white fur always felt soft and warm, like the fur blanket on his bed. She can never feel this way with anyone, not even with her own brother.

He felt like home.

Dany felt the wolf's head pressing down her back, bringing her closer to him. The Dragon cub smiled, clutching to him tighter, she can feel his warm breath on her lower body. If she can say it, she wants to tell him that this is what she wants.

She feels his head lifted, founding his way on her head before nosing her face. She can feel his wet nose sniffing her before his warm tongue began licking her face. She giggled at his adorable action, he's like Arya when she wants something from Jon.

"Stop that, Jon." She laughed, pulling away from him, "That tickles."

But that only encouraged him to lick her face even more, she can see him wagging his tail furiously. She tried to back away from him, only to fall back. When she regained her senses and sat up, she was tackled again by the wolf as he nosed her face again, "Hey, stop that you, silly wolf!"

This time, she managed to grab his furry cheeks and pulled him to meet his red eyes. She stared at them deeply, all she can see is nothing but care and adoration in them. But love? She doesn't know about it. He is irresistible, she kissed his forehead and scratched the back of his ears, feeling him relaxed under his hands. Then she rested her forehead to his and closed her eyes, sighing. Her heart is just swelling with love and happiness.

When she opened her eyes, his is still staring at her. She smiled, "We should continue our duty."

Ghost huffed before pulling away from her, she immediately missed his warmth. She stood up and patted her backside, removing the dirt sticking on her bottom dress.

A playful bark came out of nowhere, they both perked up to the sound of it. The yips and barks kept coming closer, followed by crunches of dried leaves.

" _Joon! Danyyy! Wait up!"_ a young voice of a cub called to them.

Out from the trees came Nymeria running towards them, tail wagging furiously and tongue lolling out. " _Jonnn, you promised to take me with you!"_

_Hey, pup. How'd you find us?_

" _Followed your scent",_ another voice but deeper told him, out emerged Grey Wind padding towards them and stopped behind Nymeria. " _Father is out to visit the lizard-lion Reed clan, and there are no lessons today. Figured we would like to join your little patrol. Besides, you owe this little runt a morning patrol."_

" _Of course, Robb."_ Ghost said before turning to his little sister, " _I am sorry I have forgotten about that."_

Nymeria gave a small growl, " _Of course, you did! You were busy flirting with-"_ she yelped in shock when Ghost immediately nosing her face, the same way he did to Dany, and pushed her until the young cub fell back, exposing her stomach The white wolf began nosing, sniffing and huffing on her stomach, making Nymeria yip and barking helplessly as if laughing.

_Alright, that's enough out of you. Come, we are heading a bit north from here. Uncle Benjen wants to know how cold the area is._

The young cub shook her fur and panted, _"Alright!"_ Then she bounded along the hills ahead of them.

Grey Wind barked, " _Don't run!"_

" _I can't heaaarr youuuu!"_ She yipped back from a distance.

The three cubs laughed, then Grey Wind turned to them both, _"Come, let's catch up with her."_ Then he bounded out first.

Dany and Ghost turned to each other before the white wolf lowered himself, _Well, you heard the Alpha._

She giggled, then she mounted the wolf, bunching his soft fur in her fist. _Hang on tight, Dany._

"No need to tell me twice", She playfully said to him, like the first day when he found her. She can hear him chuckle before he darted forward, catching up with his brother and sister.

* * *

They found themselves in a meadow hours later. The grass grew long, and its color is withering, a sign that winter may soon come. Though how long, he may not be sure until he inspects the field itself.

Just as Nymeria was about to dart forward again, Grey Wind held her tail between his teeth, making her yelp. _"Careful, little sister. We are at the Bolton's border, we don't want them to think that we are trespassing their borders."_

" _But why?"_

" _Think of it like me coming to your chambers without your permission."_

Dany watched as the young cub's mouth pouting before playfully biting his front leg. _"Don't you dare, Robb!"_

Her big brother picked her up with his teeth between her thick fur on her neck before putting her down. _"I'm just joking."_

Ghost sniffed the air, _I think it's best Grey Wind and I inspect the meadow first. Why don't you two wait behind the trees until we are finished._

Nymeria whined, _"Awww, why?"_

" _Because out there it might be dangerous."_ Grey Wind answered for her, _"We are unprotected. The meadow is wide and open, there are no trees or bushes to hide. So, we must be careful."_

Ghost lowered himself to the ground, and Dany dismounted him. He then turned to her, _When the meadow is safe, we'll call you._

She nodded, then she walked back a bit further behind the trees and bushes, "Come, Nymeria. Let's go back there." And the young cub padded next to her.

Ghost and Grey Wind watched them go until they disappeared behind the trees and bushes, then they both turned to each other. Grey Wind huffed, " _Shall we?"_

* * *

" _So, when are you going to tell her?"_ His brother snickered softly as they padded carefully along the meadow, already far ahead from the forest.

The human in him froze at his statement, making the wolf rigid before regaining himself and continued padding forward, _I don't know what you are talking about._

" _Oh, don't play dumb with me brother. I've seen the way you look at Dany, you are in love with her."_ He pointed out.

The white wolf huffed at his deduction, _I… I am not._

" _You are, alright. Stop lying to yourself."_

Ghost only huffed and continued padding, but Grey Wind padded faster than him and blocked his way. " _Brother, I am not going to tease you about this. But we need to talk about it, and I believe it's long overdue."_

 _What is there to say, brother?_ The white wolf growled softly before padding slowly at him, _So what if I am, but I have a duty as a member of the pack. We don't know when will the lions attack and I am not going to let them touch us or her, especially when I am to be your Beta when you are Alpha._ He pads past Grey Wind.

But his brother bounded next to him, _"But is that what you want, Jon?"_

This made Ghost slowed his pace to a stop, he lowered his head in defeat. He didn't want it, the thought of losing her is tearing him apart. He doesn't care anymore if people will still him as a bastard so long as he can still see her. If he were to be Beta, their time together with her will change drastically, he may not be able to see her as much as before ever again, and he is not sure if his heart can handle it. Without realizing, Ghost whimpered at that thought.

Grey Wind picked up his distress. He knew the answer already, he just needs the confirmation from him. _"Brother, I am not going to force you to be one. I was offering it to you, you have the choice to accept or not."_

Ghost continued to look down sadly, _"I don't know, Robb. I really don't know."_

Grey Wind huffed, then he gazed away from him, looking around the meadow. It doesn't look like it's dangerous, his ears are already on alert to any noises but there is no sound. He can call Nymeria and Dany, but he needs to finish their conversation. " _She's in love with you too, you know."_

That made his brother look up to him, his red eyes opened wide. _Gods, is he that blind?_ He thought. " _I saw the way she looked at you, you know. It's the same face as you, she loves you."_ Then he sniggered, " _Even Uncle Benjen and Bran couldn't stand the way you both were eye-fucking each other."_

Ghost looked dumbfounded. Is Dany truly in love with him too? A mere bastard? No future of becoming a lord or anything higher like his brother? _I….. I'll let her know._

Grey Wind curled his lips into a smile, " _Oh, you better."_ Then he pawed playfully at the White Wolf, earning a playful snap in return before they both padded side by side. " _No matter what your choice is, brother, I'll support you."_

His red eyes looked at him in appreciation, _Thank you, Robb._

Just as he was about to return the favor, they heard a distressing yelp from behind them, making the two direwolves turn to the source. They kept their ears up again, and the yelping continued. It came from the forest where they came from, far away from where they are now.

 _It's Arya,_ Ghost recognized that call, feeling concerned.

The yelp is then followed by an ear-piercing scream. One that Ghost knew that it belonged to none other than Dany.

 _DANY!_ He bounded back to where they came from, followed by Grey Wind. They ran like their lives depend on it…. Because it does. Ghost isn't going to let anything happen to them both, especially Dany. Not when he knows that she loves him too.

* * *

" _Dany, do you like my brother?",_ Nymeria innocently asked in front of her, her end at the bottom. They sat on a log in front of a dead tree.

Dany looked at her with wide eyes, making her drop the fallen dried leaf between her fingers. The young cub only panted and lolling her tongue, waiting for her question.

The Dragon cub regained her composure, smiling at her, "What's this all about, little wolf?"

" _I am not little!"_ She softly growled at her, " _And I am old enough to ask you… do you like my brother, Jon?"_

"Well," she played dumb, smiling at her, "What do you think?"

" _Yes!"_ She barked excitedly. " _You look at him the way my father and mother did before they kiss. Gross, if you ask me."_ She sneezed.

Dany laughed. This cub sure has been observing people a lot, so she played along with her. "Say, that I do. Would that be good?"

" _Absolutely, Dany!"_ She lifted herself up, turning around once and looked at her with excitement, tail wagging and tongue lolling out relentlessly. " _Jon looks so happy when he is with you, I never see him sad anymore."_

She smiled at her. Jon did mention that he had a tough like growing up as the bastard of Winterfell, he didn't have to tell her that he had one hell of a life. Insulted, left alone, forced to live in shame. She then looked back at the young cub, "Is that a good thing?"

Nymeria barked in approval, " _Of course, Dany! This is so wonderful! No females have ever seen him the way you see Jon, and I don't like the ladies there. But now that you do, he can finally have a mate to be with! Because he likes you too!"_

Her bluntness caught her off guard, she felt her face became warm. She basically approved her to be his mate. "How do you know of this, Arya?"

" _Robb and I were discussing when we were looking for you. He thought that Jon likes you too, but he was just too shy to say anything. Come to think of it, Jon is always shy."_ She sat back again licking her nose, thinking back about the way her brother behaves around the castle.

But Dany is just shell-shocked. Jon felt the same way as her? And was is so obvious that Robb can see it?

Just before she can ask again, Nymeria's ear perked up. The young cub immediately got to her paws, head turning everywhere.

"What is it?" Dany asked.

Nymeria didn't say anything as she is concentrating to find something she heard. However, after a while, her ears lied flat and her tail between her legs, she whimpered and went closer to Dany. She hugged the frightened cub closer to her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Then the answer came. A hiss came….from the dead tree.

And out emerged a red python from a hole on the tree. Its long body slithered out endlessly, its scales painted with different patterns on them. This is the longest snake Dany had ever seen, and not to mention, huge! She guessed that it could eat her whole.

 _Weeelll, look who is heeeerreee._ The python hissed at them. _It's the Dragon cub. Her dessstiny iss still unccccertain._

Dany knew who this is, for she just discussed this with Jon weeks ago. But it seems that she wants her, she held the whimpering cub closer to her. "Melisandre."

 _I am honored that you know of me. But…._ Her hiss gave her chills, and the python slithered around them, like a predator circling its prey. _Are you afraid of me, Dragon cub?_

"Please, if you want me, at least leave my friend out of this." She said, but with no fear. If she were to die, then it'd be without fear and her friend alive.

_Well, then. Come a little closssser. But let her ssstay, we need an audienccce after all._

Dany untangled herself from Nymeria, "Arya, I am going to her. Just stay here, alright? Everything will be fine."

The young cub nodded hesitantly, and she padded fearfully away from her. _"Please, be careful."_

The Dragon cub nodded. Then she turned back to the snake and walked as she masked her fear, "What do you want from me?"

She circled her, _Why it is not I who wants from you, but you wantsss from usssss._ She continued to circle her until her long body is stacked along like a yarn, surrounding Dany. _Togetheeeer with the white wolf of Winterfell._

Her eyes widened at the mention of Jon. Why would the python want Jon?

Nymeria tried to help her, _"Leave Dany alone!"_ She bounded to the snake, but immediately stopped when the python hissed menacingly at her, her reptilian eyes glared at her with terror. Nymeria yelped and quickly backed off, she kept barking and yelping at her. Dany guessed that it is her distress call for Jon and Robb. She prayed that they would come in time.

 _Sssssuch ssspunk._ The snake hissed, then she turned back at Dany, who is still trying to keep her fear. _Sometimes fear is the only intelligent response. Don't you think?_ Dany remained silent, not wanting to fall to whatever bait that the snake has upon her. But it seems that it only irritated the seer python as she circled her again, _sssaaay something. Or I shall get bored._ Melisandre slithered around her again, _and when I get bored,_ her head returned to face her quickly, _I get HUNGRY."_

Dany panted, she can a sweat trickling down her brow as she shivered. But she stayed firm, keeping silent. _Jon, Robb, where are you?_ So, she tried a different tactic to buy them time, "Is it true that you can see the past and the future?"

 _Ahh, she speakssss_ , Melisandre slithered slowly before facing her again. _Why… who knowssss? I am doing what the gods will._ She calmly hissed. _And that isssss why, you came here at the right moment._ She circled her again, and this time, without warning, the snake coiled her long body around hers.

Dany was yanked off the ground, screaming and writhing all she can, struggling against her scales. Try as she may pushing the scales away, it only coiled tighter around her, but not enough to suffocate her.

The snake lifted her with ease before loosing her restraints on her, dropping the cub to the ground. She fell on her back, knocking the breath out of her and she gasped for air. When she sat up quickly, the snake is already upon her. She had no time to stand up, she backed up as fast as possible, but her back hit against the body of the snake.

Melisandre looked at her with her blood red reptilian eyes, hissing at her. _Evveeryday you two grow a little oldeeer_ , Dany was able to stand up this time, she tried to run but she couldn't gaze away from the eyes of the snake as she backed further away from her. Her back is against the tree now. _Evveeryday you two come a little clossser. One day you two will fight and kill._ Her voice suddenly became deeper and deeper, and it sounded like Tywin began speaking to her. _One day you two will speak, and Westerosss will listennnn._

As she said these words, the snake's slit pupils widened and turned blood red like fire, piercing straight to her violet eyes.

Her visions changed, she is no longer in the forest, but a forest of fire. She didn't feel heat nor was her skin scorched. The fire is so intense that she couldn't see anything else besides the dancing flames. Then out of the ashes, emerged a white scaled dragon, ten times her size. The white dragon roared to the heavens, as if calling for someone. Then another roar came again, but it didn't belong to the white dragon. From above, came a black dragon. It gave an ear-splitting roar in return. It landed beside the white dragon, the black dragon is several feet taller than the white one. Then the dragons began to stare at her.

Dany couldn't move nor speak, only stared at the dragons in awe. Suddenly, the flames danced closer to her. She panicked, she tried to wave them off, but they came closer instead. The red flower wormed their way to her and engulfed her with everlasting fire whilst the dragons continue to stare at her.

 _Dāez se zaldrīzes (Free the dragon)._ She can hear Melisandre's deep voice say, then all her visions went dark.

* * *

By the time Ghost and Grey Wind arrived, Melisandre's little conversation with Dany is over.

Ghost emerged from the bushes first and saw an unusual and shocking sight. Nymeria is trembling beside a dead tree, ears flat and tail between her legs, she looked fearfully ahead. Grey Wind immediately went to his sister and licked her head to soothe her down. When Ghost followed her sight of direction, he gasped.

Dany lied there, unmoving, and a woman in a red dress cradling her head. Both of them looked calm in their own ways.

 _What happened here?_ Ghost demanded.

"So," the red woman spoke, "The White Wolf finally arrived. How amusing."

Judging from Nymeria's fearful gaze at her, he guessed that she is the source of the terror. Let alone, with Dany lying down on the ground. He didn't smell death on her from his distance, so she is alive. But why did she faint?

Ghost snarled at the red woman, _What did you do to her?_

The red woman is unfazed and gave him a devilish smile. "The entertainment…..commencesssss." As she said that last part, her tongue flicked out, then she gently put Dany's head on the ground. The red woman began to shift, her body stretching long, coiling on each other and turned into a python.

Ghost's eyes went wide, _Melinsandre._

Melisandre laughed alluringly, _I shall be watching._ And at that, the seer python slithered away, disappearing into the bushes.

As she disappeared, Ghost immediately bounded to the fainted Dany. He quickly returned to his human form and brought his arm under her back, pulling her face close to his chest. "Dany? Dany? Are you alright?" She tried shaking her as he panicked.

Her eyes fluttered open, he can see her violet eyes now. "Jon?" She said sleepily.

Jon sighed in relief. "Aye, it's me. I'm here." He hastily said. "Are you alright, Dany? What happened?"

But she closed her eyes again before she can reply, from the looks of it, it's as if she was tired. He brought her nose close to his ear, listening to her breathing. It seems calm, just like the way when she sleeps next to him. He then lied her down on the ground, inspecting her body if there are any bite marks, though he didn't dare to see under her shirt. So far, he found no injuries nor blood stains on her.

Arya and Robb joined them, inspecting her as well. Ghost then turned to Arya, "What happened, Arya?"

"We…. We were waiting for you two." She whimpered, "But while we were waiting, the python appeared. And she asked for her."

Robb's grey eyes went wide, "What? Why?"

Arya shook her head, "I don't know…. And Dany… she…. She kept me away from her, then they had a conversation. I tried to stop her, but she….she…" Arya looked down, her eyes forming tears.

Jon brought a hand to her shoulder, "Hey, it's fine. She is fine." He tried to soothe her, "What did they talk about?"

She sniffed. "I….I don't know. It was so gibberish, I didn't understand. But the next thing I knew, the python's eyes turned really red, then Dany's eyes went red too. They were staring at one another for a long time before she collapsed."

Jon and Robb turned to each other after listening to the bizarre tale. Jon is so confused. It's hard to believe but it seems that it is true, but why would the python appear before Dany now and just leaves her there?

He hoisted her up in his arms, he looked at her face, she looked so calm. Then he turned to Robb and Arya, "We need to go back home."

Robb nodded, "Alright, you can climb on my back and- "

"No." Jon immediately said, "The last thing I want to hear from the folks is that a bastard is riding on the back of the prince. Your mother will have my head." Jon's wits went back.

Robb groaned, "Fine, then what do you propose?"

In response, he walked closer to him, "You carry her and climb on my back."

His brother quirked an eyebrow, "You sure? I don't want to be the one who looks like the hero for her." Robb grinned at him.

Making Jon frown, "Her health is more important than that. And just so you know, this will be your first and last time I let you on my back, Robb. Now come on." He heard Robb snickered before shifting to Ghost and lowered himself on the ground, Robb quickly mounted on him.

He saw Arya shifted to Nymeria as well. The grey direwolf looking at Dany in concern and whine, " _Will she be alright?"_ She asked Jon warily.

 _She's strong. She will._ He answered, _Will you be able to keep up with me?_

Her grey eyes lit up, forgetting the frights she experienced just now, " _I learned plenty from the Ser Rodrik."_ She lowered herself, preparing her stance to launch ahead of him.

_Alright then, try to keep up._

At that, the two wolves bounded back to Winterfell.

* * *

When they got back, there were people noticing why the prince had the dragon cub in his arms and on Ghost. Bran was walking around the castle when he noticed his brothers and sister approaching, and with the fainted Dany in his arms.

He immediately ran to them, Robb was dismounting Ghost. "What happened?" He looked at him, then back to the already shifted Jon.

Jon then looked back to Bran, "She suddenly fainted, we don't know why."

"May I see her?" Robb was about to protest, but Bran isn't having it. "Please, I trained with Maester Luwin. I can show you that I can be of help. And it'd be best if it'd be just us who sees her anyway."

Robb hesitated for a moment before he nodded. "Alright. We are bringing her to Jon's chambers."

Then they all walked into the castle. As they were walking, there were murmurs on the sight. Jon wondered why before Robb walked closer to him, "Aaand she is yours to carry." He said, before turning to the folks staring at them and raised his hands, shooing them away, "Alright folks, nothing to see her. Just helping a friend who fainted along the way, nothing else. Go on, back to your duties." The people began to obey and dispersed. "Nosy, folks." He whispered angrily, making Jon chuckle.

* * *

When they reached his chambers, closing the door and locking it, Jon gently deposited her onto his bed. Bran immediately went to work. He felt her forehead and checked her pulse, inspecting anything unusual, whilst the three cubs await.

Jon was flexing his hands nervously, hoping that there won't be anything serious. Robb noticed his brother fidgeting and placed a hand on his shoulder, "She'll be fine, Jon."

He sighed and nodded.

It was a while when Bran finally spoke, "She feels a little warm. It's a light fever, but she'll be fine. She just needs some rest."

"Are you sure, Bran?" he asked him, he knows that his brother is smarter than him and Robb combined, but then again, he is also a child. "You don't want to call Maester Luwin?"

"Maester Luwin is out of town, and don't worry. I practiced this with him many times, so I can confirm that it is light fever. We just need to bring her warm lemon water and cool cloth to compress her forehead."

Jon sighed in relief.

"I can't take care of her all day though, I will have lessons with Arya soon. So one of us will have to look after her." Bran said.

"I will," Jon immediately volunteered. He then faced Robb.

"No need to tell me, Jon. I'll inform Ser Rodrik and the Maester that you will be absent all day." He winked at him, giving him a side meaning to his intention. Robb then turned to his sister, "Arya, will you tell the Maesters that Dany has fallen ill?"

She nodded, then she moved to the bed and watched Dany sleeping.

"Alright then, I'll have the servants prepare lemon water." And at that, he went to the door, unlocking the door and closed it.

Jon and Robb then walked closer to the bed, watching her. She was breathing steadily. Arya lifted her hand and felt her forehead, "She wasn't this warm just now."

"Must be that snake." Robb sneered.

"Robb, Arya, we can't let anyone know that we encountered Melisandre. Who knows what the pack may think of, let alone with Tywin still after her," Jon said.

The two of them nodded. "Town gossips spread faster than forest fire." Robb groaned.

They stayed and watched them for a while before they had to go. Arya left first, then soon joined by Robb.

But before Robb left, he placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at him. He didn't say anything, only giving him an annoyed playful look before turning to Dany then back to him. He raised all his eyebrows, then patted his shoulder and left them both.

* * *

_Dany dreamed that she was a white dragon. Her arms spreading out, wings stretched, and gliding among the clouds as the sun hung high. It felt free, she flapped and went higher. She flew over an active volcano, she passed right through the hot smoke, but she didn't feel the heat._

_From a distance, she heard another roar. When she looked at the distance, she saw another dragon. The same black dragon she saw before. It approached her fast, gliding towards her. Then, it was flying with her, gliding across the open ocean. They were approaching a land, somewhere far away from Westeros. She tried to see it clearly….._

Only for her eyes to snap open.

She adjusted her sight and looked around. Jon's chambers, not on a mountain nor fire. Dany had never experienced dreams where there were dragons, and the dragons in her dreams were…..beautiful. The python must've done something to her. But what was she trying to tell her until she dreamt about dragons? What're her games?

She looked to the side and saw a sleeping figure, Jon. He rested his head on his arm on the bed with his eyes closed.

 _Oh, Jon._ She sat up, only to find that her hand is entangled with his. Her cheeks began to burn, he had done this before but who knows how long he did this. She placed her other hand on his, "Jon?" she croaked, she doesn't know if it's enough to wake him.

But he stirred and his eyelids opened when his eyes saw her sitting figure, he immediately sat up and met her eyes. "Oh gods, Dany!" His voice hitched, smiling widely at her. "How are you feeling? Here, drink this." He picked up a glass of water on the table and offered it to her.

"Thank you, Jon." She sipped the water, only to find the taste is not plain water at all, "What is this, Jon?"

"It's lemon water. Bran said that it can help reduce your temperature." He answered her softly. She drank it until it's half full, before handing it to Jon so that he can place it on the table again. Then he lifted his hand and felt her forehead. His hand felt warm and rough, then he pulled his hand away. "And it seems that 'Maester' Bran is right."

Dany blinked, "I… Did I catch a fever?" She felt her forehead, it's not too hot though.

"Just now, Aye. But now you are fine." He said before he stood up and sat near her on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Dany is grateful that he didn't ask what happened first, rather asking about her well-being. She smiled at him, "I am alright."

"Are you certain? No injuries or anything?"

She shook her head and smiled again at him, "No Jon, I am certain. I am fine."

Jon sighed before looking at her with intensity. "Alright, good." He breathed out. Then he placed a hand on her neck and pulled her to a searing kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jajajajaaja Robb and Arya the ultimate wingmen! So, what do you think? I wanted to make them dive deeper into their relationship before they finally did it!
> 
> What do you think of Melisandre?? She is basically the Kaa of this fic.  
> And the Freys are the Monkey people XD It's funny how both stories described them the same anyway.
> 
> I hope it wasn't too fast, then again, I don't want this fic to be too long either. I didn't want to be too detailed on how they spent their time together, so I made some into summaries. I hope you like it! Tell me what you think!
> 
> Till next time!


	5. First Sign of Spring II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! The responses on AO3 & FF are awesome! Thanks, guys!
> 
> As promised, here is the next chapter ^^ Our lovebirds trying to get a deeper understanding of each other, and Robb, of course, being their ultimate wingman ^^ Oh, and adding Bran in their small little pack!
> 
> Be sure to check my other Jonerys fic Defiers of Fate ^^ Jon and Dany have finally come to an understanding with their children!
> 
> Anyways, here goes!

Jon can feel her shock at first before she began to relax, he took that opportunity to move his hand to her cheek to deepen the kiss. He was careful and gentle towards her, hoping he won't hurt her.

Her lips are soft against his, just as he imagined it would be. His heart beats rapidly, as if it is trying to reach hers. If he'd to die now, he'll die happy.

He had longed to kiss her ever since she joined the pack. She was so kind towards him, she didn't see him as a bastard, how she managed to keep his temper, her smile, her laughs, and the list goes on and on.

She's different. Different than anyone he'd ever known, and that's what made her so special to him.

They pulled apart when they ran out of air, their forehead still leaning on each other. Jon watched her as she slowly opened her eyes, her violet orbs staring deep at his, making his heart beating rapidly. He can stare at her beautiful violet eyes forever.

It was mere moments before he realized that he just kissed her without her permission, who did he think he is? Robb may have said that she liked him, but that doesn't mean it's true. He pulled away quickly and began stuttering, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to kiss you, no…. I mean….. I wanted to…but…I…."

But Dany pressed her lips to his, stopping his embarrassing babbles, this time, he was taken aback. All thoughts of excuses that he had formed in his head are out the window as his attention is now full on her. Jon had never been this intimate with anyone, how he managed to find the courage to kiss her just now was something he couldn't explain. Maybe it was the fear of losing her that made him this way.

They pulled apart, panting for air. Jon looked at her face, she is softly smiling. She has the loveliest smile he had always loved, she looks more beautiful.

Their small awkward silence began to creep in, Jon expected this. He didn't know what else to say after kissing her, he never thought this through. It just happened.

"How long have you been wanting to do that?", she asked, her kind violet eyes staring at his. He can feel her warm breath on his lower face, it's probably enough to make his face warm.

"I guess…. for a long time?", he confessed, grey meeting violet. He really couldn't point out when he began to adore her, all he knew that when he first saw her, he was already intrigued by her beauty.

He felt her slightly nodding from his forehead, she looked so flushed, cheeks turning red. Her eyes looked down, with her eyelashes down, she looks like a goddess. Jon guessed that this is her first time she has ever shared an intimate moment with someone, just like him. If it's true, then he's glad that he's the first.

There's no going back now. He placed a hand on her cheek, "I was so worried", he whispered, "If anything happens to you, I….", _what would he do?_ Perhaps living would be more difficult than before.

"I'm here, Jon", she finished for him, her eyes looked up to his, "I'm alright."

He nodded against her forehead, "Good." His eyes drifted to her lips again, wanting more. He learned forward again…

But she pulled away, gazing the other side, it's as if she realized she made a mistake. The Dragon cub's face fell, as if something is worrying her. Jon had been with her long enough to know that something is bothering her, and she would likely blame herself again. But he needed to be sure.

"Dany, did I do something wrong?", he didn't dare to ask her if something is egging her, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No," she shook her head, "It's not you, I'm sorry, Jon…but we can't", her voice began to crack, she looked upset.

"Dany, what's wrong", he held her arm gently, "Why can't we? Whatever is bothering you, I'm sure we can….."

"Jon, can't you see? You are going to be a Beta", she finally said, a pure agony written all over her face. _Oh._ "I can never be a wolf, and I'll never be one. Once you become a Beta, we won't have time for each other anymore." Her eyes turned glassy, is that why she was unable to answer him back when they were patrolling? "Soon, you must assist Robb as he takes Lord Stark's place, and he needs you by his side. And then soon enough, you need… a mate", she hesitated at the last part, "Someone who can support you, who can shift into a wolf." For her whole life, she was someone people leaves, all the people she knew left her. It's best to save herself than to have to deal the pain of losing someone again.

The white wolf noticed her hesitation on the last part. Is that what's bothering her? Did she want the same thing as he did?

Jon scooted closer to her, "Dany," he called her softly, she looked at him. He held her hand and stared at her, "I am not going to be a beta."

She stared at him with horror, her violet eyes widened, "What? Why?"

He nodded, "I've thought about it." _Well, he thought about it when he was watching her sleep,_ "When I pass the Running, I'll join the Scouting pack, it's similar to what I am doing, but with guard duty," he explained to her, tucking her hair behind her ear, "It's not a high rank as a Beta, but that way, we can still be together."

But she shook her head in disbelief, "No, Jon! You've worked harder than the others! You deserve to be more than just a scout." This is why he loved her so much, no one has ever made him feel that he has so much value but her, "Jon, please", she continued desperately, "Don't do this on my account, not for me. I'm not…I'm can't- "

The wolf inside of him cannot hold back anymore, he cut her off with another searing kiss. Cupping her cheek to deepen it, silencing whatever protest she has. He licked her bottom lip, in hopes for entrance.

And she obliged, opening her mouth. He guessed it was without her realizing that her own body betrayed her.

That's all the proof he needs. Robb was right, this is really overdue.

They pulled apart, gasping for air. Jon leaned forward to press his lips at the side of her mouth before pulling her to his chest, "Listen to me, Dany", he whispered to her ear, "I'm not going to be a beta. I worked hard all my life to prove that I can be as honorable as my father and brothers, but becoming a Beta was never in my mind, even before Robb offered me."

She looked at him sideways, trying to understand where he is getting at.

He sighed, "Dany, Robb told me that the choice is up to me. I'm tired of proving to everyone that I can be more than just a bastard."

"But you are, Jon. You are!", she pulled away to face him, "If you just pass the Running, and accept Robb's request…"

"Then what?", he asked her.

She began to stutter, searching for the right words, "I…I don't know, live the life you have always wanted."

"It's all here," he said, he rested his forehead onto hers, "It's all here, Dany. Becoming something more for status is never my intention to be who I want to be," Jon kissed her nose and smiled at her, "I am exactly where I want to be. Here with the pack. Here with you."

Dany gasped as he said this, but she didn't seem convinced, she shook her head again and beginning to sob. He can't blame her for her reaction, she had been treated like nothing for her whole life, hunted by Robert's assassins, kicked out by everyone because of what her father did, and abused by her own brother. How can she not belittle herself when the whole world is against her?

Tears streamed down her cheeks, "No, Jon", she wept, "You can't throw all your chances away because of me…you can't…I'm….I'm not….I'm not-"

"You are, Dany", he said it rather quickly, knowing where she's going. He gave her a quick kiss on her soft lips again, hoping that it'll make her understand how much he wants her. He held both her arms and pulled her to him, embracing her the way he always did when he comforted her, just like when they were stargazing, "You are, Dany. You are worth it. Don't ever think you are not."

He can feel her sobbing quietly, it's a heartbreak to even hear it. "But I don't have anything to give you, or to the pack." She whispered, "I can't even shift, I am nothing but a…"

"You have given us your loyalty to the pack", he finished for her, whispering to her ear, he then switched his tactic, "You are never nothing, Dany. Not to me. You are the most talented, fun, and energetic person I've ever known. You didn't let your disability to shift stop you from learning everything about our world and yours. And that's what I like about you." It's easier to say now, it feels natural. "You are determined, smart, and brave. Arya told me you defended her from Melisandre. You truly are a dragon." He meant what he said, watching her bloom to life since the day he met the trembling and fearful cub was a sight to see, and he wouldn't want to trade anything else for that.

At that, he sees her squeezing her eyes shut, letting all the tears and pain out. She bit her lip, trying to compose herself from the emotions coming to her. Fear, longing, loneliness, hunger. Life taught her that everyone with her are just temporary, that no one will be there for you.

But Jon is offering her the exact opposite. Something she wants, something she was never allowed to hang on to. To be with someone like him, someone who didn't judge her because she is a Dragon cub.

Jon kissed the top of her head, "Dany, a Beta needs a mate who can shift. The female shifters here would rather be found dead than to spend another moment with me because they see me as a bastard. But you didn't," he repeated, "You may think that I'm doing this for you, but I'm not. I am doing this for me. I'd rather be with you than to spend another year with Theon."

Dany softly giggled at his remark. Her breathing slowed before she sighed, a sound that swelled his heart. He rubbed her back, trying to ease her from the sadness. For a moment, the world felt like it belonged to them. They stayed like this for a while, enjoying each other's warmth. He can hear her breathing softly, her eyes are still open, she looked more relaxed now.

After a while, he didn't miss her small nod, "Alright."

He pulled away from her, feeling happy for her agreement as he smiled at her, "Really?"

She sniffled, eyes glassy, "But won't you regret spending more time with me instead of being a Beta by your brother's side?", her doubt came again, "People will talk, Jon. And I fear that you may be in more danger with me."

He tangled his hand to hers, "We won't", he kissed the back of her hand, "They are just going to talk, not bite. The Stag King has already given you pardon to stay and- "

"It's not about him, Jon", she interjected before sighing, then she fell silent, looking down at her hand.

"Dany, is there something you want to tell me?" he softly asked her.

She breath in again, "Jon, when I was with….Melisandre…When she…spoke to me…." She trailed off.

Jon has forgotten all about the incident. When he saw her fainted at the meadow, he had never been so terrified in his life, especially with the python with her. Melisandre though, he couldn't say that he wanted to kill her. As far as he sees it, Dany is fine. But why did she want to meet her? "She didn't do anything to you, right?"

Her violet eyes meet his, "No no, she didn't hurt me, I promise. But, she….she just appeared, and then…", Jon can see that she didn't even know how to explain.

Jon gave her some space, sitting a bit further from her, but too far, "Let's start from the beginning. What did she say to you?"

She thought about it for a second, "She…. She knew me. Then she started telling me that…. I was uncertain."

"Uncertain? About what?"

"She said that I am uncertain of my own destiny, that I want something from her", she answered.

"You wanted something from Melisandre?", he asked.

Dany shook her head, "I didn't even know about her until you told me. But…..she said, that I …she met me at the right moment. I don't understand it, but she said," she paused for a while before she looked at him with wide eyes, "Oh gods, Jon. She said something about you too."

"What?"

She began to panic, "I knew it. I… you shouldn't have found me…now the python will come after you and- "

"Woa woa woa, slow down Dany. Easy," he holds her arm, "No one is coming after me. I met her myself when I found you."

She stopped her babbles and turned to face him in disbelief, "You did?"

"Aye", he said, "When I arrived with Robb, she was with you in her human form and she saw me. She only said that she'll be watching…. that 'the entertainment commences'."

Dany took a while to process what he told her before she began to shudder, "What if….what if the 'entertainment' she meant is…. The sight of you dead?"

"Now that is but overreacting, Dany."

But she shook her head again, "No, Jon. Every people who lived with me ended up dead. My mother, Ser Willem, my brothe- ", she stopped herself before she realized what she just said, but he didn't shy away from her remarks, "No….I'm so sorry, Jon."

"It's fine, Dany", he understands, he pulled her to his chest again, "It's fine. I'm sorry for killing your brother."

Jon felt her shaking her head again, "No, Jon. You saved me from him, saved him from losing himself further", then she buried herself to him, "I … I just don't want anyone to get hurt again because of me."

He was about to say that it's not her fault before he shut his mouth again. At this point, Dany is in a brink of panic, no words will console her unless she sees it herself. Jon switched his tactics again, "Dany, I want to thank you for saving my sister."

Jon felt her tense before pulling away from him, "What?"

He smiled at her, he tucked lose strands of her hair behind her ears, "Arya told me what happened. She said that you gave yourself to Melisandre in exchange to leave her alone."

Dany thought about it for a while before remembering the incident, "I…. yes, I think I did tell her that."

"Arya is fine, but she was so worried about you too. Now, are you telling me that she got hurt because of you now?", he asked her.

She bit her lip, confused on what to say next. Jon couldn't help to kiss her lips again, "You are a silly dragon, Dany," he murmured.

Jon can feel her lips twitched up, smiling between his before they broke apart. He felt happy that she considered what he told her, making her smile is worth more than to prove himself to the pack.

As much as he wanted to have that moment stay, he needs to know what that python filled her head with, "What else did Melisandre said about me?"

She thought about it for a second, before everything came back to her again, she felt her face burn.

_Everyday, you two grow a little older. Everyday, you two come a little closer._

What did she mean by those? She looked at him, Jon was still staring at her, waiting. She can't just say that her and Jon will…..No. Jon has already sacrificed too much for her.

_One day you two will fight and kill. One day you two will speak and Westeros will listen._

Her words are riddles, she doesn't know what Melisandre is getting at. But from her words, it seems that her and Jon's path is….dare she say, aligned together?

"She…eehmm.", she stuttered, then she shook her head, "I'm not certain either."

Jon hummed, wondering if she may help anything else to say, but he dismissed that thought. "Arya said that your eyes turned red when she was talking to you, what did she do to you exactly?"

Dany felt relieved of the switch of question, though she hid her expression. She thought for a while again, "I…She made me see…. Dreams.. visions...I think it's a dream…it's probably nothing."

"About?", Jon insisted.

"You'll laugh."

"Try me", he said.

She huffed, but this is the side of Jon she liked. So willing and ready to listen to anything, maybe she shouldn't worry too much after all? But then again, she didn't want to burden him, "She showed me dreams about dragons."

"Dragons?", he quirked an eyebrow up.

"Yes, but that was it, nothing else after that."

Jon thought about it for a while, "Do you think it might mean something?"

She shook her head, "I don't think so, I can't even shift, so there's no point to that."

"I see", Jon said, then he held her hand, giving her a warm smile, "Well, all that matters now is that you are safe and sound here."

The Dragon cub smiled at him, sometimes she wondered how he can be so kind when half of the pack dislikes him. Maybe, with him, things will be more different than before. For all her life, she had been learning to survive on her own. The concept was someone with her is just isn't there.

And out of nowhere, this kind shifter, Jon Snow, is willing to take care of her. She remembered the day he defended her from Tywin, he was so furious at them. _Your right according to whose laws?_ And he said that to a Hand of the King.

Dany leaned her forehead on his shoulder and sighed. She is still afraid to admit that this is what she wanted as well, she still feared that she may be the cause of trouble. But unlike everyone, no one has ever come back for her, and she got used to that.

Until Jon Snow.

Hence, the thought of him becoming a Beta often scares her as well. She has grown used to having him around that it felt so foreign to be alone now.

Jon gathered her in his arms, rubbing her back. She felt more comfortable now with him easing her, giving her all the support she needed to calm down, "Everything will be fine, Dany. You will see."

She nodded, believing him. Trusting him, "Thank you, Jon."

He gave her a warm smile again, "You're welcome, Dany."

As on cue, there was a knock on her door, breaking their moments together. Jon pulled away from her and went for the door.

When he opened it, there stood Robb, Bran, and Arya. They are all wearing simple tunic, shirt, and pants.

"Jon, is she alright?", Arya asked in concern, her grey eyes pleading.

He smiled at her, instead of answering, he stepped sideways to show them. He looked back at Dany, who is still sitting on the bed, he couldn't tell what she is thinking. Her face didn't have stains of tears anymore, it's a good thing she didn't cry too much, so that she didn't need to explain why she did.

But the she-wolf didn't seem to care about her appearance, only starstruck to see her awake. She gasped in excitement and darted towards the bed, "Dany! You are awake!", she climbed on the bed, launched herself and embraced her with a fierce hug.

"Ooof," Dany grunted before returning the favor, smiling at her, "Hello, Arya."

The rest of the Stark siblings came in, Jon shut then shut the door and directed them towards the bed. Robb took the chair Jon sat before and Bran sat on the bed, just behind Arya. Jon sat beside Dany, who is still hugging the little pup.

His eyes drifted to Robb, who looked at him with a smirk. Jon rolled his eyes before giving a small motion of his mouth, _later,_ it seems that he wants to know what happened between them while they were away.

But the small siblings and Dany didn't notice their silent conversation. Bran smiled at her, "Are you feeling better, Dany?", the young Stark cub asked her as if he were a Maester himself.

She nodded, "Yes, I am fine. Thank you, Bran."

The young Stark cub nodded back, "Although it's a light fever, I'd prefer if you still drink that lemon water until you fully recover from it. I've already asked the servant to prepare you some nice warm soup. That way, you can still go patrolling again tomorrow with Jon." He said innocently, which made Jon turn red and Robb cough voluntarily and looked sideways.

Dany blushed at his remark, "I… alright. I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Bran."

Arya pulled away and looked at her, "Did you remember what happened back there?"

The Dragon Cub smiled at her, "Yes, it's all coming back to me now", she said as she gently stroked her brown hair, "Are you hurt? I remember the python was on you."

She shook her head vigorously, "I'm fine, Dany. You saved me, remember?"

Dany chuckled, "I don't think that is called saving though, Arya. Merely… diverting her attention away from you."

"That's still called saving, Dany", Bran supported his sister, "Arya told me what happened, it must be so astonishing to meet a large python. Let alone a seer python."

"I expect you both didn't tell anyone about our little secret, Arya, Bran." Robb warned them.

"Not a word, big brother, I swear", Bran said.

"Me too," Arya added.

Then Bran's attention was full on Dany again, "What was the python like? Was she huge? What color was she? What did she do to you?". Dany expected nothing less from the studious Bran, he has always been enthusiastic to know what he hasn't known.

"One at a time, Bran," Jon reminded him, "You know she just recovered."

"Right, sorry," the young cub sheepishly said.

"It's fine, Jon," she reassured him softly before looking at Bran, "Well, I can tell you that she must be as long as a tree. She was terrifyingly long, I think she can swallow a man with no problem."

"Woaa," Bran listened in awe, "And is it true that she can see the past and future like the rumors says?"

Dany shook her head sadly, "I'm not certain myself, I did ask her to buy some time. But she only said, 'who knows' and that she is only doing what the gods told her to do."

"Intriguing," Bran commented, "Her kind were never really talked in our lessons, only subtle. What did she do to you?"

"She didn't do anything to me," she said, "Though she did coiled her body around me for a while before releasing me."

Jon and Robb were astounded to hear this, their grey eyes widened. She didn't tell her this part to him, he looked at her, "You didn't tell me of that."

Dany turned to face him, "Because she didn't hurt me when she did that. It was only for mere moments she coiled her long body around me, then she released me. She didn't hurt me."

"It's true though, Jon", Bran said, "The way a snake kills their prey is by suffocating their victim, so usually for a human, they'd coil themselves around their neck and won't let go, it'd wait forever if it has to."

"But, the python released her", Arya said, "I saw her, she did restrained Dany, but she didn't seem to strangle her at all. Maybe because Dany screamed pretty loud," she grinned at her.

Dany laughed, "I suppose I did."

"But Melisandre then shifted back to her human side when you fainted," Arya said, "Why would she pass up that opportunity to eat you?"

Robb then stood up, "The point is, everyone is safe now. Melisandre is probably playing around with Dany, otherwise, she would've killed her, right Bran?" He looked at his younger brother.

"But- ", wanting to know more about the python.

"Right, Bran?", he repeated firmly, hoping to give the subject to a rest. Jon silently thanked him for stopping his brother from going to far. But then again, Bran is but a child.

"Yes," Bran finally said, "I suppose it's because you were at her territory as well and she's just giving you a fair warning, that's all."

Dany softly smiled at him. Bran is always enthusiastic to learn, not knowing something made him uncomfortable, which she can see that he's trying to hide it in front of his brother. He pouted when he dropped the subject, making him look quite adorable.

She took his hand and gave it a squeeze, "Don't worry, Bran. Tomorrow we can head to the library together and find a book that has the python there. What do you say?"

This made the young Stark look at her with excitement, smiling at her, "Really?"

She smiled at him, "I promise, I'll be in the library as usual in the afternoons, you can find me there."

The boy's face lit up even more, a huge grin plastered on his face, "Alright!"

"Can I come to?", Arya asked her.

"As long as the Septa isn't looking for you," she ruffled her hair, earning a laugh in return.

"I don't think I have any lessons tomorrow, especially since Sansa went with Mother and Father to meet the Reed Clan," she said proudly.

The elders laughed at her statements, and it was the best feeling. Just a few moments ago, Jon had a serious conversation with Dany about what happened to her, and now it felt like the incident before never occurred. This is what he signed up for, to be a family in the pack. Maybe the other pack members were still wary about him, but as long as his siblings and Dany are here, it doesn't matter what they think of him.

"Alright, alright," Robb clapped, "Dinner should be ready soon. Arya, Bran, why don't you check the servants if they are ready so that we can all go to the dining hall. Since the adults aren't here, the hall is ours to reign!"

The two pups gasped with joy and looked at each other. Then they leaped off the bed and ran out the room, leaving the door wide open.

"Don't run!", Robb shouted, but there was no reply except the continuing stampede from their running. He shook his head and went to the door to shut it.

As soon as the sound of their stampede faded, Robb turned back…dare he say, 'couples', on the bed. He took the chair and moved it closer to the bed, he leaned back and crossed his arms, he then gave them a smug look, "So."

Jon quirked an eyebrow up, "So?"

"Judging by how close you both are now, should I make Bran my Beta instead? Because he actually agreed to me a while ago." He jabbed his thumb at the door to where the young cubs ran.

Jon laughed at his remark, "I suppose so, I'm sorry Robb."

He grinned at him, "I would want to say that I was slightly disappointed that you rejected me," he playfully placed his hand on his heart, mimicking a wounded heart, "But I think it's for the best as well. Not that I didn't want you to be one, but I want you to be happy as well, Jon. And it seems that you already are now, I think I'd have to thank Dany for that," his eyes trailed to the Dragon cub, who is sitting closely to Jon. Her cheeks turned red when he said that, she smiled and look down in embarrassment. Robb continued, "Can I assume that you had a little 'talk' before we came in?"

They both chuckled facing each other lovingly, they stared at each other for a while. It felt right to share it with him, that they both didn't want to leave each other apart. Then they turned back to Robb, Jon didn't hesitate to hold her hand and lightly squeezed it, "Aye, we did."

"And I suppose it went well? You both have an 'understanding' of each other?"

"Aye," he said sheepishly, Dany's cheek blossomed.

Robb nodded, "That's good. So, I suppose I have no right to find you a female", he winked at Dany teasingly, earning a more crimson blush in return.

"Robb," Jon warned.

He lifted his hands up, "Just a joke, brother," he said, "But I am happy for you both, I see you brooding less often now." He put an arm on the back of his chair and smirked at him cockily.

Jon ran a hand on his hair and laughed, "Alright, that's enough from you, Robb."

He laughed, "But truly, Jon, Dany. I am happy for you both." He smiled at them, "So, then," Robb began, "Which part of the pack do you plan to join?"

"The Scout," Jon answered.

"I see," he hummed, "Not a bad choice as well, after all, you are always better at observing areas. You might be able to reach the ranks of the scouting leader. That was actually why I wanted you as a Beta."

"I don't know anything about leading, Robb."

"There's always a first time, it's not something we can just learn easily. Father and Uncle Benjen had to teach me day by day," Robb easily said, "I didn't even know what I was doing sometimes."

"We're all in good hands then," Job teased.

They all laughed, leaving all the insecurities they had out the window. Robb truly is a supporting brother no matter how much of an arse he is sometimes. He didn't care if Jon is a bastard or if Dany is a Dragon cub, he sees them both as equal. And that is why Jon believed that his brother would make a fine Alpha. A part of him felt bad for rejecting his offer, but he is sure that Bran will make a finer Beta than him, after all, they both were raised to lead the pack, unlike him. True blood of the Stark working together to create a better future.

"Alright, whatever the case is, I am happy for you two," Robb said as he looked at the young couples, "I'm glad you took my advice, Jon. That way, no males will be going around sniffing on Dany again."

At his remark, Jon stiffened and unconsciously held her hand a little tighter. The thought of Dany being chased by the other pack members irked, just like the day when she met Theon for the first time.

Dany winced at his reaction, she looked at his hand then at him. Never had she witness Jon looking…..jealous….on her account. But now it made sense, after all, he kissed her. She blushed in embarrassment.

Rob laughed again, "Again, just joking," Then he stood up, "Alright then, I'm going to see the runts. See if they aren't making any troubles and readying the dining hall for us."

"Right, we'll be there in a few minutes?" Jon said.

"Sure, I'll see you both later," he waved at them both before leaving the chambers.

By the time he closed the door, Jon looked at Dany, "See, Dany? Everything will be fine. Besides, Bran will make a better Beta than me. I'll just have to pass the Running to be part of the Scouting pack, I'll still assist the Stark pack anyway."

"Yes," she smiled at him, "Whatever that is comfortable with you, Jon."

He smiled at her, he leaned his forehead to hers, "I like you, Dany," he confessed, he can feel her eyes staring at him as he eyed her lips again. He is really bad at this, first he kissed her, and then he told her that he liked her. He chuckled at that thought, "I'm used to having you with me, if they take you from me I….".

He was cut off by Dany as she pressed her lips to his, silencing whatever unwanted thoughts that formed in his head. She wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling her deeper to him as she granted access for him. Initially taken aback, Jon began to melt into the kiss. She tasted of all the sweetest thing on this land, her scent smelled of the flowers in the forests, her lips soft against his, and her little sighs is music to his ears.

They broke apart after a while, catching their breath. Her eyes were closed before they opened to meet his, her violet orbs shining bright at his, "And I you, Jon," she whispered, "You have been nothing but kind to me, you have helped me find my way with the pack and saved me from my terrible fate. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you all that."

His heart soared, she too wants him. Never in his life, any female would want him until this beautiful silver Dragon cub came to his life, this wonderful and amazing lady cub turned his world upside down. Even boring lessons became enjoyable as long as he is with her.

He cupped her cheek, the bastard cub gave her a quick kiss on her temple, and pulled her to his chest, embracing her, "Stay with me. That's all I ask," he murmured, "Nothing more, nothing less."

She nodded, "I can do that."

He smiled and pressed his mouth on her head, _this feels right._ They stayed like that for a while until they can hear Dany's stomach making noises, he smiled at her, "I suppose, someone is hungry."

She giggled, "I haven't eaten after we had broken our fast."

He stood up from the bed and gave her his hand, "Let's go to the Dining hall then. I'm sure they are preparing something for us since the others left there."

The Dragon cub smiled and took his hand, and they both went to the Dining hall hand in hand.

* * *

When they arrived, there was only Robb, Arya, and Bran. The torches still burning, and a table in a corner is the only one that is filled with food. There were steaks, bacon, eggs, soup and a few vegetables. The servants were just setting the plates, and the three Starks were sitting right in front of the warm dinner. Arya and Bran sat next to each other and Robb sat the opposite.

Arya noticed when they walked in, her smile widened at the sight of them and she waved, "Jon! Dany! Quick! We are just about to eat!"

Jon sat between Robb and Dany. The sight of their meal is mouthwatering, especially for Dany since she hadn't eaten anything since morning.

Bran pushed a bowl of soup toward her, "Here, Dany," Bran said, "It's chicken soup, it should help you get better."

"Thank you, Bran," she smiled at him. Even if he is a child, he knows how to take good care of the pack. No doubt that he too can make a fine Beta, just like Jon.

The young cub smiled, and they all resumed to their food.

Because it was them the only ones in the hall, it was filled with laughter and conversations of the cubs. There were no one to bother. Uncle Benjen travelled to secure a few things at the Night's Watch but will be back in a few more days, Ser Rodrik is off to the Mormon Clan but will be back soon. Tonight, is really the night for the cubs to do anything they want without watchful eyes, especially from Lady Catelyn.

"So, Margery is coming few weeks from now," Robb announced.

"Truly, Robb?", Arya enthusiastically asked, "The elves are coming?"

"Aye, along with a few members of their family."

Jon chuckled, "My brother is finally getting a mate."

He scoffed, "Well, we are just going to get to know one another first. It's not a wedding yet."

"So, when is the wedding?", Dany asked.

"Hard to say, depending on the parents. Though I heard it'd be before the Running."

"Oooo," Arya howled, "To watch her mate pass with flying colors, what a way to get married."

"Alright, that's enough from you," he threw a small bone at her, earning laughs from the she-wolf.

"But the Running will be a season from now," Bran said.

"Well, the more reason to spend more time with her," the soon-to-be Alpha shrugged, "You all will need to spend time with her as well anyway."

"I heard she is a lovely elf," Dany said, "Tall, elegant, and pretty. I heard she is also caring towards her people. I think she'll be a fine match for you."

"Maybe, who knows," Robb said as he cut his steak and popped it in his mouth, "This was arranged, so whether or not I like her, I will still have to marry her anyway."

"And if she does likes you," Jon added, "I question what she sees in you." Bran chocked on his drink and giggled at his remark.

"Heeeeey," Robb protested, "I'll be good to her, alright."

"We'll see," Jon sneered at him as he bit his bacon, earning a scowl in return.

"You're going to have to sweep her off her feet, Robb," Arya added.

Robb looked at her quizzically, "How do you know those words?"

"Books, Robb," she answered proudly, "I learn everyday."

"Orrr, you were with Sans when you heard her say that," he guessed.

"Ohhh wouldn't you like to know," she slyly answered as she chewed on her egg.

Robb turned to Dany, "Exactly what are you three learning together?"

Dany giggled, "I assure you, Robb. We are learning all we can for the future of the pack."

"I'm sure you all are," Robb sarcastically stated as he ate a strip of bacon.

"Jon," Bran called him, the white wolf turned his head to his little brother, "Robb said that I am going to his Beta instead of advisor."

"That's great, Bran," he said.

"But what will you be then?"

"I'll be joining the Scouts," Jon said.

"So, then you will report under me then."

"Aye, I don't mind at all."

"Is Dany going to join you too?" he asked meekly, but Jon guessed that he was actually asking something else, "After all, you two are close. It'll make scouting much easier for you to partner with her, right Dany?"

The two of them looked at each other, then back at Bran, "Well, it depends if Dany wants that as well."

"You should, Dany!", Arya exclaimed happily, "And then, all the councils will be purely for us to rule! One family to rule the North, just like Aegon Targaryen and his sister-wives!" She joyfully howled, she didn't even care that the idols she admired are blood related. All she ever cared about is the result.

Dany giggled at her suggestion, she really is a dreamer, "I think that'd be wonderful."

The little cub grinned wider, understanding what she really meant. _Dany likes my brother!_

"Wouldn't that be something," Robb remarked.

The family stayed like that for a long time. One family talking and laughing without any pressure in the world, imagining a triumph future, something Jon had ever thought of. This incredible lady cub beside him has brought him so much joy and pleasure in his life, it's amazing how it all came from her. He learnt in the books that the Dragon clans are magical creatures, and now he can see why. His siblings, though he's not sure with Sansa and Lady Cat, have wholeheartedly accepts her into the pack.

Jon hoped things will keep being this way, to be a family like this….and hoping that the day he can ask Dany as his mate. One day.

* * *

By the time they were finished, they gathered at Jon's chamber. They talked for hours on end. There was no one to tell them that it's bedtime, not when Robb is in command temporarily while the Alpha Stark and his mate are away.

They spoke about many things. Bran and Arya sitting at the end of the bed,

When Arya and Bran began to yawn simultaneously, that was their cue to finish, Robb stood up from the chair, "Alright, bedtime little cubs. Come on, I don't want to carry you all the way to your chambers."

Usually, they would complain, but it seems that today it really drained the young cubs. Arya and Bran had been talking more than they should at dinner and the night gathering today, something they usually didn't do. But today, it seem to be special.

The young cubs rubbed their eyes, and got off the bed, "Alright, good night," Arya sleepily said.

"Night, everyone," Bran too said, but it was clear that he's not awake enough to walk back to his chambers. In fact, both of them aren't.

"I'll take them back, have to make sure they stay in bed," Robb said as he lifted Bran into his arms.

"I'll help," Jon stood up from the bed and picked Arya up.

"Me too," Danny said. She took her shawl and candle, then opened the door for them.

They walked to another floor where the Alpha's family slept in, Dany had never really been to this part of the floor since Arya gave her a tour around the castle. They arrived at a corner where Robb led them, she opened one room first for him to enter, which she guessed is Arya's chamber.

Arya and Bran slept in different chambers, Jon led little Bran to his room, and she opened the door for him. His room has only one flickering candle, but it was enough light for his room. He put him on the bed and went to his drawers to find his proper bedclothes.

She then went to Arya's room to check on her, Robb is just putting the girl to rest. He then turned to Dany, "I suppose, you know more of female's proper clothes."

She nodded, "I'll take care of her."

"Thank you, I'll be with Jon." At that, he left the chamber.

Dany placed the candle on the drawers and began to search into it, searching for proper clothing for the young cub to wear. After a while, she found a nice nightgown that looked comfortable for Arya. She took the clothing and went to Arya, she gently shook her, "Arya, a minute of your time?", she whispered, earning a groan from the little cub, "Can you wear these? I'm certain you will sleep better with these."

She nodded, then she went to another room to change, Dany sat on her bed, waiting for her. When she's done, which is quite fast, she immediately went straight for the bed, burying herself on the pillow. Dany smiled at her little mischief, she pulled the furs and tucked her in, "Goodnight, Arya," she whispered and was about to stand up.

"Dany?", she heard her suddenly call.

"Yes, little pup?", the Dragon cub turned back to her, wondering what else she needed.

Arya had her eyes half-open, "Will you stay with the pack forever?"

 _What's with her all of a sudden?_ "That depends if your Alpha father still wants me to stay," she answered her anyway, "Why do you ask, Arya?"

"I want you stay," she heavily said as she snuggled further to her pillow, "Theon said that he will leave the pack for the Iron Island once he passes the Running. But I don't want you to leave," she pleaded, "I like you like a sister, Dany. And Jon has been happier ever since you joined, I don't want him to be sad anymore, and you make him happy."

She was taken aback at her pleading. She never thought someone, aside from Jon, and let alone a cub from an important family, wants her to stay. But if it were up to her, she would love to stay in the pack forever. The Stark Clan is the family she never knew she could ever have. Once upon a time, she always dreamed of seeing her blood family, but ever since joining the pack, that thought began to fade.

She learned a valuable lesson from the pack though. That family doesn't necessarily mean that they are related, it's the bond they formed together. Leaving the pack was never in her mind, where else could she go anyway? She could, however, make a name for herself, dye her hair, and live a simple life. But if she does that, she won't be able to see Jon.

Jon.

She doesn't know how sad Jon was before they met, she never really knew that he might have a really rough past. She only guessed, but with Arya telling her these, now she wondered how depressing was his previous life. What she knows now, at least the Jon she knew of, is that he is a kind and caring shifter. Often times she caught him brooding, but it was rare occasions, only if Theon or the other cubs would insult him.

Just like him, she wants to stay with him as well. Seasons ago, they were best friends. And now, after that kiss… she's not sure where their friendship lies anymore, for sure it's something more. But to be his mate…. It is something that sounds a bit too much. She's not ready to be that permanent yet, not when there are still so many dangers lurking around, the encounter with the python proved that.

She loves him, very much. But she just doesn't know if it's the right time. This particular feeling is very foreign to her, but a part of her whispers that it's right. That she too wants him. They will have to approach this carefully, but one thing for sure is that she is delighted to see Jon every day. Robb, Bran, Arya, him.

She stroked Arya's hair, "I won't go," she promised her, "Unless I am forced to, I won't leave the pack. I want to be with you, Robb, Bran, and Jon forever."

Arya sleepily smiled, she quickly sat up and wrapped her little arms around Dany's neck, "Thank you, Dany."

The Dragon cub was astounded at first before she rubbed her back, "You're welcome, Arya."

"So, was I right? That you like Jon?", she whispered to her ear carefully.

Dany smiled at her playful question, but there is no hiding it anymore. So, she nodded gently, "Yes, I like Jon very much."

Arya pulled away and smiled at her. Then she went back to her covers, Dany helped tuck her in, "Good night, pup."

"Goodnight, Dany," she yawned and closed her eyes.

She smiled and got up, reaching for the candle plate, where the tip of it burned lightly. She was shielding it from the wind when she walked to the door, but when the flame managed to lick her open palm, she noticed she didn't feel any heat at all. _That's new,_ she thought. She stuck a finger to the fire, and still…no burns at all.

She wondered for a while before a knock came, "Dany?", it's Jon, "Are you done?"

"Coming," she dismissed the thought and opened the door, leaving Arya's chambers. Dismissing the thoughts of her unburnt hand.

* * *

They said their goodnights to Robb, and they left for their chambers. When Jon and Dany arrived in their chambers, Dany placed the candle back on the table and went to their wardrobe. Ever since she stayed with Jon, they divided the space for them both. Jon was beginning to think that they are like old married couples, sharing a wardrobe. Asking for a new one means extra purchases, and he's not sure if Lady Catelyn will be happy to hear another purchase for him. Thankfully, Dany doesn't mind at all.

They took their turns to change into their nightclothes and gown, Jon would look away when she changed and vice versa. Once they got onto the bed, Jon couldn't help but envelope her with his strong gently arms and kissed the top of her head. Her silver hair tickled his nose, but he didn't mind at all.

"Good night, Jon," she whispered to him and kissed his cheek.

Jon couldn't help but turn his head to meet her lips and kiss her, he cupped her soft cheek to kiss her properly. She was surprised by his action but obliged anyway, earning a beautiful sigh in return. They broke apart for a while, before he replied, "Sweet dreams, Dany."

Dany smiled at him and lie on the bed, facing him. Jon pulled the fur blanket to cover them, she moved closer to him and snuggled to his chest. He smiled and pulled her to him closer, she nuzzled at the space between his neck and shoulder and sighed, making his heart swell.

He was right, everything he has ever dreamed of is right here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffs like I promised ^^What do you think? Starks the ultimate wingmen!
> 
> Oh, for those who are intrigued about Dany's dreams....there you have it ;) Accept for some more unfoldings!!
> 
> Thanks for reading! It's midnight here, so I'll get back to you guys when I wake up.
> 
> Next, the family meets the elves.
> 
> Stay safe everyone!
> 
> -Claire


	6. A New Beginning II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A newer beginning for our two love birds. And what the pups are for? Wingmen!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter ^^ Thank you so much for your reviews, follows and faves ^^ Please keep them coming!
> 
> Your reviews are amazing! Please keep them coming! Stay safe!
> 
> And be sure to check out my other Jonerys Fic ^^
> 
> Here goes!

Jon awoke in the early morning before the sunrise to find Dany snuggle to his chest, her breathing steady and warm. He realized that his arms are still wrapping her tiny form, he felt warm and cool at the same time. His heart swelled with warmth.

He took the time to watch her still sleeping form, so peaceful and calm. He had dreamed to wake up like this. To see her the first thing in the morning, to have her in his arms, chasing away the pang of loneliness he used to have. Jon had never cared for someone this dearly, let alone caring for a Dragon cub. If the gods gifted Dany to him for him, he'd praise them until the end of his days.

After a while, her eyelids fluttered open. Jon watched as her violet eyes began adjusting her surroundings, only to find his grey ones looking at her first. She blushed and smiled at him, "Good morning," she shyly greeted him.

_She's beautiful_ , Jon thought. He couldn't help but press his lips to hers, and pull her closer to him, enjoying the feeling.

"Good morning, Dany," he said between kisses before resting his forehead against hers, "How'd you sleep?"

"Good," she answered softly, her arm wrapped around his chest. "You?"

He smiled at her before tucking her head under her chin and sighed, "I've never slept better."

He can feel her smile on the skin of his neck, "So you need to hug something to make you sleep better?", she teased.

Jon chuckled, gently stroking her soft arm, "Maybe". He's glad that she can show her playful side, it felt like it was just yesterday when he found her. Now, she's just a light in his life. He kissed her forehead, "How are you feeling?"

"No fever, if that's what you are asking," she said before lightly touching her forehead, "At least I don't feel like I have it."

"I don't mind," he grinned at her, "So that we can just stay here, not doing anything at all."

She scoffed, "You'll lose your job."

"My father isn't here, so I suppose we can just sleep in," he playfully grunted.

"I'll give him my morning report then, tell him of the lazy pig you were," she grinned.

He looked at her, "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me," she slyly said, the same way he said to her yesterday.

"Cheeky," he kissed her again, loving this side of her. He rolled her underneath him, kissing her sensually. They pulled apart minutes later, gasping for air.

Dany snaked her arm on his, "We should break our fast."

"Aye," he agreed, giving her another kiss, he sat up, immediately missing her warmth.

They changed out of their nightclothes to simple clothing before going to the dining hall, joining the other Stark siblings.

* * *

As promised, Dany was in the library all day long with Bran and Arya while Jon and Robb went out scouting together. Thankfully, they didn't have any lessons today, so the cubs were all free. And Lucky for them, Theon's gangs were spotted traveling to Winter Town, which gives them privacy. To add, with Arya, it seems that she too has the power to shoo him away.

She scanned books after books, searching for any information of the red python. They both took out stacks after stacks of books, flipping through the animal section of the books. At some point, Arya got bored and just watched Bran and Dany turning pages after pages. She began pulling out a book of fairy tales.

Dany got distracted at one point when she was checking the history section, her eye caught the name Daenys. Daenys the Dreamer. All thoughts of the python were shut out for a moment, and she began to read about her ancestor. It wrote that she once foresaw the doom of Valyria from her dragon dreams.

Dreams.

She wondered if her dream can be called Dragon dreams as well. In her dream, there were two dragons, a white and a black dragon. She dreamt that she was the white dragon, she wondered who the black dragon was. But they were beautiful, she hoped that she can have those dreams again.

"Did you find anything, Dany?", Bran suddenly asked, stopping her train of thoughts.

"Sorry, not yet", she answered. She stopped thinking about her dreams and focused her attention on the python.

After ransacking the library for a long time, all they could find is the history of the Red Priests. They live in a faraway place called Volantis, they shift to different types of snakes depending on their power and status. The one that Dany and Arya encountered didn't show up in the books, and there was only an unconfirmed theory that she can see the past and the future. Some claimed that they can see the past and future, though the images that they usually did see are vivid, therefore, making it unclear. They truly are mysterious creatures.

As she sat on the bench of the library with Bran and Arya, Dany thought back what she said to her. She isn't sure what to make of it, should she tell Jon? But it didn't sound threatening…. except the killing part. Will one day they must fight and kill, she wondered. She only hoped that what Melisandre said to her are just words.

And then the dragon dreams. She dreamt it twice, and the same dragons appeared in her dreams. This has never happened before, dreaming about dragons. She has only dreamed about a house with a red door and lemon trees growing beside it. That's all she has ever wanted, nothing more, nothing less.

And Jon felt like home. She was never desperate to have someone nearby or even someone who would hold her the way he did. He has shown her all the things that she never thought she could ever have.

Throughout her entire childhood, she had never felt this happy. To be a part of a pack, a part of a family, even if they are wolves. Ser Rodrik and Benjen also made her feel welcomed as well, they too aren't wolves and they were accepted. She smiled softly at that thought.

"What are you thinking about, Dany?", she heard Bran asked. She turned to see him staring at her with curiosity, "You seem happier."

"Oh, nothing," she quickly said, embarrassed that a child could read her so easily.

"I bet she's thinking about Jon," Arya playfully teased, resting her chin on her arm.

Dany chuckled, "What makes you think about that, Arya?"

"Who else could make you smile for no reason?", she pointed out.

"Well, come to think of it, you both are getting closer," Bran joined in, he leaned to the table closer.

"Did he kiss you?", she enthusiastically asked her, this caught his attention too as he looks at her. Her question made her eyes widen in shock. She felt her cheeks getting warmer, how could a cub like Arya ask her something like this?

"I believe that is a private matter, Arya," she quickly replied, looking away from her.

"I think she did," Bran softly told his sister, "Look how embarrassed she look now."

"I bet he was good at kissing her," Arya whispered back, then they both giggled, "It made her remember how good it felt, that's why she's so happy."

"Alright, that's enough you two," Dany dropped the subject, laughing at how playful they are. Even though she felt uncomfortable with the subject of her relationship with Jon, it still felt nice to talk about it. It felt natural and familial. She had never done this with Viserys, the Stark family really is something.

But if she had to admit one thing to Arya, is that it did felt nice to kiss Jon. She had never been this intimate with anyone, and Jon is her first. And she's glad about it.

It wasn't just the two young cubs who asked this question. Far from the castle where the two older cubs are out scouting, this question came out of nowhere.

" _So,"_ Grey Wind begins after they scouted their areas, " _Will we be seeing more of you both?"_

Ghost froze for a while before recovering quickly alongside him, though he is sure his brother knows the answer before he speaks. The White Wolf lowered his head a bit in embarrassment, _Aye._ He admits shyly.

Grey Wind lolled his tongue out, " _I'm happy for you two, truly."_

_Thank you._ He knew his brother means well. In a better world, he would be supporting him without his mother glaring at him.

" _So, is she going to be your mate?"_ He playfully asked.

_Urghh….I knew you'd go this far._ Ghost grumbled, his brother is many things. But being serious is something very rare.

" _Well, is she?"_ Grey Wind panted, trying to get back to the topic.

_I…. well….we never talked about that yet._ He admitted. He can't deny that it's in his mind, but he's just trying to get Dany used to the idea of them being together. Furthermore, it's just too soon. Unlike Robb, his relationship isn't arranged. It just happened.

" _Plenty of time,"_ the future Alpha said, " _Though I was hoping that when I marry Margery, you would come along a married shifter next."_

Ghost sneezed, _We'll see, alright?_

" _Fine, fine_ _. But you both did come around naturally,"_ Grey Wind pointed out before they both picked up their pace. Ghost grunted at his comment, but he had to admit that what he said is true. But one thing for sure is that he needs to get used to the idea that someone other than the Stark siblings has feelings for him too. And vice versa, he too loved her.

* * *

Over the next few days, it has been a blur for the wolf and dragon cubs. Even when the Alpha Stark, Benjen, and Ser Rodrik are back, Jon and Dany weren't shy to show their relationship.

There were times that they would hug and hold hands, regardless of how people see it, they are happy to be together. Though they never kissed in public's eye. The Alpha Stark, Ser Barristan, and Benjen weren't surprised, though they act like it. They knew that the two cubs deserve all the happiness in the world, they shouldn't be treated lowly. But it was necessary to keep them both safe, especially from the Stag King or the lions.

But it seems that the cubs are oblivious to how they were seen by the rest of the pack. Benjen has noticed that his nephew is brooding less often now, especially around the Dragon cub. They are more often seen together now, everywhere they go, except when they are in their own lessons.

He also noticed that he got into less fight with Theon after their training when he found him mocking Jon, Daenerys would come to his side and push him to pad another way. If Theon and his minions were about to be physical towards him, Benjen would always shift into his panther form and make his presence known. The same goes for Ser Rodrik, but his method was to shoo Jon away to another direction by directing him to either the forest or back to the castle, where he would always go with Daenerys. Thus, their interactions together were only in training.

There was a time when Benjen was vocal about their relationship, he visited the training cubs and approached Ghost when he was resting on his own. They were discussing his training and morning reports when the conversation shifted.

" _She's very fond of you,"_ his uncle pointed out as he watched some cubs playing at the ground.

The white wolf cub ducked his head shyly, knowing who the ranger panther was talking about, _Aye._

The panther's grey eyes turned to him, " _And you are fond of her."_

_I am,_ he admitted.

Benjen purred before facing the grounds again, " _Good."_

_You are not mad?_ he heard his nephew meekly asked.

" _Why would I be mad about your relationship with the Dragon cub?"_

_It's just… well… I wasn't sure how you'd react_ , his nephew stuttered, unsure what to make of it.

The panther chuckled, " _Lyanna was about your age when she was in love, and when she feels something strongly, no one can make her feel another way,"_ he then turned to Ghost, the wolf can see his eyes were a distance, _"And you remind me so much of her."_

_Not Arya?_ He teased.

" _Arya is one thing, but you are another,"_ he said, _"She would have loved to meet you."_

_Lady Catelyn begs to differ,_ Ghost commented sadly.

" _Catelyn is Catelyn, she is not Lyanna. I know my sister, and I know she would be happy to see you,_ " He answered, how he wanted to say that it's because she is his mother.

_Well then, I hope so._ The white wolf shifted nervously, happy of the thought of another Stark member would be happy to see him.

_I know so,_ Benjen silently said without telling him, before the black bear called the cubs to return to their training. He knew that the cubs are fond of each other, but he wants to hear him confess, just to make sure. _Oh, Lya. If only you are here to see how much your cub has grown,_ he said to himself, and all he hears in reply is the sound of the wind gently blowing.

* * *

A few days after, the Alpha Stark announced that the elves will arrive the day after tomorrow. Many preparations were made, and Robb is excused from his lessons and training to prepare for his intended.

And as a special occasion it is, Lady Cat called to Dany before she and Jon could go to the library together, "Daenerys, will you come with me for a moment?", but she didn't say anything to him, not even an eye contact.

She, of course, was stunned. What does she want with her? But Jon encouraged, nudging her arm, "It's alright, I'll wait for you in the library."

Dany smiled at him, she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before following the Lady of Winterfell. She hoped that by her action in front of the mate of the Alpha, it showed how much Jon meant to her. Whether it's effective or not, Lady Cat's face was unreadable.

She led them to what it seems to her chambers. When they got in, there was Sansa Stark too. This confused her even more.

As if reading her mind, Lady Cat answered, "I was given a message by Lady Olenna herself that you are specifically wanted during the elves' arrivals. And since no one has ever seen a Dragon cub for a long time, I expect you to behave yourself."

"Yes, my Lady," Dany answered. She may not be too fond of the Lady Stark much, but she knows better than to talk back.

"Now, my dear Sansa, will you show her the dress that she to be wearing at the Dinner party? I must be ready with your brother's," at that, she left the chambers, leaving the two cubs.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Sansa went to her and gave her a silver dress. She looked at Sansa's face and saw how sweet she looked at her, unlike her mother. She wondered if Sansa really did dislike Jon, or was it at her mother's command.

Sansa handed her the dress, "I thought we have similar measurements, so I used one of my old dresses and made a few improvements. It was a last-minute decision, but I hope it suits you."

She took the silk dress from her, she had never worn any fancy dresses. Even from the Lord and Ladies, she was never given much. Let alone from Lady Stark herself, regardless, she was given anyway. "Thank you."

Sansa smiled, "Do you mind trying it? I'd like to see if it suits you."

Dany nodded and went to another corner to change. She checked herself in the mirror, it somehow matches her silver hair. It wasn't too bright nor too dark. It's simple and elegant. When she emerged from the corner, and the Young Lady inspect her, she had a wide smile. "Perfect," she clapped, "I'm sure Jon will be delightful to see you in those."

The Dragon cub blushed at her saying, she never thought that people would react positively to her relationship with Jon. "I…thank you for making the dress. It's beautiful."

"I had to practice, and this was the perfect opportunity," she said, "So I should be thanking you for being the first one to try my creation, especially during the Dinner party."

A then came to Dany, is Jon even allowed to enter in the presence of Lady Cat? "If I may ask…"

"Yes, Daenerys?"

"If…Is it alright, if Jon is also at the Dinner party?" she asked. All this time she had always been with him, so going to a crowded place without him seem awkward for her, "It's just that…. I may need him by my side in front of a lot of guests."

"Well…you weren't the first to ask this as well," Sansa replied, "Arya and Robb brought it up to my mother, but I think he is allowed. I'll ask her, alright?"

"But, are you fine with him in the Dining hall, Lady Sansa?", she looked at her. She needs to know, how many people must she direct Jon to avoid as she did with Theon.

"Daenerys, you've been with the pack for many seasons. Sansa would do just fine," she smiled at her before sighing, "I know it may seem as I do not like him because he is a bastard, but I do not mind him being around. In fact, it quite distracts Arya so she wouldn't bother me." She smiled, it looks sincere.

It's hard to say if she is true to her words. Unlike Arya, she didn't call Jon her brother. Is it maybe because of Lady Cat's influence? Whether she is lying or not, she heard it from her that she didn't mind having him around later for the Dinner party.

"I promise you though, Daenerys, I will ask my Lady mother about this. Though I am sure she will allow it, since it's his job to look after you. Ser Barristan maybe her choice but with all the guests, I don't think he too can keep an eye on you." she said, staring at her from the mirror.

"Thank you, Sansa," Dany said.

* * *

Jon was in the middle of his reading alone when Dany finally arrived with something in her hands. She had a wide smile in her face, he wondered what Lady Cat said to her.

Dany took her usual seat next to Jon, he put his arm around her, giving a quick kiss on her head, "How did it go?"

She snuggled closer to him, "Lady Olenna wants me at the Dinner feast, so I am to wear something your sister made for me."

"She made it for you?"

She nodded and showed him the silk dress, "It was last minute, she said."

"I'm sure you'll look stunning," he smiled at her, "The elves would have liked that." The thought of her in a silk dress is beautiful if there is one thing he is grateful about Lady Cat is that she allowed Dany to look beautiful, like a proper princess she is supposed to be. But the thought that he is unable to join her saddened him, maybe there are times that she may not be by his side.

As if reading his mind, she placed her hand on his, squeezing it, "Jon, I asked Sansa if you can come. Sansa will convince Lady Cat to allow you to join me," Dany told him, she gave him the smile that always seems to stop his heart, "And if she does allow you…will you….join me?" she shyly asked.

Jon thought she couldn't love her enough, but the thought of Dany having the courage to ask Sansa about this just astound him to the next level. His eyes widened, "Truly?"

She looked down, her cheeks burned red, her hands fidget on the dress, "I…it's just…I've never been to one, I don't know what to do. And I don't think I can do this alone." She finally looked up to him at that last part, her violet eyes pleading at him.

Jon gave her a warm smile. To think that this Dragon cub, a descendant from a truly glorious family have never been to a party breaks his heart. He didn't deserve her, and somehow the gods brought him to her, and here they are.

He embraced her and kissed her soft lips, "I would love to, Dany." He murmured. He could feel her smile between his lips before she wrapped her arm around her neck to deepen their kiss. Jon has never felt this happy, and yet this cub appeared out of nowhere to give him just that.

They say that the Dragons are magical creatures, and he believed that. For this dragon in his arms gave him things he never thought he'd have in his heart, love. For a long time, he thought that he'd die alone, and he was ready to accept that. But this cub filled that hole in his heart, abandoning the thought of becoming a lone wolf. She truly is something.

That night, the two cubs lay on the bed and talked quietly for a long time. Just like before, they discussed a long of things. From the books they read, the things they learned, Jon's preparations for the Running, and the coming of the elves.

But unlike before, they were closer than ever. Jon wrapped his arms around her, drawing the Dragon's body to his own without force. He gave her all the chance she needs if she felt uncomfortable that he crossed the line, but instead, it seems that she too wanted the same thing. She grabbed his hand and tangled hers together, and she threw her arm across his chest. The moment she did that, Jon had more courage to just pull her closer to him until he can feel her breath on his neck.

"Have you ever seen the elves before?" Dany asked.

"Only a couple of times," he answered, "They are wise, wiser than any men or shifters. Some said they are like their sigil, rose. But roses with thorns."

"They sound like beautiful creatures," she commented.

_Not as beautiful as you,_ he added in his mind as he caressed her bare soft arm, "Do you wish to be one?"

"I don't know," she looked down, "We are chosen to be who we are, I wasn't really given much of a choice back then. I was nearly sold for an army, so my brother made sure that my appearance would astound the Khal in Essos."

And the irony is, she did astound Jon in every way. He held her tighter, "You will never be sold for anything ever again, I promise." He vowed. The thought of her being forced against her will enrages him.

"I know," she said, "Your pack is wonderful."

"Many things we wolves are, but we always stay together," he said.

She buried herself to his neck, and held him tighter, "Though I wished they didn't see you as a bastard."

He kissed her forehead, "Let them speak, I don't care what they think of me."

She sighed, "If you say the elves are wise, then I hope they are more…. tolerable to your presence then."

This cub is truly a dragon, he loved her spirit to see what is right and wrong. In another world, she would be a better queen than the Stag King, "Well, you heard what Uncle Benjen said. If Margery is what he said she is, then maybe she won't mind me sticking around the castle."

She hummed in agreement. After a moment of silence, she looked up at him again, "Have you ever been to a wedding?"

He nodded, "Aye, only a few. Weddings of the chiefs and captains of the pack, but never something grand like Robb's."

"Does Margery must follow the mating ritual of the pack then?" she asked innocently, which made Jon taken aback. But she didn't seem shy about the question.

"Well, it seems like it. After all, they both are to be wed here," Jon answered, "And, by the time the Running is finished, it'd be a full moon already. Sealing their union."

"How romantic," she sighed, before she seems to remember something. She pulled her head back and her brows furrowed, meeting her violet eyes with his grey questioning pupils, "Wait, does that mean that Margery must….. bite Robb back?"

Jon laughed, "It's not necessary for her, but Robb will definitely have to. It's our tradition after all."

"Sounds painful," she commented as she played with the fingers of his hand.

He chuckled before he took her hand and gave it a quick kiss, "Well, if you love that person with your whole heart, wouldn't you endure all the pain in the world for that person?" _I certainly would for you,_ Jon silently added _._

She took a moment to think, "I suppose so. Do you think that's why there must always be a biting in the mating traditions?"

"I was always told that it's a mark that that person is taken. Like an imprint, a sign that that person is taken already," Jon explained, "And by our law, no wolf may harm or kill a fellow wolf's mate."

"I see," she hummed before her eyes became droopy as she yawned.

Jon smiled, he pulled the covers for them, "Best we rest now, we have to help the others prepare for arrivals of the elves."

"Hmmm…. alright. Good night," she sleepily said before closing her eyes and snuggled closer to him. He can smell her lovely scent.

He pressed his lips on her forehead before sighing, "Sweet dreams, Dany." Her steady calm breathing was her reply, it was enough for him.

But before Jon could even sleep properly, their last conversation played in his mind. Would she, Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, want him as her mate? He knows that she cares for his well-being, just as he is for her, which was why she didn't agree at first that he rejected being a beta. But now that she is fine with it, somehow, he could finally see a future. A future with her by his side.

Jon never thought he would find someone as lovely as Daenerys. And now that he did, all that matters in his head now is to wake up and see her everyday.

With that thought in mind, he hugged her gently before he was lulled to sleep by the sound of her breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's not too short, I've been pondering how they turn out after Jon kissed her. Please let me know what you think ^^ I love that the Stark siblings are their wingman!
> 
> Stay safe everyone! Don't forget to check out my other Jonerys fic, Defiers of Fate! – Claire.


	7. All of the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olenna proving to be a thorn.....and the final seal of the wingman!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am more motivated with this one somehow ^^ Thank you so much for your reviews, follows and faves ^^ Please keep them coming! I love their relationship so much! Please tell me what you think for this one, it took me a great amount of testing for this!
> 
> And be sure to check out my other Jonerys Fic ^^
> 
> Here goes!

The day when the elves arrived was grand at the evening. Even grander than when the Stag King arrived, it's as if the elves themselves are the Kings and Queens. And even more special occasions is when Robb told Jon that Lady Cat allowed him to join their dinner feast, meaning he gets to be with Dany all day long! He wanted to see how Dany would react to meeting another clan, a clan who would be their allies.

As the two cubs got ready, Jon wore his Stark armor with long sleeves. He didn't put on any plates, just the softer coat plates. He would always wear this if there are important meetings, though he felt underdressed for this event.

He waits outside his chambers for Dany, who is changing to the dress Sansa made her. After a while, he heard the door opened and she came out of their chambers.

The sight of her in that white silk chiffon dress is breathtaking. It is a long sleeve dress, but enough to show her curves. He could've sworn that she too can compete with the elves themselves, she is fair as the sea and the sun and the snow upon the mountain. He wished she could wear that every day.

Dany nervously went up to him, "Is…is this alright?"

He gave her a warm smile and pulled her to him, "You look beautiful."

She blushed and looked away from him, "Thank you."

He placed a finger under her chin, lifting her face to him so that he can kiss her. He wants to give her the confidence she needs, to let her own her appearance, "You are, Dany. Trust me." When they pulled apart, she was smiling at him. Then he offered her his arm, "Shall we?"

He felt her worming her arm around his and they both went to the castle grounds.

* * *

The elves are not like any other house clans. Their neatly designed carriages were not pulled by horses but silver elks. Their think antlers stood tall and elegant like the elves themselves, their riders wore light silver armors.

The Stark cubs aligned themselves just like when the Stag King arrived, including Dany beside him. Dany did not wear the dress that Sansa made yet, she wore a simple grey dress she always wore after patrolling with Jon. It made her insecure about how she appears in front of the noble elves, especially towards Robb's mate. Her hands were fidgeting in wary.

And Jon, always attentive towards her, noticed. He clasped her hand behind his cloak, hiding their tangled hands, to stop her little movements, "Are you ready?" he asked her softly.

She exhaled, "Not really."

"Don't worry, you'll do fine," he squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

Dany looked at him and returned him her sweet smile, "Thank you." They returned to face the castle entrance where the knight elves entered one by one, some were surrounding a grand rose designed carriage, which Jon guessed that inside would be his brother's soon to be mate and her grandmother.

One of the knights, who wore a far more elegant armor, differentiating himself with the rest of the knight elves, took his helmet off. Revealing to be Ser Loras Tyrell, Knight of the Flowers. He has neat brunette curled hair, pointy ears, and pale skin. His blue eyes watched them carefully, he looks very much like a prince.

He dismounted his silver elk, walked to the carriage, and opened the door. He extended his hand, he retrieved a young beautiful lady elf. The princess of the Tyrell elf clan, Margery Tyrell.

Just like what Uncle Benjen had said, she really is breathtaking. Pale skin, long hair reaching down her chest, and a sweet smile like Dany. But no matter how beautiful the rose of elf is, no one can make his heart race as fast as when he laid his eyes on Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen.

Jon glanced at Dany, just to make sure she didn't see him staring at Margery for too long. However, she too herself was staring at the elf princess. He can see her face fell, as if insecure on how she would appear compared to the elf princess.

He gripped her hand tighter, reassuring her. Dany looked at him and smiled, understanding his silent words.

Loras let go of Margery's hand to assist another coming figure, an old woman with grand clothing. _That must be Olenna,_ Jon thought. The old elf looked far more royalty than Queen Cersei, even if age had caught up with her. She wore a headdress, engraved with floral designs that painted her cloak, a similar design like her granddaughter. Representing the flower of their sigil.

His father stepped forward, "Lady Tyrell, it is a great honor for you and your family to come to Winterfell. It is yours so long as you wish to have us as your companion."

"So as I, Lord Alpha Stark," Olenna greeted back, "It is an honor to finally see you again, though we never thought to come here if it weren't for my granddaughter's request." As she said that, she looked behind to see Margery coming to her side.

The elf princess looked at each and every one of the Stark members with a sweet smile, even Dany. However, she took a long stare at Robb before her cheeks flared red.

"Regardless, will you please bring us inside" Olenna continued, going straight to the point, "We are not accustomed to the cold of the North, I trust that you have everything necessary to keep us from the chills here."

"Certainly, my Lady. Allow my ward to escort you inside," his father laughed, Theon appeared with a smirk on his face and led the elves inside. The rest of the Starks followed, and as usual, Dany walked by Jon's side.

Jon noticed his brother's face was frozen, wide-eyed. Robb was staring straight at Margery's back, not leaving his sight of off her. Now, he knows what it felt like to tease a lovesick person.

Robb learned to his brother, "Pinch me, Jon," he whispered to him, "Am I dreaming?"

He chuckled. But he didn't pinch him, "Believe, I was like you when I first saw Dany." He said, but Dany didn't seem to catch what he said. For she was still looking ahead as if thinking of something, "You alright?"

She nodded, "Just nervous."

Jon smiled before looking back at his brother. His mouth was still agape, "She is a rose, Jon." Robb added again. He can tell that he is being honest, he then looked at Jon seriously, "What do I do?"

Jon huffed, "Just be who you are meant to be." He answered it felt right to say that to him. After all, that's how he told Dany, and they both ended up together now.

* * *

The feast went smoothly, which astound Jon. But he was still wary of the presence of Lady Catelyn, so he placed himself at the far corner where the cubs sat, away from the views of the Lords and Ladies. The Tyrells sat with the Alpha Stark and his mate, speaking freely.

Robb, on the other hand, sat with Margery. Jon can see that they both looked happy, and their exchanges looked natural. He felt happy that his brother found someone.

The elves and pack members were spending their time, having fun, and all. Drinking ale and eating.

Jon and Dany sat together side by side, he is placed at the end whilst Dany is between him and Arya. The little pup was playing and picking at her food, "This is so boring," he heard his sister grumbling.

Dany giggled at her remark, she placed a hand on her shoulder, "Be patient, Arya. At least stay awake until an hour or two before your mother gets you and your brother to bed."

"Fiiine," she grumbled and continued to pick on her food. She had mainly eaten her meat and the scraps are the ones she's playing to entertain herself.

"Why don't you get yourself some sweets, you are done eating after all," Dany said.

This lightens her face and she slipped off her chair, darting to the table filled with warm cakes and sweets.

Jon chuckled at their exchange, "You seem to know how to get her attention now."

She turned to face him with a smile, "I've seen you and Robb negotiating a lot with her."

He returned a smile and clasped her hand to his, he wanted to kiss her there and then but with people around them, it didn't feel right.

Pass Dany, Robb and Margery came to their direction arm in arm. Jon let go of her hand and looked at them, making her turn to where he is looking at. How he wished he could expose his relationship with Dany this freely.

Now that Margery is right in front of him, he can now see the rose she is. She looked exactly like Dany, except taller. Her face so kind, he can see why his uncle said that all men would not dare lift a hand on her. She looked like someone who is groomed to be a great queen, a perfect match Robb.

But no matter how beautiful the lady elf is, nothing can compare the stirring feeling he always had whenever he is with Dany. They both stood up to greet them.

"Jon, Dany," Robb began, "I want you to meet my soon-to-be-mate, Margery," he then turned to Dany, "And Dany, she has been dying to meet you, probably more interested to meet you instead of me."

The Rose of Tyrell smacked his arm, "Robb, you're embarrassing me in front of her," she then turned to her, "Daenerys, it's an honor to finally meet you in person." Margery took her hands in hers, "I've heard so much about you," then he turned to Jon, "and how he rescued you from the lions." Margery then let go off her hands and went to him, this is the first time someone is so enthusiastic to meet him, "Jon Snow, your brother spoke highly about you, I'm so glad to finally meet you. You are so brave to protect Daenerys from the lions!"

Jon was taken aback, never had he obtained such compliment from a Southerner. She didn't see him as a bastard like Dany, she is truly wise. "It's an honor to meet you, My Lady," he bowed.

"Oh, don't give me that courtesy, Jon. We are to be siblings soon enough, Margery would do just fine," she said before turning to Dany again, "Oh, forgive me for ignoring you, Daenerys. I'm just so excited to meet you both. I hope you are well here in the North. As you may know, I am Margery Tyrell."

Dany smiled, "It's an honor to finally meet you, Margery. Robb too wouldn't stop talking about you."

"Hey," Robb protests, "Don't embarrass me, Dany!"

Margery's cheeks turned to a shade of pink, "Oh, I'm sure he did, the way I did too with Loras," she defended as she held Robb's arm, "Actually, Loras too would like to see you. Though at the moment, I think he is quite occupied with some other people." She turned to look for the knight, only to find him still talking to some other people elsewhere, laughing and drinking. She sighed, "I'm sure he'll come later on."

"He seems to be having fun," Dany pointed out.

Margery gave her a warm smile, "Loras loves to be around people, it's like wine to him. But I'm sure he'll notice you in no time."

Jon felt discomfort at the last part, but he tried to brush it off, "How do you like the North so far?"

This changed the subject of what she was just talking about, luckily, she is a social person and went along very well, "Oh, there's so much snow here. It's very beautiful, but the cold is something I will need to get used to."

"Dany got used to it," Robb grinned, "She's one of us now, maybe you are secretly a wolf."

"She's a dragon, the cold doesn't bother her anyway," Margery added as she turned to her, "So Robb calls you Dany?"

"Yes," she smiled, "Pretty much only Robb, Jon, Arya, and Bran calls me that."

"May I call you that too?" Margery enthusiastically asked, already feeling like part of the pack.

Dany smiled, "Of course, Margery."

Margery gave them all a wide grin, blooming like the rose she is, "Oh, I can't wait to be part of your pack. We will all fit together so well!"

"Of course, we will, my love," Robb said, "Let me show you around the castle, let you familiarize the place."

"Lead the way, my Alpha," she answered then she turned to Jon and Dany, "I'll see you both in a bit."

Jon bowed, "Welcome to the North, Margery. Do enjoy yourself here," Robb and Margery gave him a last smile before they turned to leave. At that, Jon and Dany say again, "That wasn't so bad."

"Mhmmm, she's a good person," Dany hummed, watching the couples leaving the dining hall, "and she's beautiful. Robb is right, she really is a rose."

"I suppose, elves have their beauty," Jon huffed."

"You have never fancied any of them?" she turned to him, she looked very curious.

"No, not really," he reassured her, "They are pretty lasses, sure. They tolerate me, which is nice. But since they live in the South, we've only seen them a couple of times but not communicate. Only my Alpha father does, which probably explains Robb's marriage," he answered. He did wonder what it'd be like to have an elf as a mate before meeting Dany, but he knew that it'd be farfetched. For the elves are also proud clans, they wouldn't want a bastard as their mate.

"I see," she said before turning to face where they just left, "But Margery is nice, she'd make a fine mate for Robb."

"Aye, she will," Jon agreed, he noticed that his ale has finished. He stood up and grabbed his glass, "I'm going to get some more drink, do you want so too?"

She shook her head, "I'm good."

"Alright," and he turned to the food table.

As he is pouring his ale, from the corner of his eye, he could see someone approaching him. Putting the jug down and was about to turn to go back to Dany, the figure came up to him. Revealing to me Lady Olenna herself, walking tall and proud like the elf she is. Her face looked fierce but welcoming as well. He guessed that she may be someone he doesn't want to accidentally tick.

Jon regained back his composure, he placed his glass down and bowed, "La...Lady Olenna."

"Jon Snow," the voice of the Tyrell Rose clan is strong but gentle, "The Wolf cub that saved the Dragon cub from her own brother and Lions, what an unusual turn of event."

"I…I did what I believe was right," he looked up at her.

"And you most certainly did, I loved to hear how the lions, especially Tywin, could not get over the fact that they were outwitted by the bastard of Winterfell," she honestly said, he took it as a compliment as he stayed silent. "Tell me, Jon Snow. What _really_ made up your mind to save the last living Dragon? Obviously, you killed her brother, but you stayed your hand with young Daenerys. Why?"

"When I was patrolling at the areas of White Harbor, I found heard her screaming. Beaten by her own brother, he said…." He swallowed, feeling disgusted to repeat what he heard all those seasons ago, "That he'd sell his own sister to a savage clan for an army so that he can be king."

"Hmm, so I've heard, though that beginning part wasn't really told much, and your father agreed for her to be one of your packs. Curious, don't you think?" she said. "While I know he is an honorable man, I didn't expect him to be _this_ honorable after the tragedy of his own sister. Keeping you as his son, and a Dragon amongst the pack."

"Not to mention, Theon Greyjoy," he added with respect for his Alpha father.

"Ah, yes, the Kraken cub. Honestly, it's like an orphanage here. It won't be long before my own granddaughter will be one of you," she stated.

"Did she want to be a shifter?" he asked.

"No, but even if does, our blood is too strong to implement such magic. She would probably be riding on the Young Wolf's back the way you did for the Targaryen cub," Jon flinched at that information. How could she know of that? She noticed his astound face and gave him a sly smile, "Don't you think I don't know that. I've already heard stories of the White Wolf with a girl on his back, ever since the news of the Dragon cub in Winterfell spreads." She leaned her body on the table, "Tell me, wolf cub. Do you fancy her?" she asked with a low voice, only for him to hear.

"I…" he really wanted to lie, but it's hard to lie to the Queen of Thorns. He wouldn't want to be at her bad side, "I'm afraid so, My Lady."

"Hmm…I would imagine so. She is a stunning cub, I admit," she freely said before turning to another direction, "But it seems that her beauty isn't enough to get my grandson's attention. So, lucky you."

Jon looked at where she was facing and found Ser Loras heavily drunk with other men. Even his uncle and Ser Rodrik are with him!

Did Lady Olenna want to arrange a marriage for her grandson? But what would he gain from that?

As if reading his thoughts, she turned to him, "My grandson only fancies the idea of meeting a dragon. But to marry one, when I brought it up to him, seem to dampen his mood. What a silly little child, and he told me he isn't interested to marry high noble ladies."

So she did plan on it. But thank the gods of old and new that the Flower Knight had no interest in her.

"Though, I must say that you and Daenerys are something that Westeros have never seen before. You saved the cub when everyone wants her head. I did something similar to smart men, I ignored them all and outlived them," Jon fidgeted at her words, does this mean she is fine of his relationship with Dany?

Then she walked to his side, "Come, sit with me, wolf cub." She gestured him to sit at an empty bench nearby, where there aren't people occupying it.

"But…Dany-Daenerys is expecting me," he boldly said, he's not sure what it'll be like to reject a noble Lady, but he didn't want to leave Dany alone.

"Ahh, even better," she exclaimed, "Take me to her if you would. I've been wanting to meet her."

"Certainly, My Lady," he took his glass and escorted her to where he sat.

When they approached Dany, he can see her face astound at the sight of the Lady Olenna. She quickly stood up and bowed, "Lady Olenna."

"Daenerys Targaryen," she greeted back. Jon drank his glass when she said this and placed it on the table.

"Oh, it's best to use my other name that His Grace given me, My Lady. My last name is not exactly welcomed in Westeros anymore, even in Winterfell," she told her.

"Names are names, my dear, it won't hurt," she retorted sharply, "And do you see any members of the Stag or Lion clans here?" she gestured her hand to the people at the Dining Hall, "Seeing that those oafs are not here, it doesn't really matter what I say now, am I right, Dragon cub?"

Jon was taken aback of how sharp this old elf is. Age may have caught up with her, but her wits are as deadly as thorns. He must really not get her at her bad mood.

Dany blinked at her statement, "Yes, My Lady."

"If you please, wolf cub, take me to your seat," she commanded Jon, to which he obliged. He pulled his seat for the Queen of Thorns, "Oh, if you could, please tell my grand-daughter not to be up so late. If she wishes to sleep with the Young Wolf, by all means, go ahead. But tomorrow she and Robb are expected to talk about their wedding. And don't worry, I'll keep your cub in company," she then turned to Dany, "And you will find that I am not as boring as the Lords and Ladies you have ever met."

 _True,_ he agreed at her remark. She really is sharp, stating whatever is in her mind out loud. He bowed again and left the table to find the couples, leaving the Queen of Thorns and the Dragon cub to have a private chat.

* * *

"Now tell me, cub," Lady Olenna began, "you and your brother were at White Harbor the day the White Wolf found you. Were you going to Essos?"

Dany clasped her hands together, "Yes, My Lady. As you may have heard, I was almost sold as a slave."

"Before your hero came along," she finished for her.

Her cheeks turned red, "I…yes, My Lady. He saved me."

"Do you fancy him for that?" she leaned forward as she asked this, making Dany's cheeks turned crimson red, "Come on, cub. I've lived long to enough to know that the signs are all there. Better fess up before I find out myself, and you will be surprised how many connections I have just for information."

"Jon…I…it's not only that. We've been through a lot, we have something in common. So, we came to an…understanding with each other." She answered smoothly, she can still feel that her cheeks are hot.

"So if I marry you to my grandson, would you have agreed?" she casually asked her, "You might even get your name back."

"I…I," she stuttered. She really wanted to reject her, but she didn't know how.

The old elf lifted an eyebrow at her reaction, she then leaned her back on the chair, "You know, I was there the days when the Targaryens were able to shift. If it weren't for their absurd behaviors there wouldn't be any agreement to lock their abilities, such pity," she told her and stroked her cheeks with her old knuckles, "And you wouldn't even have to be here."

Dany chuckled, silently thanking for the change in subject, "Before Aerys, there were terrible things my ancestors did. And my father proved that again and went mad for no reason, I suppose it was necessary before more deaths emerge because of his doing."

"So they say. Once upon a time, we would've almost shared the same name. Until I found out how _ludicrous_ his silver hair was and his ferret face," she scowled, "Back in those days the Dragons were in high demand, but I ignored them all and chose my own path. I didn't care what people tell me, I did what I did that lead me here."

Dany suddenly became insecure, her eyes looking down at her hands before she faced her again.

As if reading her thoughts, she placed her old hand on hers, "Do you know why I am telling you all this, my dear?"

She shook her head.

"Somehow, just when we thought that the dragons are extinct, you came out of nowhere and that bastard cub found you," she tensed what she called Jon, and Lady Olenna seems to have felt that, "There's that anger I used to see," she smiled, "The gods or destiny, whatever you call it, brought you here for a reason, I'd like to see for what. And seeing that all of them are still wary of you, you seem to still not fully grasp of who you are. Tell me if I am wrong."

But she isn't wrong. Ever since the relinquishing of her own name, she has forgotten that she is a dragon. Jon would sometimes remind her when she got frustrated when trying to solve a difficult problem in her lessons. _You are the blood of the dragons_ , that's what he always told her.

And the others would call her 'Dragon cub', but as Lady Olenna said, names are names. Only Jon reminded her that much for her lessons, but to stand up for who she is?

She shook her head and looked at her again, wanting to know more about where this is going.

"Nothing lasts forever, and when that happens, you know peace can never last. I've seen it that much," she told her, "Now, will you take a bit of advice from an old elf?" she clasped her hand together and stared at her violet eyes.

Dany shifted her seat and nodded.

"There is a reason why the stories of your ancestors, Aegon Targaryen, and his sister-wives, are still being told today. You know why? Because they are dragons," she said it strongly at that last one, "The King and Lords of Westeros are sheep. Are you a sheep?" she asked, Dany shook her head. "No, you are a dragon. Be a dragon."

Her violet eyes widened on how much encouragement she gave her. No one has ever reminded her strongly of who she is besides Jon.

The Queen of Thorns stood up, "As much as I want to speak to you, I have other guests to attend to. Very boring, I tell you. You will soon understand though," she smiled at her again at that last part, it's like a wink and a nod to her, "Do keep your wolf close, loyalty is hard to find these days. Not even from your own pack."

And at that, she left Dany to process the things she told her. She truly is sharp, but what did she did want from her and Jon?

* * *

After Jon found their scent at Castle battlement and told of Lady Olenna's message, he walked back to get to the Dining Hall again. Anxious to hear what Lady Olenna has told Dany, there must be a reason why she wanted to talk to her alone, making him go, and he worries if it made her uncomfortable.

Just as he was near the entrance from the stairs, a firm voice calls to him, "Jon Snow."

Jon turned back to see Lady Cat approaching the Dining hall as well. He became nervous, if he were a wolf now, his tail would go right between his legs and he'd whine. But he tried to be respectful as possible, "Lady Catelyn," he bowed, "Forgive me for being here at your presence."

But the Lady of Winterfell didn't seem to hear her, she walked up to him. Her chin high up and her eyes looking down at him, him bowing makes him look smaller to her, "If it weren't for my son's begging, you wouldn't be able to attend to this feast. You should be grateful that I allowed you to join us, even after how humiliating my son look for having you here."

"Thank you, My Lady," he said, still looking down, not wanting to meet her gaze.

"Let me tell you something, Jon Snow," she spat, making Jon look up to her, "You may think that my cubs are fine having you around in the pack. But know this….," she walked forward again, making Jon take a step down on the stairs, "Even if you do pass the Running, you'll never be good enough for the pack," she said it sweetly yet with so much poison in them, "You are not even good enough for the Dragon cub, seeing that she has to defend you from the Kraken all the time," she told him before passing by him, "You best get back to your Dragon, you wouldn't want her to wait now do you?"

And at that, she left him shocked. He has heard other insults but never this bad, especially directing his prioritize to Dany. It seems that she too knows about them.

He did want to go back to her, but after what Lady Cat had told him….

He turned his direction away from the Dining Hall.

* * *

Dany shifted in her seat, waiting anxiously for Jon. She did speak with Ser Loras to pass some time but it was very brief before he went back for his ale, honestly, this feast is interesting yet strange. It's even stranger without Jon, she was never without him. Arya, Bran, and Rickon, had left the halls for their bedtime. It's really just down to her.

Where is Jon? Is it that long to find them? He has his wolf scent, he should be able to find them easily.

A figure entered the hall. At first, she was expecting that person to be Jon.

Only to find Lady Cat walking in, dampening her spirit. However, her face looked sterner than ever. This is the feast of unison, why is she stiff? The only time she would give that kind of face is when she meets Jon.

Jon.

Did she meet him on the way here? And if she did….did she make him leave the feast? That must be the explanation, otherwise, why would her face turn this sour.

At this conclusion, she stood up and ran towards the entrance. Heading towards their chambers.

And unbeknownst to her, Olenna watched as she suddenly up and left. The Queen of Thorns knew that the Alpha's mate has a hatred towards the bastard cub, and she suspected that they both would fall for each other when she heard the White Wolf fought the lions for her, which was why she wanted him to join the feast when she wrote to Catelyn.

She wanted to see how honorable this wolf cub is. And she wanted to see where the Dragon cub's loyalty lies. Follow the pack or follow her instinct.

It seems that the answer is clear now, she will be a great queen, together with the wolf cub. She smiled and went back to her conversation with the Alpha Stark. What a time to be alive.

* * *

Dany went to their chambers but only to find it empty. His clothes aren't even there, so he couldn't be bathing, otherwise, his clothes and towels would be in the basket, which is now empty.

She began to worry, Jon would never up and leave without telling her. What did Lady Cat tell him that made him disappear? She needs to find him fast before her words greatly affect him, just like the day when she found Jon doing intense training after encountering her in the Dining Hall.

But his uncle and Ser Rodrik are currently at the feast as well, there is no way Jon would be training now or at his uncle's hut.

Then she thought of another place where they'd go at this hour if they couldn't sleep. She picked her skirts up and ran out again.

* * *

Jon was sitting on the grass crossed leg, lost in thoughts, not star-gazing like he used to before and after meeting Dany.

The air is chilly, the crickets and owl singing, and the moon half full. Just him on his own, feeling rather empty with pressure on his shoulder. Jon Snow isn't someone who showed his emotion to anyone, not even to his siblings or uncles. He endured all the pain on his own.

He remembered feeling like this ever since he understands the word 'bastard cub'. It was lonely and painful. He wondered where his real mother is, and why did she leave him. His father and uncle did everything they can so that he can feel like a part of the pack, but his status won't be able to assist much. He didn't know why it affected him so greatly, all he knew that the weight on his shoulder is nothing to the weight in his heart.

He had never felt alienated for a long time, and hearing that from Lady Cat was already enough to bring back his childhood trauma. He knew that it comes from one person only, but it was a huge impact to him, especially from the Lady of Winterfell herself. It seems that no matter what he does, as long as his status is still a bastard, nothing will ever change her mind.

It's not that he wanted to please her, he just wanted to prove to her that he is not like any other bastard cubs most people hear. A traitor, unloyal, and troublesome. He did all he can to avoid that, and it seems that it isn't enough. Or…it will never be enough. He will always be a bastard.

Who is he kidding, if he makes Dany his mate, it'll only make her life worst. And he doesn't want to risk that. He wished he has his ale so that he can numb this painful feeling in his heart.

"Jon?"

He heard a voice called to him, the familiar lovely sound he grew to love. He turned back to see Dany looking at him with concern. Her silver hair shines under the moonlight and her violet eyes filled with care towards him. Towards a bastard cub.

Jon gave her a weak smile, "Dany, why aren't you at the feast?"

She walked up to him, "Why are _you_ not at the feast?" she sat next to him, "You were gone long."

"I'm sorry," he said.

She wrapped an arm around him, "Jon, why are you here alone?" she asked him gently.

He didn't answer her, choosing to keep staring at the horizon. He doesn't want her to worry about him, just because Lady Cat said some words to him. So he did what he always said to the others whenever he didn't feel like talking about it, "It's nothing."

But Dany isn't like the others, apparently, "It wouldn't be nothing if you are here, would it?" she said. Jon refused to meet her eyes because he knew that she could see through him. The pain still lingers in him, straining his heart.

He decided to refuse to answer, "No, it's nothing. It's fine," Jon said it again, he gave her a weak smile, "Go back to the feast, Dany. I'm sure you'd want to meet the other elves."

"Lady Catelyn's face sort of put out the mood, so I don't want to," she answered.

The name itself gave him so much power he tensed when she mentioned her. And he's not good at covering that.

Dany may have noticed it, "Jon, did you meet Lady Catelyn along the way?"

It seems that he can never hide anything from her, he slowly nodded.

"She said some things to you again, didn't she?" she guessed again right, it seems that he can't hide from her.

"The usual, not something new," he said.

This time, she didn't ask again, which pleases Jon. He doesn't want her to know about Lady Cat's remark of her as well, he doesn't want anyone to get into trouble, especially Dany.

But what he didn't expect is for her to move right in front of him. She crouched to meet his gaze, placing both her hands on each of his shoulders and pulled him to a hug. Her arms snaked around his torso, drawing his to hers, he can feel her breasts pressing onto his chest. Jon realized that she is doing the very thing he did for her the day when they erased her last name. Comfort, something he had rarely experienced.

He didn't cry, but his breathing turned heavy. As if releasing all the pain he had felt, that he carried since childhood that he couldn't share with anyone.

"Jon," she began, "I don't know what she told you, I suppose you will tell me one day. But…," she rubbed his back and pressed her lips at the side of his head, "Jon, I'd rather let the Khals of the savage clan _take_ me than to live a hundred years without knowing you."

He did not just hear that! He pulled away from her to meet her eyes, checking if she was joking. But her eyes were genuine and glassy, there were no hints of joking.

She stroked his stubble and wiped away a small tear he didn't realize he has, she rested her forehead to his, "I'd probably live my whole life through empty as the sky, never knowing why, and lost." She fixed a loose strand of his curled hair, "You have helped me in more ways than you ever thought, Jon. The day you saved me, I found a home, friends, family, and….love." she finally said as she snaked her arms around his neck, "I don't think I have ever heard any bastards would do that, don't you?"

This cub never ceases to amaze him. Just a few words from her is enough to heal the wound that Lady Cat gave him. He smiled weakly, "I suppose not."

She smiled at him and closed the gap, kissing him sensually. He felt her tongue poking his lower lip for entrance, to which he obliged and granted her access. He placed his hand at the back of her head to angle their kiss, his arm wrapped around her waist to pull her closer.

"I love you, Jon Snow," she murmured between his lips, making his heart stop, "I think I always have since the day you defended me from the lions."

Jon pulled away from her, astounded at her words. She loves him! She really loves him! He cupped her cheek, "But…I'm a bastard…"

She pressed her soft lips to his again, stopping him from his negative thoughts, "I don't care," she firmly said, "I don't care what people say, what Lady Cat say, I meant what I said. No one can change the way I feel for you."

That did it. Whatever Lady Cat said to him went out the window, he kissed her back passionately. Their tongues battling. Damn these spiky grass, if it weren't for those, he'd make love to her right there and then. "I love you too, Daenerys Stormborn," he mumbled between their kiss, "I love you since the day I laid my eyes on you. I can't imagine my future without you as well."

He felt her smile between his lips, "So do I," she whispered. They pulled apart and stared at one another, enjoying each other's company. She then turned her back to his and rested on his chest, "Can we stay here a little longer?" she asked as she looked up the sky.

Jon wrapped her into his arms and pulled her to him, "Of course, my love." He can finally say it. He rested his chin on her head. He can hear her sigh, making his heart swell.

That night, no words were needed, even when they went to bed. Jon held her in his arms and she slept soundly.

Their companion for each other speaks a thousand words already.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four references (aside GOT)! Lady Galadriel's quote, Frozen, Crazy Rich Asians, and Pocahontas! Can you spot them?
> 
> I always see Dany in a dress like Lady Galadriel, very elegant and pretty.
> 
> And Olenna, I find her to be like Galadriel herself, her deduction power, I mean.
> 
> As for Jon…..yea I hate to put him that way. But I wanna make a lesson for everyone: words hurt, so watch what you say.
> 
> Was listening to "If I never knew you", the orchestral version when this scene came up. It helps ^^
> 
> Hope you like it, be sure to leave a review! Let me know what you think! Stay safe and be sure to check out my other Jonerys Fic, Defiers of Fate ^^ It's 2 AM here, I'll check for anything missing tomorrow.
> 
> \- Claire


	8. No Matter What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aaandd IIIIIIIIII Will always.....Love yoouuuuuuuu"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love your responses! Thank you so much for leaving comments, kudos and faves! I am seeing people diving into theories already, getting me pumped up to write this next one.
> 
> So here goes!

After that eventful night, and the Tyrells left the North except Margery, the rest of the week goes smoothly. For the rest of the people, it's the same thing repeated. Duties to accomplish, meetings to establish, food to provide, and many things. However, for the White Wolf and Dragon cub, it's a new step for them. The feeling has been different after the night Jon and Dany admitted their love for each other, days had been different ever since.

She had more reasons to smile now. Gone were the days when she felt insecure and worried whether she could make it the next day, replaced by the strong and gentle arms wrapped around her body, chasing away the fear she used to feel. This is her new normal now, to wake up feeling safe and loved, and seeing him the first thing in the morning, telling her that she is never alone.

The Stark siblings and Margery were also helpful towards her. They never see her as an outsider, even Sansa, not even judging her relationship with Jon. Instead, they would rather encourage it.

Once she walked with Margery and Sansa while watching the other cubs training, "Dany, you may not have blood relation here as I do at the moment, but we are all family now."

"She is already one of us since we took her in, Marge," Sansa said.

Dany shyly looked down, "Thank you."

"Jon is so sweet to be there for you all the time," The elf pointed out, "Do you love each other?"

The Dragon cub's cheeks burned, but she had to be honest. Everyone pretty much knew how much they have been publicly showing their affection to one another, "Yes, we do."

"I suppose, you both are meant for each other," Sansa smiled at her, "I hope I can find mine one day."

And they went on to talk about their girl conversation.

But both the elf and wolf were right, Jon had been there for her every step. Whenever she doubted herself, he is always there to tell her that it is all in her head. Never had he judged nor belittle her as Viserys would have, Jon would always encourage her instead, ensuring that she was never what her brother said that she was. His grey eyes always look at her with love and care, something she had never seen before. He would always kiss her forehead or hold her and asked how her day was, making it his new duty. They could spend hours on end just being with each other.

It truly was the first sign of spring. As the leaves on the trees and flowers at the meadows grow, so did their love for one another….. and stranger events.

* * *

A week after the elves left, Jon awoke in the middle of the night with the sound of her breathing changed, coming quicker and heavier against his neck. He knew this is unusual, for seasons he had her in his arms, this is the first time it happened. Her brows kneading together, and she began trembling, she mumbled words that he couldn't quite understand.

He began to worry, "Dany?" But she didn't hear, her eyes beneath her eyelids went left and right rapidly. Somewhere in her terrible dream, she must be lost and in danger. Did she experience this as well prior to their meeting? She began to turn her head, sweat forming on her forehead, as if about to thrash. Jon had to do something fast, he sat up and shook her shoulder gently.

"Dany, love? Please, wake up," he called her, but her eyes are still closed. This time, he saw tears running down from her eyes.

Jon couldn't take it anymore, he lifted her shoulder in his arms and tries to shake her awake, "Dany, open your eyes," he said frantically, afraid that she may lose herself. Without thinking, he kissed her lips, "Dany, wake up!" he said again.

This time, her eyes snapped open as he pulled away. Her eyes filled with fear as she sat up away from him, gasping for air.

Jon moved in front of her, trying to see her face, "Dany, it's fine. You are with me, it's alright," he said to her gently. Her glassy eyes began to slowly look up to find his grey ones staring at her, he smiled lovingly, "There you are." He wiped the tears off her eyes with his thumbs and caressed her puffy cheeks.

She suddenly launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jon is surprised by her sudden action but began to melt into her, wrapping her in his arms. He felt the space between his neck and shoulders turned wet, her body trembling again, and she began to sob, whatever she saw in his dreams must have scared her so badly.

"Hey, it's alright. It's just a dream, Dany. You are safe here," he rubbed her back and kissed the side of her head, doing his best to soothe her.

"I…I…I don't...," she tried to speak, but her ragged breathing wouldn't let her.

"Shhh, it's alright, calm down," he told her, and hugged her tighter but gently, "I'm here, you are safe here with me. Nothing is going to take you away from me, I promise."

He felt her nodding and stayed quiet. She cried a bit, Jon made her repeat the exercise she did with him moons ago. Eventually, her breathing slowed, and she no longer trembles with fright. He kept rubbing her back to help her calm down, he didn't really know what he's doing but he saw Lady Cat did this to Arya whenever she felt sad. So, that's one good thing he could thank her for.

After a while, he can feel relaxed. She released a long sigh and feels her burying her face to his chest, her hands fisted his shirt, "Thank you," she whispered.

Jon looked to her, he drifted his hands to her head and cupped her face, giving her no choice but to look at him. Her eyes still glassy and her cheeks puffy, but otherwise, the fear is gone, "It's fine." He smiled at her before leaning in for a kiss and embraced her, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "I'm fine."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her gently.

"I….", her words fell, unable to form.

But Jon is patient, he always has been, "You can tell me anything, Dany. You don't have to tell me right away, anytime is fine. There is no rush."

She only nodded and sighed. For a while, Jon thought that she won't say anything. He was about to tell her to go back to sleep when she finally pulled away, "Jon, do you remember when I told you I had dreams about dragons?"

"Aye, what about it?"

"I saw it again. Though, it's only one dragon this time," she finally said.

Jon took a moment to process the information, "How many dragons did you see before?"

"Two, a black and a white dragon," she answered, "But this time, that white dragon…..it was attacked by lions, Tywin's lions."

Jon hummed, "Was the dragon hurt?"

She shook her head, "No, but it was out of control. It seemed it was threatened, and it set everything on fire. I saw wolves running away from it," Her face fell at this information, did she think that that dragon was her?

He pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back, "The dragon was threatened, it's a natural reaction to anyone if they felt unsafe."

"Do you think it's the reason why everyone stayed away from me?" she blurted out, making Jon look at her, "Because no matter what, they will always see me a mad dragon," her tone filled with insecurity.

"Well, did I stay away from you?" he asked her and felt she shook her head. He brought his hands to her cheeks and kissed her lips, it's salty from her tears. He pulled away and leaned his forehead to hers, "Let them see what they see, but to me, you are not and never will be a mad dragon. Have a little faith in yourself, alright? I love you for who you are, not from what your bloodline had done."

She gave him a weak smile and kissed him again, "I love you too, Jon." And they embraced again, Jon can feel her heart beating at his, slow and steady. Now, he knew that she had calmed down.

He kissed the top of her head, "How are you feeling now?"

"Better," she replied softly.

"Do those dreams keep coming?"

"No, they only come and go," she said.

"I see," Jon hummed and continues to hold her.

"There is one more thing, Jon."

"Hmmm?" Jon hummed with questions as he gently strokes her hair.

She pulled away from him, turning to the table where their small candle burns lightly. She took the small candle tray in her hands and showed it to him.

"Is something the matter with the candle?" Jon asked, not sure where this is going.

She shook her head, "It's not the candle, Jon. Look at my hand," she lifted her hand to put straight at the flame.

Jon began to panic, he tried to reach for her, "Dany, what are you- ", but she raised her hand to halt him. His voice fell and he froze, eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

Her finger isn't injured at all. The flamed licked it but didn't burn any of her skin. She didn't even feel any pain, her eyes looked at him.

The White Wolf is dumbfounded, his eyes widened. He took that hand in his and held her, it feels warm. He kissed the back of her hand, "You don't feel any pain?"

She shook her head, "I just feel you."

He smiled at her, he took the candle and placed it back on the table. Then he turned to her, "When did you know you can do that?"

She looked down at her hands, opening her palms, "The day when we saw Melisandre," she answered him softly, "We were putting Arya to bed, when I was walking and covering the fire with my hands, the flame came to my finger, but I didn't feel any heat."

 _Weeks,_ he thought. Jon scooted near her and held her hand, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…I didn't know, I thought it wasn't important…" she stuttered, "I don't know how to bring it up to you."

He pulled her to his chest, "We'll try to figure out what it means, maybe the library books may give us insights. But best we keep this to ourselves, I don't want anyone to start a rumor about you."

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

"It's fine, I understand," he said softly, then he kissed her forehead, "At least you told me."

"You do not think I am a freak?" he looked up to him.

He stared at her violet eyes and tucked her hair behind her ear, "You? Never," he kissed her nose before grinning at her, "But even if you are, I don't mind falling in love with this freak."

She smacked his chest playfully, giggling at his remark. Jon chuckled before embracing her again, he can feel her sighing, "I love you, Jon."

He nuzzled her hair, "And I you, Dany."

They stayed like that for a while, the skies are still dark and the night creatures still making their usual noises. But otherwise, it's peaceful. It's as if the world belonged to only them both, there is no pain nor the feeling of pain and loneliness, only their love for each other.

A thought came to his mind, something he has been meaning to ask her the day he thought he lost her from Melisandre, and when Robb was with Margery, "Dany?"

"Hmmm?" she sounds a little sleepy, but otherwise still awake.

"I've been thinking…," he began to be a little nervous, his hand still rubbing her back while the other played with the fabric of her nightgown. He fell silent for a while, not knowing how to say it to her.

Making the Dragon cub in his arms look up to him with curious eyes, "Yes, Jon?"

He took a deep breath, _here goes,_ "You've been with us for seasons now and Robb is getting married to Margery….and…well….. we've been together for quite a lot of time…", she giggled at the last part, making him smile, "When I pass the Running….. maybe after that or later…emm.." he stuttered, unable to form the words yet.

But Dany is patient, she tucked her head under his chin, "Yes, love?"

The way she softly called him makes him shiver, _Out with it, Jon Snow,_ "Do you…Do you want to be my mate? One day, I mean?"

She pulled back and looked at him with wide eyes, "To marry you?"

He nervously nodded, "Aye." Every fiber of his being swims in his head, making assumptions on how to handle her rejection. But a part of him hopes that he can call her his mate.

Dany looked down on their tangled hands, stroking the back of his hand, he can see her cheeks turning red, "I…I… I'd like that." She shyly admitted.

Jon's heart soared, smiling at her, "Really?"

She nodded, "One day, but not now. I guess….it's just too fast for me, and Robb is getting married soon."

He kissed her lips passionately, "Then it'll be our turn?" he asked between their kisses.

"We'll see when the time is right, as you said, there is no rush," she repeated his last words, giggling at him.

"One day," he said again.

"Yes, one day," she too said, tucking her head underneath his chin again as a female wolf would do for her mate, "I don't care how long it'll be, but I can tell you that I love you no matter what. "

Jon hugged her tighter but gently, nuzzling the space between her neck and shoulder, "Thank you, Dany. I love you so much."

"And I you, Jon." She stroked his raven curls, running her fingers into them.

They stayed like that for a while until he heard her yawn, he released her, "Let's go back to sleep."

She nodded and went back to her usual place. Jon followed and pulled the covers, then he gathered her in his arms and kissed her soft lips, "Sweet dreams love."

Dany smiled at him and closed her eyes. He wasn't able to sleep yet though, for he is excited that she accepts to be his mate. The love of his life just agreed to marry him one day, he hopes after the Running. He can't wait to be hers and hers to be his.

Soon, Jon too was lulled to sleep by her soft breathing.

* * *

After Jon asked that, Dany is no longer shy to show her affection towards Jon. She became braver to hug him or even kiss his cheeks in front of Lady Cat, and Jon couldn't help but feel a small win for him. The once frightful cub became a brave one in front of the Lady of Winterfell right under his watch.

Ned and Benjen noticed this too, they are happy for them. They can see that they are stronger together, suit to rule. Ned doesn't want him to feel like a bastard any longer, but at the same time, no one must know. Thus, he decided that Jon is to know the truth.

A few weeks before the Running of the Pack, Jon and Daenerys were together at Winterfell's field outside the castle with the other Stark siblings, just talking and playing, when Ned and Benjen called him.

"Jon," Benjen called to him, "May we speak with you for a moment?"

His nephew looked at the Dragon cub in concern, but she smiled at him and gave him a peck on his cheek. She said something to him, and Jon smiled before jogging to his uncle and father.

"Walk with us for a while?" The Alpha Stark asked.

"Yes, Father," he said.

The Alpha Stark and Benjen shifted into their forms, Jon followed behind, shifting into Ghost. And the three of them walked into the forest.

Dany watched as the three shifters left, feeling the loss of her lover's presence. However, a part of her is happy for him, if the Alpha Stark and Benjen called for him, it's a good sign, right? She watched them disappear into the forest before she continued watching the other cubs playing.

" _How are you and Daenerys coming along_?" Ned asked him as they padded to a hill that overlooks the field of Winterfell.

 _We are doing fine, Father,_ Ghost answered shyly.

" _Finely in love, I observe,"_ he chuckled as he turned to him if wolves can smile, he would.

 _We…yes…,_ the White Wolf stuttered, _I asked her to be my mate a few weeks ago._

" _My, what a splendid surprise,"_ the panther remarked, _"I suppose congratulations must be in order."_

 _Thank you, Uncle, but we don't plan to be mates soon and we haven't told anyone. I just wanted to make sure that if she wanted to be my mate, that is all,_ Ghost answered,

" _I see,"_ Ned said, " _Still, I am happy for you both. Young Daenerys must have been so happy."_

_She is, but she didn't want it to be too soon. Not with Robb's wedding coming._

" _Such a kind cub,"_ the ranger panther said, the three of them then arrived at the hill that overlooks the field of Winterfell outside the castle where the other cubs are playing, " _Do you plan to stay in Winterfell after you are both mates? Or do you wish to leave elsewhere?"_

 _I…we never discussed that yet, though, I suppose that we would like to stay. Daenerys is quite happy here already,_ he said as he watched the cubs from a distance.

The Alpha Stark and panther looked at each other, there is concern written in their face. Ghost wasn't paying attention as he observed the cubs on the field, likely looking for his Dragon.

" _Son,"_ Ned began, " _If you do plan to leave Winterfell, it's fine. We can help you with that."_

This made Ghost turn to him, _Do you not want us to stay?_

" _Of course, we do, cub,"_ Benjen quickly said, " _We are happy that you are here, both of you. I understand Cat has been a bit harsh to you, we've been doing as best as we can to let her give you a break. But don't ever think that we don't want you here. It's just…."_ The panther trailed off.

_Yes, Uncle?_

Ned stepped up, " _Son, we feared that one day, Westeros will no longer be safe for you and young Daenerys."_

 _Why is that?_ The White Wolf tilt his head.

The Alpha Stark sighed, _The lions are planning something, and we fear that it may involve you and her. We can still protect you, but I only fear that it may not be enough. As long as Tywin and his pride are still in that Keep, he will still remain authority, even when that Stag is king. We fear that both of you will still be hunted._

Ghost's ears drooped a bit, _Will the Stag King do something about it_?

" _Well, it won't be easy. Tywin is clever, very dangerous._ "

His nephew nodded again and lowered his head, and the panther felt remorse for him. He is always trained to listen, never allowed to speak freely. And Benjen felt bad, he did what he can so that he can break out of it. When he first found Daenerys though, it was the first time he saw him fight for something really hard. He was proud of him, but now it's time for him to get used to it. The panther sighed, _"Jon, Westeros may no longer be safe for you both. But, if you were to be in a place where Tywin never go, then you would be safe."_

The White Wolf perked up, _Where does Tywin never go?_

The panther purred, _"Mmmm, you know…"_ he hesitates for a while, _"Essos. Pentos, to be exact. We have a connection there who can keep you safe, and he is quite favorable with the Dragons."_

His nephew scoffed, _Why would I go there?_

The panther and Alpha looked at each other and nodded, Ned decided to answer this time, " _Because you are a Dragon cub."_

Ghost's red eyes widened, he looked back at where the cubs are playing. Not being able to look at his uncles, Benjen sighed, " _I've seen the way you look at the Dragon cub. You are one of them."_

_I…I'm a wolf. What are you talking about?_

" _Jon,"_ Ned called to him, trying to make him understand, " _he too wants your blood ever since you saved Daenerys. But it's not only that, no one knows yet, but…"_ he sighed, " _It was Tywin who orchestrated the murder of your parents all those seasons ago, and now he wants to kill you."_

 _Who are my parents? Are you not my father?_ His nephew yelped, wanting clarification.

" _My sister, Lyanna, was your mother. And your father is Rhaegar Targaryen,"_ the Alpha finally revealed, _"They were both married before the Dragons were usurped, you were born after the Stag King killed your father, and the lions killed your half-sister, aunt, and grandfather."_

 _No…you are lying,_ Ghost growled but there was a whimper in it too.

The Alpha closed his eyes, ears drooping a little and looked at him, _"It is the truth. And you saved one of your kind."_ He then padded to the hill observing the cubs, looking for the Dragon cub, _"Your aunt, Daenerys."_

 _I….I,_ Ghost was a loss of words, he is in love with his own aunt. This is unacceptable! Especially to the North!

" _Jon, I know you may think that it's unacceptable to have a relationship with her now that I have told you. But you are meant to be for her even if Rhaegar won the battle against the Stag, he would still marry you to young Daenerys."_

 _Well, how do you know that!_ Ghost snapped, _Why didn't you tell me since the very beginning?_

" _The less you know, the safer for you,"_ the panther replied, _"Daenerys is hunted when everyone knew you brought her here, what if the whole Westeros know that the Heir to the Seven Kingdom is still alive?"_

He was taken aback by the revelation, his tail between his legs, _The pack will protect me! I can serve the pack!"_

_"If you fail the running....."_

_"Benjen,"_ Ned protests to not let him get there. 

_"I won't fail," Ghost growled._

_"You won't be able to join the pack," Benjen finished._

_"I WON'T FAIL!"_ He snarled louder, then he turned to his father, _and who is to say Daenerys will still love me?_

" _Don't ever say that to yourself, cub,"_ Ned said firmly, then he sighed, _"Jon, look here with me,"_ The Alpha called to him gently as he sat, Ghost obeyed. Ned observed the cubs playing, Daenerys is there with them, playing chase with his daughter, _"What do you see, son?"_

Ghost looked at him before turning to the cubs, _I see your cubs playing._

" _That's not what I see,"_ Ned gently said to his nephew, _"I see my wolves getting along with a Dragon cub, who was once lost and now taking care of one another, blooming from her fear. I see Robb found a new sister, I see his mate has a new companion who isn't a wolf, making her comfortable of who she is, I see Arya enjoying the company of her idolized family now seeing her as an elder sister, I see Bran having someone to talk to about his studies, I see Sansa finally warming to you and the rest of her siblings. I see my cubs as a true pack, one family under the sun._

" _Do you know why?"_ he asked his nephew, who shook his head. The Alpha turned to face him, _"You made it happen, cub. Your love for her brought a new step for the pack, to a better future. You made them see that we are one,"_ He can see the wolf's muscles began to relax a bit, Ned continued, " _I'm sure you know that we too are products of blood marriage, though we did not discuss a lot about it. But I want you to know that we are happy that you both found each other, fate has brought you to her."_

Ghost ducked his head, Ned can see that he is still trying to accept his new reality. But he is ensuring that that revelation will not stop him from loving the Dragon cub, _But will she accept that truth if I tell her?_

Ned smiled at him, he knew that Daenerys deserved to know too. After all, they are family, but for her to hear it from Jon would be a better move, _"I am certain she knows of her family's tradition, and I've seen the way she looks at you. Nothing will ever stop her from loving you, for you are there for her first,"_ he looked at his nephew as a father would proudly look at his son. _"As Alpha, there is one thing I am most proud of, raising you as my son. No matter what happens, you will always be my son. Nothing can ever change that."_ He turned to the white wolf and licked his forehead, _"Would that your mother and father are here, they would be very proud of you, especially your mother. She would have loved to meet young Daenerys."_

Ghost let out a small whimper of happiness, _Thank you, Father._

The panther approached them, _"The greatest honor I ever had is having you as my nephew, Jon. I will do everything in my power to keep you both safe here. I hope that it won't come to you both leaving the pack, but, I want you all to stay here."_

 _Thank you, Uncle Benjen,_ Ghost huffed.

" _Your secret is still safe, however, if you would like to tell Daenerys, it's fine. But no one knows about this, not even Cat."_ The Alpha chuffed, _"Best you go back, boy. Your Dragon mate is waiting for you,"_ The Alpha said as he began to stand and about to face away.

 _Yes, Father._ And the Starks walked back to where they came from.

* * *

Dany was on her way to the castle gates when she saw Benjen, Ned Stark, Jon in their forms approaching. She immediately smiled at their sight, her gaze fixed to the white wolf. Ghost padded faster towards her and licked her cheek, causing her to giggle, "Hello, Jon."

He shifted back to his form and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Hello, love."

Ned and Benjen followed behind, the Alpha Stark approaching the young couples and shifted back, "Young Daenerys, how is our little Dragon cub doing?"

She giggled, "Good morning, Lord Stark, Benjen. I'm doing well, thank you."

The black panther came shortly and shifted, "I hope dear Jon here is taking care of you well."

She laughed, "Jon has been nothing but helpful, thank you."

"Good, otherwise I'd hunt him down for dinner," the Alpha playfully said with firmness in his voice, earning a giggle from the Dragon cub and a shy grin from his nephew. He faced Jon, "You take care of her, alright boy?"

"I think she took care of me instead," Jon said as he wraps an arm around her waist and nuzzled her hair.

Ned chuckled, "Alright, off you go. Have fun." He was about to walk into the castle when he remembered something, "Oh, and Jon? Do visit my office tonight, there is something I'd like to discuss with you only."

"Yes…Father," he said, Dany noticed there is a small tone of hesitant when he called him that. Then Lord Stark walked inside.

Benjen was about to follow before turning to the young couples, "I'll see you in a bit, young cubs." And he walked fast next to his brother.

When they got a little further, Dany tucked her head under his chin, "I can see them in you and Robb."

"Really? How so?" he softly asked.

"You both are close, just like any siblings would," she sighed lovingly, "Brothers by heart and soul."

 _His cousins,_ Jon wanted to correct her. But it's true, he and Robb are brothers no matter what, he is family still. He tugged her closer to him, "Aye," he kissed her brow, "Where were you heading off to?"

"I left my shawl in our chambers," she said, "It's rather chilly this morning for Spring."

"Shall we get it?"

She turned to him, her violet eyes sparkling, "I'd like that."

He took her hand and kissed its back, and they both walked back to their chambers.

* * *

"Dany, do you like the North?" he asked as they were near their chambers.

She looked at him with surprise, "Of course, Jon. It's a wonderful home here, I love you and your siblings," she answered, but Jon gave her a wary face, wanting confirmation from her. She understood why he wanted to ensure if she's coping well here in the North, after all, there are still some people who only tolerate her presence. She sighed and squeezed his hand, "I understand that there are still people out there who are still not comfortable with me, but this place gave me hope ever since you found me."

"Truly?"

"Yes," they arrived at their chambers, and Dany walked to their wardrobe, searching for her shawl.

"Have you ever thought of living somewhere else," Jon asked again as he waited for her on the bed.

She found her shawl and turned back to face him, "Alright, what did your uncle and father tell you? You wouldn't ask these questions otherwise," she walked towards him and kissed his nose, her love wrapped his strong arms around her in return. "I don't mind wherever we are, so long as I am with you."

Jon smiled up at her, "But don't you have a particular place you have always wanted to be?"

She sat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder, thinking, "Well, there is this one place I've always wanted to be."

"And that is?"

"When I was a little girl, before I was hunted, I lived in this little house," she reminisced, thinking back to the time where she was able to live carefreely and her brother didn't turn on her, "I don't remember where, but the house has a red door, and a lemon tree next to it. Everytime I remember it, it felt like home."

Jon hummed and held her hand, "Shall I paint my door red?"

She giggled, "That won't be necessary," and kissed his lips, "So….why did you suddenly bring this up? Do you want to run away after the Running?" She joked, but his face turned a little serious. His grey eyes looked at her warmly, but there are also concerns in them, "Jon, what's wrong?"

"My father and uncle told me that, there may be a time when Westeros will no longer safe for us both," he said, she pulled away a bit to look at his face properly, "He still wants our blood, Dany."

She bit her inner cheek, feeling worried, "It's because of me, isn't it? That's why you are in danger too."

"No," he quickly embraced her before she had the chance to pull away, "I made a choice to save you, and I don't regret it. The pack will still be safe, he just wants us."

"But you will be hunted like me," she whispered.

"I don't care," he kissed her soft lips, "We can run away together if that happens, live wherever we want."

"But you said Westeros may not be safe," she retorted, "Where could we possibly go? It took the whole realm only a few days to know where I am, there won't be anything different if we run away."

"Essos," he answered, "My uncle told me when that time comes, we'll run there."

"Why would we run there? Who would possibly want us?"

"My uncle told me that he has a connection that supports your family there, we will be safe there," he said.

"But what about you? If they accept me, I don't know if they allow wolves there. And I'm not exactly a princess anywhere", she repeated what he said.

Jon flinched, he shouldn't have said that. But sooner later she had to know anyway, he must tell her. After all, she is going to be his mate….if it doesn't bother her.

She stared at his eyes, "Jon, is there something else you want to tell me?"

"I…", he hesitated, "Yes, but…."

Dany kissed him passionately, easing his worry, "Will it ease you if I tell you that no matter what you are going to tell me, I will always love you?" She offered between their kisses.

He only smiled but his eyes are looking sadly, did he not have any confidence in her love for him? But before she can question him again, Jon opened his mouth as he furrowed his brows, "I'm afraid you might change your mind once I tell you."

Her heart sank, what is it so terrible that Jon had to think this way? She stroked his cheek, "What's bothering you, my love?"

Jon sighed, "It's about my parents."

She cocked her head, "What about them?"

"Lord Stark isn't my father," he muttered.

Dany blinked at his remark, "So you are not a Stark?"

"I still am," he answered, "My mother was Lyanna Stark, she…." He hesitates, drawing a deep breath before letting it out, "and my father was….. Rhaegar Targaryen."

She pulled away from him a bit, "Are you his bastard?"

"No," he immediately said, there is a slight growl in it, "Lyanna was never raped, she married him before the attack."

Dany sighed a bit, knowing that her brother was never wrong. But if he is their son, that means…. She looked up at him, "So you are my nephew."

Jon looked away from her and nodded, his face turned sad again. She felt a mix of surprise and solemn in her, there are so many questions in her head. But now, she needs to know Jon's feelings towards this. Dany knew she had to be careful approaching this, "Was that what you talked about with Lord Stark and Benjen?"

"Aye," he whispered, still not looking at her.

She held her arm, "Do you think it's why Lord Stark and Benjen didn't hesitate to accept me into the pack? Because you are my family?"

"I suppose so," he muttered.

"And he never complained that we are together," she pointed out before realizing something she mentioned, "Jon….are we still? Or….are you bothered knowing this truth?"

He sighed, "I never wanted to tell you, but gods I can never hide something with you," he smiled sadly before turning to her, "Strangely it didn't bother me at all. I am still the same wolf that fell in love with you," he finally confessed, "Are you bothered by this? If you are, I understand….."

She scooted closer to him, stopping his track, "When I was a child, I thought that I may have to marry my own brother. So this revelation, that you are my family, I didn't feel any negativity towards this. It's nice to know that I am not the last of my kind," she meekly said, then her violet eyes looked up to him, "But I still stand for what I said, that I still love you."

"Truly?" Jon's heart soared.

She nodded, "My family had been doing this tradition for a long time, and Alpha Stark's parents are also related. So, it didn't really bother me."

Jon smiled a bit, "You've been reading our history well."

She giggled, "I live amongst the wolves, Jon. The least I can do for accepting me into the pack is knowing about their history," she looked down at her clasped hands on her lap, "But still…. Is this why you asked whether I want to leave for somewhere else?"

"Part of it," he said, "Maybe that's why my Fa- um…..Uncle Ned and Uncle Benjen told me about my parents. To be with my family, to be with you, should anything happen to Westeros."

She hummed, rubbing her hands. Jon scooted closer to her and too her soft hands, giving them a gentle squeeze. She smiled at his given affection, "Who else knows about this?"

"Just us, and my uncles," he said, still looking at their tangled hands.

"Do you want to tell your siblings," she asked.

"Maybe not yet," he said, "Words travel fast, and I don't want Arya to tackle me to the ground knowing that I have dragon blood in me."

She smiled at his remark and continued to watch their tangled hands. Jon stroked the back of her hand with his thumb, "Jon, knowing this….do you…..still want us to be mates?"

"Aye," he immediately said, "I meant what I said too, I still love you no matter what." And he placed his hand at the back of her neck and kissed the top of her head.

"That's nice to know," she commented.

Jon smiled and moved closer to her, gathering the Dragon cub in his arms, drawing her to his chest, "This is nice."

She hummed, pressing her cheek to his chest, "Thank you for telling me, Jon," she whispered.

He pressed his cheek at the side of her head, "Thank _you_ for still wanting to be my mate," he then faced her to give another kiss on her lips, "We should probably head back, they'll be looking for us."

She nodded. They both stood up and left their chambers.

* * *

That night, Ned was watching the night skies from his office window, observing the stars glimmered. It has been peaceful, ever since the confrontation with Robert, everything seems to be flowing well. But as his recent ally said weeks ago, peace can never last. And he is preparing for if it ever happens, but it's hard to know any unexpected events.

The coming of the dragons is one of them. Even if Robert tolerates the cub to be amongst the pack, he is unsure with Tywin. Ser Barristan has been honored enough to serve him and protect the young cub, but lately, Ned has been giving him tasks of something else, ensuring that should war break out, he has connections to guide the dragon cubs.

That was how he knew about Illyrio, he was sent to Essos to know about him. Giving fake reasons to make sure exports are coming in smoothly to Westeros, should the South learned that the Kingsguard is off his duty. So far, no one complained, and he likes to keep it that way. By now, he is certain the old lion is on his way up to Winterfell.

A raven suddenly perched on his window, its leg holding a message. Ned took the bird and plucked the little scroll.

He was about to open when there is a knock on his door, breaking his train of thoughts, "Come in," he called out, and placed the scroll on his desk.

The door opened, and Jon appeared from the door, "You called for me?"

"Yes, cub," he smiled at him, "come here," Ned sat on his desk chair as Jon approached. The Alpha rummaged his drawer to look for a certain item for him, "I have something I'd like to give you." When he found it, he snatched it and took out a small satchel.

He turned it upside down to leak its content, and it revealed to be two small golden rings with small diamonds on each. It reminded him of the day he found his sister dying, and to this day, he never showed it to anybody but Benjen. And now, it seems fitting that her son is to accept it.

He showed the rings to Jon, "My boy, do you know what this is?"

Jon looked at them closely, "Wedding rings?"

Ned smiled, "Not just any rings," he said softly, "It belonged to your parents." His nephew's grey eyes flew wide open, he looked at the rings then to him, the Alpha chuckled, "I have kept this ever since I found her at the Tower of Joy. No one has seen this but you Uncle and I, now that I have told you the truth and hearing that you want to marry the lovely Daenerys, I suppose it's fitting that you both wear it when you both are mates."

Jon smiled at that, he lifted his hand to take the rings, "May I?"

"Of course," he said, and Jon took the rings. The boy inspects his dear sister's ring, finding traces of his mother, "She would want you to have it, keep it safe, Jon. Don't let anyone see it…unless you plan to show it to young Daenerys of course."

Jon grinned, "I'll show her the day I propose properly with her."

The Alpha smiled, "Fate has really brought you both together. I am glad that you have been happier."

"Thank you for accepting her into the pack," his nephew said, "When you saw Daenerys for the first time, was that why you didn't hesitate to accept her? Because she is my family?"

"It's not only that, Jon," he gently said, "Do you remember what I told you before? About giving another chance?"

He nodded, "That sometimes what's left behind can grow into something better if they are given the chance."

"Precisely, and you both are solid proof of that. You and Daenerys showed the people of the North that we can break the hatred towards other kinds, I hope that the South can get that message too, seeing that they have been nothing but dramatic as of late," he smirked at the last part. Ned wanted to say more, that he wanted Jon to be King with Daenerys as his queen. But he didn't want to put so much pressure on the cub.

Jon nodded in understanding, "I understand, Father."

Ned was a bit surprised that he still called him that. But he let it slide, "Now, son. That's all I want to say, go back to her, it's rude to keep a female waiting."

He laughed, "Aye, she's quite impatient sometimes." And he turned to leave him alone.

Ned sighed, happy for his nephew. He went back to check the scroll he left on his desk, the Alpha unrolled it and began to read.

Scanning the content, his eyes widened. The rest of the words feels a blur to him but the one that stood out to him was, _Robert is dead. Killed by a savage warthog._

The Alpha Stark leaned his back on his chair, trying to comprehend what he read again. Nothing changes the fact that his friend is dead, and the one who will rule the Seven realms, for now, is his son Joffrey. But Ned knows better, the lion cub is probably manipulated by the old lion, Tywin.

He must tell Benjen and Barristan. This is not good news, it may mean three things: one, the lions may be after Daenerys. Two, the North's defense must intensify. And three…. _oh gods,_ he hates this one.

The last one is that Jon may need to leave the pack. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the reveal is not too fast or rushed. I don't want this fic to be too long either.
> 
> Dany's dreams are coming to a mean, and our lovebirds getting closer than ever ^^
> 
> Hope y'all like it! As always, the last feedbacks were coming really positive! Thank you so much, please keep them coming! It's one of the reasons why I wrote this again.
> 
> Next up, the Running of the Pack. I can't wait for this part!
> 
> Till next time!
> 
> Claire.


	9. The Running of the Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's proposal to Dany, Alpha's meeting and the Running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woaa everyone! Your responses are awesome! Thank you so much for leaving reviews ^^ It means so much! Perseus Apollyon, Water_tiger, BriseisRose, MitZiv04, samking1234, and so many more reviewers! Thank you so much, you guys!
> 
> So here goes! I hope it's not too short or too fast. Let me know what you think!

Dany was reading a book while waiting for Jon. After their night gatherings at the dining hall, they decided to turn in earlier since Robb and the other Stark siblings are needed by their lady mother. That leaves Jon and Dany to spend more time together, but he had to go to Lord Stark's office first before going to her.

She was lost in her book when he finally arrived, looking at her lovingly with so much care in his grey eyes. But she can see a hint of nervousness, Dany smiled at the sight of him and placed her book on the table, "Jon."

He walked to the bed and sat next to her, placing a kiss on her temple, "Miss me?"

"You were not gone long," she scoffed before tucking her head under his chin, "So what did he talked to you about?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," he grinned at her, earning a smack on his arm and a glare from the Dragon cub. Jon couldn't help but laugh, "Nothing serious."

"You seem rather tense coming here," she pointed out, "Are you certain?"

"Well," he fished something from his pocket and revealed the items in his palm, Dany's eyes flew wide at the sight. Wedding rings.

She looked up at him in shock and tears are slowly welling up her eyes. She knew that he wanted her to be his mate, and she agreed. But having to finally seal the deal? "Jon… are these…" she couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Wedding rings, aye," he confirmed, "Uncle Ned called me to give me these, he told me that it once belonged to my mother and your eldest brother."

"That's…."

"And now he believed that it should belong to us," he finished for her, he took her hand and leaned his forehead to hers, "I…. I'm no bloody poet, I really don't know what to say. I never practiced this sort of thing because I used to think I'll die alone but…." He let out a nervous sigh, "I'd die happy if you would accept me to be your mate and you to be mine." There, he finally said it.

In honesty, Dany wasn't really listening as she tried to process the rings in his palms until he said that he wants her to be his mate. Someone wants to spend the rest of his life with her. With her!

She couldn't say anything, all her words are stuck in her throat. So instead of answering, she kissed him passionately. Her arm snaked around his neck to pull him closer, deepening their kiss, "Yes," she murmured to him.

Jon pulled away and looks at her with a huge smile, "Yes?"

"Yes, Jon," she smiled at him, "I want to be your mate."

She sees his smile widened. He kissed her forehead, her nose, and her lips, making her giggle. Then he nuzzled her hair, "I love you," he murmured to her ear, "I love you so much."

She breathed in his scent and sighed in content, "I love you too, Jon Snow."

They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other's embrace. Jon kissed the side of her head, "I don't know how to do this."

She smiled as she placed her lips on his shoulder, "And you think I do?"

Jon chuckled, he gently pulled away from her and tucked a few loose strands of her hair, "We'll figure it out together," he reassured her, "We always do."

Dany smiled at him, then her gaze went back to his closed palms that held the rings. Jon opened his palm as he saw her staring at it, "May I?"

She nodded and presented him her hand. Jon's strong handholds hers, and easily slides the ring into her ring finger. Once it's placed where it belongs, Dany looked at it in awe. Of all the things she could have in life, this was never in her mind until she confessed her love to him, "It's beautiful, Jon."

Then she felt him kiss her forehead, "Just like you."

The Dragon cub looked up at him with a smile, "I thought you said you are no bloody poet."

He nuzzled her cheek, "There are exceptions."

She placer her cheek on his chest, and sighed, "When do you want to tell the others about this?"

"Maybe after the Running," he said, "As you said, let Robb have his moment of glory."

"Mhmmm, Arya has been dying to know when we will be mates," she told him, she remembered the needy little she-wolf. There were many times when that little pup would bring up that topic, she was very excited. Arya looks at her as if she really is her older sister, perhaps she too also wanted to see her and Jon together.

He chuckled, "I can imagine so, she's the most impatient out of all of us," he said, "Maybe we can give her our little secret, after all, her name day is a few days after the Running."

She pulled away from her, "Our engagement as her name day present? Isn't that supposed to be our gift?"

"That, and probably something else," he said.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Something what she really likes, most probably a combat knife," he suggested, "She is still too young for a proper sword."

She thought about it for a moment, "No, Arya is someone who would be at the front line just like you," Dany analyzed, "I think a sword would suit her."

"I thought about that as well, but I fear that Lady Cat might find it easily and she would be in trouble," he grimaced, "Something smaller would do, hence, the combat knife."

"But a knife is too small for an energetic pup like her," she giggled, remembering how Arya was willing to speak up to her father when Dany was brought before the council. Gods, it has been seasons ago since that day. It felt like it was yesterday when she first joined the pack, and now Jon is going to participate in his first Running test.

He chuckled, "I suppose that's true."

"What about a rapier?" she suggested, "It's not too big to cleave a man's head off, but enough to hurt someone. Though I hope she won't come to that."

"Hmmm, I think that's a good idea," Jon hummed, "It's not something Visenya Targaryen used, but it's similar to her." He grinned at her and wrapped an arm around her, "What would I do without you?"

"You are exaggerating," she scoffed as she tucked her head under his chin, "Do you want me to speak to Mikhan tomorrow while you all are training?"

"That would do," he murmured to her ear and kissed the side of her head, "Thank you, Dany."

"Anything for our family," she replied naturally, "And since we are keeping this a secret first," she pulled the ring from her finger and showed it to him, "I think it's best I wear it later."

"That wouldn't be a problem," he accepted the ring, placed it together with the other and walked to their cupboard to put it in the drawer, "After all, I want everyone to see it that I put that ring in your finger." Then he strides back to her, sitting very close to her and nuzzled her shoulder, "Or would you rather have me mark you before our wedding?" his voice turned husky, she felt his tongue beginning to dart on her skin.

She smacked the side of his head at that mention, "Behave yourself, you silly wolf. I don't want to wake the whole castle for this, otherwise, it won't be a secret anymore."

"Then shall we find another place to do it tonight?" he began nibbling her bare neck, "I know exactly where I want to mark you and the perfect place to do it."

Dany couldn't help but let out a small moan, the way he is kissing her neck sends a shiver down her spine. As much as she wanted to, she just can't. Not in the place where the pack keeps her safe. She held both his cheeks to stop him, "You can save it for the wedding night."

Jon blinked at what she just said, making her too realize what came out of her mouth. The Dragon cub felt her cheeks turned warm, "I…I mean…I…emm…..I," she stuttered and trailed off as she looked down in embarrassment. Did she just indirectly told him that she too wants what he was hinting her?

But she couldn't get a proper excuse as Jon kissed her lips again, licking her bottom lip, seeking for entrance. His tongue found its way into her mouth, Dany felt him groan and she too couldn't hold back her whimpers. Jon has been getting better at making her feel so flushed, she thought. Everyday, he is just irresistible, was this what Melisandre meant when she said that she and Jon will come a little closer?

Without noticing, Jon laid her down on her back, then they pulled apart. If Jon goes any further with their activity, she doesn't know whether she can hold herself.

But Jon, the ever so gentleman, heeds her request. They pulled apart, gasping for air. His grey eyes staring at her intensely, she could've sworn Ghost leaped out of his form too. Her soon-to-be mate placed a kiss on her temple and laid beside her, then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, "Have I ever told you that you look adorable when you blush?"

Her head is still swimming from his kiss, and now he embarrassed her with that remark. She giggled and smacked his arm, "Enough with those."

"It's the truth," Jon murmured sleepily. She can see his eyes getting droopy, fighting to stay awake.

"Let's rest, my darling. Tomorrow you have to train for the Running," she reminded him, she placed a kiss on his temple, "Good night, Jon."

"Mhmmm," Jon hummed, "Good night." And both wolf and dragon cub rests peacefully, believing that newer and better days are to come.

* * *

However, not everything would go in their way.

The Alphas of all the North gathered in Winterfell's castle. Normally, they would meet at a secluded area in the forest, but this discussion is something that must not have ears from anyone else. Benjen and Ser Barristan is present at the meeting. When this gathering happens, it would mean that something serious must be in the discussion.

The last meeting of the Alphas was 17 years ago, the day when the Dragon and Stags clashed. To think that Ned had to go through this again made his stomach drop.

"The Stag King died in the hands of the Lions!" Lord Royce exclaimed, "This is no coincidence, a stag can fight a boar. How can he not see that boar? That is a foul excuse that even a cub can spot!"

"The Lion! He's come back!"

"Only Tywin would kill a king, look what he had done to the dragons."

"Save the pack!"

The other Alphas from different clans of the North under the Alpha Stark agreed. When they share something, most are brutally honest. The next words made his heart heavy.

"Tywin wants the Dragon cub, if we keep her, he will wage war to us!" Lord Glover raised his voice.

"One Dragon cub will bring us more danger!" Lord Umber added.

There were several 'ayes' before the other Lords joined in.

"Lord Stark, we knew this would happen! We told you!"

"Can't you see, Lord Alpha Stark, your bastard-cub is putting us all in danger."

"You were wrong to ever take him in! Both of them!"

Lord Bolton then jeered at him, "We should give her to the lion!"

At that, his panther brother stepped in, "Everyone, please," he raised his voice for silence, wanting to be heard, "They are one with the pack."

As he said that, the other wolf shifters turned to Ned, wanting to know his decision. The Alpha Stark knows what to do, but he just doesn't know how to say it. It breaks his heart to know what's best for the pack and to his nephew and new daughter.

He took a deep breath, "I will see to this matter _,"_ he firmly stated, "You are dismissed."

The Lords look at one another, then they left the meeting chamber one by one.

Only the two brothers and the Kingsguard were left there. Pondering on their last 'discussion', the ranger panther and the white lion knew that this would happen. They have discussed this over and over, and now the time has come. The knew what Ned would say, but they need to hear it from Lord Stark himself.

Finally, after Ned Stark stared hollowly at the council table, he took a deep breath and released a long sigh. It was a sigh to release the tension and stress in his heart. He must keep them safe.

He looks to his brother, "Benjen is he ready?"

The panther shifter nodded, "Aye, he is."

He sighed, "Good," that way the pack will still accept him. 

However, that's not what Benjen thinks. He understands that his nephew knew that one day he has to leave, but he doubts his heart wants to leave the pack. Benjen's conscious clear, his nephew must leave the pack. His brother may believe that the pack can still protect them, but he still doubts it. 

Jon must fail the running. 

* * *

The day arrived. The Running of the pack at the Lonely Hills, the cubs must run from the mountain hill, all the way down the mound without getting caught by the panther.

Everyone is there: The Starks, Ser Rodrik, Ser Barristan, and some of the scouts and guards pack are present. Even Dany and Margery are there to support their lovers.

The audience sat at the side of the cliffs to watch. Arya, Bran, Daenerys, Margery, and Sansa sat at the very front, wanting to see when the participant cubs launch first.

The participants gathered they are aligned at their starting point, waiting for the Alpha's words. The Alpha Stark sat on a cliff where everyone can see him, he faced the prepared cubs in his wolf form and cleared his throat, _"You are about to take part in one of our oldest traditions,"_ The Alpha spoke to the participants, _"The Running of the pack."_

Dany could see Ghost shifting nervously but ready. His red eyes glanced at her for a while, catching her eyes. She gave him an encouraging smile and mouthed a silent, 'good luck' to him. The wolf gave her a small nod before turning back to his uncle.

The Alpha continues, _"Those of you who pass the test will have earned the right to join us in the night hunt, a true pack member,"_ he announced to them all, _"As in customary, Ser Benjen will perform his task as Chaser._

The black panther is staring at all the cubs fiercely, paws all ready to pounce. Dany shivered at his intense glare.

" _Face the hill,"_ The Alpha commanded the cubs, and they all turned towards the hills.

Grey Wind gave a small nudge with his nose to Ghost, _"Good luck, brother."_

Ghost returned the gratitude with a nod and faced the hill, where he must run.

" _I must warn you,"_ Ned Stark notified them, _"Ser Benjen has been told not to hold back."_

When he said that, Dany turned to the panther to see his muscles all very tensed and stern, letting out a soft growl. Ready to pounce at any second. She had seen the panther fighting, but this is her first time seeing him very tensed. Is that part of his stance?

" _On my call,"_ the Alpha said. The air was tense, filled with silence, only the sound of paws dug on the earth can be heard.

And then…

" _GO!"_

The cubs launched themselves forward, fighting to be at the front line. The cubs ran carefully but desperately at the hills, trying to be the first and not to fall off.

Arya wanted to follow, she launched herself to into her wolf form, but was quickly held back. Sansa too turned into a grey wolf and held her sister's tail between her teeth, preventing her from following her brothers, much to her disappointment. She grumbled and sat back down.

Dany giggled at her remark, then she turned to see the panther, making the hair at the back of her neck stand. The panther looked very serious, his eyes fixed at the cubs like they are pieces of meat, his claws are extended out, and his shoulders moving up and down.

" _Benjen,"_ the Alpha called to him after the cubs vanished behind the hills, the panther turned to his brother, _"If you will."_

And at that, the mighty black panther snarled and darts away with tremendous speed. The Dragon Cub felt shivers down her spine on how fast he took off, it looked as if he truly wants to hunt them.

Dany felt a sudden worry in her heart for some reasons, wishing Jon is next to her. She clasped her hands together, and let out a silent plea to him, _Please John, be careful._

* * *

Ghost ran like his life depends on it as he ran at the cliffs. He had run around these cliffs a couple of times for practice, but with a real chaser, the atmosphere just became even tenser.

All the cubs were desperate to keep upfront, running faster than ever. Ghost was at the lead, running and leaping from cliffs to cliffs until he dropped to the ground and run. Never once he looked back.

Making it his mistake, when he heard Theon shouting at him, "Out of my way!" he charged at Ghost, knocking him off the ground, "Freak!"

The white wolf tumbled off the ground, letting the other cubs run pass him. He immediately shook himself from the dirt and quickly launched forward, going full speed ahead before the panther comes after him.

And it seems he wished too soon.

He was able to catch up with the rest of the cubs, but just as he was about to go full speed, the panther appeared out of the bushes. His panther uncle roared and surprised half of the cubs, echoing the entire forest. He lashed the cubs, trying to keep them down and cripple them. The cubs whimpered and slipped away as best as they could, running away from him.

Ghost too did his best to not get noticed by his uncle as he tried to run quietly, but the ranger noticed him anyway. The panther roared at him and goes after him, startling the white wolf to run another direction to lose him. Ghost slipped into large overgrown roots, slipping carefully but quickly. He could hear his uncle coming closer as the scratches and broken roots are being torn apart with his claws, making him desperate to find a way to slip away from him.

When he turned back, he could see the panther closing in. The wolf became more tensed and ran out as fast as he can, leaping from roots to roots to get away from him. The panther leaped far and he became closer to Ghost, but thankfully, a root gave away and he fell. Ghost didn't see how far he fell, for he kept his eyes straight to where he must finish the Running. However, he could hear his roars became fainter, meaning that he managed to slip past him.

With that knowledge in mind, Ghost began to run with all his might, he could see that he is closing in with the other cubs. The wolf turned to the cliffs and leaped up high to get a short cut, making him practically the lead.

He quickly ran until he can see the other part of the forest where he can see the Ser Rodrik as a black bear. This means that he is at the finish line! The other cubs seem to be closing into him, he can hear their barks and yelps. He increased his speed and all his attention was at the finish line. He can see the other pack members have gathered there, Dany was there too! She is smiling widely at the sight of him, making his heart race.

This is it, this is the moment he was waiting for his whole life, to prove that he is worthy in front of the pack. He focused all his strength and speed to finish this with victory, digging his paws on the earth launching himself forward.

And that was his second mistake.

He didn't realize that the panther was still a chaser. The next thing he knew, a strong weight knocked him off the ground, strong claws stuck on his body and tumbling off the hills. Ghost whimpered, trying to comprehend what just happened before he was struck down by a large claw and the next thing he knew, his eyes are looking at his uncle's grey eyes. He was roaring furiously at Ghost, surprising him and making him yelp and whine.

" _Let him go, Benjen,"_ Ghost can hear the black bear called his uncle. But the black panther is still weighing him down, the wolf is unable to move. He hasn't trained with his uncle for a while, making him forget how he couldn't toss his uncle away from him, Ghost is still struggling against his vice claw grip and weigh.

" _Benjen."_ Ser Rodrik called again, and this time, the panther roared at the bear. Ghost can see his uncle's expression began to fade to guilt, he got off from him and huffed, backing away from him.

The human in the wolf felt shame. Great shame. He was caught! He weakly got up, whimpering and trembling. At the corner of his eyes, he can see the other cubs celebrating their victory. All except him. He looked down in defeat.

The black bear approached him slowly, Ghost looked up to see his mentor, his face was full of pity. He hates being pitied, the wolf did his best to not show the back of his fur standing up. He is frustrated.

" _You let your guard down,"_ his mentor told him, that was it? No one is talking about the fact that his uncle passed the other cubs behind him only to chase after him? _"I told you, never let your guard down."_

Ghost was never one to talk back, but he had had enough of lectures. He was at the lead! Why did his uncle targeted him? He began to growl, _"He was only chasing me. He targeted me,"_ his growl turned to a snarl. He looked at the panther upon what he said, and sure enough, his uncle looked down and his ears pressed flat, a sign of guilt. Ghost's lips began to curl, he turned back to his mentor _"My pelt is the most noticeable in Spring! That's why he was after me!"_

" _Enough, Jon Snow!"_ Lady Cat's snarl stopped him from accusing his uncle further. He immediately backed away from his uncle and whimpered, his tail between his legs.

The Lady of Winterfell approached them with pride, glaring at Ghost. Ser Rodrik and Benjen made way for her as she approached him, Ghost immediately looked down, avoiding her intense stare, _"Do not fault your uncle of your own loss! Be grateful that we are still keeping you in the pack even if you fail,"_ she snarled at him, making him whimper again.

He can feel Lady Cat was about to say something again when the black panther stands between him and her, _"Cat, leave the cub be. It is a natural reaction, please give him a rest."_

Thankfully, the Lady of Winterfell only snorted before leaving them. But before she left them, she slightly turns to Ghost, _"I told you, you are not enough."_ And at that, she padded away. The human in Ghost felt the stab of pain, cutting in him deep. He whimpered at her remark and looked down the ground even more.

The rest of the pack began passing by them, even Theon. Fucking Theon! That cub and his gang smugly pass him, _"See you, freak!"_ And they all darted away.

Ghost didn't want to see who passes him by, feeling ashamed. He knows that his Alpha uncle may have passed him, but he didn't want to look him in the eye. Same goes with his cousins, and eventually, all the wolves left him behind, including Margery and Ser Rodrik.

His ranger uncle turned back to him and sadly sighed, _"I am so sorry, cub,"_ and at that, he followed the rest of the pack, leaving him alone. Of course, they did, everyone always leaves him.

Except one.

Consumed by anger and frustrations, he didn't realize the presence of another. Dany. She walked up to him and gently places her hand on his furry cheeks and lifts his head up to meet his eyes. Her violet eyes are filled with sadness as well, feeling sorry for him. Her sadness and regret are palpable just by looking at her eyes.

She immediately embraced him, clinging herself onto his furry neck and burying her face into his earth covered fur, "I am so sorry, Jon. I am so sorry," she mumbled at him, fisting his furs into her palms.

Ghost whimpered, his head resting on her shoulder and accepted her embrace. If wolves can cry, he would. All he could let out are whimpers and whines of sadness.

After a while, she gently pulled away. She found his red eyes, "Let's go home, Jon," she gently said to him. He nodded and lowered himself for her to mount him, and he slowly padded back to Winterfell in silence, following behind the pack.

As all the pack left, they didn't know that there was another witness to the Running. Behind the bushes was the hyena, Littlefinger. He saw everything and knew it was time to take the Dragon cub. He grinned wickedly and ran back to inform the monkey-people, who are waiting for his signal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry yoursecretissafewithme, but he had to fail. Why? Well, the next update shall come soon. I was heartbroken writing this part and it was actually pretty hard. It's hard to describe the running, but if you want a better detail, try to look up in youtube: Mowgli the running. Or just watch the movie.  
> Next up, the attack of the Monkey-people and Tywin's reappearance!  
> Anyways, hope you like it! -Claire.


	10. The Lion's Lair and the Python's Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle begins for the rightful heir of the Sevel realms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm amazed by all the responses….and how much hate everyone expresses about Lady Cat ahhahaa! Ned did what he did for a good reason y'all! And will be explained further.
> 
> Regardless, I am happy the story somehow embodied you all ^^ I try to make this in a realistic point of view. You will expect a lot of hurt/comfort in this fic, plus the mocks and fights that Jon got himself into. Because that's just how the world is, one person is trying to be nice and the next, they hurt them for reasons we can't even comprehend. That's reality.
> 
> One thing for sure though, and applying this to reality, Karma gets back 10x harder.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for leaving comments/reviews, kudos, faves and all those!
> 
> And now to unravel some truth!

The wolf cub padded in silence, following the rest of the pack far behind. Occasionally, Ghost would give out a small audible whine that only Dany can hear if she listens closely. His pain and frustration are palpable, she could feel it to her bones. She had seen him distraught, but never this badly. She didn't know what to do but to only stay silent and stroke the back of his fur along the way, giving him the comfort he needs, the whole ride is silent save the cubs and the other pack members in front of them.

The Dragon cub knew how hard her soon-to-be mate had worked, how much he invested in his dream, only to crumble right in front of him. She doesn't know how painful it feels but seeing him upset made her sad too. Will he be able to see the light of another day? Will he see the days the same as before he failed the Running?

She had to do something for him. Just a small smile would do for him to cope with his loss.

As they got closer to the castle, that's when a thought came to her. They need to talk, just as Jon did to her when she too was distraught all those seasons ago.

"Jon," she softly called to him, he only turned his head a bit in response, "Can we go somewhere else first?"

 _Don't you want to be in our chambers?_ He asked, trying to hide the pain in his tone.

She shook her head, "For now, I'd like some fresh air," then she stroked the fur on his neck, "And I suppose, you are going to need it too."

This made Ghost stop moving, _Dany, if it's about me…._

"No," she immediately said, "Lady Cat looks grouchy, I don't think I want to be at the same castle first with her state like that," she giggled at that thought. She looks ahead to find the Lady of Winterfell and her face doesn't look grumpy, rather she's just irritated to see her face after her last words to Ghost.

Ghost turned back to meet her eyes for reassurance. Dany smiled at him and gave him a face with her purple eyes staring rather intensely at him, "Please?"

The white wolf sighed, _I just can't deny you, can I?_

She playfully shrugged, "You're going to have to get used to that."

He chuckled and faced forward, _Alright, where do you want to go?_

"Around Torrhen's Square," she answered, "It's more peaceful there."

 _Alright, hang on tight,_ and at that, he bounded away from the path to the castle and into the forest.

Unbeknownst to them, Arya was heading their way to see how her brother is coping after her mother 'talked' to him. But she saw Ghost padding another way with Dany on his back, disappearing into the forest. The she-wolf became curious and followed them behind, she shifted into her wolf form and using her scent, she followed to where they are heading to.

* * *

_Here we are,_ he said, _What did you want to do here?_

He brought them to the place where he first went patrolling with Dany, at a hilltop where they can observe the square. It feels rather nostalgic to observe the whole square together again.

Dany dismounted Ghost with ease, she walked up the hill and sat, "Sit with me?"

As if he can resist her offer, but he decided to stay in his wolf form. He placidly lied down next to her, having his soon-to-be mate resting her side next to his and his head next to hers. The wolf felt her relaxed and she began stroking the fur at the side of his neck, he immediately curled beside her and sighed.

They stayed silent for a while, watching the horizon before Dany broke it. "Do you remember the first time you brought me to your morning patrols?" she softly whispered to him.

He chuckled and pressed his furry cheek to hers, _How can I not? It was your first day as a pack member too._

She slowly nodded, "I didn't know what to expect when I was accepted here, no one has ever taken me in," she confessed to him, "I thought I'd still be alone even though I am safe, and helpless. That I had to serve the pack in…..well…. various ways."

The wolf turned to her, _What do you mean?_

She sighed, "Back then, someone once recognizes me, they like the idea of…. Well…. having me…for themselves."

Ghost took a while to process what she said until he understood, her words send shivers down her spine, _Dany, did they… did they…_ , he couldn't say the word, it's too much.

"No, they didn't," Dany shook her head, "I ran away before they had the chance to, and I never went anywhere without Viserys ever again. It was either with him or taken away by them."

The wolf's eyes found hers, its red eyes widened, _Dany, you never told me this._

"Because you didn't have to know," she looked down sadly, "It was my past, it happened a long time ago. Even if I did want you to know, there wasn't a topic we have ever discussed to bring it up. I have already buried it in the depths of my memories since I stayed with you."

He felt sick to his stomach, the thought of someone wanting her against her will disgusts him. Now he really understood why she had to stay with her brother reluctantly, it was either her mad brother or gangs of mobs. If only he found her earlier, maybe he would've killed them all.

Dany sensed his anger, and her touch manages to cool down his fire. He turned to her, "Jon, it's alright. Everything is in the past now. You have been protecting me since we met, and I am forever in your debt."

Ghost felt his muscles relaxed from her soothing voice. He felt her remorse and licked her cheek, making her smile, _You do not owe me anything, Dany. We are one, you are soon to be my mate, I will always be there to protect you. You will never go through that again, I promise._ He strongly vowed to her.

She smiled at him and gave him a soft kiss on his furry cheek, "I love you, Jon," she whispered to him, "You never saw me as an idea, you see me as me. No matter how many times people wanted to take me because I am a Dragon cub, you were always there to be my shield, even if I have nothing to give you," She nuzzled the side of his head, "You are always more than what people think you are. No matter what trials falls to you, no matter what the results would be, you will always be the wolf who saved me from the lions. But most of all, the wolf I love."

Her words soothe his heavy heart, it felt like everything became lighter. Jon shifted back to his human form and quickly enveloped her into his embrace, Dany nuzzled at the space between his shoulder and neck. He breathed her sweet pine scent, filling his nostrils and flowing his mind to just her.

Suddenly, he felt the urge to break down. He did everything he can to prove that he is worthy of her, and yet his uncle caught him. Unfair or not, he had proven to the other cubs that he is the same helpless cub. His breathing became heavy just by thinking about it, he couldn't hold back his tears.

"It's alright, Jon. Everything will be alright, you'll see," she softly whispered to him, reassuring to him the way he did to her, she stroked his dark raven hair, "You were incredible at the Running. You were faster than any other cubs, you still proved that you were the fastest," she tried to be positive for him, never seeing how he failed. She pulled away from him and cupped his cheeks, "As your mate, I'll always be with you, every step of the way until you found what you are looking for."

That did it. He sought her lips and kissed her passionately, her lips are soft, and her mouth is welcoming. He placed his hand at the small of her back and pulled her closer, wanting to feel her near him. Wanting to forget the damn Running. All it matters now is her, "I love you so much, Dany," he murmured between kisses, "And nothing will ever change that."

They broke apart catching their breath, Dany's lips are swollen from their kisses. She is the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on, and so is her heart. She is the first person whom he could open up to, and to think she agreed to be his mate is something he had never imagined.

Dany brought her hands and placed them on his cheeks, she wiped the tears streaming down from his eyes and gave him the warmest smile he loves to see from her, "There you are."

He smiled at her and tucked her under his chin where she would take resident. All those burdens he felt moments ago seem to disappear if only they can stay like this forever. "Thank you, Dany."

She rests her face on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. They are in sync, as one. "You are smiling again," she suddenly blurts, changing the topic, "It suits you very much."

He couldn't help but smile at her. She truly is magical, not moments ago he was upset, and now here she is, chasing all the darkness away from him. Becoming his strength and light. He held her tighter, not wanting to let her go, ever. "And so do you," he whispered. And they both stared at the horizon together.

* * *

Nymeria couldn't hold back her excitement, her tail wagging furiously left and right. She was watching the couples from a good distance in the bushes behind them and heard nearly all their conversation.

So all this time, Jon had already asked her to be his mate. And she said 'yes'! She knew that her new Dragon sister will change her brother's brooding mood, Dany always knew how to cheer him up. Now that they are going to be together forever, it makes her excited that she can finally call Dany her Dragon sister.

Nymeria was about to pad towards them when suddenly she heard a commotion above the trees. Listening carefully, it wasn't the commotion of her fellow wolf packs would make. She stayed still to be sure.

"Did you hear that?" Nymeria heard Jon alert.

The commotion became louder and clearer and before she knew it, a horde of vigorous monkeys and apes stampede towards Jon and Dany. The Freys! The Monkey-people! Why are they here? Nymeria ducked lower to see what they want.

She can hear one of them shout, "We've got the Dragon cub!"

Nymeria heard her screams and constants shouts, "Let me go!"

"Leave her alone!" Jon shouted back and heard distinctive barks, snarls, and snaps.

The she-wolf couldn't take in the danger she witnesses and hear, she closed her eyes and ears. Wanting them to go away, she was too scared to react. She knows she's better than this, but the monkey-people was twice her size and they look frightening, especially with teeth bared.

There were words that manage to penetrate through her ears, "Restrain the white wolf," said a crackling voice. There were screeches and snarls echoing the entire forest.

"Jon!" Nymeria heard Dany screaming, the screeches hasn't stopped and that made her tremble. She can feel the trees shaking from the monkeys, what they were doing she just doesn't know. What she knows is that it seems that they haven't figured out about her.

After a while, the struggle sounds began to fade. Nymeria blinked an eye open and scanned her surroundings, the fight seems to stop. But are her siblings alright?

She darted out of the bushes and looked around. The tree branches looked misplaces and twigs and leaves are scattered everywhere, it's like earth shake happened here. Nymeria looked at the spot Jon and Dany sat before, but both couples are gone.

The she-wolf became frantic and sniffed the ground and air. They are definitely not alone and they had interacted with them. She followed their scent until she saw a horrible sight from a distance across the forest.

They are captured! Her brother was restrained with so many ropes around his neck, human shifters were pulling him from one side and another to avoid any attacks to them. Dany was slung across a big man's shoulder, she didn't look conscious. She squinted at the man carrying Dany away, there is a sigil printed on his armors, and she gasped. The sigil of a bridge! They are all the men of Freys!

Nymeria's breathing became ragged, shocked to what she just saw. She immediately turned back on her heels and ran back to Winterfell to find help.

* * *

It wasn't only the White Wolf who is frustrated with his loss.

On the outskirts of Winterfell, the panther and the black bear are heading off to the forest to discuss the Running without eyes on them.

" _I saw that look in your eyes when you were standing over him!"_ Ser Rodrik growled at the panther who is in front of him.

Benjen bared his teeth in frustration and turned back to face his friend, " _I did what I did because I had to."_

" _Do you think I am stupid? I SAW WHAT YOU DID!"_ The black bear is losing his patience.

So did the ranger panther. He pounced at the black bear, Ser Rodrik stood up on both his feet to hold him off. He managed to grab the panther on its hind legs, the panther struggled to break free from his vice grip, but the bear isn't letting him go easily, " _HE WAS AT THE LEAD! I TRAINED THAT BOY_ ," he shouted at him and tried to push his head down to the ground, " _Why did you have to_ _do_ _that?"_

Benjen managed slipped away from the bear, " _HE HAD TO FAIL!_ " And bit his leg, the mentor roared in pain. But it gave him the chance to grab the panther once again before he could escape and the bear pulled his legs, " _WHY CAN'T YOU SEE HOW MUCH DANGER HE'S IN?"_

" _THE PACK WOULD HAVE PROTECT HIM!_ " Ser Rodrik threw him upon his shoulder and hurled him away, sending the panther tumbling and rolling off the ground.

But he managed to roll back up again, his grey eyes looking straight at his with teeth still bared, _"Tywin will kill him, and tear the pack APART!"_

And he's back pouncing at him, and Ser Rodrik grabbed him on his hind legs again, " _You are not the only one who cares about the boy!"_ He gave him a slap as he said this, Benjen groaned at the shock.

The panther isn't backing out either, returning the slap, " _All you care about is that he passes!_ "

" _It's because, IT'S MY JOB!"_ The black bear let out his frustration and did his best to knock the panther's head to a tree trunk.

As their argument and slapping continue, Nymeria made it in time to stop them. She barked at the top of her lungs, _"Uncle Benjen! Ser Rodrik! Over here!"_ Her yelps brought the two fighting shifters to turn to the young pup, _"Jon has been taken by the monkey-people!"_

They both let out a dumbfounded " _Huh?_ " and they heard the cries of ravens fleeing away, which is odd. Ravens would cry if threatened. That means Nymeria is right!

The bear and the panther looked at each other for a while, knowing what they had to do. Ser Rodrik dropped Benjen immediately and began running to look for Jon. " _JON!_ "

Nymeria watched them darted in panic, she wondered if she should join. But a white blur stood appeared in front of her, starling the she-wolf. She looked up to see that it was Ser Barristan! He looked at her with concern, " _Pup, was Daenerys with him?"_

She frantically nodded, " _And they took her too!"_

The lion looked at where the panther and the bear darted away, " _Stay here, cub. And keep this to yourself, I'll help them."_

And at that, he darted away to follow his fellow pack members. Nymeria found that even if the lion is old, he's quite fast. She prays that they all will make it out alive and well.

* * *

Dany woke up slowly, but her vision is blurry, close to fainting again. She felt weak, her eyes are heavy, and she didn't have the energy to move. She tried moving her hands, only find them secured tightly behind her back, tied to a pole. She sat there unable to move.

She tried looking around her surroundings and find that it seems that she is in some kind of ruins, the place looks dark save for the light coming in from a few holes from the ruined rocks. Dany tried to think back what happened before she got here, she was with Jon, and then…. They were attacked by a horde of Monkeys! The monkey-people separated her and Jon, but what made her faint, she hasn't figured that out yet.

There were constant struggles and snarls at her side, Dany turned to see a white wolf fighting to get the monkeys off his back. He snarled and snapped, catching some between his teeth and send them flying away.

"Jon?" she croaked, her mouth felt dry. Still unable to gain enough strength to even see the wolf's expression, the more she tried to focus her attention, the more her energy drained. She feared her voice isn't enough for him to hear.

But Ghost's ears perked up at her small cry, he immediately turned his attention to her. Her face looked weak and close to faint, the blow on her head by one of the men must've really caused her a bad after-affect. Ghost leaped out and tried to get to Dany. He dashed to her, wanting to set her free, to protect her. He just promised her that he'll protect her, and now…..

Just as the white wolf was closing in, just a few inches left, he was knocked to the ground by another wave of monkeys. They are just endless! The rope around his neck isn't helping either as someone is pulling him as more monkeys surround him. He had tried to get them to off of him but more just replaced its space, pulling at his fur, and biting into him. Ghost yelped in pain before tumbling off the ground, nearly exhausted. But he had to get to Dany.

"Put him down," he heard a dark voice say. And before he knew it, he felt something sharp plunging right into his chest. He couldn't move or have any strength to fight back any longer, the last thing he saw was Dany calling him before everything turned to dark.

Dany screamed in horror as her mate fell to the ground with a knife plunged into his chest. Her breathing became ragged and her heart beats rapidly, she wants to get up and go to him but the ropes holding her back is tied to a knot. Her eyes must be deceiving her, this must be a bad dream.

She felt like crying, the one person who mattered the most to her is about to fade before her eyes. She wants to so much see if he's alright.

All train of thoughts vanished into fear when a loud roar echoed the ruin.

She froze as a menacing feline is coming her way. As he was nearing, she felt her vision became blurry. Dany doesn't have enough strength to fight back, she knew that this may be the end. She looked at her wolf, his body is still and eyes closed, she couldn't see if he is still breathing, but one thing for sure, he was given a fatal stab. Ghost isn't moving.

If she's to die now, then so be it. Let her at least join her love. At that thought, she lost consciousness.

* * *

As the cubs are unmoving, it is the perfect moment for Tywin. How he had finally waited for this moment. He stepped up the stairs to where the Dragon cub was restrained, walking over the white wolf cub and finally stopped in front of her. The Dragon cub's head is down, and her hair fell a curtain. She looks more slender and taller since the last time he had seen her.

" _My, my_ ," the lion growled wickedly, " _How you've grown."_ A monkey beside him began chattering and Tywin slapped him away but never taking his eyes off his kill. " _And how much chaos you've brought upon the pack_ ," he added.

Tywin lifted his paw up and extended its claws, " _So much more to come_ ," he placed a claw into her shoulder and plunge it in. The lion heard her gasp. As the claw sinks into her flesh, he dragged it all the way to her arm, tearing away her white skin and letting blood pooling down the wound.

Satisfied with his work, he puts his paw down again and leaned in closer, " _Just… a little taste._ " The lion opened its mouth, baring his dagger-like teeth and is nearing to tear the Dragon cub apart…

Before a few small rocks fell on his head, and two big animals dropped down from the broken ceilings of the ruins. Tywin immediately backed away and turned back to see who it was.

Ser Benjen and Ser Rodrik, he should've known. From the ceiling, a white blur gracefully leaped down, appearing before the lights is Ser Barristan. He growled, he should've known that the old albino still has a soft spot for the dragons.

Ser Barristan searched his surroundings and found the Dragon cub tied to a pole. The lion quickly padded towards her and nudges her head, trying to wake her. But she only groaned.

The black panther and the black bear roared, keeping the monkeys away from them.

" _Jon!"_ The black panther searched around and found the wolf lying in front of him. He also saw the knife sticking out of his chest, blood painting its white fur down the filthy ground.

Ser Rodrik's lips curled and turned to the old lion, and his let out a mighty roar. The black panther isn't backing out either and roared.

Tywin has had enough, he turned to the monkey-people in his command and roared. A signal to attack the intruders.

The monkeys were hesitant at first, seeing two huge felines and a bear protecting the cubs. But one monkey was relentless, it vigorously climbed one ruined pillar to another and was about to land on the bear.

Only then to be stopped by the black panther. Benjen caught the monkey between his teeth and tossed him away. He immediately roared at the monkeys, the black bear and white lion also joined him. The trio shifters stood their grounds in front of the unconscious cubs and roared in unison.

The monkeys took it as a sign of provoking and they all charged at the shifters. The shifters were able to slap the monkeys away and catch them between their teeth before tossing them away, but some managed to get back up again and fling themselves on them.

The battle was intense, but three against a large herd of monkeys, numbers would clearly beat the odds. They all managed to latch themselves on the felines and the bear, biting through their fleshes, the three shifters roared in pain, they tried to shake the monkeys off, but they grip on their manes and fur hard. They are not letting go no matter how much they tried shaking them away.

Eventually, the monkeys managed to tip all of them off their legs, sending them to fall on their bellies. They struggled to stand, but the monkeys are keeping them down. The monkeys are clearly winning, but the Stark loyalist aren't going to back down from the Freys, still trying to shake them off.

Tywin, who was watching the fight from afar, took this opportunity to head towards the dragon cub. He can see that the Dragon cub is about to wake, she turned her head, trying to open her eyes and regain her focus.

Now that no one is in the way, he took the opportunity to kill the cub now. The lion walked to her, ignoring the struggles of the panther, the albino lion, and the bear completely. He was closing into the wolf cub, having every intention to tear him apart.

The Dragon cub began to awaken, her eyes flew open in fear at the sight of who is coming to her. Tywin Lannister! Why did he come now? She cried out and tried to pull herself free, but she was still held back.

To her horror, Ghost is still lying there unmoving too, there are monkeys standing on him as if humiliating his body. Is he really gone? "Jon! Jon! Wake up!" she cried, trying to wake him, but his eyes are still closed and mouth still agape, unmoving.

She felt tears welling up her eyes fast, beginning to realize that he might be gone forever.

Tywin saw her action and grinned, this is even better. Not only did he made her helpless, but he broke her spirit by killing her savior. He crushed her hope. Now, killing her will be easier.

He lurked towards her, staring at her as if she is a piece of meat, ready to pounce and kill her…

Before another loud thud echoed the ruins again from behind.

Tywin turned back to see who dares to interrupt him again.

A large red python slithering towards him with incredible speed, letting out a horrible hiss. _Melinsandre,_ he growled, the only python that he couldn't find the courage to kill because of her powers.

The monkeys quickly backed away as the snake gracefully slithers with ease, scaring them away. They even covered their eyes, not wanting to look at her.

As the red python got closer to him, she threateningly hissed at him, wanting to strike. Tywin was shocked at her speed and backed off, making him tumble to the ground. He was ready to make a run for it.

But the python wasn't interested in him. She slithered to the wolf cub and strikes the monkeys down with blinding speed, making them fall off and quickly back away from her. The python managed to strangle one with ease, leaving the monkey twitching and wheezing in pain before she let it go. She then immediately did the same for Daenerys, scaring off the rest of the monkeys.

The python then circled its long body around the cubs, protecting them as a mother snake would for her eggs. Part of her long body curled around Jon, pulling him near the Dragon cub. Her front body curled to a striking position, read to strike if any dares to make a move to attack them.

Her slit eyes eyed every single one of the monkeys and the lion. She flicked her tongue, _"LET THE WOLF AND DRAGON CUBS ALONNNNEE,"_ she hissed threateningly, _"They belong to usssssss!"_

The lion let out a roar in anger, he was so close to kill her. But he knew better than to attack the seer python. This time, he must let her go….again. He turned back and walked away in frustration. The rest of his minions followed, the monkeys scurried away in fright.

The python watched each of the Freys leaving, no one dared to go against her. Good. She then turned back to the restrained cub and stared at her frightened violet eyes.

* * *

Dany's breathing turned heavy, she really thought that the lion will finally kill her. But instead, the seer python just had to come again. "Melisandre," she mumbled.

Melisandre only hummed, but she didn't say much again. Her body began to move again, her tail reached the rope that tied the Dragon cub's hands. The tail began to turn hot and it easily sliced the rope, breaking the cub free.

Dany shook her hands, easing her soar hands, "Thank you."

The python looked closely to her violet eyes and saw a significant difference since the last time they met. She flicked her tongue out, _"Sssso it has commenced_ ," the python hissed at her before slithering away to the nearest broken pillar and began climbing a pillar. As she did that, her body began uncovering the unmoving wolf cub.

Dany noticed Ghost and her heart beats rapidly, "Jon!" she quickly gets to her feet and ran to him, she needs to help him. She gets to his side and pulled the knife off him and threw it away.

"Jon?" she knelt beside his head and lifts it into her arms, his fur is rougher than usual, red colors painted his face. The head only hung on her arm, not moving. _No, this isn't happening._ "Jon? Please, wake up. I am here, we are safe now, let's go home."

Still no answers from him, she couldn't even see if he is breathing, the light in the ruins isn't helping. Ser Rodrik, Ser Barristan, and Benjen limped towards her, watching her trying to wake the wolf cub. But it seems without going any further, they knew his state. The smell of death is strong in their noses.

She tries to shake him again, "Jon, my love, please wake up. Don't leave me alone, please." She began to cry, her heart feeling restrained. Since meeting Jon, he had been nothing but helpful and kind, she never thought that he will be someone she would fall for. But… to rip him away from her like this….to end her happiness like this…

No, Jon is still alive. This is not how he will die.

Dany lifts her head and looks toward the approaching felines and bear, "Please, he needs help!"

The panther sat beside her and his ears flat, his eyes filled with sorrow, _"Cub, we know the smell of death."_

"No," she exclaimed, still holding his head tightly to her chest, "We can still help him!"

But her mentors only turned towards each other and sighed sadly. They couldn't even look at her pleading eyes, not having the courage to break her heart even more. The cub is in denial.

The white lion approached her slowly and sat beside her, " _Cub, your arm is wounded. Let him go and- "_

"NO!" she shouted, she didn't even realize she has a new wound now, but nothing compared to the wound in her heart, "No no no no no! He's not dead, he can't be! We…we…" _were supposed to be mates,_ she wanted to say, but all her words are stuck in her throat, trailing off.

The dragon cub buried her face in his neck and cried, hugging his head close to her. For the first time in her life, she had never felt pure anguish in her heart. And now, it seems that the extreme has finally arrived. She should've known that happiness is only temporary. She should've left the pack when she had the chance, that way, none of this could happen. Jon would still be alive.

She began to hyperventilate, streams of tears couldn't stop running down her cheeks and making his fur wet. But she couldn't repeat the exercise she always did with Jon, at this point, she didn't care.

She just wants him. She wants him to lick her cheeks the way he used to do, wiping tears off of her, embracing her, and telling her that everything will be fine. She wants to feel his lips on hers again, kissing her gently like they used to.

But now…. She can't feel any of those anymore. Everything felt numb. She felt alone again.

" _Everything will be fine, silly dragon,"_ a deep spluttering female voice echoed.

Dany is stunned at her words, she lifted her head and look to the source. The red python. She was using the words she always heard from Jon, how he always called her that to lose the tension. Always making her feel safe with those first words. "How did you….."

The mysterious snake hummed, _"He isn't dead. Bring him and follow me."_ At that, she slithered away to the entrance of the ruin. She stopped and looked at the mammal shifters, waiting for them.

The Dragon cub nodded and looked to her mentors, "Please, help me carry him."

The mentors looked at each other, the lion was hesitant, " _Can we trust her? She is a python."_

"Well…she saved us from the monkey-people," she replied rather harshly, she is beginning to lose her patience.

" _But what if it's a trap?"_ Ser Rodrik raised the suspicion.

"Look, I met her before, if she wanted me dead, she could've done it already," Dany retorted back, anger fueled her. Funny how Jon said the same thing to her, and now she is reciting his words, and it seems to work. She looked at the bear's eyes with fire, "She saved us, and she is willing to help Jon. Your student. The least we can do is follow her words."

The black panther felt a sense of pride, the cub has truly grown. Ned is right, she truly is a rightful queen. He chuffed, and shifted back to his human form, "You heard her, come on. We'll put him on your back, Rodrik."

He stayed still for a while and nodded.

Dany felt her frustration fading, his uncle is truly kind. Now she truly understood why he was the first in line to accept her into the pack, "Thank you."

The ranger nodded, then he walked to Ser Rodrik. The bear lifted the wolf's neck, holding him between his teeth and quickly slipped his head under Ghost. Ser Barristan also shifted back and with the ranger, they helped slung him over his back.

"Cub, get on his back and hold Ghost. Make sure he doesn't fall off," his uncle said to her.

She nodded and mounted the bear. His back is wider than Ghost, she had to make sure her dress still covers her legs, letting them drape down. Then she held onto the wolf's fur, "We are ready."

The bear nodded and began walking towards the entrance to where the snake is waiting. The Kingsguard and ranger shifted back to their feline forms and followed the bear, side by side.

The seer python flicked her tongue out in satisfaction and began to slowly slither to where the young white wolf cub needs to be.

As they followed the python down to the forest, Dany stroked Ghost's fur as if he is sleeping. Or maybe he is just unconscious, Melisandre said that he is not dead. She looked at his close eyes, _Everything will be alright,_ she repeated to herself as if Jon was the one who says to her. She too will make sure that he is safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, another cliffhanger. I was really excited to write this chapter! Though I wish I knew how to write a battle scene better.
> 
> Errr, yea…. Jon killed off wasn't planned at first before it came up at the last minute. Thought it fits. So there.
> 
> The ruin scene is based on this, you can watch on Youtube and click the first video: Kaa rescues Mowgli from Shere Khan.
> 
> Hope you all like it! Laters!
> 
> \- Claire


	11. Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How many lives is a man-cub worth?" - Shere Khan, The Jungle Book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all your reviews! It gave me enlightenment in hard times! So here's my reward to you all! Thank you for your supports!
> 
> Enjoy ^^

The shifters all padded in silence as they followed the python. The only sound that can be heard is the dried leaves and twigs crunching under their paws, and the birds singing. The bear walked in the middle of the panther and the lion as they followed Melisandre from behind. They were all nervous, especially Dany.

She knew that Melisandre has unique powers, after all, she was the one who gave her these Dragon dreams that she kept having lately. They weren't nightmares, nor happy dreams, rather it gave her more confusion. What is she trying to tell her?

And then, she said that Jon isn't dead. The wolf in front of her is dangling lifelessly, she can see that he is not breathing, and it hurts to see him like this. Ser Rodrik warned that this may be a trap, and what if it is? Well, if the snake wants her life, so be it. So long as she can be with Jon. This request to follow Melisandre is both a win-win.

After traveling for a while, they found themselves in a small pool. Water rushing gently running from the waterfalls, and fresh green lush trees and grass surrounds it. Dany had never been seen such a peaceful place, it looks untouched.

Melisandre slithered along the rocks and turned back to them, she gestured her head to Dany to get to the pool, " _Bring the wolf cub here."_

Dany nodded, "I think this is it," she told the elders.

" _Be careful, cub,"_ the bear grunted as he lowered himself to the ground limply.

She felt it before she dismounted him, "Are you alright, Ser Rodrik?"

He chuckled, " _Nothing I can't handle from those foolish monkeys,"_ he lifted himself up, _"These wounds will heal soon, it's yours that needs tending, cub."_

"That can wait," she firmly stated, "We need to bring him down there."

The panther and lion bounded along the rocks ahead of them, ensuring that the bear can bring Ghost down the pool. The black bear walked slowly along the rocks, watching his every step to get to the pool where Melisandre slithered in gracefully.

Ser Barristan stayed close to her, " _Watch your step, cub,"_ he leaned to her so that she can grab his mane, steadying her.

"Thank you, Ser Barristan," she softly said as she stroked his rough mane, there are bite marks on it and in some other areas on his body, "Are you alright?"

" _I am fine, young one,"_ he purred softly, _"These old bones can still fight some more monkeys. My wounds will heal soon, we too may need to go to that pool to wash. After all, those monkeys are disgusting."_

She smiled at his remark, she loved how the old lion can still joke after what had happened.

When they all arrived at the pool, Melisandre is already in the middle of it. In the middle of the pool, there is a stone table, nearly reaching the surface. If anyone didn't want to swim, they can sit at that rock, and that's where the python waits for them. Ser Rodrik stepped into the shallow pool gently and soon enough, the water has already reached his neck. Ghost's body laps the water, wetting his paws.

" _Bring the wolf here,"_ she said again, _"And the Dragon."_

Dany felt the old white lion stiffen, " _What do you want from her?"_

The python straightened her back, " _She is the key to wake the white wolf."_

Ser Barristan was about to protest again, but Dany stroked his mane, "It's fine. I'll do as she asks."

He grunted, _"Fine, just be careful."_

She nodded and walked into the pool while the felines watched at the edge, keeping a close watch. Water began blanketing half of her body from the bottom waist softly, it felt cool and peaceful. She let her arms sink into the water to wash the blood and dirt off of her, her half-dried blood began flowing away from her and the wound seems a little cleaner. She then headed towards Ser Rodrik.

" _Get up the stone table, cub,"_ he instructed her, " _When I place him at the edge, you pull his leg. Understand?"_

She nodded and did as she was told. She sat on the stone table and immediately felt cold, only her thighs are submerged. She was used to having Ghost's warmth enveloping her, it felt strange now without him with her.

Ser Rodrik gently lowered himself, the wolf's body began to float a little. The bear took that opportunity to stand on his hind legs and grab Ghost, pulling him out of the water and onto the table.

The second the body is on the table, Dany went to him and tried to pull his leg away from the edge. Ghost is heavy, she was only able to drag him a bit as Ser Rodrik did his best to push the body to the middle.

Just then, the python appeared before them again, making her gasp. Melisandre gracefully coiled her long body around Ghost's middle and pulled him to the center of the table. " _You want to be gentle with your mate now, don't you, Dragon cub?"_

"How did you…." she felt a little warmer at her question, the elders must've heard that. How did she know?

" _The Lord whisperssss to me, just as hisss,"_ she flicked her tongue out and faced Ghost. The python then uncoiled her long body off him, " _Now, you are to do as I say from here on. He needs you to wake him up."_

She immediately nodded, "I'll do it, whatever he needs."

" _Good,"_ she is determined, and the python straightened her neck, _"Now, I need your palm."_

Dany did as she was told, lifting her hand and presenting her palm. The python then slithered closer to her.

" _Try not to ssscream,"_ she hissed before Dany could even ask, Melisandre bit her hand in a blinding speed. Dany yelped, but the pain faded fast. Blood began oozing out of her skin.

" _What are you doing?"_ Ser Rodrik roared, the other felines began to growl at her.

" _Her blood is necessary to wake him up,"_ the snake calmly said, then she turned back to Dany, _"Now, give your blood to the wolf."_

Dany nodded, closing her hand, she scooted to Ghost's head. She lifted his head with her free hand and placed him on her thighs. Then, she lifted his snout upwards so that she can let her blood drop into his mouth. If only he could lick it clean the way he used to do it to her, maybe he could get more of her blood.

After several drops, the python halted her, " _Open his eye for me, my child."_

She did as she was told, she gently placed her hand on his eyes. Her fingers pulled his eyelid up, exposing his dead red eye. Dany held the urge not to cry, there is no sign of life in his crimson eye she always admired.

Then, she saw Melisandre moving towards his eye, her upper body in an S position as her slit eyes stared hard at him. Dany watched her move carefully, wondering what she is trying to do. The python's eyes began to glow red, startling her. Her tongue flicked out, her scales began to move its pattern, and she hissed loudly. Dany tugged at Ghost's fur tightly, afraid of her sudden quick action.

" _Sīmonagon zaldrīzes zokla,"_ she hissed with a terrifying tone, her jaws wide open, revealing her spike fangs, _"se vāedagon Vāedar Suvio Perzo lēda zirȳla!"_

Suddenly, Dany can see a blinding light under the water. She looked down to see the stone table began to shine, there were patterns that began forming some ancient language. She can hear Ser Rodrik roared in panic and backing away from them.

But Dany stayed where she is, holding Ghost's head tightly. She began to feel the wolf shifting in her arms, "Jon?"

But the wolf still didn't answer.

" _Dāez se zaldrīzes,"_ Melisandre chanted one last time before Ghost shifted back to his human form.

* * *

It was dark. Cold and dark. He can't see anything, his surrounding is completely dark. No matter where he turns, it was always the same result.

Is he dead? He remembered he was fighting the monkey people, trying to get to Dany. Before he felt intense pain in his chest, and everything turned dark.

Dany…. Where is she? The last he saw her was that she was tied to a pole.

He needs to get to her! But…. Where is he?

Just as he began to panic, he saw a light in front of him. He looked at it, that must be the way out. He walked towards the light, and it began to shine brighter. As he got closer, the light suddenly beamed brighter, enveloping his entire surrounding with more brightness.

Jon closed his eyes, shielding his eyes from the blinding light before it subsidized. When he opened his eyes, he began to adjust his vision. He is in a forest, trees standing tall. When he looks to his front, he gasped.

Right in front of him are two dragons. A black and a white dragon, their yellow slit eyes stared at him immensely, growling deeply at him. These dragons…. Are these the same dragons Dany saw in her dreams?

In the middle of the dragons is a white wolf. His form! Its eyes glowing red like blood, looking at him hungrily.

" _Well, well, look who it is,"_ a deep female voice said in front of him. At first, he thought it was one of the dragons, but behind the large direwolf, emerged a red python. She slithered gracefully from where the wolf stood and moved towards him, " _Misssss me?"_

"Melisandre?"

" _Ahh, he rememberssssss,"_ she hissed cunningly.

"Why are you here? Who are they?" Jon stuttered, "Why am I here?"

" _Orrr maybe not,"_ she began to slitter around him, " _You were killed, remember?"_

"What?" Jon's eyes widened, "I died?"

" _Hmmm, not yet,"_ she stopped at his face, _"Not quite dead, not quite alive."_

"Where is Dany?"

" _Your mate isssss safe,"_ she assured him, _"You chose well, she isss strong."_

"How… you saved her?"

" _The Lord of Light sssaved you and her…..and your other pack members,"_ she answered him and went back to slitter around him like a wolf stalking its prey.

"So you saved me," But the python didn't answer back, merely hiss. He began to feel frustrated. "Enough with the riddles, Melisandre," Jon demanded.

At his statement, the python appeared at his side, making him startle back, _"What is it that you want from me…..wolf cub?"_

Again with the riddle, he decided to go along with it, "Why did you save me from the monkey people?"

" _Why do you think the Kingsguards saved you and her from his own kind,"_ she slithered around him again, " _The whole Westeros has been watching you two….wolf cub."_

Jon furrowed his brows, "Why?"

She stopped in front of him again, shifting her upper body to an S shape, " _Even you must know you are unusual,"_ she hissed darkly, sending chills down his spine. She began swaying to him as if enchanting him to her moves, _"Not quite a wolf, not quite a dragon. Or neither! Or both."_

He felt his leg yanked to the front, knocking him to the ground. Jon groaned as he tried to sit up, snapping out of his daze. He gasped as Melisandre began closing into him. Not only is she coming to him, but the dragons are approaching him, the ground shook as they walk. The white wolf is also coming at him, it bared its fangs and growled. Jon began backing away in panic.

" _I think we can both agree, Jon Snow, that you are something Westeros has never seen before."_

Before Jon can even say anything, the black dragon opened its mouth and breathe out a massive ball of fire towards him. _"What will you say then, wolf cub?"_ she hissed.

He screamed.

* * *

Jon's eyes snapped open, and he gasped for air. His entire body felt numb, he couldn't move yet from the shock. Was that a dream?

"Jon?"

When he adjusted his vision, he can see glassy violet eyes staring back at him. He felt his head being shaken, this is definitely not a dream.

"Jon? Are you alright?" Another strong voice called him.

He groaned, "I….What.." he tried to sit up.

"Easy there, cub. Don't take it in too much," he heard another voice say.

"What…where am I," he slowly sat up, feeling a sharp pain on his chest and groaned.

"Jon, are you alright," he heard her, _Dany._

He turned to the source and she is sitting right next to him. She looked like she had been crying, her cheeks are puffy, and her eyes are red, and she's…wet? "Dany, what happened to…"

He couldn't finish his sentence as she launched herself to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He can feel her trembling and her breathing exhilarates, "You're here, you're back." He heard her cry, her voice in so much pain.

Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She feels so cold, and her dress is wet, but he didn't care. He stroked her back, "Yes, I'm here. I…." he tried to remember the last thing, "How are we here, where are the monkey people?"

"Gone, you are safe now," his uncle approached him. Jon began to notice that there is also Ser Rodrik and Ser Barristan next to him. They looked like they were injured, but their scars seem to fade a little, hiding their injuries. Dany pulled away from him so that he can see the elders better.

"What happened to you all? How did you find us?"

"Arya came for help," Ser Rodrik said, "She must've seen you both were taken, and we came as fast as possible."

"Arya?" Jon exclaimed, "Where is she?"

"In Winterfell, cub," Ser Barristan said, "I told her to stay and keep this between us."

"I see," he sighed in relief, then he adjusted his surroundings, "Where are we?"

"Away from the monkey people, that's for sure," Benjen said, "But we are now near Moat Cailin. They took you both in a secluded place where the Reed clans could not find identify them."

"And….you all were able to fend them away? Wait…. " he looked around, but there is no sign of the python in his dreams, "Where is Melisandre?"

Dany furrowed her brows, "How did you know?"

"I…. she came to me…. In a dream…. I think," he remembered his dream and the words that she told him. Wait…. is he…. "Am I… dead?"

Dany pursed her lips, looking at him sadly, "Jon….. you were. But…..Melisandre…..she brought you back." Her eyes trailed down to his chest, making him follow her line of direction. He looked down and pulled his fabric to see that underneath his shirt, on his chest, there is a deep line of red, trailing across. Something a living thing shouldn't have.

"I….." he stuttered, his eyes began scanning her and he noticed her scars. There is a red line like him trailing from her shoulder to her arm, her sleeves torn in the process. And he saw her open palm has a bite mark at the shape of a snake, he held her hand, "Oh gods, what happened to you?"

"She brought us here to bring you back," her voice hitched, making him stare at her sad eyes, "She said it was the only way for you to wake up… she…"

"Hey, it's alright, I am here now," he quickly pulled her to an embrace, letting her cry onto him. Jon thinks that explanations can wait. He doesn't know how long he has been dead, but now Dany needs him.

After a while, Ser Rodrik came up to them, "We should head back, it's getting dark."

But Jon wasn't listening. He tried to process everything that just happened, things are getting stranger. As he held her, he wonders. The snake must have known more about him than he knows of himself.

"Melisandre," Jon muttered softly, making his elders look at him as they shift to their respective forms. "She saved us…" he looked at the three elders, "Why?"

Dany stayed silent and could only hold on to him.

The elders only look at each other but could not answer him.

* * *

While the rest were celebrating today's event, Nymeria is pacing nervously at her uncle's hut. It's sunset, and they are still not back yet. She wondered a lot of times if she should go after them, but if she goes, people will be wondering where she runs off to, revealing what happened. Who knows what her mother would say to Ghost again.

But then again, what if they need help?

Just as she was still pondering whether she should go, she caught a glimpse of a group exiting the forest, heading her way. It's her uncle, mentor, and Ser Barristan! Behind them, is Ghost and Dany! She is walking beside her wolf brother, her hand gripping on his fur.

They are all safe!

She bounded their way, _"Jon! Dany!"_

Her dragon sister looked up and saw her, she forced a smile to her. Nymeria noticed that, something really bad must've happened during their capture. But right now, she and her brother here.

Nymeria swiftly passed the elders and launched herself to Dany, getting on her hind legs before shifting into her human form. She immediately embraced her, "Dany! I thought you were a goner!"

She felt her wince, and immediately backed away, "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

Dany shook her head and embraced her again, "No, I'm fine, pup. Thank you."

Arya nodded and went to Ghost, hugging his front leg, "Jon! You are alright!"

He nosed her face and licked her cheek, she didn't realize she has a small tear in her eyes, for her vision became clearer. _Hello, Arya. Thanks for getting help for us._

As the cubs reunited, Benjen gathered the bear and the lion. _"I am going to speak with my nephew, and Daenerys,"_ he then turned to the old lion, _"Ser Barristan, you may explain what's happening as for now. If possible, speak about it with my brother."_

The Kingsguard nodded before asking the mentor to come with him, _"Come Ser Rodrik, I shall explain everything."_

Ser Rodrik grunted, " _I hope you know what you are doing, Benjen."_ His eyes stared sadly at him before following the lion to the castle.

The panther let out a small purr before turning to the cubs, _"Cubs, come with me."_

The cubs obeyed and followed the panther to his hut.

* * *

Benjen made sure his hut is closed tight, he doesn't want anyone to eavesdrop on what he is about to tell them. He prepared some leftover bacon and biscuits for them.

Arya is tending to Dany's scar, making sure that it's properly tended so that there won't be any nasty infections. Ghost stayed in his form to hear if there is anyone approaching them, he stayed by Dany's side, letting her lean onto his upper body as they sat.

"Should be fine," Benjen came back with their drinks and food, offering it to them. Dany and Arya took each, but Ghost preferred later.

 _Uncle, is there something you'd like to say?_ The way he said it was rather harsh, he expected it. After all, he was the one who rigged the Race. He wanted to speak to only Jon and Dany, but knowing Arya, she'd demand an explanation as well, sooner or later. After all, she is the spitting image of his late sister.

He sat on the floor, "Son, forgive me for what you had to go through. But I had to do it."

Ghost sighed in frustration, _Why didn't you tell me?_

"I wanted to tell you, believe me, I do," he said, "But I've told you before, Tywin is after you and I know how much you wanted to join the pack. Even if I told you, you would still want to pass the Running. Now, Tywin is here after you even if you are with us. And Ser Rodrik wouldn't fight with me."

"Ser Rodrik fought with you about it?" Dany asked.

"Yes," Arya answered, "When I looked for them, they were in the middle of a fight. It looked like they were killing one another."

Benjen chuckled, "He has quite a strength."

 _But that still doesn't explain why you couldn't tell me first,_ Ghost said.

He sighed, "Tell me, cub. Had I told you beforehand, would you still want to fail or pass the Running?"

 _Yes,_ Ghost stuttered.

He nodded, "This is why I couldn't tell you first. Pass or fail, the pack is still weary of you both, and I do not want that one day they all agree to give you away. And somehow Tywin must've seen the entire thing."

"The lion is here?" Arya asked in horror.

"Yes, and that is why you both need to leave Westeros soon," he said, "The Stag King is dead, the lion clan has taken over, and now your lives are in danger. The pack cannot protect you any longer."

"What?" Arya's eyes widened, "Leave Westeros?"

"We didn't want to tell you first, pup. But since you are the closest to Jon and Daenerys, you may as well deserve to know first."

"But…. We are raised together, there is no way Dany will end up bad," She protested, "We are the only family they had ever known. Where could they possibly go?"

Dany placed her arm around her, "Hey, Arya. It's fine. We will be alright."

"But we can protect you just like today," she argued, and turned to her uncle, "Right? The pack can still protect them."

Benjen slumped where he sat, he cannot tell her that Jon died in the process of protecting her, "I'm afraid we can no longer protect them, little one. The South has already prepared for war, the stags brothers are already against each other, and the North too needs to prepare for any attack coming here." He then looked at Jon and Dany, "With the South distracted, it is the perfect moment for them to escape tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?" Arya exclaimed, "Why can't we protect them, we can't just let them leave!"

"Arya, please understand. Tywin wants Daenerys since the very beginning, and he is not going to rest until she is in his claws. Look what happened today, do you want this to keep happening to them both again?"

"I….." she tried to argue again and found none.

"We didn't expect Tywin to strike this early, but it appears that he is already on the move," Benjen said, "That Running was a sign to the pack that we can let you leave if you stay, either one of the pack might betray us to sell them to the Lions. They too feared what they might do to us."

Ghost's ears flattened, _I wish you could've told me sooner._

"I didn't want it to be this way too, cub," Benjen said sadly, "But circumstances made it difficult. Your Alpha father has been trying his best to keep the North together ever since the Stag King's death."

Daenerys shifted uncomfortably, "What if I leave instead? That way, Jon can still be here."

 _No,_ Ghost said immediately, _I am not going to let you leave on your own._

"He is right," Benjen said, "He was the one who brought you here first, everyone knew it. That is why he is also going with you. I will help get you both to a safe place with Ser Barristan."

"Why can't we protect them? Where are they going?" Arya is still not getting it, as expected, her voice hitched.

"Arya, please understand that it's not only for their safety but for yours as well."

"But..," the she-wolf is on the verge of crying, "The pack stays together... We always do."

Benjen couldn't say anything for this. The poor pup is still young, it's obvious that she couldn't understand reality yet.

Daenerys hugged her, he can see she is in tears as well, "Hey, we won't be leaving too far. We'll come back and visit when Westeros is safe again."

"But you promised to stay," she mumbled onto the fabric of her dress.

She pressed her cheek at the side of Arya's head, "I do, pup. Very much. But if I am only going to put you all in danger, how are we able to be together forever?" She placed both her palms on Arya's cheeks, "Please understand that our leaving will only be temporary, Arya. We'll be together again."

But the pup didn't nod nor say anything, merely burying her face on Dany's chest again. She continued to stroke her back trying to soothe the distraught pup. Ghost curled around them both and softly whimpered, understanding her feelings as well.

Benjen could not say anything as he watched the cubs trying to console one another. In a better world, they would've been raised properly and loved. But that world is beyond their reach as of now. He can't imagine what the pack would be like without seeing them again.

* * *

Jon and Dany carried Arya, who cried to sleep, to her chambers before going to theirs. The celebration was still going hard, so they managed to slip past them without noticing. After cleaning themselves off, they sat together on the bed, holding each other, processing what just happened today. Even though they can hear the sound of happy music penetrating their walls, it wasn't enough to lift their mood.

"This is all my fault," Dany suddenly whispered.

"Dany, we've been through this…"

"No, Jon," she pulled away from him, "Tywin is back, we were captured, you were killed, and your uncle and mentor were nearly killed trying to save us. All because Tywin wanted me in the first place."

"But we managed this far…."

"Don't you remember what he told us when you first found me? He wants me dead! No one is safe if they keep me, and now you are in danger."

"Dany, I can protect you."

"Jon, you were killed right in front of me," she cried out, tears began welling up her eyes, "You weren't moving when I held you, you died in my hands."

"What?" Jon furrowed his brows, he was killed right in front of her?

"The others nearly gave up on you, I begged them to bring you to Melisandre when she offered help," she exclaimed, "I had to do something for you! Even if it costs me my life, this is the price I paid for living with the pack."

"Dany, stop it."

"Maybe if I give myself up to Tywin, you'd be safe and…."

"No," he held her arm and pulled her to a searing kiss. He can feel her trying to pull away but he's not going to hear any more of it, he had had enough of her blaming herself. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, swallowing her protests and turning them to moans. He wants her to get rid of all her self-doubt that planted its root in her head.

When they parted, Dany could only gasp for air as they leaned their foreheads together. His grey eyes found hers, "Do you remember the night with the elf clans when we were under the stars?" He felt her nod, and continue, "You told me that you'd rather let the Khals take you than to live your life never knowing me," he stroked her soft cheek, wet with her tears, "No one has ever said that to me, rather the opposite. When you told me that, I knew that I can never let you go and that I love you even more."

"But…. The lions…"

"Will never have us," he gave her a quick kiss again on her swollen lips, "When we leave this place, we can be free from them. We can live however we want."

"But you'll have to leave the pack because of me," she whispered sadly, tears streaming down her face again as she closed her eyes, "You could've done so much more had you not found me."

"And live my life without knowing you? Not a chance," he kissed her lips again, "I'd rather die than to live my whole life without knowing you, that's why I wanted you to be my mate. I was so happy when you said 'yes' that day," He stroked her cheek and held her hand in his, she looked up at him lovingly but there is still concern written on her face. He switched his tactic, "Do you remember the vows when two people become one?" He felt her nod, "Care to repeat it with me?"

She can feel her swallowing before she parted her mouth. He felt nervous at this request, he didn't know why this came up in his head, but it seems necessary.

She looked up at him, confirming that she's ready, and they began, "Father, Smith, Warrior. Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am hers and she is mine... I am his and he is mine... from this day until the end of my days."

He took her hand and pressed it to his chest where his heart beats steadily, "Until the end of my days, Dany." He kissed her lips again, "The moment you said 'yes' to me, you can't push me away anymore," he felt her wrapping her arms around his neck, "No matter what happens, I will always be there for you. I will always love you, Daenerys Stormborn," he murmured to her.

That did it, he felt her more insistent into the kiss. He can feel her tongue battling her, wanting more. Her chest pressed foreword to him, wanting him closer to her. "I love you too, Jon Snow. I just…. I don't want you to be far from me, but I can't get you into more danger again."

He rolled her underneath him as she said this, "Then we don't," he simply said, "We leave the pack, and we'll live somewhere safe," he brought her hands up her head and continued to kiss her.

She smiled at him lovingly, "Thank you, Jon."

He pulled his face from her, "Whatever for?"

She stroked his jaws, "For accepting me, for giving me so much happiness, for protecting me, and…" she brought his lips to hers, "For loving me. I love you so much, Jon Snow."

Jon's heart swelled at her words, "And I you, love." And he plunged his tongue into her mouth.

Soon, their kisses became heated and hungrier. Jon knew that Dany didn't want to go further the last time he gave her his hint, but after she witnessed his death…. It seems that she had forgotten her words.

"Dany," he kissed her cheek, "If we go any further, I might not be able to stop what we are about to do. Nothing has to happen here, but if we keep going….."

"Then we don't," she simply said as he did, she snaked her arms around his neck and tears leaked out her eyes, "Show me that you are real, Jon. Show me that the man I love is alive and here with me."

He smiled at her and nipped her ear, "As my mate commands," his hands travel to her skirts, slowly lifting them up, "May I?"

She nodded, and he continued. Soon enough, her dress is gone. As he was about to reach her undergarments, he felt her holding his hands, "Wait."

"What's wrong?"

"I…. maybe you should let 'these' on….," she told him shyly.

He began kissing her neck, "But I'd like to see all of you."

"Yes, but…..you might not like what you see," she hesitantly said.

It clicked to him. Before he found her, she was not handled well by the world. Everyday, it's rare for him to see her with sleeveless clothing or anything short. Is it to cover whatever marks were on her body?

"I love you no matter what, remember?" he whispered to her. She nodded, "It's alright, Dany." Then he slowly untangled the laces that kept the undergarments together and pulled them down. Then, he can see what she worries he'd discover.

There are scars and blue marks painted along her body. Like him, there is an ugly red line across her ribcage, trailing down to her back. The bruises at her lower body aren't big, but it looked like someone hit her with something hard. Was it Viserys? If it was, he was glad he killed him.

Dany turned sideways in embarrassment while she covered her exposed chest. Did he give her an awful stare?

But he didn't look at her injuries long. Instead, he began kissing each and every one of them. He is careful to be gentle, not to hurt her, "You are beautiful, my love." She felt her sigh under him, he took it as a sign for him to continue.

Once he had given each of her scars and bruises an ample amount of attention, he snaked his head towards her breast, which she is still covering. He gently held both her arms and placed them at her side, "It's alright," he lifted her hand and kissed her palm before placing them back to her side. Then his attention went back to her mounds, admiring them for a while before he began.

He wrapped his arms around her chest and pulled her closer to him, and he kisses her breasts. She moaned and gasped at each kiss, and finally, his mouth found her nipple. He swirled his tongue around it until he can feel it ache. He admitted that there were times he would be curious how loving her would be like, to hold her bare like this. He wants to feel her more.

He pulled his shirt away and threw it aside, now he can feel all her soft skin and continued to kiss her breast. He latched onto a nipple and swirled his tongue around it again, his other hand began kneading the other mound and thumbing the nipple. Dany whimpered in ecstasy, he can sense it. After that, he'd switch to another breast and gave it the same attention.

Once he has finished loving her breasts, he lifted himself up to take a good look at her. Jon had seen her flushed before, but never like this. Her cheeks red and her eyes half opened, her chest rising up and down heavily. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she whispered softly, "You?"

"I've never felt more alive," he murmured to her. He began to move his head down her body, kissing her abdomen and going further. As he managed to go down, he swiftly unbuttons his breeches and shimmied out of it.

"Jon, what are you…"

"Obliging your request, to let you know that I am real," he said, spreading her legs apart, "Know that I have never done this before, this is only for you, Dany."

He didn't wait for her response as he turned his attention to what's between her legs. He gently kissed her inner thighs before he grazed his lips towards her core and swiped his tongue up, making her jerk.

"Jon….. ohhh…" she gasped, crumpling the sheet under her hands.

He continued to lap at her nub like a hungry wolf, grazing his teeth and sucking on the bundle of nerves. Jon had never done this to anyone before, he had only heard of this technique from stories, how they pleasured their mate to their fullest. He didn't understand it at first, but now everything made sense.

When her breathing became frantic, his instinct is to go faster. He licked and sucked her nub continuously, it's as if the wolf inside of him sprung out. He held her thighs to keep her steady and focused on pleasuring her, her hand managed to find its way to his locks.

"Jon…I…ooohh …I am going to…." She tried to speak between her pleasures.

"It's alright, love," he groaned onto her core, "Let it out." His tongue lapped at her frantically, wanting to get rid of her ill memories of today's event.

Soon enough, she shattered and he can taste her even more. Her back arched and her fingers tugging onto his hair, her mouth shaped into an O, releasing a silent scream. Jon lapped every bit of her juices, ensuring that none is wasted.

Once he is sure that he drank every single drop of her, he moved up to her and kissed her lips. "Are you alright, love?"

He can feel her chest rising up and down fast, gasping for air, "Yes…. You…" she catches her breath, "you were a beast," she managed to giggle.

Jon chuckled at her response, "I'll take it as a compliment," and continued to kiss her. As they were lost between their kissed, he managed to position his already hard length on her entrance. Dany moaned when she can feel it, he leaned his forehead to her, parting their lips.

"Are you ready?" he asked her softly.

"Yes…" she whispered to him.

"This might hurt a little," he warned her, "And I'm going to mark you in the process."

She nodded in understanding, and wrapped her legs around his waist, "I'm ready."

Jon nodded and kissed her soft lips, helping to distract her coming pain. And finally, he thrust forward slowly, entering her.

Dany threw her head back, breaking their kiss and gasp hard.

"Are you alright?" Jon panicked, "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," she quickly said between her breathing, "Don't stop."

"I'll go slow," and he kissed her again, hoping to take her pain away. He plunged his tongue into her and found hers. They both swallowed their moans and groans, careful not to be too loud as Jon continued to thrust into her tight entrance until he reached home. Dragon and wolf tangled in each other's limbs.

This is an entirely new experience again to him and he imagined it is to her too. Another forbidden vow he broke again because of this lovely person under him. He had heard stories of how amazing consummating would be, yet he was afraid to do it with anyone. Or rather, he couldn't find anyone to love until she waltzes into his life. This was the very thing he swore he will never do, and yet here he is. He didn't take it badly, but it changes everything he thought he ever was. Jon had never felt anything like this, to love someone this deeply.

Soon enough, he can feel that Dany's pain faded to pleasure. She snaked her arms around his neck to pull him deeper to her mouth, wanting more of him. She is so flushed and warm underneath him.

The wolf inside Jon faded and he felt as if the dragon inside of him awaken. His thrusts became more frantic when he heard her voice pitched higher, notifying her coming climax. He can feel her wanting to tell him that, but he doesn't need to be told. He ghosted his hand between their bodies and found her bundle of nerves. Dany jerked at his action, parting their lips for a while before fusing them back, her moans muffled into his mouth. Jon stroked her nub, wanting to reach her limit. "I'm close, Dany. So close," he told her between kisses.

"Me too," she groaned before kissing him deeply again.

As he was about to reach his climax, he parted their kisses and brought his mouth to her shoulder. Finding the spot where he had always thought to be the best place to mark her every time he looked at it.

Eventually, they both reached their high. As he climaxed, spilling his seeds into her, he bites down her shoulder hard, but not enough to bleed her. Dany wailed between pleasure and pain, he felt her teeth on his shoulder and bit down onto him. He can feel her insides clenching tightly onto his length, shattering as well. Her wails are muffled and his loud groans vibrating her shoulder.

They are both covered in warmth and sweat, adjusting to their post-reaction. When Jon's breathing becomes steadier, he slowly lies on her but careful not to crush her. Dany stroked his back, soothing his ragged breathing to normalize.

After their after-glow, Jon kissed the side of her head and fell beside her. Then he pulled the covers to their naked bodies and gathered her into his arms, his mouth placed on her forehead. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

"That was…." She breathed in, "wonderful." Dany kissed the scar on his chest, "You are wonderful."

"So are you," he told her, finding her lips and kissed her again, "Am I real now?"

He felt her lips twitching up, "Very."

He hummed, "Let's get some rest, love."

"Mhmmmm," she replied sleepily and sighed onto him, "Good night, my love."

"Good night, my mate," he whispers to her ear and drifts off to slumber.

That night, the full moon hung in the night sky, illuminating in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect them to do it now…. But seeing that Dany just saw her mate dies in front of her…..well…..who wouldn't? This is my second time writing this kinda stuff, so please bear with me. Lol!
> 
> I'm so glad people are getting more curious of the story! Share it guys! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Oh, I started another fic called, Destiny's Union, a season 8 AU. Give it a try!
> 
> And I have updated Defiers of Fate too, check it out!
> 
> Thank you for tuning in.
> 
> Till next time!
> 
> -Claire.


	12. Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Dragons preserves their history in their blood." - Drakengard 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one ^^ Enjoy! Y'all are in for treat!

Arya stirred awake, she slept early and rose early apparently, something she rarely does. Her eyes felt sticky and her body feels numb.

She frowned as she knew what causes this. She remembered what happened last evening, she can't believe she cried until she got tired. She remembered being with Ghost and Dany, but she felt tired and wished it was all a bad dream.

But it wasn't. Her brother and new sister are really leaving.

The she-wolf tried to think about what she can do so that they can stay but found none. Uncle Benjen was right, those filthy lions won't stop until they can get Dany. And from what she saw, her uncle, mentor, and the albino lion looked like they put up quite a fight. Why can't the other pack members help them? Aren't they all one? Sure, Jon isn't the son of her mother, and so is Dany, but they are members of the pack. And a pack stays together, why are they any different?

She hates her pack, why can't they see the way she sees them?

Arya growled and got off her bed. She changed and left her chambers, this morning really ticked her. Maybe a walk around the forest might help.

When she stepped out of the castle, it's still dark outside, barely morning but only a small shed of light in the sky. She shouldn't be awake, but the event yesterday forced her to. She turned to Nymeria and padded towards the forest angrily. She pads around from trees to trees aimlessly, trying to find a way to turn the situation around. She pads to the hills, pacing back and forth.

This is probably her first time doing this, trying to cool off. She had to think and take it all in. Convincing her parents won't help, her mother hates Jon, and she knows it. But that never stopped her from still calling Jon her big brother, even father doesn't mind. Her sister tolerates him, but only wants to follow her mother's way. This is why she hates lady-like society.

Margery may be able to help, but she's too sweet to do such thing. Robb is not an Alpha yet, he might be able to help, but ever since that elf came, he spent less and less time with them. But still, Robb is close to Jon, maybe he can help! He's the future Alpha, after all, and he's also somewhat like her. That's it!

Filled with determination, she ran back to where she came from. _I can help Jon and Dany!_ She thought, tongue lolling out.

But just as she was padding down the hills, something slithered down the trees and blocked her way with tremendous speed. Nymeria halted immediately, paws digging down to the ground and messing up the soil beneath. She backed away with a small growl, until she saw who is right in front of her.

_Why, haven't we met before…_ a chilling voice hissed at her, _the she-wolf of Winterfell, Arya Stark._

The red python! What does she want? Nymeria tried to be brave this time, she growled at her. No matter how much she wanted to put her tail between her legs, she has to be brave.

_Ahhh, yessss, ssstill the ssssame little ssspunk I met all thosssseee Seeassonss ago. Good,_ she hissed and slithered around her like stalking a prey. Then, her head gracefully slithered forward so that she can see her red slit eyes.

" _What do you want?"_ Nymeria barked.

But the python ignored her, _I see it in your eyesssss…. The eyesss that you will shut forever. The cressccendooo to the Ssssong of Iccce and Fire._

" _What?"_

Then the python backed away a bit, but her eyes never left hers, _You want to help your brother and sister, do you little spunk?_ she darkly told her, it's not even a question. She knows.

Nymeria's ears perked, _"How did you know?"_

_The ssssame way I knew of your arrival with the Dragon cub all those seasons ago,_ she answered. _Now…. I know you want to asssssist your beloved cassstoutssss._

" _Don't call them that!"_ she growled.

But the python suddenly bolted to her, with a blinding speed, suddenly Nymeria is looking straight at her red slit eyes, _Ifff you want to save them….. you do as I ssssaaayyy._

The wolf cub is shocked, at her immediate speed, backing away. But Melisandre keeps coming at her, _Your little behavior cannot prevent their inevitable destiny, but you can help pave their path,_ she slithered to her cunningly, _I have watched you all since the day the Dragon cub joined your little pack. And everyday they grow a little older, and everyday they come a little closer…. The more they are coming towards their destiny._

" _What do you mean?"_

_Do you want to save your brother and sister?_

Nymeria gulped, _"Of course."_

_Then trusssst me when I sssay I am a the side of themmmmm,_ the red python hissed, _Your brother's death already opened the door._

" _My brother? Dead? He's in the castle!"_

_Ahhh, so he hasn't told you his little secret,_ she softly hissed with a cunning tone, _why then, follow meeeee, I shall tell you alllll you need to know to help them….. and don't worry, I do not have the stomach to kill young cubs. They are toooo smalll._ And at that, she slinked away from her.

" _If you turn into a human, I will believe you."_

_My human tracesss can be found easily by you little pack, but this form helps me hide in the shadowssss, just as yours,_ she hissed, _Now do not waste your time, and follow me._ At that, she slithered back up the hill to enter the deeper part of the forest.

Nymeria is conflicted. At one side, she can sense that she speaks the truth, but at the other, she looks like she knows something her pack doesn't. Jon and Dany have already suffered a lot, especially after yesterday. When she saw Dany, she looked so pale and haunted. Something really bad must've happened. And Jon died? But he's here, how can that be?

She really wants to help them, she really does. But her parents would definitely not allow her to put herself at the front lines. And here is the red python, who keeps giving her riddles, yet somewhat seem to assist them, is offering what she wanted to do. The legendary seer python is helping Jon and Dany.

_The pack survives._

She doesn't seem to have many options. If Melisandre said that there is a way to save them from the lions, then she will gladly do it.

And at that, full of determination, the she-wolf followed the seer python.

* * *

_She is high in the air, gliding across the ocean. She felt anger, rage, and….. fear. Fear for someone. But she could not tell who. At the same time, she is looking for someone to attack, but she doesn't know who either. She can only feel that she knows whom she is protecting and whom she is searching to kill._

_A vortex of whirlpool appeared ahead of her. The water swirled with intense speed before something emerged from it._

_A ship with the banner of a Kraken. Its massive flags fly gloriously. Behind the ship followed other ships with the same banner and lions this time. Who are they and why are they here?_

_She can see on the deck is a bearded man, he was glaring at her._

_Suddenly, she felt rage filling her. This must be the man she is after. She opened her mouth and breathe out a massive flame towards the ship._

_Only to be blocked by a long giant tentacle. It appeared right out of the ocean beside the massive ship, more tentacles began to emerge._

_She released another jet of flame towards the tentacles, wanting to burn them off. But it wasn't only the tentacles that was a problem. She felt a wheeze passes beside her head, the ships are shooting at her!_

_She turned back and flew another direction._

_But behind her, there are other ships coming towards her. But their flag bore a different sigil, they have the sigil of her house, a Targaryen sigil. But who is leading them?_

_Suddenly, a piercing loud roar echoed from behind those Targaryen ships._

And her eyes snapped open.

The early bird still chirping and it's still a bit dark outside, no one should be awake at this hour aside the night guards. But for some reasons, here she is, awakened before the wolves.

She then winced a little from a small sweet ache between her thighs, as she's about to inspect it, she noticed a strong gentle arm wrapped around her middle. Jon's arm, one of his leg also nestled between hers, making her trap in his embrace.

Memories of last night's activities came back to her. The passionate kisses they shared, how they made love with one another, and officially sealing their union.

She shifted a bit, she didn't know that the feeling last night can make her feel so…. Alive. She was never into this intimacy due to bad experiences in the past.

But with Jon….. everything seems to change. Never in a million years she thought she could be among wolves, and to fall in love with one of them. He didn't see her as a Dragon cub or the daughter of the mad like everyone else, he only sees her as…. Her. He changed her life so much and never in her life that she is given so many reasons to smile now.

They were natural friends. But after Melisandre's confrontation, the snake indirectly took their relationship another step forward. And now, they are mates. That mysterious seer python truly is unpredictable.

And of course, the strange dream she had more often now.

Her dream last night got even more real. It's no longer hazy nor just a blur, but she can clearly remember now. What do they mean? Why did they keep coming more often now? Does this have anything to do with her and Jon? She should've asked Melisandre when she was with her yesterday.

Dany buried herself further into the pillows and holds onto Jon's arm. She prayed that what happened to Jon yesterday will be the last time it'll ever happen. She doesn't know if she can handle seeing her love killed again.

"What are you thinking, love?"

Dany turned to see Jon opening his eyes sleepily. How did he know she's awake? She changed her position to face him now and smiled at him, forgetting everything she was thinking about, "Good morning."

Jon placed a kiss on her forehead, "It's hardly morning yet but…..how'd you sleep last night?"

She snuggled to his chest, inhaling his scent, "I slept well."

She felt him stroking her bare arm, "Did I hurt you last night?"

"No, quite the opposite actually," she looked up to him, her cheeks feeling warm.

"Good," he pulled her closer to him and squeezed her, "So then, why are you awake at this hour?"

Dany bit her lip. Should she tell him what she had been seeing last night? After what they shared last night, it doesn't seem to be right to bring it up. She shook her head and smiled, "No reason."

He didn't feel convinced, "Are you certain?"

"Trust me, Jon," she then snaked her arm around his chest and kissed the place where his huge scar is, "I am perfectly fine here."

Jon chuckled, "I take it that last night made you feel this way?"

She giggled at him, "Part of it."

He began kissing the space between her brows, then his lips graze down to her neck, his mouth gently kissed and nipped her soft skin, "Shall I please you again?"

She smacked the side of his head, "Behave, Jon Snow."

He laughed softly, "But truly," he found his way back to face her, "Last night was one of my greatest nights with you," he sighed at her neck, "we are technically mates now."

"Apparently, we skipped the wedding," she giggled and stroked his hair gently.

"Aye, we did," he chuckled, "conventional is way too overrated," then he pulled away from her dragged strains of her hair from her neck, exposing the bite mark he gave her last night. She forgot that he branded her last night, she was so lost in their lovemaking to remember it.

He stroked the red mark gently, "Did it hurt?"

She shook her head and her eyes trailed to the shoulder where she marked him too. Her teeth marks bare proud on his shoulder, she didn't even realize she could create such thing on him.

She then noticed something about her teeth marks. Usually, a normal human being would leave their teeth marks with some square looking prints. But hers, there were a few circular marks at the back of it. Are these really her teeth.

Dany begins to feel her teeth with her tongue. It still felt normal, until she felt her molars at the back. It felt circular and pointy…like an animal's fang. Could she be….

"Dany? What's wrong?" Jon looked at her, stopping her train of thoughts.

"Nothing," she diverted.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" he told her.

"I know," she said, and she hid her face between his neck and shoulder, "It's just…" she thought quickly, "This will be our last night here."

Jon squeezed her to him, "Aye, but it won't be the very last though. We'll come back and visit one day."

She sighed, "I don't want to go," she whispered sadly to him and wrapped her arms tightly around his torso, "I want to stay here with you and the pack."

He tucked her head under his chin, "Would that we could."

Even though Dany suddenly thought this up to divert his attention, never did it occur to her that it'll leave her an impact. The North is where her life changed. She was rescued by the white wolf, taken in by the Stark pack, received a proper education like his cubs, she found a family here and fell in love here.

All her life changed right here, and it began with him. To think that she's leaving it all behind breaks her heart. She softly sobbed at that thought.

She then felt him pressing his lips on her head, "Hey, it's alright. We won't be gone forever," he tried to soothe her, "You'll still have me."

She nodded, trying to be strong for the both of them, "We'll come back again," she repeated.

"Aye, one day," he said. They stayed quiet for a while, letting it all sink in. They didn't realize that they had been speaking for quite a while when the sky began to look brighter, a sign of a new day for them. Jon looked at her, "Are you ready?"

She wanted to say 'no', but what choice do they have? She reluctantly nodded, "Yes."

* * *

Normally, Jon would do a morning patrol and training. However, with the other cubs who had advanced in their training, his duty is already taken. Ser Rodrik has mentioned it to him.

As Jon and Dany were about to do their usual tasks, his mentor called to them, "Jon, Daenerys."

The two cubs turned to see the bear shifter standing at the gates, halting their usual patrol. He strides towards them, "You're not going to patrol again. I've had a guard to take your place," he softly said to them.

Jon furrowed his brow, "But it's my duty…."

"As much as I want you very much to do your job, cub," Ser Rodrik interrupted him, "You won't be safe while the lion is still lurking around these lands."

"I can take care of myself," he growled.

"Cub, while the lions can still lurk these lands, you and Daenerys won't be safe," he reasoned him, "While war has broken in the South, it's a perfect distraction for Tywin to come after you. And I'm not going to risk both of your lives again."

Jon pursed his lips and looked down, "I…. fine," he sighed, "So….you know that we must…."

Ser Rodrik nodded, "I'm sorry that it came to this, I wish circumstances could be different. But with the war coming, I fear that it may be difficult," then he looked at Dany and gave her a gentle bear hug, "Oh Daenerys, you are a wonderful cub. Your mother and brother would be proud to see you now."

Jon can see her smiling, she returned his embrace, "She'd be proud of you too."

The wolf cub smiled sadly at the sight before him. She is truly loved here, maybe not by all, but she's comfortable with the pack. Would that they could stay forever…

When they pulled apart, the bear shifter adjusted his posture. His face looked rather solemn, but Jon could tell that he's trying to be strong, "Your Lord Father would like to have a word with you both by the way."

"My father?" So he isn't told yet about his real father.

He nodded, "Come with me." And the cubs followed their mentor into the castle.

* * *

Ned was reading a few concerned letters from the Tyrells. They warned that the South isn't in a stable condition, not when the Stag brothers are fighting for dominance. At this point, people are already believing that anyone can be King but seem to not understand the true purpose of being one.

It's always about power.

He sighed. Aerys's influence on Tywin seems to have taken over, the lion cannot let go of his hatred of the Dragon cub. He had heard the incident that happened to his nephew and the dragon cub, the lion has confirmed to him that he will stop at nothing to get that Dragon cub. Thankfully, with the law of the North, the pack is protected to keep her, except that with the lions taking over, he feared that he would gladly eliminate that law. And that's why both of them must go.

He truly hates the Dragons. If anything, it's him who should be mad at the Dragon family. For his father and brother died in his hands. But…. Seeing that his sister married one… and her son fell in love with one, he couldn't let his hatred get the better of him. After all, it was Aerys, not his entire family.

Now, the least he could do for her late sister is to keep her son safe.

A knock then came at the door, breaking his train of thoughts, "Enter."

The door opened and revealed to be Ser Rodrik, following behind him are Jon and Daenerys. Somehow, he felt as if they both are looking better. Maybe it's a morning thing, he straightened his posture and smiled at them, "Ah, my young cubs. It's good to see you both."

Ser Rodrik gave them a gentle push, "I'll leave you both now," and at that, he left his office.

The cubs then turned back to Ned, Jon steps forward, "Ser Rodrik said you wanted to speak with us?"

"Aye," he sat back on his chair, "Why don't you both take a seat," he gestured to the empty chairs in front of his desk. Once the two cubs sat on it, he gave them an apologetic smile, "Cubs, I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I truly am, I didn't expect Tywin to strike now. Not when you were having your Running."

Jon pursed his lips, "Why didn't you tell me that I had to fail?"

Ned sighed, "I know that I should've told you first, and I'm sorry," he leaned forward to rest his elbows on the desk, "But if I were to just disqualify you from the Running, that would arise more suspicions among the pack, especially when you have trained for this trial."

"But…. You could've warned me," he can hear his irritation, "I had to look like a fool in front of the other cubs."

"If you were acting, would you have made a believable one? Especially in front of Theon Greyjoy?"

"I could try."

"No, Catelyn would've been suspicious with you and ask about your true identity from me, and I can't risk that," he exclaimed, accidentally using his Alpha voice on him.

His nephew ran out of words and stayed silent, clasping his hands. He could tell that he's trying to hold his anger in front of him. "I know that you will win if Benjen isn't just after you, but you need to understand the situation you and Daenerys are in. I want you both safe, and failing the trial is the way to protect you and the pack."

"But he wasn't," this time, the Dragon cub spoke to him, "Tywin captured us in the end."

"And that was the mistake that I didn't foresee, and I'll never forgive Tywin for it," he said, "But either way, he would've captured you both anyway. And if Jon wins, not only will he capture you two, but he will declare war against us. To the whole North, for treason," he explained, "As long as Tywin is in that Keep, he has control over the law. Robert's laws protected you, but now that he's no longer king, the lions could change that, and your lives are in more danger now."

The cubs fell silent then, unable to respond. He knows that he's wrong for not telling them, but at the same time, it's only Jon and Daenerys he's trying to protect. It's the whole North as well. So, certain measures must be placed.

He sighed, "Jon, Daenerys, I'm truly sorry for what happened to you both yesterday. I know an apology is never enough to repair what you both experienced, for my carelessness that I couldn't protect you both. I have failed that, but what I can do for you both now is to get you safely to Essos."

The cubs stared at him, Jon's eyes are already red, "How long do you want us to stay there?"

"Until Westeros is safe for you both again," he said, "the situation is quite dire already. The whole Lords of the North wants me to give you to Tywin, so this is your only option."

Ned watched the cubs, but he's watching his nephew's reaction. He knows that he is angry, very angry at him, but he can tell that he knows that he's right.

"Jon, Daenerys, I know these past few days have not been fair to you. But everything I do, I do it for both of you too."

They stayed silent but nodded anyway. He knows that they wanted to protest again, but unable to do so, for they too have seen the situation is no longer in their favor.

Ned inhaled, "This evening will be the best time for you both to go, don't tell the others that you are leaving. Otherwise, more questions will arise and this will alert Tywin again."

Again, they were silent but nodded anyway.

"I'm sorry that it has to be this way. If the choice is given to me, I want you both very much to stay. I have loved you both like my own. I swear, one day, I'll take Tywin down and make sure you both are allowed to come back."

Jon and Daenerys looked up to him and gave him a weak smile. His nephew pursed his lips, "Thank you, father."

The Alpha was taken aback at his calling. A few days ago, he revealed that he isn't his father, and yet he still called him one. He is grateful that his son grew up to be honorable and a proud cub, would that Lyanna could see him now.

He smiled, "You are the son I could never have," then he turned to the Dragon cub. The cub that changed his life and changed him, "And that includes you, young Daenerys."

She gave him a sad smile, "Thank you, Lord Alpha."

"Take what you can from here, leave quietly before sunset. Don't let anyone see you. Understood?"

The cubs nodded.

* * *

The rest of the day went by smoothly. No one knew that they are leaving except Lord Alpha Stark, Ser Rodrik, and Uncle Benjen. They thought everything would go on as usual.

Jon spent his days with his brothers, Robb and Bran, acting as if nothing happened, but indirectly told them goodbye. The same goes for Dany. She spent her day with Sansa and Margery, enjoying their last company with them. It was bittersweet, but they couldn't let anybody know that they are in danger or the event last night.

The only person they hadn't spoken to is Arya. They haven't been able to find her since the morning.

Jon and Daenerys were picking up her present from Mikhan when they realize that they couldn't find her. At first, they thought that she's still mad at them. They tried looking into her chambers, but she wasn't there, they assumed that she's taking a walk trying to cool off. They hid her gift under their bed, just waiting for her arrival.

But it's almost sunset and she's still not in the castle. At first, Jon and Dany wanted to alert the Stark siblings, but they didn't want them to worry. And if they spread out a search party, it'll be more difficult for them to leave. This made them worry.

"Do you think she might have gone further North?" Dany suggested.

"Why would she go there?"

"It's the place where we went together with her," she thought, "I don't think Arya had ever been anywhere else but there."

Jon thought for a moment, it made sense. After all, it's where they all went together as a family. And if there's a place where he would cool off, it'd be a place where he'll find it familiar. He agreed, "Alright, let's look for her fast."

And at that, the two of them left their chambers.

* * *

When they both went up the forest, it turns out that it wasn't only them who is looking for Arya. His panther Uncle Benjen is up the hills, sniffing from grounds to grounds.

Ghost's head perked up, _Uncle Benjen?_

The black panther turned to see him, interrupting his search. His yellow eyes widened at the sight of them, " _What are you both doing here?"_

Dany, sitting on the white wolf's back, bunched his fur in her hands, "We are looking for Arya. We couldn't find her since the morning."

The panther huffed, _"I'm looking for her too,"_ he said, " _I did saw her this late morning walking around here, but now, I couldn't find her."_

_She was here in the castle?_ They were looking all over for her, and she didn't have the nerve to say goodbye to them? Even when she knows first?

" _Aye, but she left again for some reason, and now I can't find her."_

_Does Lady Cat know about this?_

The panther shook his head, _"Not yet, she is helping your father with writing letters to the other Lords of the North, but soon enough, she'll know."_

Ghost and Dany looked at each other. What is Arya thinking? Why did she hide?

Just as they were about to offer to search together, a howl of distress echoed, snapping their attention. It came from the Castle. Ghost and Benjen walked to the hills to see what's going on.

There, at the fields outside of Winterfell, the lions are on the march towards them. The pride of the Lannister lions. The one leading them is none other than the dark golden lion, Tywin Lannister himself.

The white wolf's hair stood up at the sight of him. He would kill that lion in a heartbeat for what he did to Dany. And why the hell is he here?

At his back, he can feel Dany froze. He looked up to see her gaze fixed at the lions, he couldn't tell whether she's afraid or worried. Maybe both? Either way, nothing good ever comes when the lions are involved.

Turning back to the grounds, he saw Uncle Ned approaching the lions. He is accompanied by other members of the pack behind him. The last time they had a conversation, it wasn't in the lion's favor, but with his clan leading the whole Westeros, he's not sure anymore.

Uncle Benjen growled, " _Stay here, cubs. I am going down to help."_

Ghost is shocked at his saying, _But he needs all the help he could get!_

" _Remember cub,"_ the panther looked back at him, _"He saw you dead. What will he say if he found you alive?"_

_That's…_

" _Winterfell is no longer safe for you both. Run to the North, head to the Wall. You'll find Ser Barristan waiting for you there."_

Ghost was about to ask why the white lion is in that dreadful place when his panther uncle bounded down the hills and heading towards the pack. Leaving the cubs behind.

But the human inside Jon is never one to follow rules, especially when it questions justice. His Alpha father needs him, and he won't sit back and watch. The time, the lion will pay for it.

He lowered himself to the ground, _Dany, stay here. I'll come back to you later._

Dany dismounted but held onto his fur, "But your uncle said…."

_Yes, it's true that Tywin isn't expecting me. But it's the perfect chance for a surprise attack from me. I won't let him get away after what he did to you and me._ His red eyes looked at her with determination.

"Jon, don't," she pleads him, she's trying to call the wolf in him, "If we leave the pack, they might also leave them alone. There is no need to fight," her eyes are welling with tears already, "Jon, please. I can't lose you again."

Her plea shoots straight to his heart. He wanted to, he really wanted to stay with her. To tell her that everything will be fine. But on the other hand, while the lion is still in these lands, the pack will never be safe. He was the one who brought Dany here, he'll finish this matter once and for all.

He nosed her face, _you won't lose me. I promise,_ he licked her face, wiping away her tears, _I'll come back to you, I promise. I always will._

And at that, he quickly bounded to follow his uncle. Running as fast as possible, Dany couldn't even give him another protest.

She wanted to shout at him, to tell him to come back. He can't leave her here. She worries, what will happen to them? What if she can't save him this time?

But most of all, what can she do?

She paced nervously back and forth, trying to wreck her brain. Maybe she can give herself to Tywin?

But just as she thought of that, the bushes behind her began to rustle, stopping her panic. She turned around to see a wolf.

" _Dany?"_ the she-wolf called.

She furrowed her brow, "Arya? What are you doing-"

Before she could finish her sentence, someone else emerged from the bushes where Nymeria came from, revealing to be the red python again. Dany's eyes widened, shocked to see her again. From the side of her eyes, Nyermia didn't even flinch at the sight of the seer python. Why?

Melisandre cackled. _The entertainment….. commencessss, Dragon cub._

* * *

Ned looks at Tywin with disgust. First, he is after an innocent cub, then he had the nerve to kill his nephew, and now he is here as if he owns the land. The Alpha's blood boiled with anger.

When the lions finally halt to a stop, the Alpha padded closer and growled at him, _"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE HERE, TYWIN!"_

But that didn't stop him to leave, " _Well, I think you will find that I stay where I please."_ Behind him, his hyena laughed menacingly.

The Alpha growled, _"The Stag brothers are fighting amongst one another, war is breaking out. You are the reason why chaos is here!"_

Tywin roared, " _But you permitted a Dragon amongst your pack. You pretended that she is a wolf."_

" _Daenerys has nothing to do with the war you started,"_ he growled.

" _Have you forgotten what a grown Dragon can do?"_ Tywin mocked him, " _Or must I remember that your father, Rickard Stark, and your brother, Brandon Stark, were burnt alive in the hands of a Dragon?"_

" _The Dragon cub is not her father,"_ Ned defended, _"My pack raised her."_

" _And the apple doesn't fall off far from the tree,"_ he said, _"How long will you keep the cub until she realizes that she doesn't belong to your little pack? Before she realizes that she will never be one of you?"_ Tywin walked slowly at him, baring his fangs, _"You pretend she is a wolf when we both know that is the one thing she will never be. She will always be…. A DRAGON!"_ he roared, letting the whole pack know what he is telling him.

But that didn't flinch the Alpha Stark one bit, he stayed silent.

Tywin huffed, _"I ask you one last time, Eddard Stark,"_ he growled, " _You know why I've come. Where is the Dragon cub?"_

The Alpha looked straight at him, _"The Dragon cub left Winterfell._ "

The lion sneered, _"I thought I made myself clear that I wanted her turn over to me."_

" _We no longer harbor her,"_ Ned told him calmly, " _She has left the pack after you killed my son."_ There were gasps and murmurs at the revelation. Good, he wants the pack to know how awful the lion in front of him is.

Tywin's ear twitched, ignoring the murmurs around him, _"So the Dragon cub has left Winterfell."_

" _That's right,"_ he said, " _You and I have no longer quarrel over a cub."_

" _Well I guess it's done then,"_ he turned a bit, looking at his albino lions, signaling them something. Ned began to notice that the albino lions are beginning to circle him. _"Unless I can draw her….BACK OUT!"_

Before Ned could realize, he felt strong jaws closing onto his neck and legs, pinning him down. The other wolves were about to spring to help him, but more Kingsguards stopping them to go any further.

* * *

Dany gasped in shock, seeing the scene unravel before her. The Alpha who accepted her is under the control of the lion now. The pack will crumble if it continues!

Beside her, she can hear Nymeria whimpering. Dany hugged her fur to soother her down, but it's not helping. Her father is attacked. But what can she do? Where is Jon?

The python then appeared before her again, staring at her with piercing red eyes, _What will you say then…. Dragon cub?_

Dany gulped, "But…but what can I do?"

_You know it,_ she hissed at her, _You have always known it. The dreams speaksssss to you._

Her eyes widened, "You…."

She flicked her tongue and moved closer to her. The python's red eyes began to glow intensely, _FREE THE DRAGON!_

Suddenly, Dany yelped in pain. Her head throbbed, giving her a massive headache. She felt her body straining, her muscles pulling everywhere and her bones stretching into something big.

* * *

Ghost is amongst the pack of wolves trying to help his uncle, but no matter where he turns, there are so many lions around them. They are far more prepared this time, they brought bigger lions to help the Lannisters. Even Jaime is amongst the lions, snarling at the wolves. There is even one that is taller than any other wolf shifters, the Moountain. Ghost wondered if he could kill him.

" _HAVE I GOT YOUR ATTENTION NOW?"_ Tywin roared, stopping them from trying to fight back. The Lannister walked to face everyone, _"I didn't want it to be this way, I made it so simple. All I ask is for one thing and you denied me, that ends now,"_ he curled his lips, " _Until I have the Dragon cub, Winterfell is mine, you do not RESPOND to reasons."_

The pack are still denying him as long as the Alpha Stark is still alive. They snarled and barked, not heeding his words, he is amongst the rebel. The lions roared in dominance, but it's not helping at all. The wolves only snarled and barked louder.

Until a louder roar came from the forest, stopping everyone from what they are doing. They turned towards the forest to see birds fleeing away. It came from the forest where he was with Dany!

And out from the high trees, something huge emerged, flying high into the skies. A huge white bat-like creature. It soared to the sky before it dives down with tremendous speed, heading towards them.

Ghost can clearly see it now. It's a white dragon! The same dragon from his dreams! Its scales shines beautifully under the sunset.

The dragon roared again, once it gets closer to them, everyone scattered. The lions backed away from the wolves and the wolves backed further away as the dragon landed between them. This gave the Alpha Stark the opportunity to get back up and limp back to his pack.

On the ground, he can see that the dragon is as tall a house, this dragon is young. As if it's the same age as Dany. It's a Dragon cub!

"A dragon?" someone exclaimed.

"How? And in the North?"

And without warning, the white dragon breathes out a massive blast of flame towards the scattered lions, some managed to escape, but the ones that didn't writhe in pain, trying to put it off. It then turned to another direction and let out another stream of flame to the lions, warding them away from the wolves. Tywin and his pride scattered in panic.

This dragon is on their side! Ghost thought, but who is this dragon?

When the dragon spotted the head of the pride in the middle, it snarled at him.

" _IF I EVER SEE YOU HERE AGAIN, I WILL SET YOUR HIDE ABLAZE, AND WATCH YOU BURN ALIVE!"_ The white dragon roared, making Tywin and the rest of the pride back away. That voice…. The voice he always love to hear. Could it be….

Tywin bared his teeth at her and roared back at her, _"I WILL HAVE YOUR BLOOD, DRAGON CUB!"_

That did it, she inhaled heavily to prepare another shoot of flame at him. But Jaime pushed him out of the target line, when she released, the flame missed his mane by a whiff. Patches of grass caught on fire, setting a line of warning.

The pride yelped and escaped into the forest. Jaime nudged his father and they too escaped the scene, the white dragon breath out another line of fire. That way, they won't be able to come back for now.

Once it looked satisfied, it suddenly lifts its head up to the skies behind it. Then it spreads its majestic wings and lifts off too the air, and vanished into the night clouds.

* * *

Ghost couldn't believe it! This dragon….. could it be…. Dany? That voice, it unmistakably belongs to Dany's. There is no other explanation. But how was she able to shift?

If the dragon really is who he thinks she is, then he must get to her fast. He quickly bounded away from the pack, trying to head for the forest.

Only to have Greywind blocking his path.

He snarled, _Out of my way, Robb._

" _After what happened? No,"_ he snarled.

_Brother, I'm not asking you. I must get to that dragon._

" _That dragon can wait, we need to regroup!"_ he barked, _"The lions could attack again, and the dragon is upon us! Father is injured, I need your help!"_ his barks attracted crowds now.

_No, you don't,_ Ghost hissed, _You have Margery, she can help you. I need to get to Dany._

" _What's with Dany? She's here isn't she?"_

_No, she was at the forest where the dragon came from. Who knows what will happen to her?_

" _We can get the guards to look for her, but right now we need to…"_

He snarled, _Stay out of this._

" _NO!"_ Greywind snarled, using his Alpha voice on him. It takes effect on Ghost and felt the submission to obey, he tries to fight it, but the snarls from his brother made him shrink down. Since when was he able to use his Alpha voice? His wolf brother walks closer to him, " _You will stay with us, Jon."_

Ghost snarled at him. He had had it being told not to follow his will, his heart. He must do what is right now. For him, and for her.

He stomped his paw to the ground, mustering all his frustration out and began to stand up.

_I! WILL! NOT!_ He snarled at Robb Stark. His white fur began to stand as he rose up. He bared his teeth at her, no one has ever borne their fangs at the future Alpha of Winterfell. But Ghost had to.

The grey wolf's ear begins to slink down, losing his power of command to him. No matter how he tries to intimidate him, it's no longer working anymore.

His red eyes glared down at him, his pupils constricted with anger and determination. _I am the son of Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell,_ he barked, _I am the son OF AN ALPHA!_ He repeated and snarled at him. Robb began to back away, from the side of his eyes, he can see Catelyn began backing away too, her tail between her legs now. Ghost didn't care, and he continued, _I wasn't born to follow you, OR ANYONE ELSE!_

After saying that, he launched himself forward and passing his brother, Ghost ran as fast as he can into the forest, leaving his once-beloved pack behind. He cannot stay there anymore.

He must find Dany, no matter what happens.

* * *

Dany didn't know how long she had flown, but it felt like hours. Her head is throbbing, her throat sore and her muscles ached. Her transformation is getting her, and she felt like she can sleep now.

There is no way the pack is ever letting her back after the stunt she pulled. They'd all be in trouble again, and Lord Alpha Stark will only get the blame again. The pack is no longer her home.

After flying a few turns, following her senses, she could sense the signal coming closer in the deepest parts of the forest. She glides down, descending from on high. She felt exhausted, and by the time she found a place to land, she wasn't able to adjust her position and crashed instead.

Slowly, she felt her body shrinking. It hurts, it really hurts! She cried in pain as she shifted back to her human form slowly. Before she knew it, she's on all four trying to keep herself together. She had no clothes on her, the cold wind blew on her bare skin, it's so cold. Without her scales, it feels like winter.

Then she felt something wrapped around her. She turned to see the red priestess placing a blanket around her, Melisandre helped her up on her feet, "Come, let's get you somewhere safe."

Dany nodded weakly and allowed the python shifter to lead her to a safe place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaaa, there you go. For all who have waited for the dragon. Here it is! That consummate they had triggered something in both of our love birds ^^
> 
> Jon's priority is Dany, so he doesn't care anymore what happens to the pack. After all, he's leaving them anyway. I was about to write that Ned is injured in Ghost's POV, but since he panicked and thinking about her, I don't think he'll be concerned about him. After all, he has a lot of people to help him, Dany doesn't.
> 
> Poor Robb, I know he means well but Ghost just wants Dany safe. He can't let her be alone.
> 
> Hope y'all like it! It's midnight here, but I wanted to release this soon cuz it's been itching in my head, lol. I'll check on some errors tomorrow, if you find one, do let me know.
> 
> Let me know what you think! I've been waiting for this chapter, so I wanna know wat you think!
> 
> Till next time!
> 
> Claire


	13. Back To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one! Enjoy!

Ghost didn't know how long he had run but he didn't care. The sun has set, and it is already getting dark, soon it'll be too dark to find her. If she were to walk around, finding her scent would be simple. Except that she flew.

The wolf could only rely on where he has last seen the white dragon heading to before disappearing into the forest trees. By the time he reached the deeper part of the forest, he halted.

Where could she have gone to? If the white dragon is indeed his mate, she would have known that she could easily be spotted or found since the pack knows these lands very well. And that is his concern now.

Dany is clever, she knows how to hide. But at the same time, hiding means hiding from him too. He doesn't know where she would've gone for shelter. Could it be the Wall like Uncle Benjen instructed them to head to?

It seems to be the most logical place to go. If she were in the forest, the other shifters can easily find her. She must be so frightened by now, feeling alone, and confused. He doesn't think that she can shift, she told him many times. This must be Melisandre's doing.

Wait. Melisandre….

Lately, the dragon dreams had been appearing before them, whether in dreams or in reality. Dany said that she had been having them more often now, and when Jon was brought back, he saw the dragons that Dany must've been talking about as well. A black and a white dragon.

This may mean… that that snake is responsible for her transformation. She knew it all along that they are dragons, that's why she made her see Dragon dreams! There're no other explanations! If he can find the python, he may be able to find her.

Determined, Ghost began sniffing the grounds, trying to find the scent of the snake. He must concentrate hard since the scent of snakes are harder to trace than normal mammalians, especially from a snake no one has ever been able to trace. But if he has to look for the entire North for her in order to get to Dany, then so be it.

He tried to trace her scent from trees to trees, logs to logs, and the ground, leaving no stone unturned. While he is sniffing the area, he also noticed something about himself.

His sense of smell has sharpened.

For some reason, the scent of everything became wilder in his nose. He could still smell Dany's scent where he last left her, it's as if she was here with him! Odd.

Not only did he find her scent, but the smell of humid scales and wet fur. The scent of Melisandre and Nymeria! What were they doing here?

That became his lead to find them, he padded deeper into the forest to investigate. Dany's scent was gone after a while, he couldn't trace her lemon pine smell anymore. Only the scent of Nymeria and Melisandre are left, except that they went separate ways. Why? They were together not too long ago, and it doesn't look like the python would kill his sister.

" _You really found us_ ," a voice coming from a hill beside him called out.

Ghost looked up to see someone on the hill. There, on top of the small hill on his left is his sister Nymeria, looking calmly at him. Her tail wagging and tongue lolling out.

 _Nym! What are you doing here?_ Ghost barked.

" _Quiet down, Or they'll hear you!"_ she yipped, then she leaped down the hill to face him, _"It's amazing how you were able to come this far to find us."_

 _Arya, go back home! We were looking for you! And what are you doing here? It's too dangerous here, not when a dragon is here._ He is speaking directly to the human inside Nymeria.

" _What? You think Dany would attack you?"_

Ghost cocked his head, _What are you saying?_

" _Dany was the dragon who attacked the lions,"_ she huffed, " _She shifted the moment Father was attacked."_

_How do you know?_

" _I thought you knew about this?"_ she diverted the question.

Ghost shook his head, _She only told me about the dreams she had. But I didn't think that it'd connect to her transformation._

" _And here I thought you were smarter than you look,"_ Nymeria sat down and licked her nose, giving him an unsatisfying huff.

 _Oh, shut it you,_ he grumbled, _So how do you know all this?_

She looked around her surroundings first, then she padded closer to him, " _I know where Dany is",_ she whispered to his ear.

_What?_

" _Shhhh, there are ears everywhere,"_ she growled a little, _"Come on, let's wash our scents first. Then I'll bring you to her."_

_How are you able to know all this?_

" _I'll explain later, but right now we have to hurry."_

And just as she said that they can hear howls from a distance. A signal that the pack found something. They must be following him!

" _Not good, we have to leave now,"_ then she bounded another way.

Ghost followed, and both brother and sister ran further into the forest.

* * *

Once they found a small stream for them to splash into, leaving their scent behind, Nymeria led the way. It was a far journey, they had to cross the streams and go deeper into the forest. Ghost is amazed at how his sister is able to handle the travel, but he had expected this kind of behavior from her. Always the energetic of the female wolves, just like his mother.

Eventually, Nymeria brought him to a massive Weirwood tree. It looked like apes could live there, except that its branches don't look welcoming. Although the leaves are brightly colored shades of light red, the branches twists and turned every way and its barks are dark as night. This particular Weirwood tree is very different from the ones in Winterfell, it's darker rather than bright light.

But Nymeria walked closer to it and he had no choice but to follow. He trusts his sister.

It turns out, under the middle of the tree, where it's covered by bushes, is a small cave-like entrance, hiding away from the world. Nymeria pushed it a bit and slipped in easily, Ghost had to carefully push his way in so that he won't get stuck.

The small entrance leads them to what seems like an underground passage. It's dark and a long way, but not too dark. The root gaps gave them enough light to see. The tunnel is too squeezy for Ghost that he had to shift into his human form. The cubs stayed silent as his sister navigates her way, Jon wondered what his sister had been doing until she found a place like this.

After a while, he saw a light at the end of the tunnel. When they reached it, it turns out to be a cave. A comfy cave.

The cave is from the tree itself as if it shifts its way to create a home for someone. There are small handles attached on each side to illuminate the cave. A few root gaps are opened to let the air in, but not big enough for anyone above to think that there is an underground cave. It even has a table and chairs in the middle. Who lives in this place?

"Welcome to my temporary home, Jon Snow," a female voice called. A figure stands in the middle, the light isn't enough to show who she is, but he can see that this person wore a dress and has long hair. The voice though is very familiar.

She must've realized his confusion, for she chuckled, "My apologies, young prince. I just freshly moved here, so I'm not used to guests yet." She swiftly flicked her hand and the fire began to amplify their brightness.

Revealing to be Melisandre.

Jon's eyes widened, "Why are you here?"

The red priestess smiled, "Why to assist the Dragon cub, of course, my prince," she simply said, "After all, it was her first transformation."

He started looking around, but there is no sign of his mate.

"She's in another room, my prince. Resting. For someone to shift for the first time at her age, it's not quite simple," she walked towards the left side of the cave, heading to another room.

Jon and Arya followed, he felt nervous. Either from the presence of the snake shifter or they are in a place where no mammals are supposed to be in, he's not sure.

She leads them to a cave room that has a curtain covering its entrance. Melisandre pulled it to the side.

And there is his mate, sitting on the bed with a glass in her hand. When she turned to see him, her face turned to pure joy, "Jon."

He didn't hesitate to walk in and takes his place beside her. The white wolf took the glass from her hand and place it on the table beside the bed and immediately pulled her to his embrace. He kissed the side of her head lovingly, thanking all the gods that she's here with safe and sound. Her forest and flower scent that he grew familiar with whiffed through his nostrils, "Dany," he gently called her, happy that she is here, "You're here."

He felt her nodding frantically, "You're here too," her voice cracked from the happiness. By instinct, he squeezed her closer to him, ensuring her that he's real.

"She's exhausted after her transformation," Melisandre said from behind, "Her body isn't accustomed yet from shifting, but otherwise, she'll be fine."

He pulled away to take a proper look at her. It dawned to him that she is the white dragon that attacked the lions just mere moments ago, that this cub in his arms was his mate that protected Winterfell. Then he turned to the snake shifter while still hugging his mate, "How did you make her do it?"

"I didn't, she did it herself," she simply said and turned her red eyes to Dany with a smile, "All I did was break the seal that holds her transformation, and the rest was all her effort," she explained, "I thought that it may take her another few seasons to get her transformation fully complete, however, I didn't expect the two of you to mate already."

Jon was taken aback at her words. How did she know? At the corner of his eye, he can see Arya's mouth hung open. _Oh, gods,_ he thought. This is not the way he wanted her to know.

Melisandre smirked, "I do not need to sense your power exhilarating quickly when we last met, there is a bite mark on her shoulder after all."

He looked back at his mate, who is blushing madly. Jon always finds her adorable when she does that unconsciously. He traces his hand on the mark he gave her the night before, not feeling any shame for giving her that.

The mark of their unity, their love. Jon's free hand snaked to the spot where she gave him the mark between his neck and shoulder, he can still feel her teeth marking him, it still feels so fresh, even if it was just yesterday.

He turned to the Red Priestess, "Thank you."

She nodded, "You all best get some rest, I will keep watching outside. There is a stew prepared should any of you are hungry. I advise you all to stay here and rest for the time being."

Arya walks to her, "I should get going," she told her, "My parents must be worried sick of me if I stay any longer, and they'll think that Jon and Dany took me."

Melisandre calmly looks at her, "This tree is the sacred Godswood Tree, a timeless tree. Therefore, time does not flow as it should here."

"What do you mean?" Dany asked.

"It means that, once you all walk out of this place, it'll still be moments since you all left Winterfell, nothing much changed," she said.

"Is that how you are able to age as old as Westeros?" Jon asked.

She gave him a sly smirk, "There is more than what meets the eyes, Jon Snow. We all take necessary risks to do what the Lord wants us to do," And at she left them all, leaving Jon a little confused at her remark. That snake-shifter may still be questionable, but her intention is not hostile towards them.

Arya then walks up to them and sat on the bed, "Are you alright, Dany?"

She nodded in his arms, "A little bit sore in the muscles, but I am fine. Thank you, Arya, and you?"

"All good," she happily told her with a huge smile on her face, "You were amazing as a dragon! I didn't know you had that in you."

Jon released Dany from their embrace so that she can face her. The Dragon cub looked down at her open palms, "I didn't even know that I could even change, this is my first time ever doing it."

He watches his sister reacting to this, which he finds it suspicious. How did she know all this? Why is she even here? The White Wolf leans forward, "Arya, how did you know all this? How did you find us?"

Arya's gaze became serious and her face fell. She crossed her legs and shifted her sitting her position, "I was having a morning walk when I met Melisandre at the forest."

"Why were you in the forest?" Dany asked her.

"I had a lot of thinking after you both told me that you are going to leave Winterfell. I….. I wanted you both to stay, so I…." she stuttered and shifted the fabric of her tunic uncomfortably, "Then, when I was about to go home, she found me. And then, she told me that there is a way to save you both."

"What?" Jon furrowed his brows, why did that snake involve his little sister into his mess? "Why did you follow her? You don't know what she's capable of!"

"But she didn't, didn't she? Instead, she knew something that we don't, and that saved you!" she shouted, astounding Jon even when he knows that she had the capabilities to do this. Arya is the only one who is willing to fight back if she believes that they are wrong, and she doesn't care how big or small her opponent is. And when she does this, it'll be difficult to change her mind unless if there is a proof, even for Jon.

She then slouches and he can see tears forming in her eyes, "Jon, I…. I heard…. She said that…something terrible happened to you the day you were captured by the monkey-people. That's why…..she too said that you had to leave Westeros….." Arya then looks up to him, her eyes are leaking already, "Is that true?"

Seeing the distraught cub, Dany quickly moves to her and embraces her sister, "Arya, it's fine."

"No," she shook her head in protest and pulled away from her, "Don't lie to me, I'm not a child. You can't tell me everything is fine when you both had to run like this. I was the one who found help to save you both from the monkey-people, and then, the lions are suddenly here. Tell me what happened! I deserve to know too!"

Jon pursed his lips and looks down with sorrow. He never wanted anyone to know what had happened to him or the necessary steps that Dany had to go through to bring him back.

His grey eyes met Dany's, giving her a silent question whether he must reveal the truth to her. She gave him a nod and resumed to hug Arya.

He sighed, "Arya, there will be a lot of explanation, but you can't tell anyone about this. Not Robb, not Bran nor Sansa. You must keep this a secret even when we leave. Understood?"

Arya looks at him and back at Dany, her face looks confused as her brows furrowed. But she pulled away from Dany and sat up straight, ready to listen whatever Jon is about to tell her, he can tell that she's trying to be brave for him, "Alright, I'm ready."

He nodded, _here goes._ Jon took a deep breath and he began his tale.

* * *

Dany watches her mate telling his sister everything. Everytime she finds a hint of distress from the cub, she would pull her closer to her, ensuring that she gets enough comfort as possible, just the way Jon always does when she is like her.

She listens to everything he says, giving him the encouragement he needs whenever he felt uncomfortable sharing it. Even for Dany, she felt the stab of pain in her heart when he relived the moment where he was killed. However, Jon stirred it the story a bit, it's just too much for a young cub like her to take it all in.

"The monkey people…. I was dying when Melisandre saved me."

"What?" Arya gasped, "So, that snake saved all of you?"

"Aye, and she was the one who healed me," he said, before his face turned a little dimmer, "There is more to this, Arya. And it isn't just because I defended Dany from the lions."

The young pup perked up, "What do you mean, Jon?"

And so, the inevitable story must be told, making her nervous. How will she react that Jon and Dany might be related? Will she feel disgusted and run away from her?

Jon meets her eyes again, his grey orbs look so nervous just as she is. But Dany gave him an encouraging smile, silently telling him to keep going. Her mate nodded and took a deep breath. "I am not a Stark, Arya,"

"What do you mean you are not a Stark? Of course, you are," Arya looks at him with an obvious tone to him, "You are the son of our Alpha Stark."

"No, I am the son of his sister, Lyanna Stark," he finally said.

"What do you mean?"

"Arya, I am the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. Father kept it a secret so that Robert won't know anything about me."

"But….. that's impossible," Arya said in disbelief, "Aunt Lyanna never married anyone! Rather, she was kidnapped by Rhaegar….. wait…. does that mean…that you are….." she stuttered, unable to continue.

"No, Arya," Dany spoke to her with a gentle voice as a mother wolf would for her pups, "my brother never kidnapped your aunt. Rather they fell in love and got married in secret."

"But….how did you know all this? How do you know that it's not a lie?"

"You father himself told Jon the day when he and your uncle had a talk together. And then, not long later, Jon told me," she answered her.

The she-wolf pursed her lips, "That's….."

Dany watches Arya, who is clearly trying to process this information. Even for her, it was quite a lot of information to take in, let alone a cub like Arya. She hates that her presence already changes everything for the Starks, but even so, she wouldn't dream of a day not knowing them.

The she-wolf pursed her lips again, "So… does that mean that….you are a dragon? Just like Dany?" she looks to Dany as she asks.

She nodded and turns to Jon, "Yes, Arya. Jon is a dragon," she finally said, "Your blood and my blood flows in him."

She blinked, "So….if you are the son of our aunt…does that mean that Dany is your aunt?"

Jon shifted uncomfortably, "Aye, does this bother you?"

She took a moment to understand this whole revelation, Dany couldn't tell what she is thinking. Her face is just unreadable, which is rare for her. The cub then shook her head, "No…. I don't think so…I mean, I read a lot about the Targaryens, and they do marry each other to stay pure. Am I right, Dany?"

Dany let out a quiet breath, relieved that the cub didn't take it ill about their relation. All this time, her brother always said that the Usurpers hates the Targaryens, and yet, here she is. Not only did she lived with them, but she fell in love with one and had a strong bond with another. Life is strange yet beautiful when the perspective is different.

Without hesitation, Dany enveloped the young cub into her arms, "Thank you so much, Arya." She kissed the top of her head and strokes her back.

To which she embraces her back, "You are my family, Dany. Always have, always will."

Violet eyes couldn't help but form tears in her eyes at her words. Never in her life did she received so much love. First from her mate, then his siblings. But the fact creeps in her head that she's about to leave them all breaks her heart. If circumstances are different, she wants to stay with the pack forever, even when half of them are doubtful towards her. As long as her new family is there with her, that's all that matters.

But….it's because of the lions that she needs to ensure that they are safe. She doesn't want the North to crumble just because the lions will be looking for her. One day, when all things are clearer, she will return.

The young cub shifted in her arms for a while, then she pulled away. At first, Dany thought that she might have something to add on again, but her mischief grin says something else. Her grey eyes trail across her neck and shoulders before meeting her eyes, "So…... you both are mates now?"

She couldn't help but laugh and she heard Jon joined her. This is the Arya she always knew, the one who breaks any uncomfortable tension to a happy one.

"Alright, that's enough of you," Jon exclaimed.

"Hey, but I at least deserve to know this too," she protested with a sly smile on her face, "Your bite marks are clearly there."

Dany's hand trailed to space between her neck and shoulder in reflex, feeling the teeth marks there. The sign of their love and unity. She felt her face turn warm and giggled, "Yes, Arya. We are."

The young cub let out a squeal of excitement before launching herself to her.

"Careful now, pup," Jon said, "Dany just recovered."

But Dany held her tighter, not intending to let the joyful pup out of her arms, "It's fine, Jon."

Neither less, Arya pulled away and faces her with a huge smile plastered on her face, "Please get married now! I have to see you two get married before you leave….." at the unconscious mention of leaving, the pup's face fell and turned into a frown.

Jon scooted towards them, "Aye, we will," he said, and turns to Dany, "Are you alright with that?"

Dany is taken aback. They had never discussed this before the Running, and to have this all of a sudden is still a shock to her as well. Because they are officially sealing their union as a whole.

"Oh, I forgot something," Arya exclaimed happily and rummages through her pockets, "Oh, where is it, it was with me….." she mumbled. Then her face lit up as she fished something out of her pocket. The contents in her hand made Dany's eyes widened.

It's their wedding rings!

Jon quickly swipes it out of her palms, "Where and when did you get these?" Jon exclaimed in horror, his dark brows furrows. Even Dany felt surprised because it was a secret between them.

"Melisandre said that there are two rings that give certain powers in your drawers," She explained, "So when you both were gone that late morning, I snuck into your chambers and got them."

Jon chuckled at her innocent remark. Sometimes he had to remember that Arya is still a pup even when she forces her way to be around people older than her. "Arya, these are wedding rings," then he pulled Dany closer to him, "Ours."

Her grey eyes shone as bright as the stars, "Really?"

Jon nodded proudly, "Aye, we are to wear them when we wed."

"Then do it now!" Arya demanded before fighting back a yawn. She must've worked a lot to make sure they are here, and he can see Dany is fighting to keep her eyes open. But Arya still has that fire in her, "I want to see you say your vows to each other."

"Ah ah, wedding rings for wedding purposes only," at that, he placed the rings on the table, he looks towards the girls in front of him, "it's a little late for that, and Dany needs to recover from her shifting. Why don't we go to bed first, then we will speak about it when we wake up?"

She nods sleepily, "Alright."

Dany began to gently pull the young pup to the middle of the bed, "The bed is enough for the three of us," she whispered to him.

"Aye," he began to lay down at his side. Now, his little sister is nestled between him and Dany. If anything, they look like a real family, Dany draped her arm around the pup, stroking her side so that she can drift off to sleep.

Jon watches her contently, the way she cares so much for his sister makes his heart swell. He knows that Arya is supposed to be his cousin, but no matter what, he is still his sister.

And to think he has a mate like Dany makes him even prouder. He never expects that he will fall in love with the Dragon cub he saved more than a year ago, and as the seasons pass, she changed his world completely. Gone were the days he thought that he will never be able to find a mate and bear children with that person. Now, with her as his mate, it's replaced with hope.

"What are you thinking, love?" Dany whispers to him, breaking his train of thoughts.

Jon's eyes drifted down to the sleeping Arya, the side of her stomach rising up and down calmly, indicating that she had drifted to slumber.

 _Good,_ he thought. Then his eyes drifted to his beautiful mate, who is watching him lovingly. He took her hand that is gently stroking Arya and squeezes it, "I love you, Dany."

He can see her face glows a little bit red, her dimples showing, "I love you, too Jon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to expand it again, but I think it's best to save it for another chapter
> 
> I like Melisandre as Kaa, very mysterious and anti-hero. She's practically a mentor to the cubs, indirectly.
> 
> And Arya, always the ever so supportive ^^
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	14. Destiny's Union

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you are all still with me on this. Please don't lose faith in this fic! Just because Jon and Dany are leaving to Essos to settle there, doesn't mean that the story is over! There will be more to come on our lovebirds.
> 
> And yea, I snuck in a title of a fic I am still working on hahaha!
> 
> Oh note as well, I don't particularly like to create wedding scenes, so I am just going to summarize. If you want to know what the wedding should look like….well….. I'm certain that there are other fics that have them.
> 
> That's all I gotta say, enjoy the next one!

_Jon is flying in the blue skies, gliding gracefully above the dune lands._

_Gliding?_

_He noticed that his arms are stretched, he has wings! In his mind, he knew that he could fly, but he didn't understand why and how he is able to fly. It's like a second hidden nature that he had without conscience._

_And where is he? Looking from above, seeing how there are not many trees or lush lands but just sand and dunes, he can tell that it's not Westeros. Is this perhaps Essos? There are pyramids and square houses and cities that he passed by, this is definitely not Westeros._

_When he passed the cities and to the open field where it leads to the ocean, he heard a loud roar coming from above. He didn't have to turn his head up as a large figure glides past him, that's when he can see who managed to pass him._

_A white dragon flying in front of him, the same white dragon he saw in his dreams and who attacked Tywin! It didn't look like it is hostile towards him, rather an ally. But…..the way the great creature looks at him sends him shivers. Those violet eyes….. they stared at him with such intensity._

_But the white dragon only looked at him for a while before it looks ahead and ascends to the skies._

_He couldn't help but follow. He wanted to know who this mysterious dragon is that draws his attention…_

Before a hand startled him awake.

Jon blinked awake to find someone's small hand on his face. As he lifted the hand up, he squinted to see that it's his sister, who unconsciously moved her position in her sleep, lying on her back, one hand on her stomach, and the other he gently placed it back to her side. He lightly chuckles at the sight of how calm Arya is sleeping, let alone sleeping outside of Winterfell in a creepy tree that belonged to a mysterious python shifter. It's as if she had no problem at all.

His eyes then drifted to the other person he adored very much, his mate sleeping soundly beside his sister. She looks so calm and beautiful at the same time, a true dragon princess. To think that she'd fall in love with the bastard of Winterfell is beyond his imagination, she truly is magical.

And now she is his mate, and they are leaving Westeros.

The thought of leaving makes his heartache. Sure, there were more bitter memories than sweet ones at his time growing up: the way Lady Stark and half of the pack members treated him were painful, back then, he'd gladly leave them all for a new life.

However, he couldn't bear the thought of leaving his siblings and his uncle, father, and mentor. They were all the most important people in his life and that made this journey to a new life painful.

He looks down to his sleeping sister at the thought of it. To wake up and not seeing Arya begging him to take her with him for patrolling, training with his brother Robb, his father's kindness seeking guidance from his uncle and mentor. He will truly miss them all, his Northern family.

"Jon?"

The white wolf's gaze turned to the soft voice he grew to adore and found her violet eyes looking at him sadly. "Are you alright?"

Banishing his initial thoughts, he shifted where he lays and looks at her lovingly, "Aye," he answered, "Sorry, did I wake you up?"

She shook her head and smiled at him, "No, but your thoughts are quite loud over there."

He chuckled, "So now you can hear my thoughts?"

She gave him a cheeky smile, "Maybe?"

He lightly chuckled, loving this side of her. It's amazing how far Dany had come along. The once fearful cub is now replaced to a fearless dragon shifter who attacked the lions in order to save the pack.

But even before she can shift into a dragon, he had already known that she is full of courage. After Theon deliberately insulted him in front of Dany on her first day as a pack member, she didn't hesitate to reject him to be with a bastard of Winterfell. She could have been with the prince of the Iron Islands, but she chose to be with the lowly bastard of the Alpha Stark. That was how he knew that there is something special in her.

And instead of accepting a marriage with the prince of the High Elves, she chose the bastard of Winterfell again. She could maybe have had her name back by marrying high lords or princes of Westeros, but she chose him over them again. Dany is willing to have a bastard name to be with him than to recover her birth name. How can he not fall harder for her?

He wishes he could do something more for her. Afterall, she is a princess. She doesn't deserve to follow what he had to go through after she joins the pack. Had her life been a little more different, she would be treated like a princess, as she should be. She would not be mistreated nor shamed upon because she had to carry a name that was given by the Stag King.

Jon hopes that, once they embark to a new life, he can give her a life she deserves. That they deserve.

"What are you thinking?" her soothing voice stopped his train of thoughts. Her violet eyes look at him with so much concern and curiosity on what is making him lost in his mind.

He shook his head, "it's nothing."

Dany sighed, he doesn't know whether it was a disappointed or defeated sigh. She looks down at the sleeping Arya, who looks like she won't be waking up anytime soon, then she sat up and lifts her head to face him, "Can we talk outside?"

Jon blinked, what's this? But he nodded and followed her to the main room of this underground house.

When they entered the main room, Melisandre is still nowhere to be found, so that's good. Whatever Dany wants to tell him might be a private matter, if she doesn't want Arya to hear this, who is to say that she wants the snake shifter to listen as well?

They both sat on the root made chair in front of the root made table, sitting beside each other, watching the torch burning brightly on the wall. It's amazing how something can still illuminate such brightness underground, let alone, not catching on fire. The snake shifter is truly a magical creature, but whose side is she on, that depends on her terms on who is right.

They didn't say anything at first, just admiring the peace and quietness of the room. It's hard to find this peace back in Winterfell, which is why Jon is enjoying this moment. It felt like the world belongs to them both.

Jon took her hand in his, savoring how soft her white skin is and the warmth radiating from her. He expects her to jump into whatever she had in mind, but it seems that she is trying to collect her thoughts.

So he thought of something else before she can say anything, "Remember the time where we stopped by a lake to take a drink?"

She looks up at him, "the time where you had me all wet?"

He chuckled lightly, "Aye, when I ran to the lake, I never thought that you'd run up to me so fast to catch me."

Dany pouts, "I was trying to fill my water when you had to pull that trick up your sleeve, Jon Snow."

He gave him a light kiss on her mouth, "Aye, and I find you adorable, all drenched while trying to chase a wolf twice your size."

"I hope that that is not the reason why you wanted me close to you," she giggled.

"And what if it is?"

She smacks his arm and leaned on it. He gave her a quick kiss and presses his cheek at the side of her head enjoying her company before speaking again, "Your dragon form is beautiful," he switched the subject.

He felt her head lifted up, "You saw me?"

Jon looks down to meet her eyes, the ones that he sees every day, in his dreams, and in that white dragon. He smiled at her, "And you are the white dragon in the Dragon dreams, were you? Even in this new one?"

Her eyes widened, "So…..you were the black dragon that I had been flying with all this time?"

Jon looks ahead, "I'm not sure," he answered, "In my first dream, I saw two dragons, just like you did. And the second time, in my dreams, I was a black dragon."

"Were you flying to an unknown city together with a white dragon?"

His eyes widened at the mention of it, "You were the white dragon in my dreams?"

She shook her head, "I don't know, we can ask Melisandre later. But one thing for sure now, you are the black dragon," she holds his arm in a comforting way, "You are a dragon, Jon."

"Aye," he holds her hand and gave it a quick kiss at the top, "We are dragons."

She smiled and rests her head on his chest, letting out a content sigh. Jon, in reflex, wraps his arms around her. As long as she is with him, nothing else matters.

"Are you certain you want to leave the pack, Jon?" she suddenly blurts out.

Making him taken aback with her question, "If it meant that both and the pack can be safe, then I'll gladly leave."

"You know that I am the one who must leave, right? Not you," she whispered sadly.

He pulled away from her to meet her eyes, but her head is still down, "Dany, please look at me," he requested.

Dany did as she was told, and her eyes look a little glassy. He felt like he knew where she is going in this conversation, but he decides to tell her the same answer. He would gladly repeat it until that answer takes root into her head, "Dany, I am your mate, as you are mine. I will never leave your side no matter what happens. Nothing will ever change that."

She looks to his chest and nods. Then he felt her hand trailing to his chest, making him shiver. "Jon, I don't know how many more danger you will encounter because of me," she softly said, "I am glad that we are mates now, but if you want to… well… if you maybe, change your mind to…"

_That's it,_ he thought. He kissed her mouth with a passionate kiss, stopping her from asking him to call off their unity. He can never do that, not when he had fallen hard for her.

His tongue didn't ask for her permission to enter her mouth as it managed to enter with ease but a little forceful. It managed to find hers and they danced in a passionate kiss.

The White Wolf doesn't want her to voice her doubts about their relationship. Let this be proof of how much he loves her, that their love is real.

"Jon," Dany moaned lightly, trying to speak.

But he pressed his lips on her again, "I love you," he groaned. And without any problem, he wrapped her in his arms and lifts her by her waist off her chair, making her gasp at his sudden action. He gently placed her on the table and without missing a second, he presses his lips to hers, pushing her down onto her back, silencing whatever she wanted to say.

He can feel her trying to protest through her moans but began to melt into the kiss, turning to sighs. Whatever Dany wanted to say was thrown out the window, nothing else matters now. If Arya isn't sleeping in their temporary room, he'd make love to her right there and then, but the table will have to do for now. He can feel her damp between her legs, and he wants nothing more than to slip inside her.

Just as they were about to go any further, someone cleared her throat. Jon instantly pulled away from Dany and turned to search for the voice at the room entrance. His eyes widened.

There stood the seer python shifter, watching them with an amused smile, "I'm glad to see that you are comfortable here, it is, after all, my habitat," she chuckled.

Jon felt his face burn and his mate the same. She immediately sat up, and scurried back to her chair, combing her hair with her fingers. Her lips swollen from their frantic kisses and her cheeks burning brightly. As embarrassed as he is, caught nearly making love in front of a priestess or a witch, she still looks beautiful.

Melisandre quietly walks to the table as if nothing happened, then with a flick of her hand, a chair is pulled for her to sit on. "Usually I don't take any guests under my protection, however, the three of you are my exceptions. Strange times, don't you agree?"

Jon quickly nodded as he took his place beside Dany, thank goodness she didn't press what they had been trying to do just a few moments ago.

"I have already assessed the area, and I can assure you that no one has been here. You are safe to travel to the Wall from here on then," she said.

"Thank you, Melisandre," Dany sincerely said, "For everything."

"Do not thank me, my princess. I only did what the Lord has commanded, nothing more, nothing less."

Jon pursed his lips, unsure what to make of the priestess's answer. It has always been riddles, and he doesn't like how she only confuses the situation even more now.

And it seems as if the snake shifter read his mind, "I am certain you both would want to know the Dragon Dreams you have been having lately."

That made Jon perk up, even Dany's eyes widened. Jon shifted where he sits and looks straight to the Snake shifter's red eyes, "You know about our dreams?"

"I can assure you that I do not peak at your dreams, but yes, I am quite aware of your Dragon dreams," she confessed, "Afterall, I was the one who broke the seal that prevents the Dragons from shifting."

"But why do we have them?" Dany chimed in confusion, "What does it want from us?"

"Oh, how rude I am. Forgive me, my prince and princess, it has been far too long since I had any guests in my home," she scolded as she changed the subject and with another flick of her hand, bowls, cups and teapots and spoons began to materialize from the onto the make-shift root table, each taking its place in front of them, making the cubs gasp. Melisandre looks at the prepared utensils casually as if she had done it a thousand times and her red eyes looks to his, "Hungry?"

As she said that, Jon began to smell the scent of something roasted at its best. He looks down to see his bowl filling up with stew that is most likely from the pot hanging inside the hearth. The White wolf felt astounded. Jon had never seen such magic.

Dany looks quite amazed herself that she couldn't help but smile. It was an unexpected delightful entertainment, especially during dark times.

She took a spoon and began tasting the stew for herself, then she looks at Jon with a smile and digs for another taste. At least, food won't be a problem for the journey later on.

Melisandre took a cup for herself, "Now, where was I," she sips a bit, "Oh yes, of course, the Dragon Dreams," she then places the cup gently, "We, Priests, serves the Lord of Light. So, when he whispered to us to seal the Dragons, that was what we did. And when the time comes to break the holy seal, that is when the shifter's chosen form comes to them in their dreams. That is why you have your dreams."

Jon fills his spoon with the stew and looks to her before eating, "But why did you appear in my dreams?"

"For your case, it was an exception because you were not living at that time, which was why I had to interfere," Melisandre answered.

Her answer makes him shiver at the memory of his dark world. To die and feel nothing. He thanked the Gods for bringing him back to life, as much as death sounds comforting in a difficult life, there is still so much he wants to do. If it weren't for this mysterious python shifter…well, he doesn't even want to know what will happen.

A hand covers Jon's, making his grey eyes trail down to see that it's Dany's creamy hand. Her warm hand gave it a light squeeze and he looks up to see her violet eyes staring at him lovingly, the very eyes that he first saw when he was brought back.

"Or should I say, that Daenerys herself interfered," Melisandre added, "If it weren't for her blood, I could never have been able to bring you back?"

"Aye, so I've heard," he quickly kissed her hand and pulled her to his chest, "I'm sorry I'm late to say but, thank you for bringing me back, Dany," he added.

His mate gave him a loving smile and pecks his cheek.

He then looks back to the Python shifter, "And thank you. Again."

"Not a problem, my prince. Afterall, it is my duty to serve the Lord," she said, Jon wanted to protest not call him that, but she began to switch the subject, "There is a reason why you saw two dragons in your dreams."

At her statement, the two cubs look at her with intense focus, especially Jon. If the Dragon Dreams has something to do with a new form for him, he needs to know.

Melisandre took a sip again, "The Lord was not able to control a dangerous madness in a Dragon shifter, which was why when the first Dragon went mad, that seed is passed on to all its blood like a coin, not knowing which of its descendants will let it grow.

Eventually, when things began out of control, the Lord made a decision to lock their abilities to shift, making them remain as the shifters who cannot shift."

Jon paused to let the information sink in, "But…. I can still shift into a wolf."

"Your mother's blood enabled you to keep your wolf form, the dragon inside you was trapped, but now," she raised her tone a bit of excitement, "With Daenerys, I was able to break the seal of the dragons, and with you as her mate, you are free from it as well," then she fixes her gaze at Dany, "Such a remarkable transformation, my child. I have not seen dragons for at least more than hundreds of years, and here you are, rising from the ashes and shifts into the great beautiful white dragon."

Dany gave a shy smile at her praise, "I didn't even know I had it in me. I… I thought that they will kill Lord Alpha Stark, that they will be after Jon..."

"And that was the trigger that awakened the dragon within you, young Daenerys," Melisandre said, "You have a will to help the people you care, and that was the trigger to awaken your dragon. Had it not been for Jon here, you won't be able to shift, and had it not been for Daenerys, Jon wouldn't be alive today, which was why there are two dragons in both of your dreams," then she leaned closer to them both, "You both are destined for each other for a greater purpose."

At the mention of that, it reminded Jon of something he had to do before they leave Westeros completely. He and Dany never spoke when and where they would want to do this but seeing that they are about to leave their homeland, it makes sense to do it now.

He gathered his courage and took a deep breath, "Melisandre."

She quirked her brow, "Yes, my prince?"

"Please, since we have to leave Westeros," he hesitated before mustering the courage. He grabbed Dany's hand and looks at the red priestess, "Will you help marry us? Here?"

He can see the python shifter is flabbergasted at the request as she blinked a couple of times. He guesses that this is the first time someone asks her for such help. He's not even sure if this is a tradition of marriage since he never bothered to pay attention to these ceremonies, all he knew is that in the unity tradition, there must a witness and someone to help seal the vow.

Even Dany looks shocked by the way she is looking at him with wide eyes, clearly as shocked as the red priestess. He can't blame her, afterall, they never really discuss this. But they both knew that they have no other choice. Marrying in Essos won't make any sense since they are in a foreign place with foreign people, it won't do them any good. This is the only time they can marry properly.

He needs to further explain to them, he looks at the red priestess, "There won't be any other time than this. Besides," he grinned at her a little, "You made Arya steal our rings."

At the mention of that, she chuckled, "You're welcome, as seen that you didn't bring them with you when the commotion started."

He chuckled lightly, "We were looking for Arya."

She hummed, "And had you both didn't go looking for her, Tywin would have dragged you both out and a war would have started there and then," she explained to them before standing up, "No matter, I shall see to a room where you both can say your vows properly."

And at that, she calmly walks to a plain wall made of the roots of the tree behind where she sat. As she got closer, the wall's roots began to move, slithering away until it made an entrance for her. When the entrance is big enough for her, she calmly enters and vanishes behind the walls.

Jon's took a moment to process at what the shifter had just done and couldn't help but laugh a bit, "It's a good thing that she is by our side."

Dany turns to him with an amazing smile on her face, "I never thought that she will help us."

"Aye, we were always told not to meet her, and yet, here we are. Under her protection."

She hummed before she looks down at their tangled hands, and her cheeks began to glow red. But she didn't pull away from him.

Jon had a hunch on what she's currently feeling at the moment. Just this morning, they planned to leave the pack quietly. But that all changed when the Lions came and her transformation forced them to leave immediately, and now, they are about to seal their union.

He lowered his head to meet her violet eyes, "Dany, are you alright?"

She looks up at him and nods, but she stayed silent. She must've felt overwhelmed after all the events that have been happening.

He needs to switch his tactic, he took her other hand and held them together, "Dany, I'm sorry that we never talked about this, but," he stutters a bit, anxious that she might get upset for the irrational decisions, "with circumstances like this we…."

"I understand," she interrupts his babbling, knowing that he's trying to explain but couldn't find the proper words. She places her hand on his cheek and stroked his beard, "I want us to get married. It's just…well… I never thought that this day will come."

Jon felt confused, "The day we leave?"

She shook her head, "The day that we are going to be proper mates," she answered before pulling her hand back to their hands, Jon already misses her warm palm on his cheek, "I never thought that I could ever get married, let alone with someone I love."

"I never thought I'd get married myself," he tells her, "I always thought that I'd die alone and that it'd be for the best. But here I am," his grey eyes find her vibrant violets, suddenly it all came to him at once as well. That he's about to get married, it somehow made him insecure a bit. He doesn't understand the concept of love since he grew very little about it, the closest thing to that is protecting the people he cares for. He needs to be sure, "Dany, if you change your mind about this… if you don't….. if you don't want this…"

And Dany presses her lips to his, banishing the nervous doubts in him. Her tongue pokes his lower lip in hopes of the entrance, to which he happily obliged and their tongues met. She then found her way to his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulls him closer to her and deepening their kiss.

It was a blissful moment, where they can forget about everything. Whatever Jon wanted to tell her was already out the window the second Dany kissed him, he forgot what he wants to say already, all he knows in his head is only her. Nothing else matters.

They pulled apart with a gasp, needing air. When they did, Dany stared deeply into his grey eyes as she leaned her forehead to his, "You were saying?"

He forgets what he wanted to tell her, "I…I…. if you…."

But Dany kisses him passionately again, erasing whatever he wanted to say to her about calling everything off. But one thing for certain, whatever he wanted to tell her, this is her answer.

They pulled apart for air again, breathing heavily. She rests her forehead onto his, "What was that?" she whispers.

He chuckles breathily, "nothing, nothing at all, love" he laughs a bit and stared at her lovingly. He gently places his hand onto her soft cheek, and strokes it with his thumb, "I love you."

She smiles at him, "And I you, Jon."

He too smiles at her and they both stayed like that for a moment, enjoying the peace. The only sound that can be heard is the fire crackling.

Until his ears perk up to the sound of footsteps approaching. Dany heard it too and she pulled away from Jon and went back to where she sat. At first, he thought that it'd be Melisandre, he doesn't want to get caught kissing again in front of her.

But the footsteps didn't come from the entrance where Melisandre disappeared to. Rather from where they rested.

Arya appeared at the main room entrance, looking frightened but relieved at the sight of them.

"Jon! Dany!" The young pup exclaimed. She immediately darts towards Dany and his mate didn't hesitate to open her arms to welcome her. Arya embraces her with a fierce hug, "I thought you both left," she sobbed.

Dany lifts her onto her lap and strokes her hair gently, "Sshhh, calm down, Arya. We would never do that to you."

His little sister sniffed, "I was so scared."

His mate pulled her closer, "We are here, we are here," she shushed her, "We're not going anywhere yet."

Arya nods slowly and she buried deeper to Dany, hiding her face into her and he can see her hands gripping firmly to Dany's upper dress. She truly is scared of losing them both, and his heart aches that in the next few moments after this, they won't be able to see each other again.

Jon moved to Arya's side, he kneels to her eye level and places his hand on her shoulder, "Hey, pup, it's alright," his hand trails down her back as he rubs circles on her, her head peeks out to meet his eyes, "We were just speaking with Melisandre while you were still sleeping, we have no plans to leave just yet."

"Fine," she pulls away from Dany and rubs her eyes. As her vision became to look clearer, she looks around, "Where did Melisandre go?"

Jon looks to Dany as she turns to him as well, he felt a little embarrassed that he is going to announce where the Python shifter heads off to. He chuckles, "She went to prepare us a room."

Arya looks at him quizzically, "Room for what?"

Dany pulls his sister to her so that she is more comfortable on her lap, she smiles at her, "Our wedding, of course."

At the mention of that, the she-wolf beamed. All her sadness melted away and it looks as if she didn't cry moments ago, her smile widened as she looks at his mate, "Really?"

She nods, "You need to attend it, remember?"

Then Arya looks back to Jon, "You are really going to marry Dany now?"

Jon chuckles, "Aye."

And at that, she squeals happily. She turns back to Dany and wraps her little arms around her neck, "That is amazing, Dany! You both are going to be mates!"

Dany couldn't help but laugh in joy, "Thank you, Arya."

Then the young cub pulled from Dany and jumped to Jon, making him grunt, "Ooof, careful now," he carefully picked her up into his arms, catching the young energetic pup as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Congratulations, Jon," she murmured into his neck, "I am so glad for you, Jon. Now, you don't have to feel alone ever again."

Jon was taken aback by her words. He knew that she is smart for her age, but he didn't expect her to notice subtle things such as his loneliness growing up. Jon was always a lone wolf growing up, he never wanted to show his emotion to anyone. Even when he was scolded or ostracized by the pack, he swore that he will never let his mask fell.

But for this young pup to notice it is beyond his expectation, he doesn't want her to feel that he had suffered all his life. He couldn't help but hug her tighter, "You were always there for me, how can I not feel alone?"

She began to giggle and pulled away from him, "Well, I haven't seen your brood for a while."

He couldn't help but laugh at her remark, "Probably because you have been the one driving me insane for the past seasons ago."

She grinned innocently at his remark, "One of the best."

He chuckled, "Alright, why don't you eat first? I'm certain you are famished after all the ordeal you had to go through."

Arya huffed and pulled away from him. She jumped out of his arms and stands, "Not something I can't handle." As on cue, a low growl coming from her stomach betrayed her.

"I beg to differ," Jon chuckled and pushed a bowl of stew to her, "You should eat."

The young cub pouted but obeyed, she took an empty chair and say obediently.

"Ah, everyone is awake already, good," another voice filled the room, making the cubs turn to see the Python shifter standing in front of the make-shift entrance.

"I don't remember there is another door there," Arya murmured softly as she spooned a stew into her mouth.

"That's because I made one, dear child," the Red Priestess heard her and turned to Daenerys, "Now, my princess, have you eaten already?"

"I haven't finished though," she answered.

"Best you finish it, it's a long journey and you do not want to find yourself falling from his back,"

"Yes, my Lady," Dany said, and she continued to eat.

Then she turned to Jon, "And that includes you, my prince. You are going to deal with men of the Night's Watch, and I promise you that they are not as friendly as your pack members, even if they know that you are the nephew of the Panther Ranger," Melisandre lectured.

"Yes, mam," he muttered and continued to eat as well. Jon finds it odd, here she is, the most terrifying species of Westeros caring for them. No one will believe them if they ever mention this to anyone.

"In the meantime, I am going to prepare a few things for the ceremony, so if you please," she said and strides towards the other way to another room.

"Melisandre, if I may ask," Jon spoke, turning to the direction of the Python shifter. There is something that bothers him since the day he knew Melisandre brought him back.

She stopped at her track and calmly turned around to meet his gaze, "Yes, my prince?"

"Why have you given your aid so readily to me? A stranger. I know that your Lord wanted something to do with us, but that can't be the only reason why you'd help us. Why?" he asks. He knows that she's doing what her God has willed her, but knowing how some people took commands, usually, they would reluctantly care for someone. They'd just do what they are told to do, but never going additional lengths for them. Especially not to someone who is hunted.

Melisandre gazed at him quietly, she then pulled her sleeves up, revealing a burnt scar on her arm.

Jon's eyes widened at the sight, he can also hear Arya and Dany gasp. What happened to her?

"I too know betrayal," the Red Priestess simply said before disappearing to another room, leaving them dumbstruck.

* * *

When the cubs finished their meal, they had what someone would say their 'last supper'. They were reminiscing their times together, before and after bringing Dany to the pack. The cubs were laughing and enjoying their time together, it's as if the concept of escaping was never there.

Until their conversation drifted to their leaving, which made their faces fell, and Arya's energetic chattering fade a little.

"You both are really going, aren't you?" she meekly asked, turning to both Jon and Dany.

For a moment, Jon felt like he just wants to take her with them. His heart ached for her, having so young and to realize that they both won't be spending time with each other ever again until who knows how long. He never knew that this day would come so fast.

Jon held her hand and squeezed it, "Would that you could join us, but you are safer here with the pack than with us. It's the only place that you'll be safe."

"Isn't there any other way?" she pleaded.

He shook his head sadly, "I wish there is, Arya, we never want to leave, believe me. But us staying here longer will only endanger the pack even more."

The young pup furrowed her brows and looks down, he can see that she is trying her best not to cry.

Dany scooted closer to her and pulled her for an embrace, "It's alright, Arya. We won't live too far, we'll come back again."

Arya looks up to her, "Promise?"

His mate looks at his sister as a mother would look at her cub, "We promise."

And at that the she-wolf nods and hugs her fiercely, "I'll miss you so much," she croaked.

Dany presses her cheek to the side of her head, "And us too, Arya."

Jon scooted closer to them and kisses the top of his sister's head, "Be good while I'm away?"

Arya peaked from Dany's embrace and looks back to him, "No promises."

He couldn't help but ruffle her hair, "Mutt," he called her, earning a giggle from them both.

Then they heard footsteps approaching them, alerting the arrival of the Red Priestess, making them turn to her. Melisandre calmly emerges to the room, "Are we all ready?"

Jon turned to his mate and sister who nods simultaneously. Then he looks back to Melisandre, "We are."

She nods, "There are a few clothes this tree managed to bring back for you from your pack."

He furrowed his brows, "How?"

"Since it turned out that you both managed to pack a few before leaving, as per my instruction, your sister managed to take some of those and place it at the castle's godswood tree."

Jon and Dany turned to Arya, who casually shrugged. He knows that she was the one who stole Sansa's clothes when Dany was first accepted to the pack, but to steal some of their clothes altogether?

And Melisandre, once again, seems to know what he was thinking, "She only took what she can, so I hope that you both will conserve your clothing in the meantime. As to compile them all together," she pats the root walls, "this tree managed to weave a silk bag for you to carry them."

He blinked, the amount of magic that this python shifter has is beyond his expectation. However, it seems that she is doing it for her own benefit, but what she has in return is something that he needs to find out further.

Jon nods, "Thank you, Melisandre."

And she nods back in acknowledgment, "Now, since we do not have many resources, I'm afraid how you appear now would do just fine for your little ceremony. However, it's not a huge problem, after all, Rhaegar and Lyanna married simply just like that."

He furrowed his brows, "You saw them?"

She nods, "I am a seer python, after all, my prince."

Jon swallowed, it seems that there is nothing that he can't hide from her, she'd know sooner or later, depending on if it serves her purpose.

"Now," Melisandre broke his train of thoughts, "Our bride would want to look beautiful now, do we?" she walks to Dany and extends her arm to her, "Come with me dear, let us get you prepared."

Dany's cheeks blossomed and she shyly nods, and she followed Melisandre to another room.

But before disappearing behind the root walls, Melisandre stopped, "Oh my prince, you both would want to wait at our new room, do not go outside. We will be ready shortly." And at that, the two ladies left the two cubs.

Jon watched them leave before turning to Arya, who is grinning widely, "So when will I finally be an aunt?"

He laughs and stood up, "Alright, let's get prepared."

Arya nods and leaped out of her seat. Jon walks towards the room and his little sister followed.

* * *

The newly constructed room isn't as dull as their previous rooms, in fact, Melisandre seems to know what she was doing. The room is much brighter, having a small opening from the roots to help illuminate the room, under the beam of light are some blooming flowers with a different color. A small torch burns brightly in the middle as if indicating that they will perform the ceremony there.

While waiting, Arya picked a few spring flowers. She couldn't make it to a bouquet, but it's enough. She never liked weddings, it's awful and boring. Not to mention that she had to dress 'nicely'. But even if she hates these kinds of ceremonies, she's not blind to know what a union should look like, which is why a few flowers would do. Not to mention that this is Jon and Dany's wedding, and it's much simpler than the weddings at Winterfell.

As she finished picking the flowers, she ran back to where Dany and Melisandre disappeared. She wanted to have Dany hold them as she entered.

When she found them, they were finishing. Dany is changed to her usual white dress, but her hair looks like it is combed to perfection, very neat and shining. The scar that she used to have on her arm is gone, was it because she can finally shift, who knows. But one thing for sure, Dany looks very pretty.

She made herself known and gave her the flowers she picked, to which Dany received with delight.

"We shall be there shortly," said the Red Priestess, who is still fixing Dany's hair. She's not sure why she's still doing her hair when she looks pretty already, but one mustn't doubt the seer python.

She simply nodded and runs back to Jon with a huge grin on her face. She can't wait to see the look on his face.

Moments later, the ladies entered the room, and Arya gasps in delight, now she understands why Melisandre asks her to wait. Some strands of Dany's hair are pulled to a braid, making her like a Luna of an Alpha. If anything, she could be the moon herself for Jon. She's carrying the flowers she brought for her.

As for her big brother, she can see his grey eyes filled with love. She had never seen him dumbstruck, but this is another level.

Melisandre took her position behind the torch as her big brother and sister took their place in front of her, side by side. Arya stook behind them, watching them say their vows.

This is the first time she had really paid any attention to a wedding. She never understood how people survive throughout the whole union, but now she gets it. This is a union of two people she cared about the most, people who deserved to be loved and not treated lowly.

And here they are, saying their union vows. In front of the holy seer python, and in front of her. It's not so many people, but so long as she is here, it doesn't matter, it's enough for her, and it seems, for them too.

"Father, Smith, Warrior. Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am hers and she is mine... I am his and he is mine... from this day until the end of my days."

And at that, they both kissed.

Arya tried to hold back her squeal, but her hands clapped happily as if it knows no end or pain. She had never seen them kiss but seeing how happy they both make her happy too. They deserve it, especially her brother.

Once they pulled apart, she can't help but leap to Jon, who catches her with no problem. She buried her head between his neck and shoulder, shouting 'congratulations'. She was sobbing with happiness, joy filled into her heart knowing that her brother found someone who loves him even if other things that he is a bastard.

But that joy soon began to fade to sadness as to what this will all mean after this.

They are going to live their lives without the pack. She won't be seeing Jon and Dany ever again, and that thought made her heartache. She will miss the time they spent together, the training they spent together, the banters, and so much more. Most of all, the library will feel empty, and that feeling will soon seep into her heart as she realizes that even the whole castle won't even feel whole.

This is her first time knowing that things will never feel the same way anymore. She squeezed him tighter, "I love you, Jon," she croaked, "And I'll miss you so much."

Her big brother could sense her mixed feelings. He kneeled down, placing her on her feet, and hugged even tighter, "Love you too, little sister, and I'll miss you very much."

She pulled away from him, a small tear spilled down her cheek, "Promise that you'll come back home? When this is all over?"

She looks at his grey eyes that looks glassy, this is the first time she sees him emotional. He swallowed and inhaled, "I promise," he murmured to her and hugged her once again, "I promise, Arya."

Arya felt tears filling her eyes as she cannot keep them from spilling any more. Soon, streams of tears freely spilled down her cheeks.

She then pulls away and looks up to Dany, who began to kneel to her eye level. Arya didn't want to wait for any second anymore and she leaped to her sister, whom she only met for a year more only, and yet she was more of her sister than Sansa.

The young she-wolf pressed her cheek to her neck, "Take care of my big brother?" She should've asked this to Jon to take of her, but Dany is the best at keeping him out of trouble just as she did with Theon.

She felt her nod, "I will," she shudderingly whispered to her, indicating her that she too couldn't keep it together.

She hugs her chest tighter, "I'll miss you, big sister."

Arya felt her inhale sharply before she kissed the top of her head, "And I you, little one."

The young cub didn't want to let go, because that will mean that she must say goodbye to them. That reality must come back.

She then felt Jon joining them as her back is enveloped with his warmth. He stayed silent and just continues to embrace them, which she wants to be that way.

They stayed like that for a moment, savoring their little time together before someone cleared her throat. They all pulled away and looked to the source, Arya had forgotten that Melisandre is still with them.

The seer python only looks at them calmly yet again, "It's time to go."

Knowing that this time is inevitable, they all stood up on their feet. Arya held on Jon and Dany's hands before they all exited the room, leaving to prepare to leave.

* * *

Jon and Dany brought with them what Melisandre had packed for them, their few clothes. The bag she gave them looks like what any travelers would bring with them, except that this bag is made out of vines and silk from the worms to keep them together. Once again, Arya cannot believe the capabilities of this seer python.

Melisandre led them out of the tree, but as they are nearing the tree entrance, she stopped. The seer python turned to them, "Let me inspect firssssst," her tongue flicked out like the snake she is. And without waiting for an answer from them, she simply shifted into her python form and slithered out of the tree.

The three of them waited behind the inside barks nervously, hoping that none of the pack members have managed to track them here. Arya holds onto Jon's arms, feeling scared and praying that no one is looking for her.

Moments later, the seer python appeared before them again and nods. Understanding her meaning, they both slipped out of the tree quietly. Arya took in the world outside.

Just like what Melisandre said, time did not flow as it should when they were in the tree. The sun has not set yet, and it's still bright enough for her to go back to Winterfell. It's as if they didn't sleep in at all, Arya is going to have a little trouble falling asleep tonight, seeing that she had fallen asleep in this afternoon with Jon and Dany. _Darn it,_ she cursed. This means that tonight, her mind will be filled with sadness about their leaving.

Jon shifted to Ghost, indicating that the time has come.

Arya sighed and she too shifted to Nymeria, the young cub looks at them sadly, _"Safe journey, Jon, Dany."_

Dany smiled at her, "Thank you, Arya," she spoke directly to the human inside her. Then she turned to where the seer python was, "And thank you…."

But she vanished, along with the entrance to the underground tree. The three cubs felt dumbfounded but recovered anyway. After all, they can't expect much from a mysterious snake.

Ghost pads towards her, _You too should head back, before your mother comes looking for you._

She nods and turned back to the direction of Winterfell. Nymeria didn't hear that they even budge to leave, she turned back to see that they are still watching them.

Unable to bear it, she turned back and darts back towards them at full speed. Wanting to feel their embrace one last time.

Dany, seeing that she understands her intent, kneeled down with open arms and welcomes her as she crashes to her. She whines as she pressed the side of her head to her Dragon sister, Dany gently strokes the back of her fur, comforting her. They didn't say anything, she didn't even want to say goodbye, for they promised that they will return.

Savoring the last warmth from her sister, she pulls away from her and gave her one last lick on both her cheeks. She tasted the salt of her tears, then she nosed her, earning a giggle from Dany.

After that, feeling that she saved enough of her presence in her, she pads to Ghost, who had lowered his head to her eye level. She gave him licks on his furry cheek to which he returned with a lick on the top of her head and her muzzle.

Earning his last affection, she backs away from them to get a good look at them both again. Her siblings. A wolf and a dragon together. Even if Melisandre said that he is a dragon, he will always be a wolf, a part of the pack.

She looks once more to the siblings she loves very much growing up. And then she padded away without ever turning back to see if they have left already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaa I suck at weddings, don't know how to create such thing. Gotta be honest, when I read fics or books that have a wedding scene, I usually just skim through it. Not really my area of expertise nor a favorite thing to write/read about. So yea, I am actually a sucker in sappy romance.
> 
> Anyways, the reason it took so long is that I didn't how to write it down, especially in the POV of little Arya. I had it all planned, just that I don't know how to construct it. So I hope this one works.
> 
> I tried my best to explain everything in this fic. Let me know what you think!
> 
> If anyone is wondering what about my other fic Destiny's Union, I am finished, but at a writer's block. So I took my head to focus on this instead.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it! Leave a review, fave, follow! Till next time!
> 
> Claire


	15. Before We Leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I've been focusing more on my other fic. But trying to make time for this one.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

The evening is closing in after the ordeal with the Lannister lions, and the pack once again reformed in case of another attack. While Ned is knocked out cold, Robb took his place at the moment to help his father. They are going to expect that Tywin would wage war or attack the North again.

All for the sake of one innocent Dragon cub.

Benjen pads the hills up the forest, searching for any signs of them. His time as a ranger helped him track people down easily, but to have a Dragon to track down isn't something easy. He had made the other pack member let him search up North so that if he did find her, he can instruct her to leave for Castle Black immediately. And here he is, a lone ranger out in the forest.

His eyes looked around carefully whilst thinking. That White Dragon cub helped them ward the lions off, it knew that they are a threat. How did it know about it? Could that Dragon be Dany? But that's not possible, the Targaryens are unable to shift since the days of Aerion and Aerys the Mad.

However, they all too believed that the Dragons are all extinct, and there was Dany, found by none other than his dear sister's son. And the Seer Python, they appeared once again after a very long time. At this point, anything is possible. Could the ritual that Melisandre performed to Jon and Dany awake the dragon within them?

As climbed up a tree, overlooking the forest beyond, he spotted a small bundle of grey fur. His grey eyes squinted to see that a small pup pads slowly down the hill. Nymeria!

The panther immediately dropped down the ground swiftly and ran towards his niece, _Nym!_

The grey pup perked up at her name being called. She immediately ran up to her uncle and shifted, "Uncle Benjen!"

The panther turned back as well, "Arya, where were you? We've been looking all over for you!"

"I…." she stuttered, "I was with Jon and Dany," She said softly.

"What?" Benjen gasped, "You found them?" She nodded sadly, to which he noticed, "Did they leave for the up North?"

She nodded, "They are never coming back, are they?" she meekly asked, her eyes began welling up.

Benjen looked at his niece sadly, the little girl who reminded him so much like Lyanna. How he wishes that none of this could happen.

He pats her head, "They will, one day," he said, "As you saw, the North is no longer safe for them now that Robert is no longer King. And with his son as King, Tywin has full control of the Seven Kingdoms together with their clans."

Arya looked down sadly, "It'd be such a long time then."

Benjen sighed, thinking of how sad his niece would be for the next days to come. They have seen the three of them together most of the time, and to lose someone so dear to her at a young age is heart breaking.

He immediately thought of something, "Tell you what, pup," he kneeled down to meet her eyes, "Maybe one day we can visit them, how does that sound?"

Arya mouth then twitched to a smile at the mention, "Can we?"

"Sure, pup," he strokes her hair to comfort her, "I've been there a couple of times to negotiate some resources to be transferred to Castle Black. I'm sure a little visit wouldn't hurt."

Her smile began to widen, "Take me with you?"

"Of course," he kissed her forehead, "I'm certain they'd want to meet you as well."

Arya immediately wrapped her little arms around his neck, surprising Benjen. It's rare to see Arya this affectionate, his niece is always as tough as his sister, never ever showing her weak side to anyone. But to think that Jon and Dany leaving made her this disheartened….

"I miss them already," Arya murmured.

"Aye, me too, Arya," Benjen replied back, running his hand up and down her back, "We'll see them again soon. I promise."

He felt her nod and still clung to him.

"Why don't we go back home?" What is home to a cub who lost her important sibling, he thought.

Arya nodded quietly as they pulled away. Benjen shifted back to his form and so did Arya, and uncle and niece quietly pad back towards Winterfell.

* * *

As Benjen was several feet away, he noticed that he couldn't hear her walking behind him. He turned back to see his niece looking back as if looking for someone. After a while, she looked back ahead and pads towards him.

The air became colder and colder the further up ahead they went, Dany had never felt this chilly air when she scouted with Jon. Even though it's Spring, there are still snow and she can hear the crunching sounds when Ghost ran. The wind is freezing her cheeks, making her shiver as she pulled her cloak tighter around her. If it weren't for his thick fur, she would've asked Ghost to slow down.

And as if reading her mind, Ghost huffed, _Are you alright, Dany?_ He asked as gracefully ran up the hills.

She nodded, "I'm fine."

 _We can stop for a while if you are tired,_ he offered.

"No," she rejected, "We can't let the Lannisters come after us."

_It's not like you can't fly away from them._

"No, I'm not going to give the North more burden because of my presence alone," she said determinedly, "My attack on them must've provoked their ego."

 _It probably did,_ he chuckled, _Hang on tight then, I'm going to go a little faster._

"Alright," she noted, she held onto his fur tighter and Ghost dashed forward faster. Dany took notice that he had been running faster than he used to when they scouted together, it's as if he ran like the wind, "You've grown faster."

 _Aye,_ he said as he looked forward, _not certain why though._

"I see," she hummed and held on his fur tighter.

* * *

By the time they reached the gates of Castle Black, the sky had turned dark. Dany is surprised that Ghost can still see in such darkness, this had never happened before. She couldn't see much until she saw bright lights ahead, spots of red, yellow fire illuminating the dark.

 _Almost there,_ Ghost panted.

When they reached the gates, she saw there are shadows looming from the top. Panthers! There are yellow eyes just watching them carefully as if they knew that they are coming. A panther gracefully crawled down from the battlement gates and land at the wall's edge, _State your business, wolf._

Ghost turned back to meet her eyes, _Perhaps I should shift back from here._

"Alright," she said, and Ghost gently lowered himself down and she dismounted him.

He immediately shifted back to his human form, his grey eyes meeting hers, "You good?"

"I'm fine," she always loves the way he asked her how she's doing, the fierce wolf she came to know first became a gentleman. Her husband. "Are you tired?"

"I'm fine," he said, then he turned back to the panther watching them from the wall edge, "I'm Jon Snow, and this is Daenerys, we've been instructed to come here by the orders from Benjen Stark."

The panther's eyes looked carefully at them both as if staring deep into their souls. Dany got chills just from that, and it's not even from the cold.

After a moment, the panther looked up to his other fellow panthers and roared, _Open the gates._

Dany can hear other roars from inside the castle, and the turning of some gears for the gates to open. The panther then gracefully lands from one edge to another and dropped down on the ground, padding towards them. His size is as big as Benjen's form himself, the only difference is that his pelt indicated that he is older. He shifted to a human form, the paw steps turned to the sound of boots crunching the snow, the black armors emerged, weighing his steps. His white grey-black fur turned to white hair and wrinkled skin emerged, "You must be Benjen's nephew, Jon. He mentioned about your arrival, and so did Ser Barristan."

"Ser Barristan is here?" Jon asked.

"Aye," he said, his attention then turned to Dany, making her nervous "and he mentioned about you too, Lady Targaryen."

Dany flinched at the mention of her name, it has been years since she heard her real name. She bowed to him, "Thank you, Ser…."

"Jeor Mormont, cubs," the older man said, "Lord Commander of the Night's Watch."

"Ser Jeor," Jon exclaimed in surprise, "My uncle spoke highly of you."

He chuckled, "A great ranger, your uncle is. And it seems that he had worked well on training you… until our dragon cub arrived of course." He looked at Dany.

At that mention, she found herself shying away. This lord expected Jon to join their Watch and ever since Jon found her, he didn't hesitate to decline the offer.

"It's fine, little Dragon cub," Jeor said, "It's an offer, not a mandatory invitation. Come, there are a few people whom you'd want to meet." As he said that, the gates are wide opened and Lord Jeor led them in.

The castle reminded her a few of Winterfell's grounds, but Castle Black's is smaller. There were members of the Night's Watch training and some were doing other duties, but the scenery is duller than Winterfell. Not only it's cold, but there were more terrifying weapons lying around the place. Battle Axes, dead bodies, and a lot of armor.

As they entered the castle, Dany can feel all the attention on her. Did they know that she is a Targaryen? She had worn her cape and put her hood up to cover her silver hair to hide. But the stares of the panthers made her nervous. There were murmurs as they stared at them as well, making her wonder if they are any different than the Lannisters or even Theon. She felt terrified the way they talked about her and Jon. She held onto Jon's arm, tightening his grip, feeling more secure with him. Jon must've felt her fear, he immediately held her hand firmly and had her walk closely with him.

When they arrived at the grounds, Jeor stopped, "Wait here, I shall call our Lord Commanders and Ser Barristan." He then walked up the starts and into the castle.

"I don't like it here," Dany whispered to Jon's ear, "how could you even thought about coming here?"

"That was before, right?" Jon said, "Besides, we are not going to stay here long."

Dany huffed, wishing that Lord Jeor would hurry up to let them in. The constant stares of the other members of the Night's Watch are making her even more terrified.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the bastard of Winterfell," a man with a full-grown beard sneered, making the both of them turn towards him. He walked up to them, "You are long overdue to join us."

Dany held his arm tighter, pulling him away from him before he made another fight.

"I declined the invitation to sign up," Jon answered back, "I have other matters to pursue, now please leave us be." Jon tugged her to go elsewhere, to which she followed.

"We've heard your little Running test didn't go well, bastard," he shouted back, making Jon pause.

 _Oh no,_ she thought, she quickly turned to him, "Jon, don't listen to him." His face looked so frozen, she hoped that he won't be provoked by his taunts.

The man didn't care, "Pathetic," he laughed, "you lost to someone who isn't even a wolf himself, Theon Greyjoy. I bet their old gods would be ashamed for you that the panther was able to outrun ya'." The other members who heard him laughed at his comments.

"Jon, love," Dany moved in front of him, his face looked so provoked as if ready to pounce at any moment, "Do not listen to a word he said. It's all lies."

"And who is this lovely lady over here," at this point, the man had come closer to them as his voice is louder now, making Dany turn back in shock, "Ahh, is she to be your comfort lady after you failed the test?"

"Back off," she stated firmly, standing in between Jon and this disgusting man.

"Ahh, a feisty one," he sneered, "Perhaps if you'd like to share her with me…"

"I am married to Jon Snow," she proudly said to him, "So if you'd be so polite to leave us be, I would gladly accept."

"Married?" he laughed, "To this boy?" he pointed to Jon in disbelief. Then he turned back to the Night's Watch members watching the scene, "You hear that men? This little girl is married to Jon Snow." There were only small chuckles and laughter heard, making Dany furious. The man looked back at her as if she were a child, "You little girl needs to be taught what a real man should be for their lady," he then grabbed her arm, startling her, "And I think I can help you with that…."

But the man didn't finish his words, for Ghost charged at him, pushing him away from them. The man was thrown back several feet, but he too shifted to his panther form midair. His form is bulkier than the ones she used to see from Benjen, this man is more muscular and huger, he can probably take on Ghost.

When Dany turned to see Ghost by her side, she noticed something different about the direwolf she used to watch. Dany felt like he is taller, and his tail longer. And the way he snarled, it sounded louder. His teeth are longer than any wolves she had seen. And his eyes, it's like a reptilian.

 _Stay away from us,_ he barked, but it sounded like a roar.

The panther growled back, baring his fangs. The other Watchmen came to his side, growling at them both. Ghost immediately stood in front of Dany, protecting her from their view.

"Jon, please turn back, stop this," she called the human inside him as she bunched his fur in her hand. If the Lannisters know of their whereabouts, all their plans are for nothing.

Ghost looked at her with sympathy, as if wanting to follow her words but the constant growling from the other panthers isn't allowing it. The White Wolf snarled back, trying to keep them away.

 _Hey, you've started this, boy,_ the panther mocked him, _so you can't complain._

Dany felt Ghost's muscles became bulkier, his fur stands up, and his lips curled up even wider, _I said,_ he growled, _STAND! DOWN!_

Ghost… roared? And it echoed the grounds. The once threatened panthers turned shocked in an instant. Was it truly Ghost?

Another roar echoed again, but this time, Dany was sure it wasn't him. A white blur landed between them, shielding her and Ghost from the other panthers. Ser Barristan!

The white old lion roared loudly, trembling the panthers even further, _"I believe you men wouldn't want to pick a fight a young boy now, do you?"_

The panthers murmured to each other, ears back flat as if ashamed.

Beside them, there are footsteps coming, belonging to be none other than Lord Jeor himself, "Men, I expect that your tasks are to be done before tomorrow. So, please get back to your stations and do not waste any more time," he barked.

The Lord's orders affected the panthers, for they scurried back to their duties, some shifted back to their human form and paid no more attention to Jon and Dany.

Once they were all dismissed, the lion's stance relaxed, his head held up high. Then he turned back to the cubs, " _Why is it that every time there is an argument, I'll always find you both there,"_ he said sarcastically, " _It's no wonder I must come with you."_

Dany smiled happily to see the old man who first saved them from his own people, the man whom even though he served under Robert Baratheon, his heart will always belong to the Dragon family. "Ser Barristan," she smiled and flung herself at the lion, wrapping her arms on his white shaggy mane.

The old lion chuckled, " _It's good to see you well,"_ he purred against her and his eyes looked at Jon, " _And especially you, young Jon."_

Ghost turned back to his human form, "It's good to see you too, Ser Barristan," he said, "Is it true that you will be coming with us to… wherever we are going?"

"Aye," he rumbled before shifting back to his human form as Dany pulled away, "I have already secured a ship for us all tomorrow morning at East Watch."

"Tonight?" Dany gasped, that fast?

He nodded, "A ship is due to leave soon, and if we wait another moment, we cannot guarantee when will the next one come. And by then, the Lannisters would come looking for you both again."

"Oh," Dany murmured sadly, this is so sudden. She hoped that she could take another last look at the North where she had formed a happy life there with the Starks at the morrow, but that doesn't seem to be possible now.

Jon held her tightly at her side, "Since the ship is at East Watch, have you gotten the papers from the Lord Commanders to let us through?"

"Actually, having just me is enough," Ser Barristan chuckled, "Though I did prepare one just in case."

"What?" Jon sounded confused, "Then why are we here?"

He sighed, "There's someone else I'd like you both to meet before we leave. Come follow me, cubs," he walked towards the castle with Jeor, and the cubs followed them.

When they went up the stairs and into one of the rooms, Jeor opened the door for them, "He is waiting for you, cub," he was looking at Dany. She blinked, just who wanted to meet her?

The room inside is dull and a little bit warm. A fire burns brightly at its hearth, tables and shelves are filled with books and a raven sat quietly on the window. There, in front of the hearth sat an old man and a fat young man. The fat man seemed to be serving something to the elder man, then he gathered his tray and heads towards the entrance, not before bumping to Jon and Dany, "Oh, visitors!" he exclaimed, "It's rare for someone to come by, the Maester will be so delighted."

"Aye," Ser Barristan agreed, "a small company will do the old man good, especially this young lady here." _Me?_ Dany turned to the old Knight, but he warmly smiled at her, "Go on, Dany, you have a long-overdue conversation with this old man."

"If you both need anything, please let me know, Ser Barristan," he said.

"Aye, thank you…ermm."

"Samwell, Sire. But you may call me Sam," he mumbled skittishly, "I'll be back with some warm tea for Maester Aemon." And at that, he left them in the room.

 _Aemon? Isn't that a Targaryen name?_ Dany thought in confusion.

"Go on, Daenerys," Ser Barristan insisted encouragingly, "Your uncle would like to meet you."

"That is a name I have not heard in a long while," the old man mumbled, "Samwell, do I have another letter about her?"

The voice of the weary older man broke her heart, it sounded like he was so desperate. She looked at Jon, feeling nervous about whether she can move towards the old man. But all he did was smile at her, "Go ahead, love."

She swallowed nervously and turned back towards the old man looking at the fire. She walked slowly towards him, the sound of her footstep made the faintest noise, to which he must've picked up, "Samwell, is there a woman in this room?"

Dany is confused now, can this man see? She approached him and sat at the chair in front of him. This old man is looking at her, yet he doesn't look like he can see her. His eyes are so white, and that's when she noticed that he is blind. Her heart broke at that knowledge.

"So, we do have a woman among us," the old man said, still looking straight ahead but not at her eyes, "You must forgive me, my lady. These old bones are not in the best shape, and so are my eyes. But no matter, a guest is a guest. I am Maester Aemon, a brother of the Night's Watch. How may I be of service, my lady?"

Dany gripped her hand firmly, staying strong to not cry. How long has this man endured the oath of the Night's Watch? And this man happens to be… her uncle? Uncle Aemon? Her blood. Dany turned back to Ser Barristan and Jon, who are watching them carefully, signaling help. The old knight is still nodding at her with encouragement at her.

Dany turned back to him, the last living member of her family. She didn't even know that he is still alive, and to know that someone from her family is alive comforts her.

She pursed her lips, holding back tears of sadness and happiness, "Uncle Aemon?" she croaked.

His smile faded to disbelief at what he had heard her say, "What did you call me?"

Dany swallowed, bringing her chair forward, "Uncle Aemon," she mumbled again, "It's me, Uncle. Daenerys Targaryen."

The old man 'stared' at her in disbelief, he lifted his hands, "Come closer, my child."

She obeyed and knelt in front of him so that he can be at her eye level and held his open palms. The old man held her as firmly as he can, then he lifted his hand to her face, feeling her cheeks, nose, and her long hair gently. "Are you really here, Dany?" his voice came with a crack.

Dany couldn't hold back her tears, "Yes, uncle. I'm here," she cried desperately, wanting him to know that she is here with him, "It's me. My parents were Rhaella and Aerys Targaryen. My brothers were Rhaegar and Viserys. I lived with the Starks afterward when Jon rescued me from the Lannisters."

Maester Aemon held her cheeks as he listened to her, his mouth opened and it became a smile, "You look just like your mother, Dany," he sobbed.

That did it. At that moment, she let allowed her tears to flow freely and embraced him. Relishing the feeling that she has a living family who bore the same name as her, and not mad like her father or brother. Here, is a loving uncle whom she never knew is still alive.

"There, there, now, child," he comforted her, rubbing her back gently just like how Jon did with her, "Everything is going to be alright, you'll see."

She nodded, trusting his words, and allowed herself to be in the embrace of a long-lost uncle.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing their encounter ^^ A start of friendship and love. I also love Benjen being the supportive uncle he is.
> 
> So what do you guys think?


End file.
